Spirit Crystal Chaos
by TenchiMuyoVocaloidForever97
Summary: After the war for the spirit crystals, Mouse Boy, Himari, Rin, and the others are on their journey to find all of them, but Kurumi and the other enemies in the Shadow Kingdom are here for them as well. Will Mouse Boy and the others get their hands on the spirit crystals first or will they'll be doomed by their enemies?
1. Prologue

**I got this story from a RP I did with a friend of mine on Skype, so I feel like want to show how the whole story of it goes after the intro to it. This was more than two franchises for a crossover, but the stories only have room for two franchises. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari, and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from citybear's pic on DA: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him**

* * *

><p>At the city, Mouse Boy was trying to look for Rin Kagamine, until he saw a spirit named Kurumi Tokisaki nearby.<p>

Mouse Boy: Hello, cute lady, I'm trying to look for my friend, Rin.

Kurumi: Oh my, is she the girl with the yellow hair and the white bow on her head?

Mouse Boy: mhm! =^.^=

Kurumi: Well, do you know where she is?

Mouse Boy: Mmm.

Kurumi: Answer me.

Kurumi points her handgun at Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Ah!

Mouse Boy lands on the ground.

Mouse Boy: What are you doing with that gun?! =o.0=

Kurumi: I'll shoot you if you don't tell me where is that Kagamine girl.

Mouse Boy is now in panic.

Mouse Boy: Ah, please don't kill me! Please! Please! Anything but that! Please!

Kurumi: Then where is she? You have one last chance to tell me.

Mouse Boy: I will tell you, please don't kill me, please.

Mouse Boy's tears starts to run from his eyes.

Kurumi: Very well. Do you see her from there?

Mouse Boy: mhm, she said she was going to be there around this park.

Mouse Boy points at the park in the west.

Kurumi: Well, thanks for that, but don't expect that we'll see each other again.

Kurumi runs off to find Rin.

Mouse Boy: Is she planning to kill her? It couldn't be!

Mouse Boy runs to the different direction quickly and tries to find Rin. And then, Mouse Boy tackles someone, and it's Rin.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine! =^.^= I found you!

Mouse Boy picks up Rin.

Mouse Boy: Are you okay, Rin?

Himari sees them from a distance.

Rin: Yeah, I'm okay. So, do you want to...

Mouse Boy: There is no time for that, Kagamine!

Mouse Boy grabs her hand as Kurumi heads into them, and she points her handgun at Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: I thought I told you not to get in my way of getting to that Kagamine girl.

Mouse Boy gasped along with Rin while she's in panic.

Kurumi: Who's here to save your friend now?

Mouse Boy points the finger at the different direction to distract Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Hey, look, what's that over there?

Kurumi hears the bush rustling.

Kurumi: Huh? Who's there?

Mouse Boy successfully distracted Kurumi as she grabs Rin, and they run off with their dear life into the woods. Kurumi looks back as she realized he tricked her.

Kurumi: Dang it! He lied to me! I'll give him a piece of my mind.

Kurumi runs off to find them.

Mouse Boy: Hurry, Kagamine, this crazy girl that I talked to wants to kill you!

Rin: WHY?!

Mouse Boy and Rin stopped as they ran far away from her.

Mouse Boy: I think we lost her for good.

Kurumi arrives behind them at the bush.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. Now I got ya.

Kurumi shot Mouse Boy directly from behind without being seen.

Mouse Boy: Ah!

Rin: Mousey!

Mouse Boy's down in pain with the gunshot in his belly. Rin looks up and sees Kurumi with the handgun pointing at her.

Kurumi: There's nowhere you can run now.

Kurumi now points her handgun at Rin. She is hugging with Mouse Boy in their life as Kurumi is pointing her handgun at her. Himari jumps in front of Kurumi.

Kurumi: What? Just who are you suppose to be?

Himari: Himari Noihara.

Kurumi: Heh heh, you're kinda cute, so cute for me to eat like the other humanity.

Kurumi shoots the bullet at Himari, but she dodged it as she takes out her sword.

Himari: Is that all?

Kurumi: Not just yet.

Kurumi sends out many of her clones.

Kurumi: You have to get through my past selfs first to get to me.

Himari takes out ten of them with each swing. During the fight, Mouse Boy coughs out blood after he got shot in the back by Kurumi, and Rin starts to cry after seeing this. Himari kills off the clones easily with just a few swings while Mouse Boy and Rin runs off from the fight. That night on the second day, Mouse Boy is sitting in the balcony with Rin, playing his game on his portable system.

Mouse Boy: I'm scared about this crazy girl who tried to kill me earlier ago. Anyways...

Mouse Boy hugs Rin with one arm in a gorgeous night.

Mouse Boy: I think we're safe, Kagamine, because I'm scared of what happened earlier.

Rin: Is everything alright?

Mouse Boy: I hope we're alright.

Kurumi strikes back as she looks through a window with her plan to trap them.

Mouse Boy: Want to play games, Kagamine? =^.^=

Rin: Sure. ^^

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. Stay in here all you want, but I got something planned just for you.

Kurumi transforms her outfit into her school uniform, and she opens the door at Mouse Boy's house.

Kurumi: Sorry if I interrupt you, but I'm just here to visit.

Mouse Boy: Don't you ever knock the door first before barging right in? =-.-=

Kurumi: Oh, sorry about that. I forgot.

Mouse Boy: Hey, Kagamine, here is the cute girl I met in school. Her name is Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hello there. What's your name, yellow haired girl?

Rin: My name is Rin. Please to meet you. ^^

Kurumi: Nice to meet you too, Rin.

Rin and Kurumi shaked hands with each other. The flashback for the first time Mouse Boy and Kurumi met each other appeared.

Teacher: Class, please let me introduce to you all, a new student who is transferred.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad my body is healed after this crazy woman tried to killed me last time in the park.

Kurumi shows up in the homeroom.

Kurumi: Hello, everyone. My name is Kurumi Tokisaki. It's nice to meet you all.

Teacher: Okay, Kurumi, please pick out the desk you want to sit.

Student #1: Let her sit with me!

Student #2: No! Me!

Kurumi: Not you, but thanks. I think I'll sit beside that mouse boy over here.

Then Kurumi saw one desk on the open right side of Mouse Boy as she sat on it.

Mouse Boy: ~Chu?

Kurumi: Hello, what's your name?

Everyone got jealous right now. XD

Mouse Boy: My name is Mouse, but you can call me Mouse Boy because technically, I'm a human mouse type of creature.

Kurumi: It's nice to meet you, Mouse Boy. Just to let you know, I am a Spirit.

Mouse Boy: A Spirit? Hmmm...

Kurumi: You don't know what a Spirit is, huh?

Mouse Boy: Oh, yes, I heard of the spirits before. Hehehe, I'm just nervous... I'm a nervous one.

Kurumi: Oh, I see.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is reading a manga during the lunch hour in the hallway.

Mouse Boy: That girl looks so cute. I can't believe she's a spirit too, like the other spirits I met. I might as well enjoy reading a manga with those silly panties that those female characters keep exposing. These girls always get horny with us with their silly panties they keep showing. Mouse Boy laughs until Kurumi shows up as she heard everything from Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Hi, Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy got surprised.

Mouse Boy: Ah! Kurumi, you scared me. How is your lunch break?

Kurumi: Oh, sorry about that. It was good.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad you enjoyed your lunch break. =^.^= ~Chu

Kurumi: Yep.

Mouse Boy: Chu~

Mouse Boy accidentally dropped his manga as it shows panties in front of Kurumi as she saw the panties on the manga.

Kurumi: So, I guess you want me to show you my panties, huh?

Mouse Boy: Huh? =0.o=

Mouse Boy grabs the manga from the floor.

Kurumi: I saw that in what you're reading.

Mouse Boy: Ah, yeah, I like reading manga. I see so much girls exposing their panties in every manga. It seems that girls like to enjoy showing off their panties in every manga I read.

Kurumi: I see. Would you like to take a peek at mine?

Kurumi is about to show her panties in front of Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: What are you doing?! =o.O=

Kurumi: I'm just showing my panties. How do they look?

Mouse Boy blushed as he covered his eyes.

Mouse Boy: Don't do that in public, Kurumi! Please don't do that!

Kurumi covers her panties as she looks at the door with people walking, then she turns her head back to Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Oh, sorry. I forgot to realize that.

Mouse Boy blushed.

Mouse Boy: Anyways, it's nice to see you. We can talk again sometime.

Mouse Boy blushed away in the hallway.

Kurumi: Alright. Maybe we can hang out someday.

The flashback was now over.

Mouse Boy: And that was the girl I met from school, Kagamine. =^.^=

Kurumi: Yea, that's how Mouse Boy and I first met.

Mouse Boy: Anyways, I'll be in my kitchen right now, making cookies so we can play video games.

Rin: Okay. ^^

Kurumi: Alright then.

Mouse Boy is using the dough with chocolate chips in the kitchen as he turns on the oven to start warming up. Kurumi grabs the kitchen knife as she gets closer to Mouse Boy while he's making chocolate chip cookies. All of the sudden, Rin surprises Kurumi out of nowhere. Kurumi quickly puts the kitchen knife back into the cabinet faster than the speed of bullet.

Rin: Hey, Kurumi, what type of cookies do you like for a gaming party with me and Mousey? ^_^

Kurumi: Ah, Rin, you surprised me there. I'll go with the chocolate chip ones.

Rin: Also, what are you doing in the kitchen, anyways?

Mouse Boy turns around, carrying the cookie sheet with the chocolate chip cookies.

Kurumi: I just came to see how Mouse Boy is doing with the cookies.

Mouse Boy: Oh.

Mouse Boy blushed.

Mouse Boy: I just got done doing the dough and the chocolate chips. And now, I'm going to put them in the oven.

Kurumi: That's cool. I can't wait to see how they're turned out once they're done.

Mouse Boy: It's going to take around 15-20 minutes til they're done. ^^

Kurumi: Alright then.

Rin: Ready to play some games? ^^

Kurumi: Sure thing, Rin.

Mouse Boy, Kurumi, and Rin are playing Wii Sports Resort on the Wii. Rin represents herself as Mii Kagamine, Mouse Boy represents his Mii as Sailor Moon, and Kurumi represents herself as Sweet Tooth.

Sweet Tooth: I never thought I will be on Nintendo. I just came down here to destroy cars.

Kurumi: Hehe. This is so going to be fun.

Now they're playing Wii Party. Kurumi beats Mouse Boy in the pizza delivery racing game.

Mouse Boy: Oh, darn it.

His face turns red after his embarrassing lost.

Kurumi: Sweet! I won!

The bell dings.

Mouse Boy: The cookies are ready. ^^

Kurumi: Sounds like it.

Mouse Boy grabs the cookies and sends them to the living room.

Mouse Boy: Also, I heard you in school that you love puppies.

Kurumi: mhm. I love cats as well.

Mouse Boy pops out the cabinet of Wii Pets.

Kurumi: Aww, they're so cute. ^^

Kurumi is enjoying playing with cats and puppies on the Wii pets while she's playing with Rin and Mouse Boy. She is ready to pull the trap to kill Mouse Boy as she has an idea for a sleep over...Something...Evil. Mouse Boy and Rin were both laughing together with the fun they had.

Mouse Boy: That was fun, huh, Kagamine? =^.^=

Rin: mhm. That was a fun night we had, Mouse Boy.

Rin snuggles with Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: ~Chu :3

Kurumi: Hey, Mouse Boy and Rin, how about we should have a sleepover tonight?

Mouse Boy: ~Chu?

Rin: Sleep...Over?

Kurumi: Yea.

Himari as a cat shows up through the window, watching Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Yeah, why not, Rin? I'm tired.

Rin Kagamine yawns.

Kurumi: Yea, me too.

Rin: This sounds even more fun. ^^

Meanwhile, in the bed, Rin sets up the sleeping bag for Kurumi.

Rin: Here you go. This is where you'll sleep tonight. ^^

Kurumi: Thanks, Rin. I appreciate it. ^^

Himari's still watching while Kurumi gets inside the sleeping bag with her pj's. Mouse Boy sleeps in the big bed while Rin sleeps in her own sleeping bag for a night. Meanwhile, Himari as a cat went inside her room and jumps into Mouse Boy's bed, and he was awake from that shake.

Mouse Boy: ~Chu?

Kurumi: What was that?

Mouse Boy: Oh, nothing. Just a train or something.

Kurumi: Oh, ok then. Good night, Mouse Boy.

Himari: Meow.

Hours later, Mouse Boy was awake again with the meow.

Mouse Boy: Kitty! =^.^=

Mouse Boy snuggles with the white cat.

Mouse Boy: It's nice that you joined me in the sleep over. =^.^=

Himari starts purring.

Kurumi: What's going on here?

Kurumi sees the white cat.

Kurumi: Aww, that white one's so cute. What's it doing here?

Himari gets close to Kurumi and purrs as Kurumi pets her.

Kurumi: I want one of those. ^^

Mouse Boy laughs as he grabs the white cat.

Mouse Boy: Actually, the cat will like to sleep with me for a night. Other than that, she loves me.

Mouse Boy can tell it's Himari that she wants to make sure Mouse Boy's safe with her. All of the sudden, at night, Mouse Boy's stomach rumbles.

Mouse Boy: Oh? Looks like I have to hit the kitchen for a midnight snack. I can't sleep without a midnight snack. =^.^=

Mouse Boy looks at Himari sleeping like a cat, but all of the sudden, Mouse Boy turns on the lamp, and...Kurumi's gone.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi?

He turns on his flashlight, but she's nowhere to be found in his room.

Mouse Boy: Hmm?

Mouse Boy went to the kitchen to grab a snack. He grabs a cheese sandwich until he heard a noise.

Mouse Boy: What's that...?! ~Chu?!

He is so scared that he's frightened like a poor Mouse until...

Himari: Meow. ^^

Mouse Boy: Oh, it's just you, Himari...

He turns on the light as Kurumi's ready for the trap while she's hiding under the table.

Kurumi: Heh, now's my chance to regain some time from him.

Kurumi changes into her astral dress as Mouse Boy's eyes looks surprised with the screams inside his eyes when he ran into the door and puts the Do Not Disturbed sign on it. Kurumi shows up in the top of the table with her handgun aiming at Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Now I got you right where I want you.

Kurumi shot Mouse Boy with her handgun, but Mouse Boy ducks from the bullet as it sets off the mouse trap into his poor tail.

Mouse Boy: AAAAHHHH! A MOUSE TRAP?!

Kurumi now reveals herself.

Kurumi: Hehehehe, don't think that I caught you so easily.

Mouse Boy: It's you from the park who shot me in the guts! What did you do with Kurumi?!

Kurumi walks closer to him with the same gun she used on him to reload. Himari hears Mouse Boy in trouble.

Kurumi: Oh, I kill some humans and eat them in order to regain my own time. Don't think that someone will come to save you now.

Mouse Boy tried to punch her, but she blocked it. She summoned her shadows to keep Mouse Boy's body still for her to shoot him.

Kurumi: Any last words before you're now dead?

Mouse Boy: WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME?!

Mouse Boy cries in panic.

Mouse Boy: Why would you want to hurt me?! Why do you want to hurt a poor little mouse?! ;( ~Chu

Himari goes into her human form and follows the sound of Mouse Boy's cries.

Kurumi: It doesn't matter, you're just only a human with mouse traits. In order to restore my time, I'll eat humanity.

Mouse Boy: And you ate Kurumi with that?! How dare YOOOOOOOOU?!

Mouse Boy cries in sadness as Himari sees the attacker.

Kurumi: Ah, if you're looking for her, you'll seeing her in front of you what her true self looks like. People know that I am a dangerous spirit known as my code name, Nightmare. And you know what else I can do?

She raises her left hand as she summons a spacequake when the alarm for it goes on. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Rin wakes up after hearing the alarm.

Rin: Huh? Probably just some alarm from an ambulance or something.

She goes back to sleep, but she feels scared after hearing the alarm, meaning that she's having a nightmare.

Mouse Boy: You're...Kurumi...All along...?

He had flashbacks where Kurumi is with Mouse Boy, shared him her panties, and had so many great times with him.

Mouse Boy: That's not true...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WHY?!

Mouse Boy starts to cry.

Kurumi: Now it's your choice here. Either you'll die by my hands or you and your other friends in this house will die from the spacequake that I summoned.

Kurumi points her handgun at Mouse Boy's stomach.

Mouse Boy: Ah...

Mouse Boy feels scared as she was ready to pull the trigger to his poor stomach.

Mouse Boy: ...HIMARRRIRIIIIIII!

Himari grabs the glass and breaks it at Kurumi's head.

Himari: MEOW!

Kurumi: Huh?

Kurumi gets hit by the glass.

Kurumi. Oww! Well, that's not nice to break your stuff at me.

Himari: Meow!

Kurumi wipes the bleeding off from her head as she turns around and sees Himari again.

Kurumi: Oh my, I guess the ordinary cat is just only a cat girl that I saw last time.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI!

Himari starts smiling.

Mouse Boy: Please help me, she's going to kill me with her spacequake! She has a gun pointing at my stomach, and I'm trapped!

He shows the Mouse trap to Himari.

Himari: I wouldn't call myself ordinary.

Kurumi: Aww, you're such a cute one when you're in your cat form, but I'll love to have one of my own to help me on this. Zafkiel, Het!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 8 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. As Himari gets close to Kurumi with her sword, she aims the handgun at her.

Mouse Boy: Oh...snap! Himari, look out!

While Himari wasn't aware, she got shot.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Himari's stomach violently shook from the bullet's effect, and her body was now split in two as Mouse Boy becomes devastated. The clone reveals herself to look like the original Himari, but when the clone opens her eyes, they're revealed that they're the same as Kurumi's eyes as she kicked Himari from behind to the ground.

?(Himari clone): Thank you for the power there.

Kurumi: Well, hello there, my little cute cat girl samurai.

Himari: Huh?

Himari sees the clone behind her.

Himari: You little...

Himari tries to get up, but Kurumi points the handgun at Himari in her head.

Kurumi: Now that I have my own cat girl, I shall let her finish you off for me. Do the thing, would ya?

?(Himari clone): Heh, of course.

The clone takes out her sword and aims it at Himari, but she sprang up and uppercuts the clone into the ceiling with the sword. They now begin the sword-fight as one of the Kurumi clones points the handgun at Mouse Boy.

Kurumi(clone): Looks like your friend is already distracted to help you. That shall make this more easier to kill you.

Himari jumps to the left, giving Kurumi a knockout punch, but apparently, it turns out that it was one of her own clones, but the real one is hiding around from Himari trying to kill Mouse Boy. The Himari clone then slashes her sword at Himari as Kurumi points her handgun at Mouse Boy behind him without being seen and starts to shoot him, but Himari blocks the gunshot.

Mouse Boy: Hewww...Thanks, Himari. =^.^=

The clone now slashes her sword at Himari's left wrist.

?(Himari clone): Don't think you can interfere with my Mistress' plan without a fight.

Kurumi: Mistress? Oh, I love that, that's my clone. Distract that other cat girl for me.

?(Himari clone): You got it.

Both Himari and the clone continues the fight. Himari was bleeding from her left wrist, but she's still turning up her defenses.

?(Himari clone): Looks like you're now weak to save your little friend now. Hold still, and I promise I'll finish you off.

She points her sword at Himari. Mouse Boy can't believe that there's a battle going on in his house while Rin's still asleep, and he's terrified of seeing what Kurumi's going to do with Himari.

Kurumi: With that out of the way, now die.

Kurumi shot Mouse Boy at his stomach.

Mouse Boy: AHHHHHHH!

Meanwhile, at the bedroom, Rin wakes up.

Rin: AHHHHH! Oh man, what a nightmare.

She looks around the bedroom, but she finds out that Mouse Boy and Kurumi are not there.

Rin: Weird, something's not right over there. I have to check to see if they're ok.

She walks out of the bedroom. Back at the kitchen, Himari turns her head to Mouse Boy. His blood was running hard from his stomach.

Himari: NO!

Mouse Boy's knees went down in the ground.

Mouse Boy: Hii...marr..iii...

Mouse Boy went down in the ground with his tail stuck into the trap, as the shadows let go of him and disappeared. Himari now drops to the ground.

Himari: Why..did I...try to fight back? I should have set you free while she was distracted.

?(Himari clone): Good, now that gives me time for you to be the next target to die.

The clone now walks close to Himari.

Himari: No.

Himari closes her eyes and sheds her tears.

Kurumi: Heh, do it for your little mistress, my clone.

Himari: No.

The clone prepares to slash Himari's neck with her sword, until...

Himari: NOOOOOOOOO!

Himari now transforms into a demon, as she blocked the clone's attack.

?(Himari clone): What?! You're still alive?

The clone gets close to get her sword close to Himari's neck, but Himari laid her claws with a couple of scratches on the clone. She tries to attack Himari and defend herself, but Himari got so strong in her demon form that she finished off the clone with a big scratch on her stomach. The clone immediately falls off and faints as Rin got in. She saw Himari in her demon form killing the clone, but she hides herself behind the table to avoid getting seen. Himari also plans to attack Kurumi, but she was one of her clones that Himari attacked, as the real Kurumi takes the clone with her.

Kurumi: Well, looks like your anger has made yourself got more stronger than I expected. Don't expect that this is over yet. I will replenish a large amount of time to use Dalet in order to get my cat girl back in a long lasting way.

Kurumi disappears into the shadow with the Himari clone that she took with her.

Rin: Wait...that voice...

Rin now has flashbacks where she first met Kurumi.

Rin: Could that be Kurumi? That's impossible! I can't believe that she tricked us like that. At least that stupid alarm finally stopped.

She starts to cry as she got out from behind the table, but she gasps that she saw Mouse Boy getting shot.

Rin: Mousey...I'm too late.

She starts crying after what happened until Mouse Boy coughed out his blood as he's still alive.

Mouse Boy: Where am I?

Rin: Mousey, you're ok.

She hugs Mouse Boy.

Rin: You might wanna do something about Himari. It looks like her left wrist is in pain.

Mouse Boy: Good thing I got something to cover it.

He gets the bandage as he covers Himari's scar on her left wrist. Himari turns back into her human form as she leaves.

Mouse Boy: Rin, just take care of me for a while. My body needs some healing after what happened. Looks like I'm gonna have to skip school until I get better.

Rin: Alright. I'm glad I'm here to help.

That morning, on the other day, Mouse Boy is walking with Rin to school as he hugs her. Rin hugs back as well.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad you didn't die, Kagamine. ^^

Rin: Yea, I'm glad you're still alive. I was so worried about you when I heard the alarm last night. What happened to Kurumi?

Mouse Boy: She escaped again, but I manage to heal Himari. Sadly, I missed school because I don't want to tell them the terrifying thing that happened to me.

Rin: I see. What happened with both you, her, and Himari?

Mouse Boy: ...Kurumi shot me in the stomach.

Rin: Wait, that girl from the park...

She has a flashback with her first encounter with Kurumi, and the first time that Mouse Boy got shot in there.

Rin: Oh man, this is just like last time. But what about Himari? Is she alright?

Mouse Boy: She turned into a demon after she saw me getting shot by Kurumi. I was so scared of what happened to Himari.

Rin: I see. No wonder why I heard that noise through the door with the Do Not Disturbed sign. When I got in, I saw her with some kind of a clone of her that she already killed. I even saw a scary girl from the park taking it and escaping with it before she saw me, and I realized that it could be Kurumi after I heard her voice. After that, the alarm already stopped. I was even scared that I also saw you being killed with blood all over you.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi just wants to kill me for love. I thought it was ridiculous. *squeak squeak*

Rin: I know how you feel. I don't know what she's up to, but in case if we encounter her again, we have to be safe. Good thing that Himari and I'm here for you.

Mouse Boy: Thank god Himari came over this late to protect me from danger as a cat.

Rin: mhm. I heard her meow when I was asleep, and I realized that it was her. The same girl that protected us in the park before.

Mouse Boy: Ah, yeah, Rin, that was the cat girl who saved us at the park as well.

Rin: I know. Thank goodness that she was here.

Mouse Boy: mhm... She was...Now I kinda scared of having Himari with me...Since she exposed herself as a demon.

Rin: What do you mean?

Mouse Boy: She turned into the demon, and she looked like a different character, not like the exact Himari I've seen.

Rin: That's almost as scary as Kurumi trying to kill us.

Mouse Boy: I know, that's what I am afraid of, Rin!

Rin: Don't worry, as long as we're here, we'll try to be safe around here if Kurumi or Himari shows up.

?: Hey there. =^.^=

Mouse Boy: Huh?

?: Can you point out the direction for me to find a library? *squeak squeak*

A Mouse girl came by to ask for help.

Mouse Boy: Ah, yes.

Mouse Boy starts to blush as Rin was surprised to see his face like that.

Mouse Boy: Go to this hallway, take the first stairs, and that is where you go to the library.

?: Thank you, cutie. =^.~=

The mouse girl walks away.

Rin: Mousey, who was that Mouse girl? She looks pretty cute.

Mouse Boy starts to fall in love.

Rin: Sounds like you really love her, don't you?

Mouse Boy snaps after he heard it from Rin.

Mouse Boy: Love? Where is love? I don't see love.

Mouse Boy feels nervous.

Rin: I can see you blushing when you saw that girl.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Yes, I am in love.

Rin: I see. She does looks pretty cute when I saw her.

Mouse Boy: mhm. =^.^=

Mouse Boy and Rin went into their homeroom.

Teacher: Ah, look who showed up to class after his absent. So, your illness faded away? I'm glad you feel better now.

Mouse Boy: Yes, I'm cured from my illness. Thank you for your concern, teacher. =^.^=

Rin: Yea, good thing I was here to help him on that.

The teacher checks her attendance list.

Teacher: Brandon?

Brandon: Here.

Teacher: Rin Kagamine?

Rin: Here.

Teacher: Mouse?

Mouse Boy: Here.

Teacher: Kurumi Tokisaki?

Mouse Boy gasped when he heard that name he's afraid of.

Rin: Is something wrong, mousey?

Teacher: Huh? Kurumi is not here?

Mouse Boy: Nothing, I'm just scared of that word who tried to kill me.

Rin: I see. We got to try our best to keep it as a secret. We don't want other students to know that.

Mouse Boy: mhm...

Teacher: Huh, I guess she's not here.

Mouse Boy: Phew.

Rin: At least we didn't encounter her again.

Mouse Boy: mhm. *squeak squeak*

A mysterious black cat appears in the window. Meanwhile, during lunch.

Mouse Boy: You know something, I want to know more about this beautiful mouse girl. I was thinking about going out with her and interact with each other.

Rin: That's cool. So, you decided that you're planning on a date with her?

After Mouse Boy heard Rin saying that, he blushed again.

Rin: Heh, I knew that you'll blush again after I ask you about that.

Mouse Boy: Argh, okay, I can't handle myself. I am in love with her because she is too darn beautiful.

Rin: I see. I'm just curious.

Mouse Boy: mhm. I'm going to try to ask her out! =^.^=

Rin: Alright, good luck on that, Mousey. ^^

Mouse Boy: Thanks, Kagamine. =^.^=

Rin: No problem.

After the school is over, Rin sets up her books and takes them home with her until she saw Mouse Boy getting ready to ask the mouse girl out on the date at the Library. Rin takes a peek to see this.

Mouse Boy: Excuse me, you may know me who helped you find the Library.

?: Ah, yes, I'm happy that you helped me to find a library as a librarian. Can I help you?

Mouse Boy: I really like you...And I was wondering...If you would...

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Go on the date with me?

?: A date?

Mouse Boy: mhm...I was wondering if we can go out somewhere nice so we can have fun and interact with each other.

Mouse Boy turns red.

?: Sure, I will love too. I always want to go out on the date with a nice gentleman.

The Mouse girl hands him her card.

?: Here's my card and my phone number.

Mouse Boy speaks his first sentence in his mind.

*Mouse Boy: I can't believe I did it.=^.^=*

Mouse Boy: So when do you want to go out?

?: Tomorrow after school. =^.^=

Mouse Boy: Definitely. By the way, what's your name?

?: Iron Mouse.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse?

Iron Mouse: mhm, that's my name. What's yours?

Mouse Boy: Mouse, silly, isn't it?

Iron Mouse chuckles as she left. Mouse Boy comes out of the Library with the heartfelt blush. Mouse Boy said something to himself.

Mouse Boy: I can't believe I asked her out. She said yes! I actually did it. =^.^=

Rin: Wow, I knew you can do it.

Mouse Boy got scared.

Mouse Boy: Argh! Kagamine!

Rin: Sorry if I scared you like that, Mousey.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: That's...okay.

Rin: Yea, at least you finally got yourself a date with that Mouse girl.

Mouse Boy blushed.

Mouse Boy: That Mouse girl~! *squeak squeak*

Rin: I wish you good luck on your date that you have tomorrow after school.

Mouse Boy: Thank you, Kagamine. =^.^=

Rin: No problem. ^^

The black cat is watching there from the rooftop. At the balcony, Mouse Boy plays with Rin.

Mouse Boy: What should we play, Rin? ^_^

Rin: I'll check to see what we have there.

Mouse Boy: *squeak squeak* ^^

Rin checks all of the games that Mouse Boy had in the cupboard.

Rin: How about Super Smash Bros Brawl?

Mouse Boy: Yay! *squeak*

Mouse Boy plays with Rin in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Mouse Boy plays as Sweet Tooth while Rin plays as Sonic.

Sweet Tooth: Where is Kurumi? I'm getting sick of her using me like a voodoo doll!

Mouse Boy: Argh! Don't even mention her again! *squeak*

Sonic: What's wrong, clown, don't you want to fight?

Rin: Not if I can attack her first.

Mouse Boy: Mmmm...She almost killed me. She made Himari into a demon. *squeak*

Rin: And let's not forget, because of that, she killed Kurumi's clone of her, and Kurumi escaped with it, stopping the spacequake from happening.

Rin speaks in her mind.

*Rin: Something tells me that she may plan to get more time in order to revive it, but I'm not exactly sure just yet.*

Mouse Boy is having a heart attack because of Kurumi.

Rin: What's wrong, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...I'm scared of her...She wants to kill me for love...

Rin: I know how you feel. As long as we're safe around here, we'll be just fine.

Rin hugs Mouse Boy as he blushed.

Rin: That shall make you feel better.

The doorbell rang. Mouse Boy feels scared and hides himself on his couch.

Rin: Hmm, I wonder who could this be now. Keep on cover in case if that's Kurumi.

As Rin got close to the door, she opens it.

Mouse Boy: *SQUEAK!*

Iron Mouse: Hello there. Is Mouse there?

Mouse Boy: Oh, thank god...

Rin: Yea, he's in here. You can come out now, Mousey.

Iron Mouse hands him his hot manga.

Iron Mouse: You accidentally left it at the library. ^^

Mouse Boy blushed as he hides it.

Iron Mouse: Be careful where you drop it because your recipe is in there.

Mouse Boy shakes hands with Iron Mouse. He feels scared in the dark.

Mouse Boy: Are you sure you're going to be safe, Iron Mouse?!

Iron Mouse: Of course, silly. I am going to be safe. Thank you for your caring. *squeak squeak* =^.^=

Mouse Boy hugs Rin as he's going to be prepared for the date tomorrow.


	2. Act 1: The Art of War

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the new villians may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Mouse Boy walks to school for the first time without his guardian, Himari Noihara until Rin Kagamine saw him walking to school for the first time without Himari.<p>

Rin: Hey, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Hey, Kagamine. =^.^= ~Chu

Rin: It looks like you're going to have a date with that mouse girl right after this.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: Today is the day... I'm just excited about it, but I'm pretty nervous about this.

Rin: What do you mean by that?

All of the sudden, the mysterious droid in the tree is watching them.

Mouse Boy: I remember her before, and I'm too nervous to tell her that.

Rin: Let me guess, Kurumi?

Mouse Boy: AAAAHHH!

Mouse Boy hides under the bushes like a scaredy mouse.

Rin: Yep, I knew it. Hope that she doesn't try to interrupt your date.

Rin hugs Mouse Boy.

Student #1: LOOK! IT'S THE SWAMP MONSTER, AND HE'S GOT RIN! RUN!

All of the students ran like they're idiots.

Rin: Huh? What's going on here?

Mouse Boy: Argh, nothing...

Rin: Weird. I don't understand what those people are panicking about.

The droid flies away as the screen shows Iron Mouse walking in the hallway.

Horny Vampire Girl: Hmhmhmhmhmhm... Looks like we got a spirit warrior in Earth.

?: Well, it looks like we got a warrior in Earth. How many are there in Earth?

Horny Vampire Girl: 3.

The mysterious evil spirit gasps, and he's choking from his soda after he heard that there are 3.

?: Three!?

Horny Vampire Girl: Yes, three. I'm not joking. There is a Silver-light Warrior, a Nightmare Warrior, and a Demon Warrior.

?: Damn! There are Spirit Crystals on Earth... These crystals contain powerful elements that do unknown magic. If you collect them all, you'll become immortal! Then, you can be the most powerful warrior in the universe, and look who's going to get them.

Horny Vampire Girl: How can you handle this situation like this?

?: Tonight will be the night.

He uses his gun to fire out of nowhere. The bullet lands on the ground with the skull on it, and it turns into a big giant Ogre.

?: Find me the spirit crystal now.

Horny Vampire Girl: An ogre, really?

?: Don't worry...

He uses his trigger for more demons.

?: The party is just getting started.

Meanwhile, Rin and Mouse Boy are outside, waiting for Iron Mouse.

Mouse Boy: It's after school time, and I hope Himari is not worried about me.

Suddenly, he feels nervous.

Rin: Same here. I hope that Mouse girl will be here on time.

Himari is sitting on the rooftop while having her snacks, just relaxing. Mouse Boy is still waiting for Iron Mouse to come out. He is shocked when she's here.

Iron Mouse: Ah, I see that you came here early. =^.^=

Rin: Is something wrong, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: She's here.

Rin: I see. Well, good luck on your date. I hope nothing bad happens to you in there.

Mouse Boy: I hope so. I hope she remembers me back then because I used to have a crush on her...

Rin: mhm.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: That's how it is, Kagamine.

Iron Mouse: Are you ready for our date?

Mouse Boy: Oh.

Mouse Boy laughs.

Mouse Boy: Yes, silly me. I was just too busy talking with Rin for a second.

Iron Mouse lifts his arm as she's ready for the date.

Mouse Boy: I guess we are ready now, huh?

Iron Mouse: mhm. =^.^=

Rin: I wish you the best there, Mousey.

Himari is keep having a bad dream after that fight with the Kurumi army that turned her into a demon after she saw a terrifying gunshot on poor Mouse Boy's stomach. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is on the date with Iron Mouse. They went to the Italian Restaurant, had a great time with their Italian Dinner, tried some dessert, went to the jewelry store, and went out in the beautiful romantic park for a date attraction.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, there is something I want to give to you.

Iron Mouse: What is it?

Mouse Boy hands her a beautiful pink gem that looks like the Spirit Crystal.

Iron Mouse: Oh... You shouldn't have.

Mouse Boy hands her a Spirit Crystal, which he doesn't know about it. All of the sudden, the Ogre crashes and smashes Iron Mouse and Mouse Boy out to the sky as they crashed to the ground.

Mouse Boy: What the?!

Ogre: Ogre want that crystal! Hand it to me, Mouse girl!

Mouse Boy launches the attack to save her, but the Ogre throws him down hard and smashes him with the giant fist as he flies off to the forest.

Iron Mouse: EEEEEEEK!

The Ogre grabs Iron Mouse.

Ogre: NOW, HAND IT TO ME OR I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE AN EGG!

Iron Mouse: Hmmm…then show me.

Iron Mouse uses her sword out of nowhere and stabs the Ogre in the hand.

Ogre: Owwww!

Iron Mouse transforms into the Silver-light Warrior and starts attacking the Ogre. In the forest, Mouse Boy is being chased by demon dogs. He lands in the group with panic, and all of the sudden, the demon dogs got shot.

Mouse Boy: I was saved?

Mouse Boy was shocked as he looks at his crystal.

Mouse Boy: Why are they after my crystal for?

All of the sudden, the crystal turns into an 8-sized star spirit crystal as it glows pink.

Mouse Boy: Wow, that is the most beautiful star crystal I have ever seen. ^_^ All the vicious dogs that are going after me are dead?

Mouse Boy's lonely in the dark forest as he shouts Iron Mouse for help. He looks for help before something bad happens next. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse defeats the Ogre very good, and now she's transformed back to the normal mouse girl to search for him. One of the Kurumi clones showed up near Mouse Boy.

Kurumi(clone): Oh my, are you lost?

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, is that you?

Kurumi(clone): No, I'm not your girlfriend.

The Kurumi clone reveals herself.

Kurumi(clone): I'll show you the way back to her.

Mouse Boy: EEEEEEEEKKKK! NOT YOU AGAIN!

Mouse Boy stands back from her.

Kurumi(clone): I'm not here to kill you yet. I know where your girlfriend is.

Mouse Boy: How should I trust you if you almost kill me along with Himari?!

Kurumi(clone): Follow me, I'll show you.

Mouse Boy gulps as he decided to run away. Mouse Boy said in his mind.

*Mouse Boy: If I trust her, she'll kill me like always. Like twice! Why would I follow for her trap?!*

The Kurumi clone sees Mouse Boy running from her as she sighs.

Kurumi(clone): What an idiot.

The Kurumi clone heads off from the forest. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse is still searching for Mouse Boy in the park until...

Mouse Boy: Hello?

Iron Mouse: Mousey! ^^

Mouse Boy: You're safe!

Mouse Boy and Iron Mouse hugged each other because Mouse Boy was scared if Kurumi's going to kill him again.

Mouse Boy: Quick, let's get out of here before something bad happens.

Meanwhile, Kurumi was watching in the roof of the building near the park.

Kurumi: Well, I guess that Mouse Boy really did find her girlfriend on her own without my help. But when they get in someplace with many people inside, that's my chance to get some remaining time that I need.

The Kurumi clone comes back to the real one and heads back into her shadow. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse explains to Mouse Boy about the spirit crystal, and he was surprised, so she'll protect him from any danger. The biggest warning from Iron Mouse was when someone collects them all, one will become immortal than any other warriors, and Mouse Boy was shocked. Kurumi was watching Mouse Boy and Iron Mouse in the bush.

Kurumi: Oh, a spirit crystal, huh? No wonder that made that Mouse girlfriend of his get more stronger than before. I may not get all of them before they did, but perhaps with those, that can make it easier for my cat girl to defeat that other one with that power once I used Dalet to get her back. Hehehehe.

Unfortunately, Kurumi heard everything. And now, she heard everything that she's been waiting for. The prize that will make her feel like her victory.

Kurumi: Continue your date with your girlfriend, but once you head into somewhere with many people inside, that's my chance to get some remaining time and that spirit crystal of yours for my plan.

A day later, Mouse Boy is leaving home to school. It's morning time, and it's time for school.

Mouse Boy: Bye, Himari! =^.^=

Mouse Boy kissed Himari as a cat as he starts leaving the school. Mouse Dad waves, and he acts like a Italian, because…Well, he is Italian, of course. XD Mouse Boy is happy that today is Friday, and he's ready to have a wild weekend. He looks at his lunch box and has a spirit crystal with him.

Mouse Boy: I can't keep it in my house. It'll be a risky move, so it's best for me to keep it at all times.

Kurumi looks at Mouse Boy at the school window and uses her own shadow to get in the roof.

Kurumi: Good, even without that girlfriend of his, now it's my time for my surprise.

She summons the City of Devouring Time at the school where all of the people, except Mouse Boy and Iron Mouse fainted because of the time being absorbed, and she summons one of her shadow clones.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, come to me! Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she aims her handgun at her clone.

Kurumi: With your speed from my Aleph, sneak up to that Mouse Boy, take the spirit crystal from him, and give it to me.

Kurumi(clone): Yes, I understand, me.

Kurumi shoots the Aleph bullet at her shadow clone, giving her super speed, as the clone runs off to get the crystal. Mouse Boy arrives at school, but he sees something wrong. No one was there.

Mouse Boy: Huh? Is the school canceled or something?

Mouse Boy stands back as he can tell there is something wrong as he saw the darkness in the school.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, since I got the spirit crystal, any of these mysterious warriors are going after me since I found it!

Mouse Boy hides it in case if the warriors are going after the crystal that he found. He hides it in his lunchbox as he's calling for help until he found Iron Mouse walking to the Library.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse!

Iron Mouse: What is it?

Mouse Boy: There is something wrong in school! The warriors are going after my crystal.

Iron Mouse: I recognize that feeling too. Where is it?

Mouse Boy opens his lunch box, and he realized that it's gone.

Mouse Boy: It's gone! Kurumi must have it!

Iron Mouse: She didn't take it. ^^

Mouse Boy: What?

Iron Mouse surprises him that she got the Spirit Crystal.

Mouse Boy: How did you get it?

Iron Mouse: I knew she'll pull the silly trap of putting the time magic to steal it easily, so manage to get it before you leave school. You see, I have a cute pet mouse who somehow sneaks into your room and switches the old crystal so I can keep it safe just in case you flop it.

Iron Mouse is using it right now as she reveals the fake crystal.

Iron Mouse: This is the fake Spirit Crystal, Mouse Boy. It'll trigger a bomb if the Spirit Crystal is possessed.

Kurumi(clone): What?! Then where is the real one?

The Kurumi clone prepares to shoot Mouse Boy, but he hands her the fake spirit crystal, but when she hands Kurumi a fake spirit crystal, it causes the explosion.

BOOM!

Now Kurumi is angry that the Mouse Boy trapped her. Iron Mouse heard the explosion as Kurumi gets caught by it.

Kurumi: AAAHHHH!

She coughs as she was covered in smoke from the explosion.

Kurumi: It appears I have no choice but to get it myself!

She heads off into Mouse Boy and Iron Mouse for the crystal.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, I think you made her mad. Hide now!

Mouse Boy ran with the crystal as he and Iron Mouse ran off in the library.

Iron Mouse: She won't find us here, Mouse Boy.

Kurumi arrives at the Library.

Kurumi: Where are youuuuu~...? Come back here, and I promise I wouldn't hurt you.

Kurumi's looking all over the library to find the spirit crystal.

Iron Mouse: She wants to kill you because you have the crystal. It's a long story, but…. Shhhh…She's here.

Mouse Boy and Iron Mouse walked quietly in the library without making any noise, but Kurumi sees them walking.

Kurumi: I see youuuuu...

Mouse Boy: Run!

Iron Mouse and Mouse Boy ran from Kurumi.

Kurumi: Come back here. Zafkiel, Aleph!

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots herself with it, giving herself super speed from her Aleph bullet to catch up. Iron Mouse transforms into a Silver-light Warrior as she holds Mouse Boy and jumps into a roof. Kurumi follows them into the roof as Mouse Boy shouts for Himari.

Mouse Boy: HELP!

Himari heard the trouble as she puts an invisible time shield, which can regenerate people's time when the City of Devouring Time is gone, as long as they're not eaten, at the school, and she's on her way.

Iron Mouse: You're not really going to make Himari turn into a demon, right?

Mouse Boy: No, I'm not. I want her to fight with you guys as well.

Iron Mouse uses her shield and her sword as she's ready. Mouse Boy holds on to his spirit crystal inside his lunch box.

Kurumi: Well, another battle this time. Once I get that crystal, I'm out of here. So, get out of my way.

Iron Mouse: I won't let you have that crystal, Kurumi. You and your sense of nightmare is flowing to your ego head.

Mouse Boy: Go get her, Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse: Don't worry, I can take care of this.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. You know that I am a dangerous spirit that humanity has feared. First, I have to fight that other cat girl for that Mouse Boy's protection, and now, that Mouse girl for the crystal. And guess what I have?

She reveals the second spirit crystal that she found before.

Iron Mouse: Oh no...She got the red spirit crystal. The time warp.

Mouse Boy: What's that?

Iron Mouse: She can restore the short amount of time of anything she can restore.

Mouse Boy gasped in panic.

Mouse Boy: Oh...god... That can't be good.

Kurumi: You guessed correctly. Now let's see which one of us is the real warrior now.

Using the spirit crystal, Kurumi transforms into the Nightmare Warrior, giving her guns clock hands on the sides of them and herself the clock attached to her black collar on her neck and the other one on the middle of her net bow.

Kurumi: Now you'll see my true power with that crystal.

Iron Mouse: Since I'm a high-class Silver-light Warrior, let's see how can you handle it with one crystal. I can take that fair enough.

Mouse Boy looks around to make sure he knows what to do.

Kurumi: Very well. Once you're done with, that crystal will be mine.

Iron Mouse launches her special knife right at Kurumi.

Iron Mouse: See for yourself!

Kurumi dodges the knife.

Kurumi: Nice try, but you can do better than yourself.

She prepares her handgun and shoots it directly at Iron Mouse, but she grabs Kurumi's gun as she throws her away. Kurumi lands on the ground from that arm drag.

Kurumi: Impressive, but I'm not giving up yet. Zafkiel, Zayin!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun as she aims it at Iron Mouse.

Kurumi: You think you can dodge this?

Iron Mouse: Not a choice.

Iron Mouse jumps high in the air, and she lands behind Zafkiel. Kurumi recognizes Iron Mouse behind her and before she gets stabbed, she shoots Iron Mouse with Zayin as she got her time frozen from it.

Kurumi: You're too slow for that.

Several Kurumi clones appear in the circle, surrounding her, as they start shooting at her, and the original Kurumi finishes the time freeze by shooting Iron Mouse directly, making her feel pain. Iron Mouse got shot multiple times, but she managed to get up.

Mouse Boy: Holy crap.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. Don't think you can win when I have Zafkiel for my time power and the time crystal that I have.

All of the sudden, Himari comes out of nowhere and slashes her arm off to get that spirit crystal.

Mouse Boy: Himari! Thank god you saved us. Now she won't use that time warp to restore her army for now on.

Himari: Don't worry, Mousey, I will always protect you from any danger. Remember, I'm your guardian, you know.

Kurumi: Huh?

Kurumi recognizes her arm getting cut off, as her transformation wears off after she recognizes the crystal is not in her possession.

Kurumi: Hey, no fair! That's cheating.

Himari: Cheating, huh? So, I'm guessing it's not fair to use it to cheat to use the army against 1. That sounds like not fair at all. Make it 2 against your army.

Himari and Iron Mouse are ready to fight.

Kurumi: Stay out of the way, you other cat girl. This is only a battle between me and that Mouse girl. I'm here for that other crystal just to make it easier for my cat girl to defeat you once I get her back.

Himari: Are you afraid to fight, Kurumi-chan? *meow*

Kurumi: Not exactly.

She sends out her army of her shadow clones to hold up Himari and Iron Mouse, as they're pointing their handguns at them when one of the clones took the red crystal from Himari and throws it to the original Kurumi. After she used Dalet to get her arm back to her, she catches the crystal.

Kurumi: Tell me, Mouse Boy, what's more important to you? The two crystals or your friends? Especially your friend, Rin, who's already unconscious with the other students in here?

Mouse Boy is not here.

Iron Mouse: Mousey?

Himari: Mousey-chan?

Kurumi: Heh, trying to escape, aren't you, Mousey Boy? I'm not letting that happen until I get the other crystal.

She sends out the rest of her shadows to get Mouse Boy before he gets away. Mouse Boy surprises Kurumi behind her and grabs the red crystal from her.

Mouse Boy: GOTCHA!

Mouse Boy runs like a ninja and jumps out of the building. Unfortunately, the shadows that Kurumi summoned grabbed Mouse Boy in his arms, legs, neck, and tail, making him drop the lunch box.

Mouse Boy: AAAAAHHHHHH! *SQUEAK!* HELP ME! *SQUEAK!*

Kurumi: Hehehe, you're not going anywhere until I get those two crystals.

She took the lunch box that Mouse Boy dropped after he got caught, and opened it, obtaining the two crystals inside it.

Kurumi: You're so sneaky like that, it makes me think that you're so delicious. But I'll save you after I'm done with that cat girl, otherwise she'll go angry at me again. Now with that out of the way, I'm off to bring my own cat girl back, and I have thought of a name just for her.

Mouse Boy is trapped by the arms, trying to let go.

Mouse Boy: *SQUEAK!*

Kurumi now deactivates the City of Devouring Time.

Kurumi: Hehehe, farewell for now.

She uses her own shadow to escape, while her own shadow clones head back into her, and her shadows released Mouse Boy. Meanwhile, in the school, because of the time shield activated, Rin and the other people finally woke up after what happened.

Rin: My head. What happened here?

She gasps.

Rin: I have to find Mousey. Even though I got there early, he still didn't show up in homeroom. I hope that he'll be ok.

Rin runs off to find Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: *squeak*

Mouse Boy is free from the arms.. Himari and Iron Mouse arrived after they successfully manage to get through Kurumi's army. Rin manages to find Mouse Boy, along with Himari and Iron Mouse.

Rin: Mousey! What happened? What did I miss? My head really hurts.

Mouse Boy starts to cry after failure to retrieve the two crystals after her defeat by Kurumi.

Rin: You're ok, Mousey? What's wrong?

Mouse Boy: Kurumi stole the spirit crystals! We're doomed!

He cries more.

Rin: What?! What are the spirit crystals?

Mouse Boy: She stole mine and the new one she already had. If she gets them all 6, we're doomed!

Rin: What did each one of them do? Tell me.

Iron Mouse: The red crystal that Kurumi uses can control short amount of time to revive one of her clones, and the pink one that Kurumi stole from Mouse is the one that can heal the wounds.

Himari is not happy about this situation as she walks away.

Mouse Boy: Himari, where are you going?

Himari: Going for a look out, hopefully, I can retrieve the crystal.

Iron Mouse: You can't, Kurumi has control of everything so far. It will be great severe for you to go out alone against her dangerous shadow powers. Remember, there is no "I" in team.

Rin: Last time I remember, some kind of a shadow occurred at school while I'm waiting for you, and I got a headache because of that, which made me felt unconscious. Good thing that Kurumi haven't even tried to devour me, you, or even Himari yet. I was so worried.

Rin hugs Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Mmm ~Chu

Iron Mouse: I knew this will come about the Art of War.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, what is this Art of War you're talking about?

Himari: Art of War?

Rin: What is the Art of War?

Iron Mouse: Here it is. In the Millennium Kingdom, there are 7 great gods who hold their own great powers to create spiritual crystals to the great guardians across the galaxy. The 7 Spirit Crystals present powers that were created by God, such as Healing, Time, Water, Supernova, Super Strength, Spacequake, and Courage. The gods agreed that they'll give them to the Millennium Kingdom as they agree they'll use it for a good deed to the species across the galaxy. And all of the sudden, the war broke out. The great shadow armies invaded the Millennium Kingdom to capture the precious powers as the shadow demons will use it to take over the galaxy, which was threaten by the gods after this terrifying news. One great soldier manages to break them all to 7 and depart them to the space out of nowhere where they'll never find them, until they gave the attention to anybody who finds one of them. The great soldier of all kingdom is concerned how the situation could affect everyone's life about this. The spirit soldiers weren't happy about this as the gods released the biggest warning of all after they released their most powerful creations to the different world. The gods strongly quote, "Whoever holds the 7 spirit crystals in their hand, the one who'll control all the powers as the one will become immortal, and it'll be impossible to stop him or her." I was shocked as my master was not impressed by this situation as he went off to the long journey, where he'll never return back home until he finds the 7 spirit crystals before it's too late. So, I decided to go along with him before somebody else got involved in the crystal hunt. The war broke out in the galaxy as all of the spirit warriors are in the war against the other spirit warriors: Shadow Warriors, Demon Warriors, Death Warriors, Orcish Warriors, all the groups of warriors are involved in the great galactic war to find the crystals so they can be immortal in the whole galaxy. This whole crystal hunting turned into chaos. Think of all the humanity that have to suffer in this war. I heard the huge report that someone captured the spirit crystal, which is coming from Earth.

Iron Mouse prefers to Mouse Boy, who first caught it, which sparks attention from the other spirit warriors who are now going after it.

Iron Mouse: Now the Earth looks like a huge mess as the spirit crystals were landed on Earth, and that's where Kurumi got the chance for her Shadow Clan.

Himari: So, are you saying that the spirit crystals are here in this Earth?

Iron Mouse: Yes, my master send them away for a good reason, so the Shadow demons won't get their hands on all of the 7 spirit crystals.

Mouse Boy: Wait? Shadow demons? So it was Kurumi all along, so she can be indestructible!

Rin: Dang. So, I guess that means we have to find the rest of the crystals before Kurumi does. I have a feeling that she may have a plan to revive her clone of Himari just to help her on her hunt and deal with anyone that stands in their way. She's the only clone of Kurumi's who looks way strong because of her power and speed being the same as Himari's.

Mouse Boy: So wait, are you saying that Himari is in a demon clan?

Himari: Don't push it.

Himari was about to leave.

Mouse Boy: Himari? Are you...

Himari: You know what happened the last time I fought Kurumi, right, Mousey-chan? I promise you as a guardian, that won't happen again.

Iron Mouse: Guardian?

Mouse Boy: Actually, about that...I was so scared in my life that I actually pray to god to have a guardian with me for my life, until it came true. And that's where Himari came by to protect me.

Rin: Yea, she's always there to protect Mouse Boy from Kurumi, no matter what she tries to do.

Iron Mouse: I think they made a mistake.

Mouse Boy: Huh?

Iron Mouse: I think god send her to go visit the different planet to find the spirit crystals, not just protecting you.

Mouse Boy: That's not true! She didn't came to visit, she came to protect me and guard me in my life! That is why she's here because of god's will.

Iron Mouse: I can't believe you would use her like this.

Rin: That's impossible. Last time in the park, after Mouse Boy got shot, she protected me before Kurumi tried to shoot me, and during the sleepover, she came to protect Mouse Boy while I was asleep during the nightmare I have.

Mouse Boy: Used her, as in a good thing. It's not like we're a couple or anything!

Iron Mouse: I had enough of this!

Iron Mouse walks away. That leaves just Mouse Boy and Rin. The droid is in the trash can and heard everything.

?: Hmhmhmhm... Ah, yes. I remember the good old times when I heard the whole conflict affecting the innocent species across the galaxy. Hehehehe, the war, the suffrage, the chaos. Once I collect them all, the dark lord will be pleased of my will to capture them all for my reward.

Horny vampire lady: Bad news...Since you know earlier that the Mouse Boy got the spirit crystals, unfortunately, the Shadow demon took them away from him.

He coughed and choked after he heard the bad news while drinking rum.

?: Shadow Demon!? How in the hell did they comfort thing like this?!

Horny vampire lady: According to Droid A7B2, it was told that the Shadow demon was known as Nightmare.

?: Nightmare? The Dark Lord will not like this, because if the Nightmare collects them all, the Nightmare will successfully handle everything in her hands. Who knows what disturbance power will Nightmare handle with these spiritual crystals.

The vampire lady receives an alert.

Horny vampire lady: Droid T137 has spotted the disturbance at the South Beach. It could be one thing, another spirit crystal spotted.

?: Perfect, once no one knows where is it at, we're the next ones to get it. Since Nightmare doesn't know where the third one is, we can be the lucky ones to get it before Nightmare, or someone else.


	3. Act 2: Bash at the Beach

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>While Kurumi succeeded at obtaining two spirit crystals, she brought her Himari clone back from her shadow and used Dalet to rewind her Himari clone's injuries and bring her back to life. When her Himari clone was alive again, Kurumi decided to name her, Shiroi, and use her to not only kill Himari, but also sense the power of the other spirit crystals to make it easier for them to find them. Kurumi also gave Shiroi two purple eye contact lenses she found for Shiroi to use as a disguise as the original Himari either to distract the others who know Himari or lure them into a trap whenever if Kurumi wants her to. How will Mouse Boy, Himari, Iron Mouse, and Rin get the third one before Kurumi or the others? Mouse Boy wakes up in the morning and had breakfast with his family and Himari as a cat.<p>

Mouse Dad: Hey, son, why the long face?

Mouse Boy: It's nothing, papa.

Mouse Mom: Honey, what's wrong? You can tell us anything you want to share your feelings. Heck, we even let you keep that cat inside our Mouse family.

Himari: Meow?

Mouse Boy: Okay, there is this girl I'm in love with...But...Someone stole the crystal from her.

Mouse Dad: You have a girlfriend?

Mouse Boy: No...Not really. Almost..

Mouse Dad: Then why wouldn't you say so?

He pats Mouse Boy hard in the back.

Mouse Dad: My son, honey, he got a girlfriend already! My successful son got a girlfriend. Remember, son, if anybody is trying to hurt her, give him a POW RIGHT IN A KISSER!

Mouse Mom: Don't go too far, honey.

Mouse Dad: I'm showing my son how tough he can be.

Himari alerts him about the clock.

Mouse Boy: OH CRAP! I'M ALMOST LATE FOR SCHOOL! I GOT TO GO!

Mouse Dad: Remember, son! POW RIGHT IN THE KISSER!

Mouse Mom: So, kitty...Would you like some delicious ice cold milk?

Himari: Meow! ^_^

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy arrives at his homeroom as Rin tells him the good news about the field trip.

Rin: Good news, mousey. We're going to go on a field trip today.

Mouse Boy: ~Chu? Oh, really? I was a little bit late, but I didn't know we have a field trip.

Rin: Yea. For this field trip, we're going to the beach to explore the great history about the Pirate War in the South Beach.

Mouse Boy gasped.

Mouse Boy: I remember that history test I took, and I passed it. Well, when is it, Kagamine?

Iron Mouse: We leave before lunch because we spotted a spirit crystal. It is somewhere in this south shore sea, but it's really important that we keep it as a secret, okay?

Mouse Boy: Got it. ~Chu

Meanwhile, before lunch.

Teacher: For those of you who got selected to the field trip to the south shore to learn about the pirates, make sure you got your swimsuits.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! Ahhh...I want to go in the water for fun ~Chuuuu...

Rin: Don't worry, I brought a couple of swimsuits in my backpack. I even have one of mine that I can let you borrow.

Himari surprises them with the lunch bag and a swimsuit.

Mouse Boy & Rin: HIMARI!

Himari: I heard everything you need. Also, you forgot your lunch.

Mouse Boy: How did you get my lunch from my parents?...Oh, wait.

Himari as a cat grabs the lunch bag as she will allow it to drop the lunch box for Mouse Boy as he left it at home since he was a little bit late.

Rin: Oh well, I guess you don't have to borrow one of mine this time since you already brought yours.

Mouse Boy: I will stick with my personal favorite swimsuit. I'm cool, thank you, Kagamine. =^.^=

Rin: No problem. ^^

As the students line up, they're heading to the bus. The teacher now reached to Mouse Boy.

Teacher: Okay, Mouse Boy and...Who is this?

Himari: My name is Himari Noihara.

Teacher: Are you a student?

Mouse Boy: No...She's...My guardian.

Teacher: Oh, okay. We accept any parent/guardian in the field trip. So, okay, you're in.

Mouse Boy: What?

Himari: Yay! Let's go!

Himari grabs his hands and launches inside the bus, and the stupid boys got jealous. XD Meanwhile, at the beach, all the students, except Himari have their bathing suits on. Mouse Boy shows Rin his awesome Hurley swim trunks.

Mouse Boy: What do you think, Kagamine? ~Chu

Rin: It looks pretty good on you, mousey.

Rin shows him her spotted bikini.

Rin: What do you think of mine?

Mouse Boy: All I can say is...Damn, Kagamine. =^.^=

Rin: Hehe, I guess you really liked mine, huh, mousey?

Himari snuggles Mouse Boy with her breasts.

Mouse Boy: Ah!

Himari: Mousey-chan. I heard you guys are on the beach...But I don't want to go out with this.

She shows herself without a bathing suit.

Teacher: Hey there...I see you don't have your swimsuit on.

The teacher shows herself with her bikini too.

Teacher: If you want to grab a bikini, then go check out the Bikini store. It's one block away, but it's not that far. So, there is your chance.

Himari: Sweet! Let's go! ^^

Himari grabs Mouse Boy for a ride to the store.

Mouse Boy: AAAAAAHHH!

Himari is telling him which bikini fits her breasts. All the girls were laughing about it.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI, DON'T SAY IT OUT LOUD! Arrggh...

Himari pressed her breasts onto Mouse Boy's arm.

Himari: Will you pick a bikini that's suitable for my style?

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: I will love to help you, but I like those better.

Mouse Boy grabs three bikini that are suitable for her style.

Himari: Okay. ^^

The first one she tried on is too Hawaiian, the second one has a checkerboard that Mouse Boy puked on, but the third one is just right. The pink plain bikini that matches her bow on her hair.

Mouse Boy: Perfect!

Himari: Since you love it, I'll take it.

Mouse Boy: That was quick! 0_o

Himari: Thank you. ^_~

Mouse Boy: But I don't have any money... ~Chuu...

Rin surprises him with money.

Rin: Don't worry, I brought some in case. How much does that bikini cost?

Mouse Boy blushed.

Mouse Boy: It costs $9.99 with a tax. Thank you, Kagamine. How could I forget without you? =^.^=

Rin: No problem.

She gives Mouse Boy $10 and a tax. He purchased it for Himari, all thanks to Rin. As they come back to the beach, all the boys are going horny for Himari's new bikini.

Mouse Boy: Damn, those morons are trying to pick on my guardian. -_- ~Chuu...

All of the sudden, all of the girls are gasped for this.

?: Well, hello there, pinkie pie.

Boys: Oh crap... It's the most popular guy from the other school who got transferred. It's Len!

Mouse Boy: Len?

All of the sudden, Rin has a crush on Len.

Len: Hello there, you look like a beautiful sweetheart, honey. Want to go take a dip in the water?

Rin starts to blush.

Rin: I didn't know he was transferred to our school.

Mouse Boy: Excuse me. This girl belongs to me, you know.

Himari: Sorry...But I'll stick with the boy I'm already in love.

Len: I see. Congratulations, Mouse Boy.

Len handshakes with Mouse Boy.

Len: Hey, my name is Len.

Mouse Boy: My name is Mouse.

Len: That's your name?

Mouse Boy: mhm.

Len: And you are...?

He points at Himari.

Himari: Himari Noihara.

Rin: Nice to meet you, Len. My name's Rin.

Len: Rin Kagamine...

Len gets closer to Rin.

Len: Want to go out sometime?

Rin blushes.

Rin: Sure, I love to.

Mouse Boy: Thank god he sticks with Rin instead of Himari.

Rin: Hehe, it looks like I'm in love now, Mousey.

Rin holds Len's arm as they walk away when Mouse Boy gasped.

Himari: Isn't it great that Rin Kagamine finally has a boy that she has a crush on?

Mouse Boy: Uh, yeah, that sounds smoothing.

The boys gasped as they spotted another hot bikini girl, Iron Mouse with her sexy white bikini. Mouse Boy's heart starts to blow.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse...

Iron Mouse: Enough fooling around, Mouse Boy. We got a treasure hunt to take care of.

Mouse Boy: Treasure hunt?

Iron Mouse: Right! You, you, and...Hey...Where's Kagamine?

Mouse Boy: She went to hang out with this new hunk-able guy who got transferred. She has a crush on him.

Iron Mouse: As long as she doesn't get any trouble, it's just 2 of you and me this time.

Teacher: Okay, students. Today, we'll be talking about the great pirate war that is occurring in the South Shore. Please welcome with us, Captain Cook.

Captain Cook: Argh. Alright, students. Today, we will be talking about this great story about the Pirate War in the South Shore that happened 500 years ago. But first, I will like to let one of the students read this best essay I had ever read. Please welcome at this time, Mouse!

Mouse Boy: Huh? I didn't know they actually like my story.

Captain Cook: Come on here, Mousey Boy. Your essay was amazing, kid... I want you to read and share this to the students and my crew because they will love to hear it, my dear boy.

He pats Mouse Boy.

Captain Cook: Enjoy. Errrr.

Mouse Boy: Well... I love history. So, that is why I wrote this great story about the Pirate War about everything I learn about the events occurred. Here it is.

15 minutes later after reading the essay.

Mouse Boy: And that's my essay about the Great Pirate War 500 years ago.

Everybody claps for Mouse Boy.

Captain Cook: What a story.

His tears start coming out from his eye. After the good cheers he got, Mouse Boy is finally on the mission to find the third Spirit Crystal.

Mouse Boy: What about the tour?

Iron Mouse: We'll skip it because it's a waste of time. We have to find that Spirit Crystal.

Iron Mouse got the history book from school as she spotted the map about the ship.

Iron Mouse: As the map said on the history book, it's located on the Southeast corner of the beach where the piles of rocks are at.

Iron Mouse, Mouse Boy, and Himari arrived at that spot. Mouse Boy feels scared.

Mouse Boy: Wow, this is huge.

Iron Mouse: What's wrong, Mousey? Don't you want to get hurt?

Iron Mouse and Himari show themselves in a sexy bikini in front of him. Mouse Boy blushed after hearing that as Iron Mouse grabs him in the ear and pulls him into the spooky ship.

Iron Mouse: Oh come on, Mousey! Enough of this.

Meanwhile, the security guard suspect the mysterious guy with the black spike hair like Goku with the red hair strip on it and the dangerous space armor suit with the skull logo on it.

Security Guy: Excuse me, sir, this territory is now authorized to the military operation. You should turn back right now.

The mysterious guy ignores him as the security stops again for a last warning.

Security Guy: Hey! Do you hear what I just said?!

The mysterious guy uses his mechanical arm and transforms it into a powerful gun as he shoots the security guy in his head. Another security guy saw it as he grabs his gun quickly, but he was too late as he got shot in the head too. The mysterious guy used his huge kick to break the gate hard.

?: Hehehehehe...Come on, my minions, it's time to party.

He released his vicious, hungry aliens as they're on the hunt.

?: So, there is the ship nearby...I assuming that's were they're at. Zerglings, launch the attack!

The vicious Zerglings launched the attack on the ship. Iron Mouse, Himari, and Mouse Boy went deep inside the ship as they found the treasure box until...

?: STOP! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!

Iron Mouse: Who's there?

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! I hope it's not Kurumi.

?: Nope.

The twins came out of the shadow.

?: What are you guys doing here in the old ship?

Iron Mouse: We came here for the treasure, which is spotted by my radar to capture the..

?: You cannot interfere the Great Blackbeard of all the seven seas!

?: Agreed. If you open the treasure box, you'll awaken the Great Blackbeard.

Mouse Boy: Listen! It's not about the treasure. It's about getting the third spirit crystal before the others get there.

Meanwhile, Shiroi and Kurumi arrived nearby the beach to look for the third Spirit crystal.

Shiroi: Mistress Kurumi, I sensed that the Mouse guy, Mouse girl, and the other cat girl are here for another spirit crystal, and it was located in that ship over here.

Kurumi sees a couple of guards getting knocked out.

Kurumi: Heh, looks like someone is already here for it too. Very well, Shiroi, I'll leave you onto finding the crystal since you're fast enough to sneak up to it.

Kurumi sensed something else as she turns around and saw an evil group of vicious Zergs and Zerglings who surrounded Kurumi and Shiroi, and they're all growling at them with dripping green slime out of their mouths.

Shiroi: Looks like we're surrounded now. We have to fight them if we want to get through.

Kurumi: Very well.

Using the two spirit crystals, Kurumi transforms into Nightmare Warrior V1.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe, who's the ones getting another spirit crystal now?

The vicious, hungry Zerglings, who are in a large group, launched the attack at Kurumi and Shiroi as they both dodged it. Kurumi starts shooting half of them, while Shiroi uses her sword to attack the other half. Meanwhile, inside deep of the ship, the twins are still arguing with Iron Mouse and Himari regardless about getting the treasure.

Mouse Boy: Who are you two girls?

Twins: We're...

?: I'm Kaguya.

?: I'm Yuzuru.

Twins: And we are...The Yamai twins.

Iron Mouse: What brings you twin sisters living under the sea?

Kaguya: We keep away those nasty, greedy explorers from trying to take the Great Blackbeard's possession that he conquered for his brothers 500 years ago during the great war in the sea.

Yuzuru: Agreed. The Great Blackbeard keeps his treasures as his memory. But if anybody attempts to open it, it will awaken a Great Blackbeard, and you guys don't want to do that.

Mouse Boy: No, we're not here to take the treasure. We are here to take the spirit crystal. That's it.

Mouse Boy gets closer to the treasure box until he awakens the Blackbeard.

Blackbeard: ARRRGGGHHH!

Yuzuru: Oh, so he awakens by getting closer to the treasure box...I thought it was just by opening it.

Blackbeard: WHO DARES TO OPEN MY PRIZE POSSESSION?!

Mouse Boy: Me.

Iron Mouse: DON'T HURT HIM!

Both Iron Mouse and Himari got their swords and armors ready. Himari only got the sword as Iron Mouse got a light saber sword and a shield.

Blackbeard: So, you bikini girls want a treasure, ae?

Yuzuru: If you choose to fight, you'll not win.

All of the sudden, the guy shows up and shoots the ship. As Himari and Iron Mouse were about to fight against the Blackbeard in the huge battle, the guy with black spike hair like Goku is here with his zerglings.

Iron Mouse: Ah, no! It couldn't be.

Blackbeard: WHO IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU?!

?: Hehehehehe...My name is Galaxy, and I came here to reclaim the treasure that holds the spirit crystal. Why, hello there, Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse looks angry at Galaxy's grimly look on his face. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Shiroi.

Shiroi: Mistress, there's so many of those monsters. It's going to take a long time to take care of all of them before someone gets the spirit crystal.

More Zerglings are going after Shiroi and Kurumi.

Kurumi: Leave me to handling them. I still have my mes to handle many of them. Just go and get the crystal for me, Shiroi.

Shiroi runs off to head into the ship for the spirit crystal.

Galaxy: It was awesome to see you. Remember the good old times where the shadow demons brings the reign and terror to the kingdom, including your parents? It was a fantastic ride to take over the kingdom and almost reclaiming all 7 spirit crystals to take over the universe.

Blackbeard: SILENCE! If you want the treasure, then you have to get through me!

Blackbeard summons the dangerous 3-headed sea dragons.

Galaxy: Ooooh. It's on.

The huge battle goes on as a brawl with Iron Mouse and Himari fighting against Galaxy and the Zerglings, along with the 3-headed sea dragons. All of the sudden, Mouse Boy sneaks in as a luckiest mouse opens the treasure box and got the third spirit crystal.

Twins: Look.

Mouse Boy: I got it!

Galaxy shot him and landed him on the water as Himari gasped. Iron Mouse and Himari are fighting against Galaxy and the Zerglings until...the Spirit Crystal's possessed.

Blackbeard: What's going on?

Kaguya: He got the spirit crystal.

Yuzuru: Agreed, and it's the blue one.

Galaxy: What is he doing?

Iron Mouse: The blue crystal summons the water.

The huge insane whirlpool wonders around the sea, causing this ship to explode. Kurumi defeats all of the zerglings with her army until she heard the explosion.

Kurumi: Huh? Did something happen in here? Whatever it is, I wouldn't let it interfere with the crystal.

She runs off to head to the crystal. All of the sudden, Galaxy comes out from the flying ship like Buzz Lightyear. He is facing against Mouse Boy, who's riding on the wave as the water snakes joined on his side.

Galaxy: So...This is how we're going to play, eh?

Kurumi spotted them as Galaxy faced against Mouse Boy. Himari and Iron Mouse are standing in the planks along with the twins in pain, and Blackbeard's 3-headed sea dragons are going after them. Shiroi follows Mouse Boy for the crystal, hanging onto the water snakes.

Galaxy: Minions, ATTACK!

Blackbeard: GET EM!

The sea dragons and Zerglings are going after Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Oh no... Wait. This crystal can summon the awesome water demons... I wonder. Hmm...

Mouse Boy launches his multiple water demons and they joined in the battle. A huge battle was going on until Galaxy tackles Mouse Boy as he's grappling his hand to get the blue spirit crystal.

Himari: MOUSEY!

Mouse Boy puts a whirlpool shield to put the trap on Galaxy as he pulled him away.

Mouse Boy: Hew.

Galaxy comes out of the water as he gets angry.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap.

Galaxy switches his gun into a comet cannon gun.

Galaxy: This thing will go after this Mouse brat!

Shiroi gets close to Galaxy and slashes him with her sword, destroying the cannon gun.

Shiroi: I'm only here for that crystal. Hand it over or I have to send my Mistress to eat you.

Meanwhile, the Yamai twins are looking at the fight, and they don't know what to do. Mouse Boy uses his wave to run far, far away.

Galaxy: Get out of my way!

Galaxy throws Shiroi out of his way, but she blocks his attack with her sword.

Shiroi: Is that the best you got?

Galaxy uses his missiles and summons his gun again. He faces the missiles at Mouse Boy as he smiles.

Galaxy: Nope.

Galaxy fires in the air as the missiles head to Mouse Boy and hit him like an atomic bomb. Shiroi feels kinda shocked about it.

Himari: MOUSEY!

Shiroi: Well, at least I'm the only one who's gonna get the crystal now.

Galaxy teleports behind Shiroi and smacks her in the ass.

Galaxy: Last one is the rotten bitch.

Galaxy teleports again. Himari and Iron Mouse defeated the 3-headed dragons, and they managed to get through the zerglings along with Kurumi. Meanwhile, Galaxy carries Mouse Boy, carrying the blue spirit crystal.

Galaxy: Too bad... For shame, Mousey.

Galaxy grabs the blue spirit crystal from his hands and spotted Shiroi coming right at him.

Shiroi: Not without the crystal.

She goes after Galaxy as he transforms his gun into a badass sword.

Kurumi: Heh, looks like that Mouse Boy is weak to get that crystal. That makes me and Shiroi the only ones who's going to get the spirit crystal now.

Shiroi sword-fights with Galaxy.

Iron Mouse: Never.

After the huge sword fight, Shiroi got the spirit crystal, but gets manhandled by Himari as she got the spirit crystal.

Shiroi: You again? Don't get in my way! That crystal is for Kurumi!

Galaxy dropkicks Himari and gets the spirit crystal. The cannon hits Galaxy as the Yamai twins got the spirit crystal before they tossed it. Shiroi, Iron Mouse and Galaxy both bumped into each other as the blue crystal flies in the air until Mouse Boy got it when he summoned the wave for it.

Himari: Mousey-chan...You're alive?

Mouse Boy: mhm, and there is no way I will let you enemies steal it from me.

Kurumi shoots at Mouse Boy, but he dodged the bullet.

Kurumi: If you want to live, hand over the crystal now.

Himari: MOUSEY!

Iron Mouse: You wouldn't, Kurumi!

Mouse Boy: Ah! Let me go!

He's still holding on it away from Kurumi.

Kaguya: What is she doing to that poor Mouse Boy?

Yuzuru: Why is she raping that poor Mouse Boy?

Shiroi comes down and lays an attack at Mouse Boy until Himari grabs her out of him.

Himari: Don't you bring a finger out of Mousey.

Himari throws Shiroi out of here like a home run as she lands on the deep side of the water.

Himari: YOU! LET HIM GO!

Kurumi: Hehe, and what' ya gonna do about it if I don't?

All of the sudden, the grenade was coming right at them, and then...BOOM! Galaxy managed to grab the spirit crystal away from them, while one of the Kurumi clones managed to get Shiroi out of the deep water.

Galaxy: You idiots are wasting time of that woman in black harassing that Mouse. If you don't mind, this crystal belongs to me, and you idiots don't have what it takes to supreme me!

All of the sudden, someone took the crystal from Galaxy, and it's the mysterious white cloak soldier with the light saber like Iron Mouse's.

Galaxy: It couldn't be! You're back! BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

The mysterious cloak grabs Mouse Boy until he was spotted by the Kurumi army as the Zerglings are defeated.

?: Looks like we meet again, Nightmare, but this war ain't over yet to see who wins or not.

Kurumi: I guess I do remember you, but stay out of the way. That crystal's mine.

The Kurumi army and Shiroi starts to attack Mouse Boy and the mysterious soldier. A huge battle occurred as the mysterious cloak manages to get through the army of Kurumi, including Shiroi as she's unstoppable. All of the sudden, his hand was used as a magnet to steal one of Kurumi's spirit crystals. Kurumi manages to hold one, but the mysterious cloak stole the pink one.

Kurumi: What? No fair, now I have only one. At least I'm still have myself as the Nightmare warrior with it.

The mysterious white cloak uses his suspicious shield attack, and the huge wave of green lines of sphere comes right at Kurumi as she gets knocked out in the air. As she falls off, her transformation wears off, but she gets saved by Shiroi.

?: Your nightmare warrior is a disgrace to the species and the warriors across the universe. You Nightmares should be punished of what you did to this kingdom of what is to bring peace and harmony with the spirit crystals, and you monsters treason us all with your foul move.

Shiroi carries Kurumi. Iron Mouse and Himari are in the white cloak's side right now, along with the Yamai twins.

Kurumi: Try me, I still have the time warp crystal, but I'll be back for the other ones.

She shoots at the white cloak with her handgun, but he uses his shield to not let Nightmare attack him.

?: Yeah, like that. Your nightmare magic won't get through my shield.

Iron Mouse: Ah, sweet.

Himari: What is this?

Iron Mouse: It's the anti-Nightmare shield force. It prevents any dangerous magic from getting through the shield area. With her time magic power, it won't get through us.

?: Let's go.

The mysterious cloak leaves with the anti-magic shield with the rest of them, leaving Kurumi and Shiroi behind.

Kurumi: Very well, I'll let you win, but we'll be back for the rest of those crystals.

Shiroi now takes Kurumi to the safe place for some rest and to hide from the other people in the beach, while the Kurumi clones come back into Kurumi's shadow.

?: I will never forget those witches of the Nightmare that would do such a thing to the Kingdom for the rest of the Spirit Warriors.

Iron Mouse: Master, it is great that you're here on Earth. Will you please heal Mousey for me, please?

The white cloak looks at Mouse Boy and uses the pink spirit crystal to heal him.

Mouse Boy: Where am I?

All of the sudden, Rin Kagamine is here as she saw Mouse Boy being alive from that crystal and the rest of his gang.

Rin: Guys, what happened? Was there an earthquake in here? I heard some commotion going on around here.

Iron Mouse: There was a war going on when Kurumi arrived, but my master managed to rescue us and retrieve the original crystal from Mouse Boy.

Rin: That's good. At least we successfully got it from Kurumi. Now all that's left from her is the time warp crystal, which we still have to get from her, and the rest of the crystals before her and that impostor of Himari. I knew that she'll bring her back for this.

?: I got some things to take care of as Kurumi and Galaxy, my long arch nemesis will try to come back to hurt the Mouse and the rest of us.

Mouse Boy: Who was that impostor?

Himari turns away as she can't believe what she seen after her fight against Kurumi after that slumber party.

Rin: I meant by that is Kurumi's clone of Himari. I don't even know what her name is yet.

Himari: That foul nightmare would do this to me of trying to ditch my Mousey-chan from me.

?: Watch out for Kurumi. She created that dangerous magic she possessed. Who knows what dangerous art she'll possess to strike us down. Those Shadow Demons are here to reclaim after the original one were treasons, but we will not let our future be taken away from Kurumi and the rest of those dangerous warriors. Kurumi, also known as Nightmare, lead her clan to take over the universe by claiming 7 spirit crystals, but we won't let them get away with this since the 7 spirit crystals are free. Now we will have an advantage to bring them back before it's too late. Here you go, son. Use this just in case at anytime when Nightmare uses the time possession to steal your spirit crystal. This anti-nightmare shield will keep it away from you. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to go take care of this situation, and Iron Mouse, take care.

The mysterious cloak flies away.

Len: Hey.

Len comes by.

Len: Are you guys alright? Who was that stranger with the white cloak?

Rin: Idk, but we're still fine from here.

Len: There was a earthquake with the tsunami going on and...Hello.

Len spotted the Yamai Twins.

Kaguya: Who's this weird-looking guy?

Yuzuru: Agreed. This guy looks like a big show-off.

Rin: I heard that too. I don't know what was going on, but I did saw a huge fight from here.

Len: So, ladies, are you girls twins or something?

The Yamai twins passed by Rin and Len and grabs Mouse Boy as their lover.

Rin: Mousey, who are those two girls over there?

Mouse Boy: I don't know, but these girls are in love with me!

Kaguya: You look so adorable. I want you with me.

Yuzuru: I disagree, you should go with me.

Himari grabs Mouse Boy away from them.

Himari: No way, Mousey-chan is with me. I am his guardian, and it's my job to protect my lover.

Iron Mouse: Wrong. She's with me. We are both related as a Mouse family.

Rin is watching these girls fight for Mouse Boy as she shows her sweat drop.

Rin: I can hear the fighting over Mousey from here.

Len: Damn, this Mouse is getting lucky of getting hot girls, Rin. This Mouse knows everything of getting women.

Rin: I know. Looks like he got himself a harem.

Len: I used to have a harem like that.

Rin: Really? I didn't know that.

Len: Hey, why don't you and I grab a milkshake on our way back since the field trip is over?

Rin: Alright, sure thing, Len. ^^

Kaguya: He's mine!

Yuzuru: He's mine!

Himari: No way, Mousey-chan! You're with me, right?! As your love guardian!

Iron Mouse: No way, she's mine! We're both related as a Mouse family.

Mouse Boy: Somebody, help me with this crazy love thingy! ~Chu


	4. Act 3: Heating Lacrosse Competition

**Note: Kurumi's Vav that I used in this story is not the official sixth bullet she uses since it doesn't have any official information about it. For my own one, what it does is to disable the time of someone's strong power or form that Kurumi can choose until she dies.**

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Mouse Boy surprises Himari with the net on her.<p>

Mouse Boy: Gotcha!

Himari: Hm? o.o

Mouse Boy giggles.

Mouse Boy: I'm finally qualified as a lacrosse player for my school. I'm going to be the first Mouse Boy to compete in lacrosse! Isn't it great, Himari? =^.^=

Mouse Boy snuggles with Himari as a cat.

Rin: Wow, that's cool that you're now going to be the lacrosse player in this school.

Mouse Boy: mhm. =^.^=

Rin: But what about the rest of the spirit crystals? So far, we only have two, but there are others that we have to get before someone else gets them, and Kurumi still has one that we have to get from her.

Mouse Boy: This guy gave me a Anti-Nightmare shield that protects me from any dangerous dark magic from Kurumi and the others, so I'll be perfectly fine throughout my life in school.

Rin: I know, but I'm worried that she and that Himari impostor of hers or the other bad guys might get the other crystals first.

Mouse Boy: I will keep them with me at all times, Kagamine.

Rin: I know. Just make sure that they're safe with you in case if any bad guys show up to get them.

Mouse Boy: Don't worry, I got everything covered. Thank you for your concern.

Rin: No problem. In case if Iron Mouse knows where the other spirit crystals are at during your sports, she, Himari, and I will try to get them for you before it's too late.

It's been days since no other spirit crystals were spotted since the beach, and now, Mouse Boy is qualified to compete in lacrosse, soccer, and baseball for the spring and fall. Throughout the days, the mysterious white cloak is in the starship, looking to see if there's any more spirit crystals spotted, but no words has been reported yet. Galaxy and the white cloak guy were relaxing in the dangerous planet far away from Earth with those evil zerglings and the vampire woman. Kurumi is in the different building, which is the hospital with Shiroi. Shiroi was drying herself off after getting all wet from the water, and she changes into a different outfit that Kurumi found for her since the one she used to be in got wet after she got thrown into the water.

Mouse Boy: Now if you excuse me, I'm off to the shower again. =^.^=

Himari: Oh, for what?

Mouse Boy: I want to practice to compete in the opening Lacrosse Season on the Road to the King's Cup.

Himari: Oh.

Mouse Boy: mhm.

Mouse Boy went to the shower and played in there with his lacrosse. His mother tells him a warning to be careful of using the lacrosse in the shower, so he won't hurt himself in there. The cat went inside the shower without letting him notice that the door is open while his mother tells him a warning.

Mouse Boy: He comes around, and he shoots!

His net hits Himari as a human in her head.

Mouse Boy: Himari!? O_O

Himari: -.O Hi...

Mouse Boy: Aaaaahhhh!

Mouse Boy lands in the ground from Himari.

Mouse Boy: What are you doing here?!

Mouse Boy covers his own private parts from Himari.

Himari: I came here to help you put your net down.

Mouse Boy: But you came out of nowhere, and I accidentally hit you! =.=

Himari: That's why I came to help you put the net down.

Mouse Boy: Mmm.

Mouse Boy puts the net down.

Mouse Boy: ~Chuu...

Mouse Boy feels a little letdown after this accident. One day, Mouse Boy competes in the opening season in the West Academy Blazers. He wears a blue and white colored uniform for his team. Himari hugs him as he turns red after he feels Himari's naked body.

Himari: Good mousey. ^^

Mouse Boy: Let me go, Himari. I'm feeling your big breasts. ~Chu

Himari blushed, but she didn't let go.

Himari: But your skin is warm...

Mouse Boy's feeling totally red from Himari's sexy naked body snuggling his body.

Mouse Boy: ~Chuuuuuuu

Himari: You should feel honored that I'm hugging you like this.

Mouse Boy: Mmmmmm...

Himari: Mmmmmm. ^_^

Himari kissed him at his cheek. The days passed by in the beautiful spring as Mouse Boy is ready for soccer in fall as he's becoming the MVP in the team as the team entered the Lacrosse Academy King Cup.

?: Master, it's been days since you've been gone. What happened to you?

Galaxy stole the radar from the mysterious white cloak.

Galaxy: This time, we'll be ahead to capture the Spirit Crystals. Hehehehehe...

ESPN: The Worldwide Leader in Sports. We might have a human mouse creature ever in the history of professional sports to compete in the Academy King's Cup in the Lacrosse League, but unfortunately, Mouse is suffering an injury from the Quarter-Finals as the West Academy wins 13-10 against the Westwood Academy. As for the school, this team will be alright as the Most Valuable Player in the team will be ready for the Final Four in the King's Cup.

Rin and Himari are at the hospital, worrying about Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Hew, at least I'm alright from my leg injury. ^_^

Rin: Mousey, are you sure you're going to be ok like this?

Mouse Boy: I'm positive, I got a minor leg sprain injury. The doctor said I'm 100% healed this time.

Mouse Boy shows Rin his pocket as he's still holding the pink spirit crystal.

Himari: You used that Spirit Crystal to heal your leg injury, didn't you?

Mouse Boy: Is that a bad thing, Himari?

Rin: Good thing that you still have it with you.

Himari grabs Mouse Boy's cheeks.

Himari: You looks so cute, Mousey-chan. Good luck in the semi-finals.

Himari is about to kiss him and...

?: Hey.

The Yamai Twins showed up to wish him a good luck with flowers.

Mouse Boy: You girls from the South Beach!? What are you girls doing here?

Rin: How did you girls get in here?

Kaguya: Since how much we're happy for you saving our lives from those wretched aliens trying to harm us, we like to congratulate you with flowers as a honor for your lacrosse team.

Yuzuru: Agreed. Let me give you a good luck for your big game tomorrow.

Yuzuru kissed Mouse Boy in the cheeks.

Kaguya: Hey, you haven't let me kiss you!

Kaguya kissed him in the cheek.

Himari: HEY! Mousey only loves me because I am his true guardian.

Himari kissed him like a wildcat. All the girls are now fighting for him as Rin shows her sweat drop.

Rin: Here we go again with this. Anyways, good luck on the semi-finals, Mousey. I'll be watching you in it.

Meanwhile, Kurumi got an idea since she's watching TV in the lounge, which is close to Shiroi.

ESPN: For a third time ever, West Academy Blazers will compete in the Final Four for the third time in the history of Lacrosse. But for the first time ever, the human mouse creature will compete in the Final Four against Leon Academy to compete in the City Stadium, a home for the Lacrosse King's Cup. Mouse Boy has been the successful player in the history of the Academy Sports history as the best athletic of the year in Lacrosse. But will his school concentrate since the injury he had at the Westside Hospital? More coverage in tomorrow will be his day after his return from his injury to compete in the King's Cup Final Four.

Kurumi got an idea to get the spirit crystal back.

Kurumi: Hehe, looks like that Mouse Boy got his injury from the game. At least that can make it easier to get that pink spirit crystal before he heals it up with it.

Shiroi looks at the Westside Hospital.

Shiroi: I got an idea that'll help you get that pink spirit crystal back. Why not get it back in the next time he's at the hospital so you can get the crystal? He was injured from the Westside Hospital. What if we take over the hospital and in this time, we will put a trap on him to get the pink spirit crystal back?

Kurumi: Good choice there, Shiroi. I have two nurse outfits for that. Also, you might want to have your contact lenses on for that. I really don't want our plan to get exposed because of him recognizing you. Just pretend that you're the other cat girl who's now working as a nurse or doctor.

Meanwhile, at the stadium.

ESPN: The Worldwide Leader in Sports. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 50th annual King's Cup Lacrosse Tournament. As a #1 competitive sports tournament in Academy sports history.

Mouse Boy is in the boys locker room with the group of his lacrosse team. Meanwhile, at Mouse Boy's house, his family is watching his son competing in the first ever King's Cup Tournament.

Mouse Dad: Look at my boy, honey. Competing in the King's Cup as he's being shown on ESPN.

Mouse Mom: How miracle that is, honey.

Mouse Dad: Come on, son! Pow right in the kisser!

Coach: ALRIGHT, TEAM, LISTEN UP! I hope you're all ready for the big one because this will be our third time that the West Academy Blazers will make it to the finals if we win today. Just want to give you a warning that the weather is very hot, so make sure you have you have plenty of fluid before playing.

Mouse Boy speaks in his mind.

*Mouse Boy: I hope I have enough energy because I ate too much breakfast and I didn't drink that much Gatorade, but I didn't know the weather could be that hot.*

Coach: Alright, team, let's give a great spirit as strong as we can, and Mouse, make me proud as a true MVP you are, son.

ESPN: Today's Semi-Finals game is between the Leon Academy Devils and the West Academy Blazers live at the City Stadium. The home of the King's Cup.

As the ESPN's talking, Rin Kagamine is in the stands along with Himari Noihara, Len, and Iron Mouse, watching Mouse Boy competing in the 50th King's Cup Final Four.

Rin: Come on, Mousey. You can do this!

Himari looks around as a spy to see if there's any danger. All of the sudden, Len shows up to make Rin blush.

Len: Rin, I didn't know you came to see this game.

Rin blushes.

Rin: I'm here to cheer on Mousey to win. He got an injury before this, but at least it's already better now. I hope he'll be ok in this.

Len: Do you mind if I sit with you?

Rin: Sure, I love to.

All of the sudden, the Yamai Twins, dressed as cheerleaders, are in stand, cheering for Mouse Boy. Iron Mouse and Himari got jealous.

Himari: I can do better than that to cheer for my master.

Iron Mouse: Really, how are you going to do it?

Himari shows her sexy dance move as her ass and tits move. All of the sudden, the titantron shows Himari dancing on the ESPN logo. Himari's shocked, Iron Mouse giggles, and Rin shows her sweat drop. The camera shows that the Yamai Twins can do the better dance than Himari as the audience cheers for the Yamai Twins.

Len: Hey, look, Mousey is on the titantron.

ESPN: ESPN right now, interviewing with the best athletic in Lacrosse, Mouse Boy. Congratulations.

Rin: Good luck in there, Mousey! I'm counting on you.

ESPN: Mouse Boy, you are the first ever human mouse creature ever to win than any other mankind in history. How would you feel right now as a top player in the team?

Mouse Boy: I never been more happier in the world as a living mouse in the planet. I wish everyone has their own luck to feel happy for yourselves like me. I was being bullied a lot of how I look like, and when I tried to be tough enough, I want to show the world how better I am, and I want to show the world that you can do it. Don't let anybody put you down just because you look different than anybody on Earth.

ESPN: That's nice, and since you're healed from your leg injury on the Quarter-Finals, how do you feel right now, ready to be competing in the King's Cup Final Four?

Mouse Boy: I feel like I'm ready to go. I pray to the lord to heal, and I want to thank the lord for everything he gave me. Better strength, better life, and being with the right people, and my goal right now is to become the best player there ever will be in sports. I hope that I'll compete my goal to win this not just for myself, but for my team as well.

ESPN: Thank you for joining with us, and we'll wish you a good luck on your game today.

Mouse Boy: Thank you. ~Chu

ESPN: 50th King's Cup Final Four. West Academy Blazers vs. Leon Academy Devils. MacAuthur Academy Champions vs. Senegal Academy Panthers. Ladies and gentlemen, and here they are, the West Academy Blazers.

The crowds are cheering for them, but Rin can't find Mouse Boy in this huge Blazers group.

Rin: Dang, that sure is a large group over here. It's hard to see Mousey from here.

Len: Hey, there he is.

He points at #12 Mouse Boy.

Rin: Oh, yea. Thanks for that, Len. I appreciate it. ^^

ESPN: And here comes the Devils.

"Deal with the Devil" by Pop Evil begins playing as they arrive. Mouse Boy took the start with his squats as he's getting ready to get the ball first in the midfield.

ESPN: 20 minutes in the first half ready to be set.

Mouse Boy fights his way, and he gets the ball after the whistle by the referee.

ESPN: And here we go folks as the Mouse Boy got the ball as he's ready for his advantage.

Rin: That's it. You got it, Mousey.

In 2 minutes of the game, Mouse Boy got the ball back as they pass it to him for a shot. He dodges 2 of the Devils, but he misses it with the horrible shot.

ESPN: Wow, Mouse Boy was wide open for a shot, but he missed!

Kaguya: How in the world would he miss it?

Yuzuru: I agreed.

ESPN: I have to say, if Mouse Boy wouldn't make that perfect shot, the Blazers wouldn't take the lead in the first half of the game.

Mouse Boy is struggling right now as he was being tackled by the Devils in the 3 minutes of the game to try to steal the ball back.

Himari: Oh no.

ESPN: And the Devils took the lead in the first half. Mouse looks very anxious after the embarrassing shot in the first start.

Iron Mouse: What is wrong with him?

Len: That's odd. Rin, with his struggling like that, I don't know if they'll compete in the Finals like this with the MacArthur Champions. MacArthur is the current defending King's Champion for a third time in Lacrosse.

Rin: I really don't understand what's wrong with Mousey. He was doing well with the previous games.

Throughout the game, Himari, Rin, and the Yamai Twins are terrified of seeing Mouse Boy with his bad performance in the semi-finals game against the Devils as he fails to cover the defense correctly, gets the foul in the offensive play, and missed more shots during the game.

ESPN: As 5 minutes are left in the game, the score is Devils 8, the Blazers 0. Folks, this is very significant to say, I don't know what is going on with the Mouse, but this is a serious situation he needs to handle with this team. I don't know how are we going to think about them as they continue to struggle during the game. That's right, Chuck, the Mouse is putting his team in the serious risk as they're down by 8. But more importantly, the weather is beating right up as a heat is continuing to heat up the game.

Mouse Dad: COME ON, SON! DON'T LET THOSE STINKING DEVILS PUT YOU ON! COME ON, TOUGHEN UP!

Rin: Mousey, don't give up! Remember what you did before, just try and keep up with it!

Mouse Boy is feeling pain right now. His body is heating up as his heart is beating faster, and his blood pressure is in severe.

ESPN: 2 Minutes in the game, and the score is 10-0 as the Devils are destroying them for the first time in history of Academy Lacrosse game.

Rin: Hurry, Mousey! You'll end up losing if you don't do something fast!

Mouse Boy is getting dehydrated hard as the heat is beating up the most important game. He is feeling weak as hell, his heart is slowing beating as everyone is on the left field, and he's the only one all the way to the right field trying to get up to the game until...He's down.

ESPN: Ah, no, look at this on the right field. The referee is checking on him, this is really bad, folks.

Rin is shocked as the referee is signaling the cross arm that he's unable to play.

Rin & Himari: Mousey!

Rin's tears starts to come out of her eyes. She's shocked as Himari runs down to the crowd.

ESPN: Ladies and gentlemen, the game is stopped as the player is down in the ground. This looks very bad in the King's Cup Final Four, folks. I can tell something with him, Chuck. As the heat is getting strong, Mouse is suffering a heat related health problem, or as I like to call it, a heat stroke. Folks, the heat stroke is one of the most deadliest things in sports as the Mouse is suffering a heat stroke.

Himari runs down to the field along with the group of a visiting team, a home team, a coach, and referees.

Rin: That can't be good. I know he should have get himself more hydrated.

Mouse Boy is breathing hard as he can, but he's feeling extremely weak.

Himari: Mousey-chan!

Coach: Are you okay, kid?! Can you hear me, kid?!

Referee: Sir, the medical team is heading our way right now. The game will resume when the Mouse is been escorted to the Westside Hospital.

Himari's tears are running after she saw him being escorted to the hospital as Rin starts crying.

Rin: I hope he'll be ok this time. I was hoping that he'll win in this. He was my best friend.

Rin is starting to worry that she decided to go check on him at the hospital later.

ESPN: It's half-time, and what a scare-tastic way to start the Final Four without the Mouse with the heat related injury as the score is Devils 10, the Blazers 0. Folks, this is scary. We hope that the Blazers will make a comeback for a second half of the game, but they can't do this without a Mouse. They'll have to give it the best in the second half without Mouse.

Mouse Boy is awakened in the hospital with the doctor.

Mouse Boy: Where am I?

Doctor: You are in the hospital. You are one lucky Mouse, but your health is in the bad shape from that heat stroke. The real doctor will keep you alright from your heat related injury. I'm just here to check on you.

Mouse Boy: The real doctor?

Doctor: So far, your health is still in the bad shape, but with the real doctor, she'll help you, alright. You will be healed before the next week's Championship game or not. Sadly, your team is losing by 10, but by that, your season will be over. Ah, here she is.

Kurumi comes out as a doctor.

Mouse Boy: KURUMI!? o_0

Kurumi: Hehe, don't be silly. I'm just here to help you heal up.

Doctor: Dr. Tokisaki, it is great to meet you since this is your first time on duty. Dr. Tokisaki will be with you for a long time as long as you heal up.

Mouse Boy gulps.

Kurumi: Thank you for that, I'll do my best to get Mouse Boy all better.

Mouse Boy speaks in his mind.

*Mouse Boy: Ah, no, she's going to get my spirit crystal. At least I got my shield on at all times, but she's still going after me.*

Doctor: I'll be checking on you for a moment as Dr. Tokisaki will be here on her first duty of her career to help you with your heat stroke.

Mouse Boy: But...

The door shuts as Mouse Boy speaks in his mind again.

*Mouse Boy: Crap! I'm dead! As long as the other doctors are watching me, I'll be fine.*

Kurumi: So, what seems to be the problem, Mouse Boy?

Mouse Boy: I'm okay so far. My body is still heating up from that damn heatwave.

Kurumi: I see.

Kurumi feels Mouse Boy's body to know why he has a heat stroke.

Kurumi: It feels like your body hasn't been hydrated.

Kurumi gets on top of Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: What are you doing?! ~Chu

Kurumi: From what I can tell, you really have to drink something like Water, Gatorade, or Vitamin Water before the game just to get you healed up. I'll give you some water to get you back in action, but first, let me hold onto a pink crystal that you found and used to heal yourself before.

Mouse Boy keeps his pink spirit crystal away from Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: On the second thought, I'll be fine so far, as long as my team will be alright. I will need something to eat please.

Mouse Boy gives Kurumi a hand and hands her some money.

Mouse Boy: Will you buy me an In-N-Out Burger? I will really appreciate your handwork, Dr. Tokisaki. ^_^

Kurumi shows her sweat drop for that.

Kurumi: That's not what I totally expected. Sweety, it's really important to be hydrated from drinking water or any drinks that can get you hydrated. I'll even get it for you if you can let me borrow that crystal of yours.

The shield hurts Kurumi as she touches the crystal since Mouse Boy is protected from her.

Kurumi: What did you put in this crystal?

Mouse Boy: Nothing, but I'm almost feeling better, Dr. Tokisaki.

ESPN: And in the second half, folks, we hope this team can turn things around without the Mouse as the Blazers are down by 10.

Mouse Boy starts to shake as he feels upset with Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, the second half is underway, and I'm not in it!...We're doomed.

Mouse Boy feels sad as Kurumi is looking at his depressing face for the first time. Shiroi, as a doctor too, was behind the door, whispering to her.

Shiroi: How's the situation going, Kurumi?

She's in disguise as Himari with her contact lenses, so Mouse Boy doesn't find out about Kurumi's plan.

Kurumi: Not so well. I tried telling her to drink something to be hydrated, but she gave me the money and asked me to buy a burger for him. And when I was about to get the crystal from him, something from it stopped me from doing so.

Mouse Boy: Since you're being a good doctor, will you buy a water too with that? I heard the water is free.

Kurumi: Alright, at least I finally got something that can help you in this.

Shiroi: How was this possible? You have the chance right now without any harm, so you would have a chance to escape. Anyhow, since you been ordered by the patient, I will try my best to sneak up to him to get that crystal for you, my mistress.

The doctor came by to interrupt.

Doctor: Hey, Dr. Tokisaki, how's the situation handling?

Kurumi: I'm trying my best to get Mouse Boy all better. I just have to give him some water for him, and he'll be back in action. I found out that he needs to be hydrated to stop the heat stroke.

Doctor: That's terrific, I will check on the patient to see his reaction from you. Who's this?

He points at Shiroi, who's disguised as Himari.

Kurumi: Oh, that's Mouse Boy's friend, Himari. She's now going to be working as a doctor to help get Mouse Boy better.

Doctor: Nice to meet you, Himari. I will let you take care of Mouse Boy while Dr. Tokisaki gets food to re-hydrate Mouse.

Kurumi: Take care of him for me, Himari. I'll be back with the water in a moment.

She heads out from the door, leaving only Shiroi and Mouse Boy in the room.

Doctor: Wonderful news! The Blazers are making a miracle. Can you believe it?! It's 10-9 Devils in 5 minutes left in the game.

Mouse Boy: WOW! They are doing this for me! I can't believe it. HIMARI! YOU'RE HERE AS WELL?!

Shiroi(Himari impostor): mhmm.

Doctor: Since she's your guardian, she will be taking care of you while Dr. Tokisaki is on her way to get some food for you.

Mouse Boy: But..

The door slams.

Mouse Boy: What kind of place is this? -_- At least you here with me, Himari. I'm shocked that my team is catching up to 10-9.

Meanwhile, Kurumi arrives back at the hospital with the food until she sees her prize.

Kurumi: I say, impressive, Shiroi. Now before I get it, I'll give that Mouse Boy the cure to the heat stroke.

Shiroi: I was close to getting the crystal as I touched his body with my horny tits while trying to reach my possible way to get it, but Mouse Boy needs to go to the bathroom, so I let him in. Since you're here, I hope you'll get it.

Kurumi went back inside the room with his food as the Mouse Boy is being fed. Shiroi is under the bed as a cat girl, getting ready to do a sneaky trap on Mouse Boy as she got the claws ready to sneak into his pocket while Kurumi is ready to distract him.

Kurumi: I'm back with your food and water, Mousey. Hopefully, it'll try to get you active again. I'm glad that I can help you.

She sets it on the table. Meanwhile, Rin, Himari, and Iron Mouse arrived at the hospital in the main lobby, but Kurumi sensed trouble from her clones as Mouse Boy's friends arrived to check on him as she gasps.

Kurumi: Shiroi, we got to hide quickly. His friends are already here.

Shiroi: I'm trying. Quick! Distract them as you can, Kurumi. You got your clone army working in the hospital, you know?

Mouse Boy continues having his food and cold water from Kurumi.

Kurumi: Hopefully, they don't try to attack me in this.

Meanwhile, at the main lobby of the hospital, Rin arrives with Himari, Iron Mouse, Len, and the Yamai Twins as well.

Doctor(Kurumi): How can I help you?

Rin: We're here for Mousey. I was wondering if he'll be alright.

Doctor(Kurumi): I'm sorry, but he's not in the good shape. Please come back some other time until he's healed, okay?

Yuzuru: WE WON! 11-10! Blazers pulled the miracle!

Kaguya: I know, but we have to check on him to tell him the wonderful news. Now we'll have to wait with this B.S.

Rin: Yea, it's been like several minutes since what happened to Mousey. I'm so worried about him.

Iron Mouse: But we can't stand here, we got to check on him to see if he's alright or not.

Rin: I know...Too bad that the Doctor cannot let us.

Rin has a sad look on her face because of that.

Himari: Hmm...

Himari goes after Mouse Boy, but the doctors blocked her.

Doctor(Kurumi): I'm sorry, this is the authorization to the hospital. You don't belong in here without our permission.

Himari: Wait a second...

The Doctors exposed themselves as Kurumi's clone army as they trapped the Yamai Twins, Himari, Iron Mouse, Rin, and Len.

Iron Mouse: You got to be kidding me!

Rin: It's a trap!

Kurumi's army transformed their outfits to their astral dress, as they started to shoot at Iron Mouse, Yamai Twins, Himari, Rin, and Len. Rin feels worried about the Kurumi clones surrounding her and the others as she saw the blood splatters beside the doors.

Rin: What happened in here? Those people in here, they're all killed because of Kurumi. I got to try not to be scared this time.

Meanwhile, at the patient room, while Mouse Boy is having his burger and drink as he's feeling better, Shiroi is getting closer to get that spirit crystal from Mouse Boy..

Kurumi: So, mousey, how are you feeling right now?

Mouse Boy: I'm feeling much better right now, Dr. Tokisaki.

Kurumi: Oh, that's good. Hopefully, you'll get better for the next game that you have next week.

Mouse Boy: Dr. Tokisaki, since I'm feeling better right now, I just want to let you know. I know you're a Nightmare and all, but I want to keep this as a secret.

Kurumi: What makes you think of that?

While Kurumi and Mouse Boy are talking, Shiroi turns off the Anti-Nightmare shield and quickly takes the spirit crystal from Mouse Boy's pocket.

Mouse Boy: I don't know what's coming to me. I think you're the sweetest spirit I ever had to cure my body. I also think you're really sweet, Kurumi, and all I want to say to you is...Thank you.

Kurumi: Aww, thank you, Mousey. I'm glad on what I can do to help you from your heat stroke. ^^

Shiroi gives Kurumi a signal that she got the spirit crystal from his pocket as the coast is clear.

Shiroi: Kurumi, I got the crystal for you. Good thing that I found the switch to something that protects it, and I turned it off just to get it.

She throws the spirit crystal to Kurumi as she caught it.

Kurumi: Thanks for the present there. Hope you'll be more athletic for the next week's game. Bye bye.

Both Kurumi and Shiroi head off from Mouse Boy's room to escape. The hospital exploded out of nowhere as Galaxy approaches right in front of Kurumi and Shiroi with his zerglings.

Galaxy: Sooo...This is where you're stealing it from Mouse Boy, eh? Well, no luck, Nightmare, because I got this place surrounded.

Kurumi: Heh, you and your aliens again. I still have my mes, but can they defeat all of them?

Kurumi transforms her and Shiroi's outfits into Kurumi's astral dress and Shiroi's original outfit, and Shiroi takes off her contact lenses and putted them in her pocket, as she and her clones start attacking the Zerglings, while Shiroi starts to attack Galaxy. Meanwhile, Himari and Iron Mouse are fighting against Kurumi's army, while Rin and Len are holding to their dear lives in this hospital warfare.

Himari: Mousey, I'm coming for you!

The Yamai Twins and Himari are both fighting their way in the right direction to get to Mouse Boy as Rin is watching the fight with Len.

Rin: Man, I wish I want to fight like that so I can protect you, Len, but too bad that I don't have any weapons for that. At least I got to try to overcome my fear.

One of the Kurumi clones got knocked out beside Rin and Len as Rin took her two guns.

Rin: Guys, we have to split up. Himari, Iron Mouse, and the Yamai twins will head to Kurumi and find out what she's up to, while Len and I make sure that Mousey is ok. If case if any more of those clones come nearby, I'll protect Len and Mousey and shoot them without letting myself get killed by them. We'll meet up with you later.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy opens the door and sees the battleground going on from Kurumi's army and the Zerglings, and he ran away until Galaxy managed to kill all of the Kurumis, but he could not find the real spirit crystal.

Galaxy: Where is it, damn it?!

Galaxy indicates that the radar is on the right track.

Kurumi: I'm not telling you.

She prepares to shoot at Galaxy.

Kurumi: You seem like a very strong guy for me to eat. If you want the crystal, you have to get through Shiroi first.

Shiroi continues to attack Galaxy, but he managed to take her out, but all of the sudden, something went wrong. Meanwhile, Rin & Len found Mouse Boy right in the safe hallway away from the battleground.

Rin: Mousey, are you ok?

Mouse Boy: Yeah, I'm okay.

Rin: That's good. At least you're still alive. I'll protect you in this.

She shows the two guns she stole from the Kurumi clone.

Mouse Boy: Himari...Where is she?

Rin: She went off to find Kurumi with Iron Mouse and the Yamai twins.

Mouse Boy: Quick, I got an idea.

Mouse Boy runs off.

Rin: Where are you going, Mousey?

Rin and Len follows Mouse Boy.

Len: Quick, follow him!

Rin: Alright!

Meanwhile, Galaxy and Shiroi are even at each other until his radar said something wrong.

Galaxy: What the?

Shiroi: What is this?

Galaxy: WHAT?! A SECOND ONE!? YOU'RE DEAD!

Galaxy went off to a different direction as he got angry.

Kurumi: Try to look for the real one if you dare.

She puts out an evil smirk on her face.

Shiroi: What a second, I think his radar is telling him about the real spirit crystal he's after. So...that means...

Kurumi grabs the spirit crystal she got from Shiroi when she took it out from Mouse Boy's pocket, and she realized that he tricked her again with the fake crystal.

BOOM!

Now Kurumi's angry again.

Shiroi: It's fake! Mousey tricked us, mistress!

Kurumi coughs as she's covered in smoke from the explosion.

Kurumi: Again?! He is so going to be devoured, right after that cat girl and Mouse girl.

Kurumi is realizing that her furious, angry dark magic is flowing all over her, meaning that she's releasing more of her Kurumi army. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy uses the blue spirit crystal, which causes the huge tidal wave that washes away the Kurumi army.

Himari: Mousey-chan!

Kurumi: Huh? Who dares to interfere in this?

Mouse Boy: Quick, let's get out of here before the others get us!

Everyone flies away from the hospital warfare until Galaxy makes a huge tackle right at Mouse Boy and crashes him in the ground.

Himari & Rin: MOUSEY!

Galaxy: Alright, Mousey, I am sick of your dirty tricks that you think you can get away from this!

Galaxy releases his big weapon right at his face.

Galaxy: If you don't want to die, then you must hand me your crystal right now!

Kurumi interrupts the fight with her shooting Galaxy.

Galaxy: Argh!

Galaxy lets go of Mouse Boy, but he got the pink crystal from him. Mouse Boy used a wave to try to escape from them.

Kurumi: I know you're after the real crystal. I suggest you surrender and let me get the crystal if you don't want to get eaten.

Shiroi points her sword at Galaxy.

Galaxy: Damn it! Nonetheless, I can get it first before Mousey escapes!

Mouse Boy is escaping with the tidal wave from his blue spirit crystal, and because of that, Kurumi's laughing that he's escaping.

Kurumi: Come, mes!

Kurumi sends out her clones as they follow Shiroi to Galaxy.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI!

The Yamai Twins picked up Mouse Boy while they're away from Kurumi. The Kurumi clones and Shiroi started to attack Galaxy.

Galaxy: Are you kidding me?! You're just going to attack me and not getting the Mouse?

Kurumi: I'm the one who's going after the Mouse now.

Kurumi goes after the Mouse, leaving Shiroi and her Kurumi army surrounding Galaxy. Kurumi starts shooting at Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: WATCH OUT! IT'S KURUMI!

The Yamai Twins dodged the bullets away from Kurumi as Yuzuru uses the huge gale force wind to blow Kurumi away. She gets blown away, but she's now giving up yet.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of her handgun, and she aims her handgun at herself, giving herself super speed to go after Mouse Boy. Mouse Boy grabs Himari for her safety.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Himari: MOUSEY!

Kaguya: Quick, let's get out of here before she comes back.

Iron Mouse: Right, she's going to use her other spirit crystal to catch up!

Kurumi: Hehehe, now I shall devour you first, cat girl!

Kurumi goes after Mouse Boy and Himari.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI! WATCH OUT!

Himari throws it to Iron Mouse as she starts going after Kurumi with her samurai sword. Kurumi is shooting at Mouse Boy and Himari, until she saw Iron Mouse having it, so she goes after her instead.

Iron Mouse: Oh crap.

Iron Mouse starts using her Iron Sword while holding Mouse Boy and starts slashing Kurumi away from them. Kurumi shoots at Iron Mouse as Mouse Boy got shot and went down as he falls off. The Yamai Twins, Rin, and Len are shocked.

Himari & Rin: Mousey!

Len: Okay, now I'm scared about this. I hate being in this dangerous situation!

Kurumi sees Mouse Boy getting shot as she took the blue spirit crystal from him, due to the shield being turned off.

Kurumi: Heh, looks like I got the third crystal now, but I have a feeling that the cat girl's demonic form will be released for what I did to her mousey lover. And I'm not letting that happen again. Zafkiel, Vav!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 6 o'clock on the clock, the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of her handgun, and she aims her handgun at Himari.

Kurumi: I chose to disable your demonic form until anyone tries to kill me.

She shoots the bullet at Himari as she carries Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi...Don't...kill...me...please...

Himari: ARGH! LET HIM GO!

Himari can't transform from her anger due to Vav's effect on her.

Kurumi: I'll save you for later right after I eat your girlfriend and your cat girl.

Mouse Boy: You were a good friend to me, a great care for me, but save yourself, Kurumi.

Kurumi puts Mouse Boy down, and using the two spirit crystals she has in her possession, she transforms into Nightmare Warrior V1.

Kurumi: As soon as I get that pink spirit crystal, my Nightmare Warrior form will be more stronger than before, once I have at least 3 of them in my hand. You think you can try to stop me in it?

Mouse Boy managed to heal his wound from the gunshot from Kurumi as she is going right after Himari. Kurumi shoots at Himari with bullets combined with her shadow magic from her Nightmare Warrior form as the Yamai Twins managed to chain around her like a rodeo.

Kaguya: How do you like that, cowgirl?!

Shiroi comes down with the pink crystal in her hand.

Shiroi: I got the pink spirit crystal that you want, Kurumi. I saw that guy took it before he let go of that mouse boy. He couldn't be able to stand a chance against me and any of your clones.

She points at Galaxy, who was already killed by her and the Kurumi clones and throws the pink crystal at Kurumi as she caught it.

Kurumi: Now that makes it 3 of them in my possession. Now you'll see my new power as the Nightmare Warrior.

Using the 3 spirit crystals in Kurumi's possession, her Nightmare Warrior form was upgraded to Nightmare Warrior V2. It appears to be the same as V1 of it, except in V2, Kurumi gained two red streaks within each one on her cheeks, her astral dress becomes her protective armor, and she becomes more stronger than before, as she uses the clock hands from her guns to break through the chains. Mouse Boy's feeling better after Kurumi used the red spirit crystal to rewind his injuries. The Kurumi clones started to go after Rin, Len, Himari, Iron Mouse, and the Yamai twins, but Rin starts shooting at them when they're coming at her and the others as she laughs after taking care of them.

Rin: Now there are no more clones. I'm not scared of that creep anymore.

Mouse Boy: Where am I?

Mouse Boy looks up and there's the battle going on. Shiroi sees Rin shooting the clones.

Shiroi: Hehe, that girl was kinda cute for a new fighter.

She said that in a teasing way. Using the time power, Kurumi summons more of her clones at everyone, but Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: How would you like it if your friends die and get eaten before you?

Rin: There's too many of them. No matter how many clones she summons, they wouldn't stop coming.

She starts shooting at some of the clones.

Iron Mouse: There are too many!

Himari: We can't leave Mousey getting harmed by those Nightmare monsters!

Rin: Something tells me those clones are more focusing on attacking us, just to make him suffer. We can't let this happen. Len, if you don't want to fight, get out of here. Find yourself a safe place to hide!

Len gulps.

Rin: Don't worry, we'll protect you in case if they found you.

While Len's hiding, the Yamai Twins used the chain as their weapons to whip Kurumi's clones. While Kurumi's watching the fight, she starts to notice that she have some kind of a new shadow power within her upgrade of her Nightmare Warrior form and her red spirit crystal, but she doesn't know anything about it yet. Rin continues to shoot some of Kurumi's clones, as they're coming at her.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi stole my spirit crystals, but she's up in the air, and I don't know how to get them back. :(

Rin: Well, someone has to go after her. I'm busy handling those clones over here.

Kurumi is happy of seeing Mouse Boy alive.

Rin: Himari, go after Kurumi and get the spirit crystals back from her, and Yamai twins, fight against that impostor over there. She's another one of Kurumi's clones, but she's more stronger than them with her same speed and strength as Himari's. Iron Mouse and I can handle the rest of the other clones.

Kurumi is happy that she's Nightmare Warrior V2 with her 3 spirit crystals around her until...Mouse Boy surprisingly jumps right at Kurumi and grabs her body, including her breasts to capture his 3 spirit crystals, and Kurumi is shocked.

Mouse Boy: GOT IT!

Kurumi: I'm surprised that you're not giving up yet.

She shoots at Mouse Boy with her new, strong bullets from her gun, but he dodged them and got the 3 spirit crystals as he jumps away from her and lands on the rooftop in the building as Kurumi transforms back to her old self.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of her handgun, and she aims her handgun at herself as she goes after Mouse Boy. He went inside the building to hide from his dear life away from Kurumi.

Himari: Mouse Boy!

Himari told Rin that Mouse Boy stole the 3 spirit crystals from Kurumi, and he's hiding in the office building.

Kurumi: Where do you think you're going with those crystals?

She summons her shadows as they grabbed Mouse Boy, but he used his blue crystal to summon the huge tidal wave to wipe out Kurumi's shadows.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI, KAGAMINE! HELP!

Kurumi comes down from the building.

Kurumi: Impressive. You think you can avoid this?

Kurumi's shadows come out from below Mouse Boy as they're about to grab him. All of the sudden, the white cloak guy comes out of nowhere and uses the red crystal to use time, and they disappear like magic.

Kurumi: Huh? You again?

Shiroi sees the white cloak guy.

Shiroi: Well, it's that guy who protected that Mouse girl and stopped Kurumi's attacks.

Mouse Boy and the white cloak popped out to surprise Rin and the other girls.

White Cloak: Quick, get out of here now!

Iron Mouse: Right.

Rin: Alright, let's hope Kurumi doesn't get us.

The white cloak throws the grenade that releases the huge flamethrowers right at Kurumi's army.

Kurumi: Hey, get back here. Not until I have those crystals.

White Cloak: NOW!

Mouse Boy uses his red crystal again, and they all disappear. Both Kurumi and Shiroi went after everyone who are running from them. The droid saw everything as Galaxy gets up.

Galaxy: The white cloak. I recognized him.

Vampire Chick: Could it be really?

Galaxy: mhm. The guy who lost his wife and his daughter during the invasion of the Millennium Kingdom.

Vampire Chick: I have the feeling that his daughter is not dead. Some rumors said that she's still alive before she was getting killed by the Shadow Lord. The Shadow Lord is the main leader of all the Shadow Kingdom, and I believe that the white cloak is looking for revenge, including you.

Galaxy: Me? Did I killed her wife? No. Did Kurumi killed her wife? No. The Shadow Lord did, but he's against me. With all seven spirit crystals, the Shadow Lord can use them to revive the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord was originally a creator of the Spirit World until he betrayed his spirit people by creating the Shadow World due to his distrust, and that's where the spirit warriors were made to fight. We must find the fourth one since that Mouse got lucky.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is saved along with her girls and the white cloak.

Kurumi: Very well, I'll be back for those spirit crystals for my new power. Right now, I got myself a snack to eat.

Kurumi points at Galaxy as she and Shiroi are going after him.

Galaxy: Damn that girl, she's a maniac, but she can have brainpower to find another spirit crystal then.

Vampire Chick: Sadly, the fourth one hasn't been indicated yet.

Galaxy: Since it's on Earth, how is it not found?

Vampire Chick: Unless someone finds it and reveals it, the radar will react.

Galaxy: Let's take a break for now on. Until then, when we get back to Earth, we will hunt them down with my Zergs.

Kurumi: Oh, so you're getting away, aren't you?

Galaxy uses his machine guns and points at the shadow.

Galaxy: Who goes there?

The Zergs comes out with the position with their dangerous howls and vicious teeth.

Kurumi: It was me.

Kurumi reveals herself, along with Shiroi.

Kurumi: I wouldn't let you get in the way of getting those crystals, and because of that, you're now my new snack.

Galaxy: Hello? It was the Mouse Boy you should be looking for. And second, I don't have them, so why don't you just buzz off? You're ruining my break, you know.

Kurumi: I'll leave him for the spirit crystals later. I'm here because you got in my way twice of getting those crystals. I'm the one who shall get them first. With all of them, I'm sure that the Shadow Lord will put this world in darkness and kill every last human in the Spirit World and Earth who trespasses us.

She summons many of her Kurumi clones.

Galaxy: You think the Shadow Lord will be proud of you for getting all seven crystals before me? HA! I don't think so, freak. You see, I'm the #1 most priority of all the Shadow Kingdom, and I am way better than you because I'm more efficient of taking care of the Shadow army, including my zerglings.

He snaps his fingers as a huge group of zerglings marched in position in front of Kurumi's army.

Vampire Chick: I don't think the Shadow Lord will be impressed by your actions right now.

Galaxy: It's Kurumi's fault, she's the one who interfered my mission. I'm the one who'll retrieve all seven crystals back to the Shadow Lord for our reward. I'm the most important priority in the Shadow Kingdom than Kurumi!

Galaxy launches his upgrade with better armor and more weapons.

Galaxy: So what's it going to be, Kurumi? Are we going to do this an easy way?

And then, Galaxy points at the Zergling army.

Galaxy: Or the hard way?

Kurumi: Most likely, the easy way.

She puts out a smirk of her face as she and Shiroi starts to attack Galaxy, and the clones are attacking the Zerglings. Galaxy releases his huge missiles, swords, and shield. His missiles launched at Kurumi, but she dodged them as she starts shooting at Galaxy, and Shiroi slashes her sword at Galaxy. Galaxy slashes sword by sword at Shiroi as the bullets didn't affect Galaxy's armor. Galaxy throws a smoke bomb at Kurumi, and he kicked her in the face. She gets hit, but she gets up.

Kurumi: Zafkiel, Zayin!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of her handgun, and aims her handgun at Galaxy. Galaxy uses his special shield to clear away the bullets, but while he's not looking, Kurumi sneaks up behind him and shoots him with Zayin, as it froze him, but the shield stopped it.

Kurumi: Dang, not even my spirit power can do anything against him like this.

Galaxy: You think that this shit will work?!

In the background, there's a huge blood in the ground as the zerglings are currently out, luring Kurumi's army. Kurumi's army is trying to fight back with their guns, and they laughed evilly as they keep on shooting the Zerglings. Galaxy uses his badass sword to fight Shiroi.

Galaxy: Looks like we're even now.

Shiroi: You're on now.

Shiroi sword-fights with Galaxy as he fights back. All of the sudden, the screaming demon voice raises a loud voice as it explodes all over Galaxy's secret lab base, killing all of the Zerglings and Kurumi's clone army, as they're down in the ground.

Galaxy: Who in the hell...It's you?

The Shadow Lord comes out, dressed as a great warlock with the shadow face.

Kurumi: That's the Shadow Lord. Now I remember him.

The Shadow Lord has hands with vicious claws, red eyes with a shadow face with a lightning bolt symbol outside of his eyes, a helmet that looks like the bee hive with the special crystal, shoulder pads with spikes, and his back with dangerous tentacle plant monsters that can do anything, and his cape covers his body representing as a Shadow Lord of all the Shadow Kingdom.

Shadow Lord: What are you demons doing?!

Kurumi: Demon!? I'm a spirit! Get that right.

Galaxy: Crap, see what you made him do, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Me? You're the one who caused all of this.

Galaxy: And you're the one who interfered!

Shadow Lord: SILENCE!

The Shadow Lord smirked at Kurumi.

Shadow Lord: Kurumi...

Kurumi: Yes, Shadow Lord?

Shiroi speaks in her mind.

*Shiroi: I wonder why he's here for her. I hope it's nothing bad, otherwise I'll have to protect her in this.*

Shadow Lord: You are a great Nightmare Warrior of my Shadow Kingdom, Kurumi, but your mission of hunting down the spirit crystals is keep stalling me behind of your task. Your ability has great skills that you did against every other Spirit Kingdoms, but I haven't seen you succeed lately afterwards.

Galaxy smirks.

Galaxy: Probably it's because of that Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Forgive me, my lord, but that guy keeps getting in my way of getting them from that Mouse Boy and his other friends, including his so-called guardian. They look stronger than I expected.

Shadow Lord: I see...The white cloak must be the top Lieutenant of the Spirit World that keep stalling your success, but he doesn't have your privilege of attacking other Shadow demons during this invasion.

Kurumi: Exactly. However, I do have a new recruit of yours who did help me on looking for the spirit crystals, and that was my clone of the Mouse Boy's guardian that I created from my angel, Zafkiel. Out of all of my clones, she's more stronger with the exact same speed and strength as the original guardian of that Mouse Boy. The clone's name is Shiroi. If it wasn't for her sensing the power of the crystals, finding them won't be easy.

Shadow Lord: I see...Since you shown me your great efforts, Kurumi, I'll give you another chance to kill those remaining Spirit Warriors who lured you out of the Galaxy, and I expect to see Shiroi to show her great effort at this time in this war game, including that Demon Warrior, Himari! Remember, if you fail again, your last strike won't be easy for you.

Kurumi: I promise. I'll do my best to get those crystals without letting anyone interfere with me. I don't want all of my time to get taken away because of failure.

Shadow Lord: Excellent, my darling. Keep up the good work, especially you, Galaxy.

Kurumi: Thank you, my lord.

Kurumi bows to the Shadow Lord.

Galaxy: What? Why me?

Shadow Lord: I expect you to work harder like Kurumi's process. Your lack of effort is putting me in significant situation of believing you as a #1 priority in the Shadow Kingdom. Your dangerous Nightmare Warrior is really impressing me so far. Kurumi, I would not tolerate you of your next failure, so make sure Galaxy doesn't lure you again during your next process, and make sure Shiroi is at the top of her war games against the Spirit Warriors.

Kurumi: As you wish. I won't let myself fail again, otherwise it'll become a real death for me.

Shiroi: No matter what, I will always protect my Mistress, even when it comes to getting the crystals.

Shadow Lord: Good, I'm glad your Nightmare Warriors are handling this quest. Don't fail me.

He releases his shadow wave as he disappears.

Kurumi: I won't. I will get the rest of those crystals without letting anyone getting in my way.

Galaxy: So...Kurumi, I see you're having troubles right now with our Shadow Lord. How about this? If we work this thing out together, you won't be having trouble with your Shadow Lord.

Kurumi: Well, alright. You have such a great power and armor over there, but don't get in my way.

Galaxy: Thanks. I used those special weapons from the Spirit Warriors one time, then I felt double crossed from them, so that's why I joined in the Shadow Kingdom as well. Also, the white cloak you're concerned about. He used to be my long time friend, but now, he's my arch nemesis.

Kurumi: I see. I was in the Shadow Kingdom as well, and I killed and eaten many people years ago during the war.

Galaxy: I see, and he was impressed from you.

Kurumi: I know. Now I'm the spirit that humanity has already feared, and I got 3 sets of my Nightmare Warrior form for that as a reward from the Shadow Lord.

Galaxy: I don't mind helping you out if that's okay with. With teamwork, I'll give away my credits to you. So, how about it? I know who's behind that white cloak.

Shiroi: He's right, Kurumi. He's a human spirit too, but he's working in the dark side like us.

Kurumi: Well, with your strong power and armor, there's no way that Mouse Boy and the others will stand a chance on keeping their crystals from me. I could use some strong power to help me get them back. I want to know what my new power is that I got when my Nightmare Warrior form was upgraded from 3 spirit crystals that used to be in my possession.

Galaxy: Hmhmhmhm...I'm glad to hear that. I hope I can see my arch nemesis again, but right now, there are no spirit crystals indicated. I will take a break for a while, and I will return back to Earth to hunt them down.

Kurumi: Alright then. In case if Shiroi senses the power of the next one, we'll be able to get there before Mouse Boy and the others.

Galaxy: I have a crazy question. According to my radar, you're with the Mouse at the hospital with 3 spirit crystals. How come you didn't get them?

Kurumi has a flashback of what happened before.

Kurumi: At first, I was trying to get the pink spirit crystal from Mouse Boy, but the shield stopped me from getting my hands on it. Shiroi succeeded at sneaking up to Mouse Boy in order to turn off the shield and get the crystal, until it turns out to be the fake one like with last time at Mouse Boy's school when I used my barrier in there. Therefore, during the fight, I did succeeded on getting the 3 crystals and making my Nightmare Warrior form more stronger with them, until Mouse Boy sneaked up to me and got the crystals before I shot him. I was going to hold him still so he doesn't escape, but he and the guy with the white cloak used the crystals to stop my shadows from getting close to him.

Galaxy: Ah! So that can be the main reason of your failure.

Kurumi: mhm. I was so close to victory.

Galaxy: That mouse used that shield to lure your hands off from him of using the crystal. That shield can only be used against Nightmare.

Kurumi: I know. No wonder why my gun shots didn't work at the guy with the white cloak before at the South Beach.

Galaxy: Don't worry. By the next time the spirit crystal is spotted, we will be ready.

Kurumi: Exactly.


	5. Act 4: Anniversary Vengeance

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Mouse Boy returns back to his lacrosse in the King's Cup Series. Days later, the King's Cup Finals is ready to crown themselves this year's King's Cup Champion in the Sports Academy.<p>

ESPN: Welcome to the 50th Annual King's Cup Finals on ESPN. Today's Final is for the third time in the row: West Academy Blazers vs MacAuthur Academy Champions. Live at the City Stadium, it's a perfect day to see Mouse returning back to his field after his heat illness that he suffered from his semi-final game after they were losing by 10 against the Devils in the first half.

The Yamai Twins, Rin, Len, Himari, and Iron Mouse are here in the stands to watch Mouse Boy returning back to the field.

Rin: At least I hope he'll do better this time. And I hope that Kurumi, Galaxy, and that Himari faker doesn't try to interfere us again for the spirit crystals.

ESPN: And here comes the Mouse in the field after he's cured from his heat related illness.

Rin saw Mouse Boy down in the field with cheers.

Rin: Go, Mousey!

Mouse Boy waved back at them. All the girls are going too crazy for him, including Himari.

Himari: GO GET EM, MOUSE! GO GET EM LIKE A TIGER!

Kaguya: He's better with me, you know.

Yuzuru: I disagreed, Mousey should be with me.

Iron Mouse: Wrong, because we're both related as a mouse family.

Himari: Says you!

Rin shows her sweat drop as she's seeing the girls fighting.

Rin: Again with this fight during the game. I have a feeling that the other audience is going to hear that.

Len: Argh, and it's also causing distraction during the championship game.

Rin: I know. These girls are just nuts over Mousey.

Len: Oh dear.

Rin: Is something wrong, Len?

Len: It's the 2-time King's Cup MVP and one of the most nastiest players in the MacAuthur Academy Champions, Zero Gibson! He used to be my rival because of how popular we were, and when I transferred, he laughed his ass off, and I was not in the mood. He thinks he won the war with popularity.

Rin: Wow, let's hope that Mousey will win in this without any problems.

Rin gets shocked as Mouse Boy and Zero faced each other as Zero pushed him in the pre-game.

Len: What the hell is this jerk doing?!

All the girls are mad at Zero.

Rin: Hey! That's cheating!

Zero: Well well well, it looks like the Mouse is becoming the next big thing like Puig. How pathetic.

Referee: Hey! Watch where you're doing or you'll be disqualified from the game.

Mouse Boy: Yea, man! I don't what's got into your head! What makes you so special in the tournament like this?

Zero: I'm the most popular guy in all of MacAuthur Academy. I am Zero, a two-time King's Cup MVP and a two-time Sports Academy MVP of the Year. Too bad my streak is over until you stole my MVP shot. And does that makes you think you're an Athletic of the Year? Oh, right, it's because you flopped the semi-finals game when you caught heat ill. :P

Zero accidentally hit Mouse Boy back again.

Zero: Good luck, show stealer, because your dream is about to end.

Mouse Boy gets mad at Zero for what he's doing.

Len: This is the same way of how he treats me too when I was at the MacAuthur Academy. This school is better with him for now on. I'm more better with West Academy now, and this time, with you too.

Rin: Agreed.

ESPN: And the final game of the season is underway!

10 minutes starts to tick in the first half of the game. Mouse Boy got the advantage with the puck until Zero hits him with the dirty hit! Sadly, NO FOUL WAS CALLED BY THE REF!

ESPN: OH! A DIRTY HIT BY THE MVP ZERO! And no foul by the referee!

Rin: Hey, that's not fair! He did that first!

ESPN: Zero gets the puck, he shoots, and he scores! First point taken by MacAuthur. The two-time champions are now in the lead! And it's all thanks to MacAuthur's true MVP, Zero.

Half of the crowd cheers are from MacArthur, and half of the crowd boos as the score is MacAuthur 1-0 West Academy.

ESPN: 18 minutes left in the first half, and we finally got our first point of the Championship game.

15 minutes are left, and something big just happened. Mouse Boy took a dirty hit this time as Zero scores, but wait, the referee already flew the flag.

ESPN: Oh, score, but wait, the referee just called the foul on the Mouse!

Len: GREAT! THE REFEREE CAUGHT HIM AT THIS TIME INSTEAD OF THE FIRST TIME FROM ZERO!

Rin: I know. That mean guy should have got it first.

ESPN: The referee is calling a foul against Mouse, that means the Mouse will go on the 1 minute penalty box.

Rin saw Zero high fiving with his teammates from that foul.

Len: Lucky bastard.

Rin: Oh, come on! This is like with Kurumi taking the crystals all over again, well, except from getting beaten by the cheater.

ESPN: Zero is up. He manages to get through the Blazers, and he SCORES AGAIN!

Rin: I hope that our team is ok without Mousey. They did win before we get a chance to see him in the hospital.

As the time continues on, the offense and defense gets a very intense equalizer.

ESPN: 1 minute left, and the score is 2-0 MacAuthur.

Rin: Mousey, do something about your team! They're losing!

30 seconds are left as Mouse Boy's teammates finally passed the puck to him. All the girls are glimpsing at him as he used his back-flip over Zero as Len feels surprised about it.

ESPN: Mousey did a back-flip! AND HE SHOOTS! HE SCORES!

The crowd went nuts over Mouse Boy.

ESPN: THE BLAZERS FINALLY SCORED!

Rin: That's it! You got it, Mousey.

ESPN: Wow! All of you have to say is that was amazing! Check this out!

ESPN shows their play, including the titantron as Rin is watching the replay.

ESPN: Look at this, Mouse made a huge back-flip over Zero, and he also managed to get to the Champions and shot the puck for the first point of the championship game! Now this is what you call this year's MVP in Lacrosse League.

Rin: Yes, I know you can do better in this, Mousey.

The referee blows the whistle.

ESPN: And it's half-time, folks. The score is MacAuthur Champions 2, West Academy Blazers 1.

Rin: Please catch up, Mousey. You're getting close to beating them.

ESPN: The score is 2-1. MacAuthur Academy is winning in the King's Cup Finals in the NAIA Sports in Lacrosse.

The coach is yelling at Mouse Boy to give him strength and positive energy. Minutes later, Rin heard the girls fighting for him. Mouse Boy and his teammates are now back in the field.

ESPN: And it's time for the second half, ladies and gentlemen. Live at the City Stadium.

Len: Here we go.

Zero gets the puck, and now he's facing against Mouse Boy.

ESPN: And here we go, folks. The second half is underway as the MacAuthur Champions will take this one against Mouse.

Rin: Come on, Mousey. At least 2 points ahead, and your team will win in the Finals.

Mouse Boy is fighting back with his Lacrosse against Zero, and their defense managed to get through the Champions' Offense.

ESPN: He shoots and missed right there, and it's out of bounds as the Blazers will get the puck back. 18 minutes left in the second half in the 50th King's Cup Finals.

The offense is having a hard time getting to the goal as his teammates failed to score as they missed it.

ESPN: Out of bounds for the Blazers as the Champions will get it back.

Len: 15 minutes are now left.

Himari: COME ON, MOUSEY! DO SOMETHING!

Rin: Man, that guy looks tough. Don't give up, Mousey! You have what it takes to do so like with against Kurumi and the others.

Iron Mouse lifts up the sign that says 'GO MOUSEY'.

Himari: How come you get that sign?!

Iron Mouse: What's wrong, you're jealous?

Kaguya: I'm actually not, because you see.

Kaguya tools off her shirt that has a Mouse bra.

Kaguya: Mousey will be please with these bras of victory.

The girls are now starting to get even jealous.

Yuzuru: Wrong. Mine is way better!

Himari: My body is way better than your crazy bra and panties!

Rin sighs after seeing the fight.

Rin: Man, how long is this fight going to take? But at least we have support for Mousey to win.

10 minutes are left now.

ESPN: Now is Mousey's turn for a big one like what he did last time with the huge back-flip goal.

All of the sudden, Zero hits him in the elbow, and he gets the flag by the referee.

ESPN: Oh my! Wow, that was a dirty hit by Zero, and he gets the flag as the Mouse is down. That could be trouble.

Len: What a dirty player.

Rin: Ooooooh, Zero. That means trouble for you.

ESPN: And there are multiple flags being thrown in the field! Apparently, this is not going well, folks.

More referees are finally breaking up the fight. The Blazers' coach managed to get through Mouse Boy as he's alright from that dirty hit.

ESPN: The referee said that he's not hurt, that means Mouse is back in the game.

Mouse Boy shows his toughness as he puts his helmet back on and gets back in the field.

ESPN: After a foul, there will be 3 on 3 for a 5 minute penalty, and Mouse is in the field for a 3 on 3 penalty game. Remember, the Champions won their second straight King's Cup in the history of NAIA. Will this be their 3rd straight victory for the first time in National Athletic of Intercollegiates Association history?

Throughout the penalty, no one ever scored anything from the Blazers nor the Champions, as 3 minutes are left in the game, and it's still 2-1 Champions.

ESPN: Three minutes left, and the Blazers will take their first timeout in the King's Cup Final.

Len: I hope they'll make a huge comeback for the Blazers. I hate to see the look on Zero if he wins the King's Cup for the third straight time.

Rin: Same here. Such a mean player over there.

ESPN: And the Blazers are going to take a chance.

Mouse Boy got the puck, and he's stuck with 2 defense players.

ESPN: 2 minutes and 40 seconds left, and Mouse is stuck with 2 defense players. Looks like the offense needs to do something about this.

Rin: Looks like Mousey's the only offense player in this game. Since he's the MVP, let's hope that he'll try to score this by himself. I'm counting on him.

Mouse Boy pulled the huge hat trick when he found the player open.

ESPN: Mouse right there passes to Terry, he shoots and HE SCORES! The Blazers put it up with the tie!

Len: Alright!

Rin: Sweet! At least 1 more of his team's points, and he'll win the Finals.

Himari: Oh, Mousey! Finally!

Kaguya: Come on, Mousey, wins this and you'll get this.

Kaguya shows her Mousey bra.

Himari: She'll win with my breasts.

Iron Mouse: Says you...

Iron Mouse is a little bit down that her top is not as big as Himari's as Rin shows her sweat drop.

Rin: He's only a boy. I don't think he'll wear this.

ESPN: And the score is tied right now. 2 minutes left in the King's Cup Finals, and Mouse is ready for his revenge against Zero. In the 48th King's Cup Finals, MacAuthur Champions defeated Hamilton Academy Tigers with 7-0, and on the 49th King's Cup Finals, MacAuthur Champions defeated West Academy Blazers with 12-0, but this is something really important since the Mouse stole the MVP from Zero. Now look at the score, this is something very huge for the Blazers since it's now 2-2.

Mouse Boy fights back and gets the puck first for 1 minute left in the game.

ESPN: Here we go. If this game still ties up, we will be heading to overtime.

His teammate finally passed it to Mouse Boy in 30 seconds left on the clock. He's now down facing against Zero for the goal.

Rin: Come on, Mousey.

Mouse Boy runs at Zero and puts a huge joke on him, and he's down in the ground, which leaves 2 defensive left to put a huge wall attack on Mouse Boy.

ESPN: Mouse puts a huge joke on Zero, and he's down in there and SCOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRESSS! MOUSE PUTS IT AWAY, AND THE BLAZERS MADE A COMEBACK!

All the girls went nuts for Mouse Boy's huge score.

Len: Thank god Mousey did it!

Rin: Yea, I know he'll do it!

The champions got the puck back with 10 seconds left. Zero gets the puck throughout the defense, as the goalie is getting weak for this final moment. Zero shoots until...Mouse Boy intercepts the puck away from the goal.

ESPN: Mouse saved this for the goalie with the interception. And the game is over as the time ran out!

All of the Blazers' teammates cheered with Mouse Boy's victory.

ESPN: And the Blazers win their first ever King's Cup in Lacrosse League!

All of the Blazers players threw Mouse Boy in the air with victory.

ESPN: What a miracle from the Academy MVP Mouse to win this for the first King's Cup Champion.

The Blazers fans went nuts, as for Zero...He walks away from him. During the ceremony, the President of NAIA Sports handed him the King's Cup MVP trophy. Mouse Boy lifts up the trophy for the fans, and the team celebrates as they lift the King's Cup Trophy. Mouse Boy comes back out of the locker room, and Himari tackles him with love.

Himari: You did it, Mousey!

Himari was squeezing her big breasts on Mouse Boy's face.

Himari: You did it, Mousey, you just show your creatureness to the world as a true Mouse you are! ^_^

Rin: Yes! I know that you'll do your best to win in this game. At least we got many support for you to do this.

Rin hugs Mouse Boy while Kaguya grabs him as well.

Mouse Boy: Alright, ladies, calm down. Thank you all for your wonderful support. =^.^=

Rin: No problem. ^^

Shiroi was watching Mouse Boy and the girls far from behind.

Shiroi: So, looks like that Mouse Boy just won the Finals in this game. Congrats on him for that, but let's hope that he can handle trying to face against Kurumi with such work like that for the 3 spirit crystals.

She disappears into the shadow before Himari spotted her. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy's dad is working on the mine until he finds something big while he's digging. He found the 4th spirit crystal.

Mouse Dad: Well, would you look at that? That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Worker: It's all yours, dude. What a lucky man you are.

Mouse Dad: This will be our perfect gift for our anniversary.

Meanwhile, at school, Rin woke up Mouse Boy with the huge news that there will be a Talent Show.

Rin: MOUSEY!

Mouse Boy: Why are you my alarm clock?

Rin: Sorry about waking you up, but there's going to be a Talent Show coming up.

Mouse Boy: Oh, really? How exciting. I'm good with talents and stuff. =^.^=

Rin: Cool. I'm planning on participating in it as well, but I'm kinda nervous about doing so.

Mouse Boy: I see, I used to get nervous too when it comes to talent.

Rin: I see.

Mouse Boy: Have you tried telling it to Len since you liked him?

Rin: So far, I haven't told him anything about that yet, but I will later on.

Mouse Boy: Oh, okay.

Himari: Mousey!

Himari surprises Rin by hugging her in the breasts.

Himari: Mousey! I heard that there is a talent show coming up, and I was wondering if you want to be my partner!

All the boys got really jealous as Rin laughs.

Rin: I know that, but can you please get off me, Himari? I can feel your big breasts.

Rin turns red as she feels Himari's breasts.

Mouse Boy: Ah, Himari? I'm right here.

Himari: Ohhh... Sorry.

Rin: It's ok. It's only the first time that I feel your breasts.

Himari hugs Mouse Boy and squeezes him with her tits.

Himari: Oh, Mousey! I will love that you'll join me in the talent show they're doing!

Mouse Boy: Argh! Himari, I can't breathe from your tits. I don't know yet!

Teacher: Excuse me, our class is now in session. Will you please take a seat?

Himari: Yes, mam.

Himari lets go of Mouse Boy as the teacher told her to do so. Meanwhile, the vampire chick disguises herself as a journalist and heard everything about the guy who got the spirit crystal. Galaxy is in his motorcycle, relaxing while drinking.

Galaxy: Since Kurumi's reputation is in trouble with the Shadow Lord, I'll be gladly to help her as I am a true #1 priority in the Shadow Kingdom. I am the most dangerous soldier in the Galaxy, and I never felt betrayed by my own comrades from their own stupidity.

While he's eating his burger and cleaning his guns, his radar indicates.

Galaxy: What!? Already?! There's the fourth one!?

Galaxy's Assistant: Master! We found the fourth one located in the mine station, but it's heading to the neighborhood.

Galaxy: Impossible.

Galaxy hops in the car and drives off. Meanwhile, with Shiroi and Kurumi, Shiroi senses the power of the fourth spirit crystal.

Shiroi: Kurumi, I've sensed another spirit crystal, and it's the purple one, which has the spacequake power. It used to be located at the mine, but someone already got it as he's taking it somewhere in that neighborhood.

Kurumi: Just as I expected. Although, I can smell a father of that Mouse Boy who has it. I finally got myself a good snack for me, so maybe if Mousey sees his father and other family members getting eaten, I'm sure that he'll suffer from that so that can make it worth the effort to get those 3 crystals from him.

Shiroi: We should go now and get it. I'm sure Galaxy will meet us for it later if we get close.

Both Kurumi and Shiroi ran off to find the 4th spirit crystal. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is walking back home with Himari.

Mouse Boy: Thank you, Himari. Since you're with me all the time, there's no Kurumi or anybody who's going to attack me so far. =^.^=

Himari: No problem. You wished for me to be with you, remember?

Mouse Boy blushed as he remembered. He was bullied and being attacked a lot that he wished for a warrior to protect him, and that is Himari, an Ayakashi Warrior.

Himari: And it's so great that the cat is with you to protect that adorable mouse family of yours. You one sexy mouse, you. *nyan*

Mouse Boy blushed as he and Himari are home.

Mouse Mom: Oh, honey! That was the beautiful anniversary gift you have ever given to me!

Himari turns back into the cat.

Mouse Boy: What's going on?

Mouse Dad: Son, it is our anniversary time. When the time is come, it's our day to show our gift of how much we love each other since we got married in that day.

Mouse Boy: Oh, so that's what the anniversary is all about. I think it's really touching to show your heart of how much you love her with a special gift.

Mouse Dad: That's my boy. And look what I gave to her.

Mouse Boy's mom is wearing a ring with the purple spirit crystal as Mouse Boy feels shocked after seeing it. Meanwhile, at his room.

Mouse Boy: Himari, my family got the purple spirit crystal. I got to call Iron Mouse and fast!

Mouse Boy calls Iron Mouse for the news. Iron Mouse told him and others that the fourth crystal contains the dangerous magic known as a spacequake.

Iron Mouse: A spacequake is the dangerous hazard in the galaxy. Back in 1986, the spacequake occurred in Central Asia that killed 150 million people. The purple crystal was formed to create the most dangerous hazards in space. There was also a spacequake in the planet of Korra, and it killed 200 million of them.

Mouse Boy: Oh shoot! I hope my mom doesn't summon it right away!

Rin: Even worse, Kurumi might try to appear and summon it. She can summon spacequakes as well, even without the crystal.

All of the sudden, Mouse Mom rubs on it, and it summons a spacequake. Suddenly, the alarm goes on, and Mouse Boy's house is in the dark hue color.

Mouse Boy: Oh no no no no!

Rin: That can't be good. This is like the same alarm that gave me the nightmare about Kurumi during the sleepover.

Himari: MOUSEY, HURRY!

Mouse Dad: Wow, look at those beautiful hue colors, honey.

Himari dives in as she pulls the ring out of Mouse Boy's mom's finger. The spacequake suddenly faded away as the alarm stopped.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Mouse Dad: Hey! What's the big idea, kitty?!

Himari: Grrrrrr...

Mouse Boy: Sorry, mom and dad. My cat has issues with that purple crystal that's bugging her. May if I take care of it while you go on your anniversary dinner?

Mouse Dad: No way, son. This is mom's special night for just me and her, so I cannot let your cat do such inappropriate stuff like this ever. This is our anniversary night, and if I see you trying to do that again, son, you'll be in big trouble.

Mouse Boy: After becoming a MVP in Lacrosse and won the most important cup in Academy Sports King's Cup?

Mouse Dad: We're happy that you won, son, but this is the special night for me and your mom. This is where we celebrate the day that we're married, so we got to show each other of how much we love each other.

Mouse Boy: But, dad.

Mouse Dad: No buts.

Mouse Dad grabs the ring back from his hand.

Mouse Boy: Please, Dad.

Mouse Dad: No buts! If you want it back from your mother, you gotta wait til our anniversary is over.

Mouse Boy: Mom, can I please have your beautiful anniversary ring after you're done using it? I promise I'll take good care of it after you're done.

Mouse Mom: I'll think about it, but right now, your father and I got some serious things to take care of in our anniversary.

Mouse Boy's sister: Why in the hell do you want her ring for? Weirdo...

Mouse Mom: Okay, kids, make sure you're safe. We will be back home around midnight.

Mouse Dad puts on his fluffy jacket for the anniversary dinner. In Mouse Boy's bedroom, Rin managed to find something from Iron Mouse like a time pendant, which can protect its user from getting his/her time time taken, even in the City of Devouring Time, and the invisible time shield, which can regenerate the time of the people who are in the shield after the City of Devouring Time.

Rin: What are those? Is that something that woke me up from that headache during the shadow? That pendant looks cute to wear as my new necklace. I should make it in good use.

Rin takes the time pendant and puts it on, which she doesn't know about it yet.

Mouse Dad: Okay, kids, be safe!

Mouse Boy: You too, mom and dad.

Mouse Mom kisses Mouse Boy in the cheeks.

Rin: I'm sorry about what happened, mousey. I can hear that your mom and dad has an anniversary of your family, so congratulations.

Meanwhile, inside the room, Iron Mouse activates the nightmare shield around his house for safety.

Mouse Boy: What did you do to my house?

Iron Mouse: Since you kept the spirit crystals, I activated your shield for it so the nightmare army won't get them from you.

Rin: Well, that's good. At least we're safe from Kurumi and the other bad guys from here.

Mouse Boy: Rin, it's going to be a crazy night, but I need you to come with us. My mom has the purple spirit crystal, so we need to make sure that it's safe from Nightmare!

Rin: What do you mean? What about the talent show?

Himari: I will guide you along in this serious mission, Mousey-chan.

Mouse Boy: Oh, so that's why you showed up. We'll take care of that later, but this is serious. Who knows what'll happen next, we've got to get it back!

Iron Mouse: Are you saying that you want us to steal your mom's ring?

Rin: Alright, let's go. Good thing that I found something that may protect me in case if Kurumi tries to use her shadow to make me unconscious again.

Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy's mom and dad, they're at the Italian restaurant for the anniversary until the Yamai Twins showed up. They are now working in the beautiful Italian restaurant as waitresses. Meanwhile, Galaxy realizes that the new spirit crystal is on the move.

Galaxy: The spirit crystal is on the move? But how it's gotta be spoiling the mouse boy again? I don't want him to put me down like this again, so I'm going to release my beautiful zergling. Go get em!

The zergling runs into the alley to go after the crystal. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy, Rin, and Iron Mouse hides and arrived at that restaurant as Shiroi and Kurumi are nearby it, looking at Mouse Boy's mom and dad through the window.

Shiroi: Dang, they're sure having a good thing here with that crystal, and Galaxy's still not here yet. How are we going to get it?

Kurumi: I'll distract them first, but if I changed into my spirit armor, that's our time for me to eat them.

Kurumi changes her outfit into her black dress.

Shiroi: Alright, good luck with that.

Mouse Boy: Wait, the Yamai Twins are here?!

The Yamai Twins hands them the anniversary dinner while Mouse Boy manages to talk to them.

Mouse Boy: What are you girls doing here?

Kaguya: We are working on a part time job in this beautiful restaurant, so I can get money to buy you something special.

Yuzuru: I disagree, I'm doing this to get Mouse Boy before you do.

Kaguya: Silence, he's mine. This cute, lovable athlete Mouse belongs to the most beautiful person in the galaxy.

Mouse Boy: Ladies, this is serious. The demons are going after my mom and dad. She got the purple spirit crystal, but she won't let me have it. I want one of you ladies to go get it.

Himari turns into a cat as a spy and hides behind Mouse Boy's mom's chair.

Kaguya: Now why would I do that thing? I'll get in trouble by your command. I love you, Mousey, but I got things to take care of.

Yuzuru: You should love me more than her.

The Yamai Twins left to continue to work while Kurumi arrives near the table in her black dress.

Kurumi: Well, I see that you two are having your anniversary together. I got to say, congratulations for that.

Mouse Mom: How do you know it's our anniversary?

Kurumi: I heard about it. I have something else just for you two to celebrate your anniversary.

Mouse Boy: Oh boy...Can this get any more worse than this?

Mouse Boy looks at his parents and Kurumi in the beautiful black dress.

Mouse Boy: OH CRAP! NOT HER! :O

Mouse Dad: Ah, you must be friends with Mouse Boy at school, right? :)

Kurumi: Yes, I am. My name's Kurumi Tokisaki.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! I don't want my parents to be killed by Kurumi! What do I do, what do I do?!

Mouse Mom: Honey, can we please continue our anniversary dinner?

Mouse Dad: Now hold on, honey, I want to talk to her since she knows about our son. So, Kurumi, you're friends with our son who's the MVP of the Blazers' Lacrosse team and won the King's Cup? How long did you hang out with him at school?

Kurumi: Yes. For like a couple of days. When I first met him, I thought he looks so cute as a human mouse creature.

Mouse Dad: We, mouse family are trying to be equal like humans. You know, there are some crazy things going on since black equal rights, gay equal rights, etc. We, Mouse family are trying to have a friendly time with the humans and try to be equal like them. Our son is afraid of cats since we are all afraid of cats, even though we have our own one. Our son is trying to compete his career to become an artist and a sports athlete.

Kurumi: I see. That's cool.

Mouse Dad: Thanks for your talk, young lady. My wife and I got some anniversary day.

Mouse Mom: Thank you for your wonderful time to talk with us.

Kurumi: No problem. But before I leave, I want to show you something from me.

Kurumi transforms her outfit into her astral dress. Mouse Boy needs to act fast quick until he saw the fire extinguisher.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! I won't let her eat my parents!

Mouse Boy activates his blue spirit crystal and uses the huge wave of flood to wipe out Kurumi away from them. He hides from them, as everyone turns around to see where is that huge wave of flood coming from. It comes from the main water break from the street.

Kurumi: What the? What's going on?

Shiroi: It's that mouse again... Are you okay?

Mouse Dad: Whoa! Where did that flood come from?

Mouse Mom: Ah, honey...

A Zergling launched the attack until Himari attacks back at it as Kurumi is seeing the fight.

Kurumi: Heh, about time he finally came.

Himari as a cat faces against the Zergling. She managed to fight against it somewhere else away from Mouse Boy's parents until Shiroi starts to attack Himari with her sword. Kurumi sees Mouse Boy as she prepares to summon her angel, Zafkiel.

Kurumi: Now I've found you, Mousey. Hear me, Zaf...

She got wiped out by the flood before she summoned Zafkiel while Iron Mouse comes out in her disguise as a police.

Iron Mouse: Sorry, guys, but we are experiencing some problems with our water break. I want you people to move inside of the restaurant and continue with your dinner.

Everybody moves inside the restaurant with their food while Mouse Boy's shield is on to make sure. They're all inside the restaurant while Kurumi is wet as she gets up.

Galaxy: Why are you wet, Kurumi? Oh, wait, don't tell me.

Galaxy activates his machine gun.

Galaxy: It's the mouse.

Kurumi: Yes, he attacked me while I was distracting his parents for me to eat them for the spirit crystal.

Galaxy: I already sense the spirit warriors are already protecting them right now. Also, I checked the radar that the Mousey's parents are holding the most dangerous prize, the spirit crystal.

Kurumi: I know. Shiroi sensed it.

Galaxy: By the way, where is your client, Shiroi?

Kurumi: She's fighting against that guardian of Mouse Boy's. She saw her attacking one of your aliens.

Galaxy: Damn, that was her cue to get the crystal, but she was distracted by that cat!

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, Mouse Boy's mom and dad managed to have their anniversary dinner, and they had their dance with a beautiful Italian song. After that, they left the restaurant.

Mouse Boy: Rin.

Rin: What is it, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: They're coming back home. We have to follow them before they hit home, so I won't get in trouble.

Rin: That can't be good. At least the shield is still up, so Kurumi and the others can't get in there.

Galaxy checks in his radar.

Galaxy: His parents are leaving right now, and they're about to hit the alley. Looks like this is our chance.

Kurumi: I know. At least I left Shiroi to keep that Mouse Boy and the others from getting to that crystal.

The Yamai Twins are ready to leave the restaurant after their job is done.

Mouse Boy: Girls, you gotta help me quick. The guys are going after my parents who has the fourth spirit crystal!

Mouse Boy leaves with no choice that he has to make it quick, until Shiroi attacks him with her sword, stopping him from moving forward.

Shiroi: I'm in charge of this now. You're not going anywhere if you're going after the crystal.

Mouse Boy: Himari! What are you doing?!

Mouse Boy thinks Shiroi is Himari.

Shiroi: That crystal is for my Mistress. I suggest you surrender yourselves if you don't want to become her next meal.

Mouse Boy: Himari, I don't get it! Why are you doing this to me? You're my guardian, you should help me in this kind of situation.

Shiroi realized that she's the exact same as Himari, even without the contact lenses. All of the sudden, the tidal wave wipes out Shiroi as the Yamai Twins helped Mouse Boy.

Kaguya: At least we're done with our work. Now we can help you, Mousey-chan.

Mouse Boy: Thanks for your help, but I don't know why would Himari do this to me.

Shiroi gets wiped out, but she doesn't give up as she shakes the water out from her.

Shiroi: Face it, I'm not alone on this.

Some Kurumi clones start coming to Shiroi to help her. Meanwhile, Mouse Mom and Dad realized that the car is jammed in the alley.

Mouse Dad: Oh, darn it. Our car is jammed.

Mouse Mom: Hold on, honey, I can take care of this.

Mouse Dad comes out to check the engine.

Mouse Dad: Now, hold on, honey, I got this. I'm the one who's taking care of this baby.

Mouse Dad checks his engine to make sure, but he'll try to fix it.

Mouse Dad: Alright, no wonder why it's not working. The engine doesn't have enough oil.

Kurumi and Galaxy shows up.

Kurumi: Where do you think you two are going?

Mouse Dad: Oh, hey, we are about to hit home right now, but the engine is not working now. I'm trying to fix it so we can get home early.

Kurumi: I see. Although, I do recognize that you have something that is really important for your anniversary.

Mouse Dad: Hey, you're the one who got wiped out from the flood. Are you okay?

Kurumi: Yea, I'm fine. I don't know where did that come from.

Mouse Dad: Hey, you, can you help me fix the engine will ya, sport?

Galaxy: Me? But first...I need something really important.

All of the sudden, Galaxy grabs Mouse Mom.

Mouse Mom: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Mouse Dad: Hey, what's the big idea?!

Kurumi stood up in front of Mouse Boy's dad as she aims her handgun at him.

Kurumi: I know you have something with you. Some kind of a purple crystal that has strong power.

Galaxy: Give me your spirit crystal first so you guys won't get harmed.

Mouse Mom: Honey, help!

Mouse Dad: I can't! She has a gun!

Kurumi: One step move, and you'll die. Hehehehehe.

Kurumi summons her shadows to hold Mouse Mom and Mouse Dad still.

Mouse Dad: Please don't kill us! Anything but that!

Galaxy: Give me your ring so everything will be alright!

Kurumi: Oh, you two are as delicious as your son. At least I got a very good snack for me to eat.

All of the sudden, the white cloak jumps on Galaxy and grabs Mouse Boy's mom to safety as he jumps on the roof, and the shadows that grabbed her disappeared into the shadow.

Galaxy: WHAT THE?!

Kurumi: It's that guy with the white cloak again.

Galaxy: IT'S HIM! MY ARCH NEMESIS! YOU'RE DEAD!

Galaxy launches his machine gun, and the white cloak flies away to save Mouse Boy's mom as the Yamai twins arrived to fight.

Galaxy: My aliens, sick em!

Galaxy's vicious eating zergs launches the attack on the Yamai Twins.

Kurumi: I'll go after that guy with the white cloak. I can't let him get away with that crystal.

Kurumi goes after the white cloak guy for the 4th spirit crystal. Meanwhile, the white cloak guy saved Mouse Boy's mom, and he pulled off her ring without a notice.

Mouse Mom: Thank you so much. Who are you, strange person?

?: Just go, be safe so you won't be killed.

Mouse Mom: Okay, bless you, young man.

Mouse Boy's mom runs away for safety while Kurumi goes after the white cloak for the 4th crystal, the purple spirit crystal that contains the dangerous spacequake that has been used lately to kill many different species.

?: Wow, this spirit crystal can wipe out the whole city by summoning this. Hehe. I got the 4th one, and no one can stop me. I got to get out of here quickly before Kurumi gets me.

Kurumi: Not if I'm around.

Kurumi summons her shadows at the white cloak's way to grab him. The white cloak tries to run away and all of the sudden, Kurumi's shadow arms actually grabbed his tail, and Kurumi realized that the white cloak is actually Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: It was you the whole time, Mousey. If you don't want me to summon my spacequake at you, then hand over all of the crystals that you have, and I don't want any tricks on that again.

Mouse Boy tries to run, but his tail was caught by her shadow arms as he's stuck. He starts to cry in panic that he's been caught as Kurumi is starting to get sick of him being a crybaby.

Kurumi: Quit being such a scaredy mouse, I know you still have a lot of strength to try to fight back.

She gets closer to Mouse Boy for 4 crystals in his possession.

Kurumi: Tell me, mousey. What's more important for you to protect? The crystals or your friends?

Mouse Boy's crawling back away from Kurumi as best as he can as he's carrying 4 crystals with him.

Mouse Boy: The crystals or my friends?

Kurumi: If you don't answer my question, you're going to see a spacequake coming at you, and it's from me.

Mouse Boy: The reason I'm not giving them to you is because you're still planning to kill me and the rest of my friends and family! You're the sweetest spirit ever, you cured me from my heat illness from the hospital. Why are you doing this?!

Mouse Boy cries out-loud.

Kurumi: It's for the Shadow Lord. Besides, since the first time that I upgraded my Nightmare Warrior form with three spirit crystals, I felt some kind of a new shadow power within the red spirit crystal, and I want to know what it is.

Mouse Boy's saying something inside his head.

*Mouse Boy: Look at these beautiful crystals containing the most dangerous powers. The pink one summons the healing for the wounds, the blue one summons the water to bring tides, the red one summons the time holder to regain short amount of time, and the most dangerous of all, the purple one contains the most destructive spacequake that can wipe out the whole city. If Kurumi uses them all, she'll use them for evil and bring death to the world.*

Kurumi: You have one last chance to hand over those crystals. You know what's going to happen, don't you?

Kurumi said that in her seductive tone. She's on top of him in the rape position, but she's about to get ready to use the spacequake to kill Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: So, what's it going to be? Giving me the crystals or the spacequake?

All of the sudden, Shiroi flies and crashes right at Kurumi and Mouse Boy. Himari is there, and she's still fighting with Shiroi. She gets up after that hit she had from Himari's Crimson blade samurai sword.

Kurumi: Wow, that guardian looks more stronger than I expected. But since she's going to get in my way of getting those crystals, now's my time for my spacequake.

She gets off from Mouse Boy, and she raised her right arm to summon a spacequake on top of Mouse Boy and Himari as the alarm goes on.

Kurumi: You know the sound of that alarm, don't you?

Mouse Boy realized that after she got hit by Shiroi, his tail comes off from Kurumi's shadows as they disappeared into the shadow. Shiroi quickly sneaks up to Mouse Boy and takes all of the spirit crystals from him in a quick speed before Himari follows her until he grabs on his crystals to his dear life.

Mouse Boy: LET GO!

Shiroi: You think that I'll let you have them?! Do you want them to get destroyed along with you when the spacequake appears?

Himari: NO! IF YOU GIVE THEM THE CRYSTALS, THEY'LL KILL YOU, MOUSEY!

Shiroi: Stay out of the way! No wonder we're completely opposite of each other. Now, mousey, shall I get the crystals or slaughter that cat girl first?

Kurumi: Just get the crystals already, Shiroi. I can't summon my spacequake with you or them in the way. The Shadow Lord will not be impressed if those crystals get destroyed.

Mouse Boy: Hey, Kurumi, I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you use that spacequake at me, not only I'll be dead, but the crystals will be destroyed!

Shiroi: Not until I get them.

Shiroi aims her sword at Mouse Boy's neck until he hands her all of the real spirit crystals. Mouse Boy got a huge idea to stop Kurumi's spacequake. He saw the water tank as he summons the water crystal within his hands and successfully wipes out Shiroi out of her blade.

Mousey: Himari!

Himari: Mousey!

Shiroi dodges the wave as she jumps up high through it.

Shiroi: You think I'll let you do this to me again? Too bad. My combat skills are exactly the same as your guardian's.

She sneaks up to Mouse Boy from behind without being noticed. Mouse Boy runs at Himari for protection, but he was too late as Shiroi sliced off his tail and lands in pain as he let go of the Spirit crystals.

Shiroi: Hehehe. You said that you're the MVP in your game, but yet, you lose to someone like me and Kurumi. Now I finally got what she deserves.

She uses her speed to get all of the spirit crystals before Mouse Boy and Himari as she runs off to give them to Kurumi.

Himari: MOOOUSEEEEYYY!

Himari runs in tears, seeing his poor master's tail being cut off.

Shiroi: MISTRESS, I GOT THE SPIRIT CRYSTALS FOR YOU!

Kurumi: Exactly as I finally planned.

Kurumi got the crystals from Shiroi.

Kurumi: Prepare to meet your end, Mousey.

Using the 4 spirit crystals, she transforms into Nightmare Warrior V2 as she snaps her fingers to make the spacequake appear on top of Mouse Boy and Himari.

Kurumi: Hehehehehehehe.

She laughs evilly until something from the red spirit crystal in her possession speaks to her through telepathy.

?: Kurumi...

Kurumi recognized the voice she heard, but she doesn't know who is it yet as she recognized that the person, who was the shadow energy spirit, was her new shadow power that she sensed from her red spirit crystal.

Kurumi: Shiroi, we're heading back to Galaxy now. We have to tell him the good news.

Shiroi: Alright, let's go. Bye bye, mousey.

Both Kurumi and Shiroi escaped from Mouse Boy and Himari as the spacequake's still coming at them.

Mouse Boy: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Mouse Boy cries in pain as Rin arrived towards him and Himari.

Rin: Mousey, thank goodness you and Himari are alright. I was so worried.

She sees the spacequake coming on their way.

Rin: I recognized that same alarm from before. We got to get out of here quickly before we die!

All of the sudden as they're stuck, the spacequake suddenly disappears. Mouse Boy looks up, and he sees 3 wizard aliens along with the real white cloak.

Rin: It's that guy with the white cloak again. He saved us. I though Iron Mouse and I'm going to carry them to escape from here.

Iron Mouse arrived at where Rin is in with a surprise.

Iron Mouse: We have a long talk going on with my master. He accepted my demands by letting his great fellow wizards to aid you guys. These wizards are also known as the soul reapers.

Meanwhile, with Galaxy, Shiroi, and Kurumi.

Galaxy: You're late, Kurumi. That father of Mousey's got away because of those two twins that I faced against.

Kurumi: Man, I was so hungry for that. But good news, I got 4 of those spirit crystals. It turns out that the White Cloak was that Mousey the whole time, but at least I got them from him.

Kurumi reveals 4 spirit crystals in her hands.

Galaxy: I see.

Shiroi: I manage to cut that Mousey's tail off for the crystals, and that guardian was stupid enough to not be aware of it to protect him.

Galaxy: The Shadow Lord just called. He wants to have a word with me.

Kurumi: If that's what he wants, let's just go already.

She sees the real white cloak, who's about to leave. Kurumi, Galaxy, and Shiroi disappeared into the shadows until Mouse Boy and the others meet up with the Yamai twins.

Kaguya: Mousey, we saved your father before that guy tried to kill him.

The Yamai twins saw Mouse Boy's tail being cut off.

Yuzuru: What happened to your tail?

Himari: That impostor did it. I should have know that she's going to do a thing like this.

Himari starts to cry.

Rin: That's not good. Good thing that I brought my medical supplies for that. I'll get that tail fixed.

Rin takes out her first aid kit from her backpack and opens it to get the rubberized bandages to wrap around for Mouse Boy's tail.

Mouse Boy: Thanks for that, Rin. I hope these bandages will stay on for my tail.

Rin: No problem. I'm glad that I'm here to help. You have to keep these bandages on until we get the pink spirit crystal back to get your tail fully healed.

Mouse Boy: Don't worry, Rin. I will.

Himari felt really sad about what happened as she walks away.

Mouse Boy: Himari...

Kaguya hugs Mouse Boy.

Kaguya: Don't worry, Mousey, at least you're still ok. You'll feel better if you let me protect you for our love.

Yuzuru also hugs Mouse Boy.

Yuzuru: I disagreed, Mousey's better with me.

Iron Mouse: Wrong. We're related as a Mouse family, so we'll protect each other.

Rin sees the girls fighting as she shows her sweat drop.

Rin: Not again with this. Anyways, with that out of the way, I'll be heading back home to finish up something that I have. See ya back in school, Mousey.

She walks off as she leaves the girls fighting over Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Great, here we go again with this, except without Himari!


	6. Act 5: Awakening the Water Demon

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>In the Shadow Council, Kurumi is about to show the Shadow Lord, Illidan her success until...<p>

Illidan: Galaxy, your lack of effort is really disappointing me. In fact, you were suppose to aid Kurumi of helping her succeed on capturing the spirit crystals.

Galaxy: I'm sorry, master! I work my ass off as I can to get rid of these spirit warriors. Even the white cloak guy is not really him, he was a fluke! I'm doing my best to help her so you can gain my respect to become a best servant in this Shadow Army!

Illidan: You keep failing my orders recently, Captain Galaxy.

Kurumi is watching this negation from the great Shadow Lord.

Illidan: You remember when you lost you girlfriend from your nightmare attitude of yours until you got so furious that you want to find a better place to cure your stress away? You shouldn't listen to them if your girlfriend wasn't killed. I'm giving you a right order so you won't be punished.

All of the sudden, the red spirit crystal is acting up from Kurumi as Illidan sensed something that he recognized.

Illidan: Wait a second?! Could this be..Is she?

Illidan's shadow power teleports right in front of Kurumi with glowing tentacles coming out of the shadow walls. Kurumi, in her Nightmare Warrior V2, recognizes something talking to her through telepathy from the red spirit crystal.

?: Kurumi, do you still recognize me?

Kurumi: Huh? That voice...who are you, and how do you know my name?

?: It's me, Kuro. I guess you must have lost some of your memory after I was put to sleep in here. Thanks to you upgrading your Nightmare Warrior self to V2, you've awaken me, Kurumi.

Kurumi: So that's the new shadow power that I sensed from that red spirit crystal, huh?

Kuro: Yes, I'm still sealed in there after that incident with the guy named Comet, who destroyed my body during the war. Thanks to that, my soul was turned into a shadow energy spirit, and he sealed me inside that red spirit crystal before I claim one of the dead priestess' body as mine. I think either you or our lord may be the only one who can get me out of this.

Kurumi: I see, but how does that work?

Kuro: I'll tell you. I need a soul from a girl who's a very well fighter, but because of one of the priestesses' spell on me, if I stay outside without a body for too long, I'll disappear, and I'll never be able to return again. In order for me to stay alive, I need a body from her as well for me to use, I don't care if she's a human, a spirit, or a warrior.

Kurumi: Huh, that Mouse Boy does have a lot of girls on his side. I fought with them a countless times just to get the crystals before them, and I ended up succeeding twice before they took them back from me. It may be a difficult decision on this, but if that's what you want, I'll go with it.

Kuro: Yahoo! I'm so excited to be free at last. Btw, do you still have my weapon transformer hand band for me?

Kurumi reveals Kuro's black weapon transformer hand band on her right hand.

Kurumi: Yes, I found it when I was about to summon my spacequake at that Mousey and his guardian.

Kuro: Wait, I remember that guardian of his. She was Himari. I fought against her and that Iron Mouse before.

Kurumi: I'm surprised of that, but they're not the only girls that the Mouse have. He has the other 3 as well. One is named Rin, and the other two are twins, but I really don't know the names of them, nor do they introduce them to me.

Kuro: Well, dang. Good luck on finding someone from that group who does have a good body and soul for me.

Kurumi: I will.

Shiroi heads into Kurumi after hearing her talking.

Shiroi: Kurumi, who are you talking to?

Kurumi: Oh, just some ally of mine who was sealed in the red spirit crystal. Her name is Kuro.

Shiroi: How did you two become allies?

Kurumi: I really don't remember. I was going to let you ask her, but she only has 'spirit to spirit' telepathy like this, so only our lord and spirits like me can hear what she's saying. Since she told me, I'll tell you. It was at the time when I was in the war for the spirit crystals. During her fight with the guy named Comet, he destroyed her body, which caused her soul to turn into a shadow energy spirit, but since she's sealed in that red spirit crystal, she really wanted a soul from a female fighter to be free. Because of the priestess' spell on her, she also needs a body from her to stay alive, so I was going to choose one of the girls from that Mousey's side for that, but since he have 5 girls with him, it's really hard for me to pick which one for Kuro to use.

Shiroi: I see. Although, I have a decision for that. How about that girl with the white bow on her head? During that fight near the hospital, I saw her shooting some of your clones, and she even protected her loved one who looks just like her from them. I got to say, at least she's not being a scaredy cat of you anymore when I first saw her fighting.

Kurumi: I saw that too, but she's not as skilled as the other girls with Mouse Boy when it comes to facing against us. And those guns of hers...I felt that she got them from one of my mes that are already annihilated.

Shiroi: Same here. I got an idea to get her since I saw some kind of a new pendant that she got. Why not use that City of Devouring Time at where she's in to make everyone else in there unconscious? Since I sensed that her new pendant may protect her time from it, I'll disguise myself and act like the Mousey's guardian to keep her busy, and you'll sneak up to her from behind and take her back in here so you'll get a chance for your friend to take over her body? Good thing that nobody can know the way to get to the Shadow Council, not even Mousey or his guardian. In case if Mousey and the others are coming to save her, maybe you'll leave some of your clones on guard and keep them from getting into where that white bow girl is.

Kurumi: Good idea. You hear that, Kuro? I'll be ready to get the soul and body for you.

Kuro: Excellent, Kurumi. I really can't wait to fight again in this, and I can't wait to see Himari and Iron Mouse again. Hehehehe.

Kurumi: Trust me, I'm not giving up now. Those spirit crystals...They will be mine for our lord. I'll find the last two and get them for his very own hands. With you, Galaxy, and Shiroi, that Mouse Boy wouldn't try to win for them.

All of the sudden, the big door opens behind Kurumi, and it's Illidan and Galaxy after they're done with the meeting.

Kurumi: I see that you guys are back now.

Illidan: I sensed something.

Kurumi: I know, me too. I recognized what my new shadow power from my red spirit crystal is. It was my ally, Kuro. She's still sealed in there, but I finally have managed to awaken her.

Illidan grabs the red crystal with his claws.

Illidan: You've awaken Kuro... The Shadow Soul Stealer.

Kurumi: I know. I heard her voice through 'spirit to spirit' telepathy. She wanted to be free, but she thinks that maybe either me or you're the only one who can do so if I can find a female soul and body for her.

Illidan: But here's the problem, this red crystal that she's sealed cannot be freed by your power. Only the demon like me as a soul stealer CAN.

Kurumi: I see. Anyways, Shiroi and I'll be off to find a new soul and body for Kuro. She cannot survive outside the crystal without it because of the priestess' spell. Besides, I've found her weapon while Shiroi and I'm trying to get the crystals from that Mousey.

Kurumi reveals Kuro's weapon transformer hand band in Kurumi's right hand to Illidan as the shadow tentacles form a wall in front of her to hault.

Illidan: Not so fast. Your orders are NOT done yet.

Kurumi: What is it, my lord?

Illidan: Your process is not done yet since you collected 4, you need three more. And if you're thinking of helping out to revive Kuro, I refuse to let you do it.

Kurumi sighs after hearing what the Shadow Lord said to her.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Illidan: Kuro must have rest. She was with us during that time before.

Kuro: But, master, I cannot be stuck in this prison! I must find a girl's soul so I can be FREE for the new body! PLEASE! I KILLED HIS WIFE, AND WHEN I COME BACK ALIVE, I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON KILLING THAT WHITE CLOAK FOR SEALING ME HERE!

Illidan: Hmmm... I see. Kurumi...

Kurumi: Yes, my lord?

Illidan: Make sure she finds a perfect soul and body for her.

Illidan brings the red crystal back to Kurumi.

Illidan: And remember, only I can revive her with my soul power.

Kurumi: Alright, I will. I'll leave Shiroi to helping me on this. She can leave into disguising as that Mousey's guardian to distract the person with that kind of soul, and I'll sneak up to her, make her unconscious, and take her to you. I bet my City of Devouring Time will do the trick for that, but if she's not affected by it, I might have to use something else for the trick.

Meanwhile, back at school after this moment, Rin wasn't happy that Kurumi surrendered Mouse Boy, and this is right before the Talent Show. Mouse Boy's face is lying on the desk as he's upset.

Mouse Boy: Argh...I lost everything now. I was so close since I freed my mom.

Rin sighs.

Rin: Man, Kurumi's getting more stronger than I expected with each spirit crystal in her hand. Who knows, if she gets all of them, she'll be way tough to try to defeat. Mousey, I guess we lost the second time for those crystals, but if we encounter Kurumi, Galaxy, and that Himari faker again, we'll try to get them back without letting ourselves get killed. If we get that pink spirit crystal back, you wouldn't have a risk on leaving these bandages on that tail for that. Besides...

She opens her backpack and takes out her bottle of her chloroform and a cloth with it as her Chemistry project.

Rin: I manage to get this project completed for my Chemistry class that was due tomorrow. I bet that maybe it could be useful as a trap for anyone who tries to take those crystals from you or try to kill you again.

Mouse Boy: How is your project going to give an A+ with that, even with KURUMI CUTTING MY TAIL OFF?!

Rin: Simple. This chloroform was made to make someone unconscious if he or she breathes it. Besides, the projects for my Chemistry class was to make your own poison with chemicals, but I really have to treat it carefully and not let it harm anyone innocently.

Mouse Boy: I'm no good with that kind of science you're doing, Rin.

Len comes out to Rin and Mouse Boy's homeroom.

Len: Hey, Mousey. Whoa! What happened to your tail?!

Rin: It's a long story, Len.

Len: Anyways, I was just wondering if you want to join me in my talent show together.

Rin: Sure, I'll go with that.

Len: Really? I was hoping you like music because that's my style of talent.

Rin: Yea, I do like music.

Len: Awesome, how about you and me practice and we discuss about this during lunch and after school before your club?

Rin: Sure thing, Len.

Meanwhile, during lunch, Mouse Boy's at the rooftop, feeling depressed while eating his lunch after he lost his tail, thanks to Kurumi.

Himari: Meow.

Mouse Boy: Himari?

Himari: I'm sorry about your tail. I couldn't protect it if it wasn't from that impostor.

Mouse Boy: Yeah, I got in trouble by my parents, and it's all thanks to you.

Himari: I see, you're disappointed of my failure...

Mouse Boy: Yeah, my guardian let me down.

Himari was so upset that she ran away as a cat. After school, Mouse Boy walks away with his backpack as he's feeling lonely while Shiroi's watching him from behind.

Shiroi: Oh, poor mousey. Feeling all alone because I cut off his tail.

Kurumi: I see that he's suffering from that, especially with his guardian. I know you said that our target is Rin, but I can feel that her soul is gaining some bravery at herself. That's our time. Just take her someplace where you two are alone without anyone interfering, and I'll be there for her.

Shiroi puts on her contact lenses and runs off to find Rin, while Kurumi uses the City of Devouring Time to make all of the people in the school, except Rin(since she still has her time pendant on) unconscious because of the time loss while Rin saw Len fainting from it.

Rin: Len, are you ok? Please wake up.

Rin sees the darkness through the window.

Rin: Oh no, Kurumi's up to this. I wonder what she wants now.

Shiroi, in disguise of Himari, comes to the door to the cafeteria.

Shiroi(Himari impostor): Rin, are you ok?

Rin: Yea, I'm fine, Himari. Why am I'm not infected by this unlike last time?

Shiroi(Himari impostor): I think it's because of that pendant you're wearing.

Shiroi points at the time pendant Rin's wearing.

Rin: Oh, so that's what it does.

Shiroi(Himari imposter): Yea, but don't worry. I'll protect you in this. Btw, just come with me for a moment.

Rin: Ok, although, I'm hoping that Len will be ok.

Meanwhile, while Rin and Shiroi are heading into their private spot, Kurumi uses her shadow to get to Rin and Mouse Boy's homeroom for something that can make Rin unconscious, and as she looks inside Rin's backpack, she found Rin's chloroform and cloth.

Kurumi: I knew she has something for the trick. Hopefully, nobody will stand in my way for this.

Back with Rin and Shiroi, they finally found a private spot at the school.

Rin: So, what is it that you want to show me, Himari?

Shiroi(Himari imposter): Oh, just this little surprise that I wanted to show you.

Suddenly, Kurumi's shadows appeared below Rin and grabbed her in her arms and legs.

Rin: Hey! What is this? Let me go!

Shiroi grabs Rin in her neck from behind until Rin saw her grabbing her, along with Kurumi's shadows.

Rin: Wait, you're not Himari!

Kurumi: Hehehehehe. You fell for my trap there. I'm surprised that you manage to survive in my time-eating capsule, even though you didn't last time.

Kurumi reveals herself as she arrives to Rin and Shiroi's private spot.

Rin: Kurumi! What do you want from me?! Are you planning to do this death trap so that you can eat me?!

Kurumi: Hehehehehehe. I'm not ready for you to be my snack yet. I just wanted to give you something. There's nobody out there who can save you now, not even Mousey or that guardian of his. They don't even care about you.

Rin: Yea, right. I don't have time for this, I have practice for me to do for the...

Kurumi covers Rin's mouth with the cloth with Rin's chloroform. Rin starts to feel the chloroform from the cloth as she starts to muffle.

Rin: What are you doing with my chemistry project?!(muffled)

Kurumi: Shh. I know that your soul is giving you bravery to fight. Just give yourself and your bravery a big rest for a while, would ya?

After Rin heard what Kurumi said to her, she stopped muffling as her eyes are now closed, and she became unconscious as her head fell limply on one of Shiroi's arms while the shadows are disappearing when they release her, but Shiroi's still grabbing her as she took off her contact lenses. Kurumi surrenders Rin with Shiroi until she's greeted with the surprise of the White Cloak and his alien wizards.

White Cloak: Kurumi, you are under arrest.

The red crystal responded to Kurumi through telepathy.

Kuro: He's here, Kurumi! He's here at least once again!

Kurumi: I guess that you finally arrived. You're too late now, that girl will become Kuro's new body once my master released her with her soul.

White Cloak: Actually, that will not happen to that poor little girl, you see. We activated an anti-nightmare shield, so in that way, not only that your City of Devouring Time is stopped, but Illidan will not use his dark magic on that little girl, including you.

The Anti-Nightmare shield is already activated around school campus as Kuro feels angry.

Kuro: BLAST IT, KURUMI! HE USED HIS ANTI-DARK MAGIC SHIELD! WE'RE USELESS NOW!

Kurumi: What about in the Shadow Council? The Shadow Lord told us to bring a girl to him for her soul.

Kuro: I don't feel like this little soul doesn't fit to me. Find me a STRONGER one, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Then who instead? That Mousey has 5 girls with him.

White Cloak: Alright, brothers! Time to end them!

The aliens glow stronger like a super sayian as their magic is activated to end Kurumi. All of the sudden, the anti-nightmare shield stopped.

White Cloak: What?!

Shiroi: The shield stopped, what happened?

Blue Wizard: MASTER! SOMEONE HAS MANAGED TO SHUT DOWN THE SHIELD!

Kuro: LOOK!

Kurumi looked, and it's Galaxy.

Kurumi: Galaxy?

White Cloak: Look...A Traitor.

Kurumi: Who? Me?

Kuro: He's preferring to Galaxy. He and that White Cloak used to be long time friends as an Alliance with the Spirit Warriors until his depression changed everything as he mentally joined the dark side and worked for Illidan to destroy the Millennium Kingdom. Galaxy has become a biggest double-crosser of all the Spirit World since he lost his girlfriend.

Galaxy: You're nothing to me now.

White Cloak: I don't get why would you be such a cold-hearted devil to betray us like this. We could work this thing out TOGETHER!

Galaxy: You're too late, you shouldn't stop me before this thing happens.

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: I should have know that he will do this. I thought that he has a great armor and power right before he wanted to help me. I didn't know that Galaxy will do such a thing like that until now.

Kuro: SILENCE, KURUMI! USE YOUR DARK MAGIC NOW!

The alien wizards successfully grabbed Rin to safety.

Kurumi: I got this.

Kurumi starts shooting at the alien wizards with her shadow bullets. More aliens are teleporting in front of Kurumi with the spider machine with machine guns, aiming right at Kurumi as their target is locked at her. She dodged the bullets that are coming at her.

Kurumi: Hear me, Zafkiel. Come to me now!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel.

Kurumi: Zayin, now.

Her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun as she aims it at one of the alien wizards, and as the bullet hits him, the time of one of the wizards got frozen.

White Cloak: Traitor!

Galaxy looks at him with an evil smile.

White Cloak: Brothers! Activate your backup shield!

Kurumi shot one of the wizards who got frozen a couple of times until the time freezing wears off. One of the wizards died before everyone activates their shield.

Kuro: Remember, Kurumi. They have their shield, so that means they won't be attacked by your dark magic. Only your bullets can!

Kurumi: I know, Kuro. That means Shiroi can't even attack them, but still only me.

All of the sudden, the large group of vicious alien man-eating Zergs joined in the group in front of Kurumi.

Kuro: Look at these man-eating aliens, those disgusting imaginary creatures are looking vicious.

Kurumi: I know, Kuro. Those are Galaxy's aliens.

Galaxy: Don't worry, Kurumi, I'll take care of this for you. He's the main reason he's going after me for.

Kurumi: Galaxy, I really appreciate the help, but as long as you don't disappoint our master again.

Kurumi keeps shooting her normal bullets at the wizards. Shiroi can't do anything about the shield since she can't attack through it, but she watches Kurumi and Galaxy fighting the wizards. During the battleground of the blue wizard aliens fighting against the Zergs, Galaxy and the White Cloak are fighting each other with swords on the next floor.

White Cloak: Well, Galaxy, it's been a long time that you have been reaching to a whole new level as a most dangerous man in the Universe. I can't believe you would let down your own family like this after the loss of your girlfriend. And now, you have become a forsaken being in the Spirit World of your kind of act. It's unacceptable.

Galaxy: The only thing your Spirit World cares about is themselves. They only care about themselves then others who are connected to the Millennium Kingdom, but not to my Kingdom? Why is it that they don't worship me after all my time I've been through with you, brethrens?! And they don't care about me. They don't know who I am or where I live, and they give me a bad look! You brethrens don't care about my feelings!

Galaxy launches his attack with his sword again.

Galaxy: But now, you're too late, and I'm already working in the new family who does care about my feelings more than your stupid brethrens!

Galaxy manages to knock the White Cloak's sword out of his hands, and he lands on the ground.

Kuro: There you go, kill him!

Kurumi: Now he's doing it correctly. Just what you and our master want.

Galaxy: So long, brother.

Galaxy launches his sword at his chest until... the White Cloak activates his big light saber sword out of his other hand to defend himself.

Kurumi: What? Dang, that White Cloak's pretty strong all right. No wonder why he destroyed your old body and sealed you in here, Kuro.

Kuro: He has the Xavai Wrist laser sword that he uses by wearing the special weapon wrapped around his hand and activating the laser sword that looks like a knife. It's very useful against these pity blue aliens.

Galaxy: Wait a minute, you have the Xavai Laser sword? What happened to you? Are you a human?

Galaxy uses his gravity force by throwing himself off the air and crashes the White Cloak through the wall.

Kuro: Kurumi, look! More backup Xavai aliens are hitting by!

Shiroi: These blue aliens are surrounding us, Kurumi, and Galaxy is busy fighting against his nemesis!

Kurumi: Don't worry, we got them together.

Kurumi starts shooting at the Xavai aliens, while Shiroi is slashing her sword at half of them as Rin wakes up in the Janitor's closet and doesn't realize what is going on right now.

Rin: What happened? Why am I in the Janitor's closet? I have to get my project back from Kurumi before something else bad happens.

Rin tries to open the door, but it's locked.

Rin: That's not good. Anybody there? Someone, help me get out of this.

Galaxy is chasing after the White Cloak to find out his true identity of himself since he's exposed of using the Xavai sword. He uses his missiles and shoots them right at the White Cloak.

Galaxy: COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!

The missiles hit the Janitor's closet as they blow the door open for Rin when she got hit by the blast through the door.

Rin: What was that? At least I'm finally out. I wonder what's going on here.

When Rin got out, one of the man eating aliens looks at her and starts going after her.

Rin: Oh god, not those aliens. Too bad that I left my guns at my backpack in the homeroom. Now I don't have anything for me to fight with right now.

She tries to avoid the Zerg's attacks at her, but she trips over as she looks in fear, looking at the Zerg growling with vicious saber teeth with green slime out of his mouth.

Rin: Don't get any closer. Someone, help me!

All of the sudden, the Zerg has been sliced off by the Xavai blue wizard with the same weapon that the White Cloak used.

Xavai Blue Wizard: Run!

Rin: Thanks for that. I have to find Len first. After this nonsense, I have to get my project back.

Rin runs off to find Len as Shiroi saw her running through the door.

Shiroi: Mistress, she's escaping.

Kurumi: Let her go, Shiroi. She's not the one Kuro want us to take.

Kuro: Kurumi, the Xavais are surrendering us. They've killed almost all of the zerglings! Quick, use your spacequake NOW!

Meanwhile, the White Cloak manages to fight back after that chase and tools down Galaxy in the fight again while Kurumi raises her left arm to summon her spacequake as the alarm goes on.

Kurumi: You do recognize that alarm, don't you?

The blue aliens are in panic as the White Cloak heard the alarm.

Galaxy: It's Kurumi.

Galaxy leaves this area because of the spacequake as Rin heard the spacequake alarm while she's getting her backpack.

Rin: That can't be good. I got to find Len quickly and get out of here fast. I'll get her for my project later after this.

She keeps on running to get Len and looking for the exit.

Galaxy: We'll meet again, brother. Enjoy to see your brothers die from Kurumi's spacequake.

Galaxy flies away for safety.

Kurumi: Shiroi, let's go.

Shiroi: Right, I still have this for our plan.

Shiroi holds Rin's chloroform and cloth as she disappears into the shadow with Kurumi.

White Cloak: Brothers! Retreat!

The spacequake wipes out the whole school after they left as Rin managed to finally escape the school while holding Len and her backpack before they get caught in the spacequake.

Rin: That was close. I thought we were both goners.

Meanwhile, at Iron Mouse's house, the White Cloak shows up with the surprise.

Iron Mouse: Master, it's you! What happened?

White Cloak: It's Kurumi, we need to act fast. She has 4 spirit crystals right now. If she gets 3 more, we're screwed. I'm sending help before the nightmare begins.

The White Cloak disappears in thin air. Meanwhile, with Kurumi(still as Nightmare Warrior V2), Shiroi, and Kuro, Kurumi's still trying to decide to choose one of the girls to take as Kuro's vessel for the soul and her new body.

Kuro: I sense something...What is this?

The blue spirit crystal is acting from Kurumi's astral dress when she captured 4 of the other spirit crystals from Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: What? What's going on with the blue spirit crystal?

Kurumi takes out the blue spirit crystal as she senses the power from it.

Kurumi: I sensed that this crystal can summon water demons as well. That can be pretty useful just to make it easier to get into our plans while they handle those who get in our way.

Kuro: IT'S THE WATER DEMON! Those idiots are stealing the great demon powers that are sealed in prison under the hands of the spirit crystals.

Kurumi: I see. Besides from that, now I have only 4 girls left for our plan. Looks like I have to make up my own decision for this to determine who is stronger to take for now. Let's see, who should I pick? Iron Mouse? No, she only has a light saber sword, so it's not going to work against that Mousey and the others. I was going to go with one of the twins since they do have strong wind power, but since they're always together in our battles, I don't think that'll work against the guy with the white cloak. But Himari...she does have good combat skills and moves. That's why I used Zafkiel to create Shiroi. Perhaps that can be useful for Kuro's new body since she's so strong. Kuro, I decided who to take for the soul to release you and your new vessel, and it's a strong girl.

Kuro: Really? Who was it?

Kurumi: It's Himari. That cat girl you just faced before. She does have very strong combat skills and moves, so how about that as your new body? With her combat skills and moves, you'll be more stronger than before, and there's no one who can stop us in this, not even Mousey.

Kuro: Perfect. But now, we have to take care of the blue crystal.

Kurumi looked at the blue crystal, and she sees the yellow evil eyes inside the blue crystal with the growling monster inside.

Kurumi: Right.

Kuro: His name...is Flood.

Kurumi: What does he do?

Kuro: He was raised as a water demon, and he summons the dangerous waters that slaughter every human being after they harm his water spirits with pollution. He summons a great force of tidal waves. He creates more water species to create his family of the water spirits. Just like you, Kurumi...He's a rapist.

Kurumi: I see.

Kuro: Follow my lead. I know where his home is. We're going to re-summon him back to life, so he can return the great flood to the world.

Kurumi: Very well. Shiroi, just check up on Himari and find out what she's doing without letting her see you. You are the spy on this, so we'll meet up with you in there for our plan, as long as there's no one interfering.

Shiroi: Alright, I got it.

Shiroi runs off to spy on Himari.

Kuro: We must release those great demons from beyond, Kurumi. Summon the portal, I will lead the water demon home.

Kurumi: How would I do that?

Kuro: We give it to the Shadow Lord.

Kurumi: I guess we'll meet up with him for that, huh? Why not after you get your new body?

Kuro: We'll deal with it later, Kurumi. I want you to re-summon Flood for me at once!

Kurumi: Alright. Let's go.

Kurumi disappears into the shadow back to the Shadow Council at where the Shadow Lord is in. At the Shadow Council, Kurumi sees the dragon.

Kuro: A dragon?! I thought we're in the Shadow Council to see the Shadow Lord, Kurumi! Whatever you do, do not wake up this dragon.

Kurumi walks silently until she accidentally stepped on the stick that makes a crack noise as the dragon wakes up. The giant black dragon woke up from his nap with strong muscles, red glowing eyes, a powerful tail, and vicious sharp teeth, looking at Kurumi with anger.

Kuro: Great! Now you woke up the dangerous dragon!

Kurumi: Oh boy, now it looks angry. What should we do?

Shadow Lord: Calm down!

The Shadow Lord used his spell to step away from Kurumi as the Dragon walks away from his master.

Kurumi: Master...thank goodness you're here. Kuro and I sensed the presence of the blue spirit crystal, and she told me that there's a water demon named Flood that we have to re-summon. Can you summon a portal for that?

The Shadow Lord grabs the blue crystal from Kurumi and takes her to her lead to the portal.

Shadow Lord: Make sure you stay away from Shadow Wing, the dangerous vicious dragon in the galaxy. You don't want to disturb his nap again, won't you?

Kurumi: No, sorry about that. I didn't recognize him before.

The Shadow Lord shows Kurumi the portal to the true water demon.

Shadow Lord: Since you got the blue spirit crystal that sealed the water demon, you better be careful, Kurumi. This swamp is too dangerous. This is where the blue crystal sealed the prison of this poor Flood.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I will. I am the dangerous spirit that will never be killed, even with the time I have.

Kurumi jumps into the portal with Kuro to the Swamp land to find the water demon. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse saw the school that got destroyed. She is dressed as a librarian, and she's surprised by this destruction, even some other people who are still in the school have got killed by the spacequake when they're left unconscious by Kurumi's City of Devouring Time, except Len.

Iron Mouse: Damn, I can't believe the destruction that Kurumi and my master caused in this mess.

Rin shows up in the morning, and she sees Iron Mouse looking at that destruction.

Rin: Looks like we don't have school today because of what happened yesterday. Good thing for that so I can get my project back from Kurumi, otherwise I'll be screwed. She stole it from me when she caught me yesterday.

Iron Mouse: How did you survive in this dangerous battleground?

Rin: When Kurumi summoned that shadow again, the pendant that I'm wearing protected me from it. After it stopped when I managed to escape from her, I saved Len, got my backpack with my guns in there, and found the exit to get out of the school.

Iron Mouse: At least you got lucky to escape from her purgatory. But now, everything is unsafe. Kurumi has a chance to destroy every innocent human in this world right now. If she gets three more of those spirit crystals, the world will be destroyed under Kurumi's hands.

Rin: That can't be good. Ever since she stole my Chemistry project, she used it to get me unconscious, meaning that I have a feeling that she's going to take me, but I escaped from her when I woke up. I have a bad feeling about this.

Iron Mouse: We have to find Mousey and Himari. Since the school is out for contraction, now it's the time to save this world from this flame.

Rin: But I have to find Kurumi, I can't let her use my project for something.

Iron Mouse: Kurumi is nowhere to be found, but we need to get the Mouse first so we can hunt the crystals down before Kurumi does.

Rin: Let's split up. You'll find Mousey, and I'll find Himari. In case if any of those clones of Kurumi's are in the way, we have to attack them.

Iron Mouse grabs Rin's hand.

Iron Mouse: No way, we're going to stick this together. I'm not letting you go alone and be killed by some unknown creatures during this mess. Come! We have to see Mouse Boy!

Iron Mouse runs while pulling Rin's arm with her as Rin sighs.

Rin: Fine, but I have a bad feeling on what's going to happen next.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is at home, feeling sick.

Mouse Dad: Well, son, I heard the news that someone terrorized your school, so it has been shut down until further notice. Anyways, your mom and I'm out today, but don't you know, I found some lovely ladies to help you get cured for the rest of the day.

Mouse Dad opens the door, and Mouse Boy sees the Yamai Twins who are here to stay with him.

Mouse Boy: Yamai Twins?!

Kaguya: Hey, Mouse Boy, your parents are so awesome. They let us stay with you to cure your terrible illness. ^_^

Yuzuru: Correct, we are here to cure your ill away.

Mouse Dad: Okay, ladies, make sure he gets plenty of sleep and eats a healthy brunch. I'll be heading to work right now, while his mother hits off to her grocery shopping. Have a great day, son.

Mouse Dad walks away while the Yamai Twins are going horny for Mouse Boy right now since they're now all alone. Mouse Boy is scared right now with his thermometer in his mouth from these crazy Yamai Twins who are his doctors. Iron Mouse and Rin sees the Yamai Twins, who are tackling Mousey in the bed.

Iron Mouse: Mouse Boy, we got a problem... Oh my god!

Rin: Mousey, are you feeling ok? What happened to you?

Yuzuru: His thermometer is 104 degrees.

Mouse Boy: I'm...Ugh...Ladies...Stop.

Yuzuru's hands grapple as Mouse Boy's pants slipped, and his butt is showing.

Rin: Mousey, we hate to tell you this, but we got a problem.

Mouse Boy: And I got a problem. Tell these ladies to stop stripping my clothes off!

Rin: Bad news, Mousey. Yesterday, Kurumi destroyed our school and killed some people who are still in there, but at least I managed to save Len in here. And worst of all, she stole my Chemistry project, and I have a feeling that she may use it to go after someone. It could be me, it could be you, or it could be any one of us. This is terrible!

Rin hears the Yamai Twins fighting in the kitchen.

Rin: Are you even listening?!

Iron Mouse: Are you sick?

Mouse Boy: Yes...I got a terrible fever. *squeak..*

Mouse Boy coughs as he's not feeling so well.

Rin: I'm sorry to hear that, Mousey. I know how you feel.

Rin pats Mouse Boy in the head.

Iron Mouse: What are these girls doing there?!

Mouse Boy: Making me lunch.

Iron Mouse: We have to cure you, and come on, join in this advanced warfare against Nightmare and the Shadow Army before they claim 7 spirit crystals to...Wait...Where's Himari? She was suppose to be your guardian, Mouse Boy.

Rin: I have a feeling that she already left.

Mouse Boy: Himari...Is...Gone!

Mouse Boy cried out-loud.

Iron Mouse: What?! Why would you leave Himari behind like this?!

Rin: I saw her running off while she felt upset through the window during lunch yesterday.

Mouse Boy: Now I feel really bad of yelling at her like that since I lost my tail from Kurumi.

Rin: This is bad. I have a feeling that Kurumi might use my project to take her before we get there.

Mouse Boy: I don't know where she is, but now, I can tell that she's gone!

Mouse Boy cries more.

Rin: Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find her, as long as we're not too late.

Kaguya: Master! Try my delicious grilled cheese sandwich!

Yuzuru: No, try my delicious chicken noodle soup first.

Rin: Girls, we have no time. We got to find Himari and stop Kurumi and the others from getting the last three spirit crystals.

The doorbell dings.

Rin: Who could this be now?

Rin opens the door, and it's the White Cloak guy.

Rin: It's you again. What are you doing here?

White Cloak: I came here to see the Mouse.

Rin: He's in his bed, but he's not feeling so good.

White Cloak: Let me talk to him.

Rin: Ok.

The White Cloak walks into the room with Rin.

Iron Mouse: Master!

Yamai Twins: Master?

White Cloak: You made a horrible mistake, young one. You let that poor cat demon wonder in the woods after you yell at her. She's your guardian, who knows what her feelings will be in effect next.

Mouse Boy: I made a horrible mistake, please give me another chance. I want to apologize to Himari. I want to tell her from the bottom of my heart of how much I miss her.

White Cloak: When are you going to be healed?

Rin: Idk, but it may take a while for him to get better.

Kaguya: Please be better, have my grilled cheese sandwich!

Yuzuru: No, please have my chicken noodle soup first, Mousey!

White Cloak: You girls better make him feel better as soon as possible.

Iron Mouse: Yes, master, we will not stall you any longer. We will make Mousey feel better as quick as possible. Right, Rin Kagamine?

Rin: mhm. Although, I'm worried about Himari. I hope that she'll be ok.

White Cloak: Make it quick.

The White Cloak walks away.

Rin: Right.

Meanwhile, at the swamp land in the dangerous unknown world in the spirit world.

Kuro: There it is, Kurumi! This must be where they buried his soul.

All of the sudden, the blue spirit crystal is acting up to where Kurumi is in his place, where his soul has been taken.

Kurumi: What's this crystal's showing?

Kuro: This is where his body has been buried.

Kurumi: But how do we revive him?

The Shadow Lord surprises Kurumi.

Shadow Lord: Sooo...You found his soul, didn't you?

Kurumi: Yes, this blue spirit crystal sensed it for me.

The Shadow Lord shows his hand.

Shadow Lord: Allow me.

Kurumi hands him a blue spirit crystal as Illidan was ready to show his power to brake the seal and free the water demon out of the blue spirit crystal. The blue water demon is out of the blue spirit crystal as he lands on the water to bring his body back to live. The giant human alike water type creature has been revived.

Shadow Lord: Welcome back, Flood.

The water type humanoid demon starts to stand tall in front of Kurumi, along with Illidan and Kuro.

Kurumi: Well, I'm glad that you're back now, Flood. I'm sure that you'll cause destruction again with your water powers.

Kuro: Watch out for his tentacles, he's also a rapist like you.

Kurumi: I know. I'm not afraid of anything that's on my side. I'm more dangerous than anybody around here.

Back with Mouse Boy and the others, Mouse Boy's almost fully healed from his sickness. Rin sees the hot Yamai Twins fighting to heal Mouse Boy.

Rin: Geez, these twins never stop getting into Mousey. They're almost like Himari when it comes to that.

Rin shows her sweat drop. Later on, the Yamai Twins successfully healed Mouse Boy in no time after he shared their grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup.

Mouse Boy: Mmmm...Himari...

Mouse Boy sniffs since he missed Himari.

White Cloak: Speaking of Himari, Kagamine. I heard she is returning back to her home where her sister lives.

Rin: I see, although, I have a feeling on what's going to happen to her. With Kurumi having my project, I have a bad feeling about this.

White Cloak: What project did she steal?

The White Cloak stares down with his glare face and flowing eyes because he's covered with a cloak.

Rin: My Chemistry project, my chloroform. She used it to make me unconscious at the school yesterday, but since she's not after me for now, I have a feeling that she may be after Himari for that. I don't know what's going on.

White Cloak: Then we must go to the Ayakashi Clan immediately. That's where she lives. She only has her sister accompanying her since her mom passed away, and her father is gone to war.

Rin: Right, we got to get there before Kurumi does.

White Cloak: His name is Earth. He's a samurai like Himari. He trained her to become a demon warrior like him and his daughter.

Rin: I see.

White Cloak: Mousey, we are going to the west of the Spirit World where Himari lives.

Rin: But how do we get to the Spirit World?

White Cloak: I will take you there.

Rin: Thanks.

Mouse Boy: Himari..

Mouse Boy sniffs again because he really missed Himari.


	7. Act 6: Shadow Invasion Attack

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>The White Cloak and 3 blue aliens wizards kinda scared Rin a little bit with their yellow glowing eyes.<p>

White Cloak: We are here at the star portal.

Rin: Huh?

She has some kind of her memories, flowing back at her.

Rin: I think...I remember this place.

White Cloak: Hmm?

Iron Mouse: You remember this place, Kagamine?

Rin: Yea, somehow, I don't know very much about my past yet, but I think I used to be in there during the war.

White Cloak: What war?

Rin: The one for the spirit crystals. I think I was a priestess in this back then, if only I can remember.

The Alien Wizards responded that they're ready for actions. The White Cloak sets up the star portal to teleport them to the Land of Ayakashi where Himari lives in.

White Cloak: The portal is open, let's go.

Unfortunately, one of the Kurumi clones shoot the others, but they dodged it, as some of the clones revealed themselves.

Kurumi(clone): Going somewhere?

Rin: Oh man, she's blocking our path. Too bad that I don't sense the power flowing back to me yet for me to transform back into a priestress.

White Cloak: It's YOU! Activate your proton shields!

Meanwhile, Kurumi and Kuro arrived behind the bush near Himari's house where Shiroi was in.

Shiroi: You're back in time. She already returned back to her house. This will be a good time to get her here. I already send out some of your clones on guard in case if anyone tries to come. She may not be my type of our target here, but with her being so strong, we'll go with that. We got to weaken her for this, but how?

Kurumi: Hmm...Kuro, do you know the way to weaken Himari for us to take her? She's so strong.

Kuro: Illidan...He's the one who killed Himari's mother. Illidan will be joining with us.

Kurumi: Can you send him here? We could have use some help if we want to release you and get you to possess your new body.

Kuro: I already recommended Galaxy for me, so you, Shiroi, and I will take care of these fools.

Kurumi: Thank goodness for him. I don't think my mes are not enough to get this plan completed.

White Cloak: Men, release your galactic swords!

The Blue Proton Alien Wizards used their Proton swords along with their shields.

Iron Mouse: Stand back, Kagamine and Mouse!

Rin: You do realize I have my own weapons for those girls.

Rin shows the White Cloak her two guns she stole from the Kurumi clone until Kuro senses her holding her two guns that looked like Kurumi's.

Kuro: That girl stole your guns!

Kurumi: Kuro, about those, those are from one of my mes that are annihilated before. I don't have time for this, we got to get into our plan.

Shiroi: Let's just attack already. I can feel that someone else is with that cat girl. Shall we send Galaxy for that while we take her?

Kurumi: Kuro, do you think that Galaxy will work on helping us on this? Shiroi told me that there's someone else with Himari, so we got to have someone who can keep her from trying to save Himari while Shiroi and I make her fall into my trap.

White Cloak: Men! Attack!

The Proton Alien Wizards launched the attack on the Kurumi clones. Some clones are already killed, but half of them keeps on attacking the others. While Iron Mouse and the White Cloak are fighting against the clones, all of the sudden, more clones are keep coming from the shadow.

Rin: Oh man, there's more of them. They are coming, and they will not stop coming.

Iron Mouse got beaten by one of her clones.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse! Nooooooooo!

Mouse Boy runs after Iron Mouse to protect her while Rin shoots at the clone who beaten Iron Mouse, but she dodged it.

Rin: Dang, these clones are more tougher than I expected.

She keeps on shooting at the clones, but unfortunately, Mouse Boy got knocked out cold by Kurumi's clone as she stood by Rin.

Rin: Mousey!

Rin cries after seeing Mouse Boy getting knocked out as she feels her spiritual power flowing inside her.

Rin: What is this? I'm gaining some strong power through this. Maybe that could be the way to get me into a priestess again.

A bunch of Kurumi clones are now surroundering poor Rin.

Rin: I guess it's now the time to test it.

Rin uses that power to transform into a priestess as her outfit changed into a yellow kimono, her shoes changed into brown sandals, she gained a light blue star symbol on her head and a magic staff(which can let her use her magic power and spells) that was summoned to her, her hair got a bit longer near her shoulders, and she now has a white bow on each side of her hair as she became a priestess, but she still has her pendant on that she's still wearing.

Rin: It worked. I'm back as a priestess, but let's hope that I'll be more stronger in this.

Rin uses her magic from her staff to attack the clones. The White Cloak and his alien brothers are successfully fighting their way against the Kurumi clones. Meanwhile, with Kurumi, Shiroi, and Kuro, they're ready for their plan to take Himari.

Kuro: Alright, Kurumi, I hope you make it better to put a trap on Himari.

Kurumi: I got this. When she finds out that her sister is in danger, I'll use my shadows to catch her and let Shiroi grab her from behind to hold her still. If she tries to attack, I'll stop her with either my shadows or Zafkiel, then I'll be able to make her unconscious to take her while Galaxy's distracting her sister.

Kuro: You fool, Himari and her sister are too sensitive for your traps. You've got to try harder than that, even Illidan can figure this one out!

Kurumi: Then what should we do?

Galaxy: You know what makes sense, Kurumi? Both Illidan and Himari are blood related as a demon.

Kuro: True, Galaxy, but Illidan has a different demon blood. He's known as the Shadow Demon. Himari is known as a cat demon, but as an Ayakashi Warrior, she hides her identity in her human form or a fury since she also has a cat form.

The Shadow Lord surprises everyone.

Illidan: My minions have arrived to end the Ayakashi Clan for good.

Kurumi: And this time, we will make Himari's body Kuro's vessel for her new body.

Warlord: Master, our forces are about to settle soon as we can for our invasion.

Illidan: Good...

Galaxy: I hate this, but I don't know if we can trap down Himari since she's too hard to trap her down. How can we trap her down with her unbelievable move she has been through on us lately?

Kurumi: We got to weaken her for this without letting her escape. In case if she tries to escape or attack, I'll stop her with my shadows or Zafkiel. If it gets worse, you'll help me on this.

Illidan: Himari is almost too even, Kurumi. I suggest you should lead the attack with the rest of your clones against her sister at her home. I'll take care of Himari...By myself.

Kuro: Master! What about me!? If you defeated Himari, I must have her soul BEFORE you kill her!

Kurumi: And what about her new body? We have to get Himari for her vessel.

Illidan: If I can control that aggressive demon power of Himari, I hope I'll have a chance to take her down so you can get her soul.

Kuro: Thank you, master.

Kurumi: And let's not forget about her new body.

Illidan: Let your Shadow power go through you against the rest of them. The negotiation is over. Galaxy, you lead your vicious aliens to attack the rest of the other Ayakashi Clans as well.

Galaxy: With Kurumi? I hope we can follow our lead well to destroy them.

Illidan: Our army is soon about to be formed, I expect you NOT to fail our ultimate plan to end the Ayakashi Family once and for all. Their legacy will be over.

Kurumi: Right. Let's do this for Kuro to be free again.

Meanwhile, Rin is trapped with the remaining Kurumi army while Mouse Boy is down. This battle needs help for the White Cloak and Iron Mouse to get to the Star Portal.

Rin: Looks like this battle is getting tough than I expected. At least I still have strength to fight like this.

The Kurumi clones shooted her, but Rin used her spiritual power to form a barrier to protect herself as she continues to use her magic to attack them. All the Kurumi clones are starting to laugh with victory as Rin, Iron Mouse, and the White Cloak surrenders.

Rin: Why you...

Rin's anger has making her magic, agility, and spiritual power get stronger as she's not giving up and continues attacking the clones. All of the sudden, the shadow arms comes out and grabbed Rin as she's trapped.

Rin: Hey! Get off me, you son of a bitch!

She tries to resist the shadows, but they're too tight for Rin to get off. All of the sudden, the mysterious samurai arrives with the cat ears, tail, and bue eyes that are glowing as he grabs Mouse Boy, and Rin sees the mysterious Samurai.

Rin: Huh? Is that...?

Rin is seeing a mysterious cat samurai, who's doing his great moves against every Kurumi clone.

Rin: Dang, I never knew that he's strong as Himari. A little help here, these hands are pretty tight.

The samurai lands on his ground with Mouse Boy and dashes through one of the Kurumi clones to another with such amazing technique.

Rin: Looks like I have no choice.

Rin puts her staff to the ground that's calling her spiritual power to stop the shadows as they're disappearing when they're attacked. Rin exhales after what happened as she turns back to her old self from being grabbed by Kurumi's shadows.

White Cloak: I know this guy...

Iron Mouse: He's here...

They saw a Samurai trying to heal Mouse Boy's conscious from the clones' attack.

Rin: Who was he? Is he Himari's father?

The shadow fades away as Rin sees a Samurai guy with the blue spiked up hair with cat ears and tail, and his samurai suit is silver with a black belt and some armor weapons.

Rin: Well, that was unexpected, but at least those clones are taken care of. We got to hurry. I just hope Himari will be ok, and I hope we're not too late.

He puts his sword towards Rin.

?: Who are you? What have you done to this innocent mouse?

Rin: I did nothing. I tried to protect him. He was my only best friend that I cared for. It's those clones of Kurumi's that did it, but they're already taken care of.

White Cloak: You! Brother!

?: Is it really you? What happened to your body?

White Cloak: Don't question anybody, I am fine... It's great that you're not a insane demon that you were before.

?: It's great to see you, master.

Iron Mouse: I forgot to tell you, his name is Earth. That's Himari's father.

Rin: I know. That's what the guy in the White Cloak said.

Iron Mouse: The sad thing is that he abandoned Himari after her mother died from illness so he can focus on helping out the Spirit World from darkness, and he never came back. Therefore, the Ayakashi Clan took Himari away to the Orphanage, and later on, she became a samurai and a top-class Akayashi Warrior in the clan.

Rin: I see.

Earth: I was planning to return back home after I heard our spies' report that the Shadow Realm had been spotted over the next ridge as they're heading to our capital.

White Cloak: We are here to make a reinforce to your clans against the almighty Shadow Lord. I can sense that he's here as well.

Iron Mouse: He's here, master?

Rin: We're trying to get into Himari, but after we encountered those clones, I can feel that there's danger coming to her from Kurumi.

One of the blue aliens comes out of the star portal.

?: Master.

Blue Proton Soldier: We are here just in time.

White Cloak: Is our defense plan settled?

Blue Proton Soldier: Yes, sir, we are waiting for your next command.

Earth: I guess we have to get going quickly.

Iron Mouse: I guess we have enough time as soon as possible.

Rin: Right. Let's hurry.

Back with the Shadow Lord and the others, Kurumi is on the cliff with Kuro, seeing vicious crawling zerglings on the march along with flying creatures: Zergling Dragons, a flying scourge, and the giant alien mammoth.

Kuro: Look at these huge advanced aliens that Illidan is setting. I'm happy that my master is taking this high advantage situation very well. Now I can finally get the soul that I always want for YEARS!

Kurumi: I know, and soon as you're free, you'll be back in action with your new body. With it, you'll be more stronger than before, and there's no way anybody can stop us.

Kuro: And also, I forgot to mention that since you freed Flood, he is yours to command since you freed him from his depth.

Kurumi looks and sees Flood sitting and watching the aliens marching.

Kurumi: Very well, Kuro. I'll use him just in case.

Flood turns around as he sees Kurumi stood on side of him, along with the red crystal with Kuro inside. Meanwhile, with Rin and the others, she's surprised that she's seeing some Samurai soldiers, who are grouping up with the spirit footmen and the group of Blue Alien Protons. Rin was also surprised that the huge advanced alien tank was here as well.

Earth: Mousey looks seriously ill. I'll take him to the nearest medical treatment.

White Cloak: Make sure that you'll be back quickly to talk about our plans to defend our walls against the invasion.

Iron Mouse: I'll warm up the guys.

Rin: I want to help as well. I'm still only a priestess in training, but now, I want to become a full fledged priestess and be more stronger to protect my friends and anyone who I cared for.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is getting healed in minutes after getting medicine to cure his conscious after the attack from Kurumi's clones. Rin is in the medical nurse room as she sees him awakening.

Rin: Mousey, are you still alive?

Mouse Boy: Himari... Where are you, Himari?... I'm sorry.

Mouse Boy sniffs.

Rin: Mousey, we'll try to get to her as soon as possible. But first, you need to get better.

Mouse Boy is trying to get up, but Rin won't let him since he's still hurt.

Mouse Boy: I must see Himari! I want to tell her how sorry I am! *squeak squeak!*

Rin: I'm sorry, but you're injured after that fight with those clones. You need some rest first. I don't want your pain to get worse.

Meanwhile, at the blue board with Iron Mouse, Earth, and White Cloak.

White Cloak: Alright, guys, we're on the meeting right now. We need to set up our defense plan for the west and the east gates. The Ayakashi Capital must be protected from the Shadow Realm.

Iron Mouse: Alright, guys, this is serious. The Shadow Realm might come out of anywhere, so we are setting up a defensive plan to protect your clans from getting destroyed.

Meanwhile, Rin left as Mouse Boy is finally sleeping.

Rin: I'm sorry, mousey. I want to watch over you, but I have to help the others. You have to stay here to get your injuries healed. Don't go anywhere.

Rin runs off to help the others.

?: Meow.

Mouse Boy awakens after he heard the meow.

Mouse Boy: Himari?

Himari: Meow.

Mouse Boy is following the noise from the cat as he walks away.

White Cloak: Alright, men! BATTLE STATION!

Earth left unexpectedly as Rin comes back when he sees him leaving.

Rin: Where's Earth going?

White Cloak: Earth! Damn his demon cat ego! It's always his ego since his wife died, Rin.

Rin: What's his problem?

Rin sees the spirit warriors, a group of Ayakashi samurai warriors, and Alien Protons setting up positions to defend the Ayakashi Clan.

Rin: I see that we're getting ready now.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy is wondering around in the forest, trying to search for Himari.

Mouse Boy: Himari!?

Mouse Boy went to the lake, and he still can't find Himari.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Mouse Boy starts to cry as he can't find Himari anywhere in the forbidden forest at the lake.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Mouse Boy cries.

Mouse Boy: If you're listening to me, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never yell at you like this for your failures. Please forgive me. I love you, Himari! I care about you. You're the best guardian I ever had in my life. Please come back to me, Himari! I need you, Himari!

Himari: You're calling?

Mouse Boy stops crying as he heard the noise.

Mouse Boy: Himari?

He turns around and sees Himari on top of the tree as a cat.

Mouse Boy: Himari.

Himari: I heard everything what you said.

Mouse Boy: ...Himari...Please, I didn't mean to hurt you, I want you back. I was just upset from them, NOT you. Himari, please forgive me. I want you back with me, we belong with each other together... You're a guardian, you must be strong to forgive your master.

Himari: Then, catch me.

Himari jumps into Mouse Boy. He attempts to catch Himari, and he did as she magically turns into a human, being naked, and she lands on Mouse Boy in the ground.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI, YOU'RE NAKED! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!

Himari: As a guardian, I must protect you.

Mouse Boy: But you're naked! Get off from me!

Himari: I remember what you said, I will never let you go. You'll never let go of my beautiful body. I must make you comfortable.

Himari starts licking Mouse Boy's ears while her tail is touching his balls.

Mouse Boy: Ahhh...But, Himari, this is serious...Huh?

Mouse Boy looks upside down, and he sees the shadow flaring in the ground.

Illidan: Well, well, well...If it isn't Himari Noihara...

Illidan sees Himari being naked.

Illidan: I see your ego is much worse of having no armor ready for this... How pathetic of you, demon cat.

Mouse Boy is scared right now, but Himari is still holding him, being naked.

Mouse Boy: Himari! Why aren't you going to defend me?! You're a guardian! Stand up for yourself and fight!

Himari: I am. I don't want to let that demon get near you.

Mouse Boy: Himari, please! Stop being a horny cat and fight!

Illidan jumps in, and all of the sudden, they disappeared. Himari finally comes back for a fight, and Illidan dodges her counter-attack.

Illidan: Finally, you're going to fight like a brave samurai warrior you are.

Himari: Your threats are long enough against our demon family. I won't let you destroy our great name of our family.

Illidan does his evil laugh.

Illidan: You strongly believe that your family is more well worthy than the Shadow Family? As you can see, your great demon family have been stronger for ages during the great war by defending their nation against any other invasions and alliances with the Millennium Kingdom for a neighboring agreement. I don't think you're friendly enough with every other demon clan, including the other worlds. I strongly think this clan doesn't deserve to live any more longer, so I think this disgrace of your demon family should be extinct. And I'm finally going to make a history to end your legacy.

Himari: You sick twisted foul demon. Because of your distinctive foul of your other family, your reigning days are over, Lord Illidan.

Illidan: Ah, so what kind of Ayakashi skills you're going to possibly bring against me in this warfare?

Himari draws her Yasutsuna.

Mouse Boy: Himari, you're not going to fight this great warlord like this!

Himari: Young master, please leave! This battle is too dangerous for you!

Mouse Boy: Himari, I'm worried about you! I don't want you to die like this!

Himari looks at Mouse Boy and tells him to go, so he has no choice but to run away.

Illidan: Are you ready to die?

Himari: Not if you die first.

And the battle begins between Himari and Illidan in the dangerous sword-fight. Meanwhile, the huge frontier of space orcs arrived with guns, tanks, zergs, and a surprise, a huge giant alien mammoth joins in the frontier.

White Cloak: Mother of god...They're here.

Iron Mouse: Alright, men, this is it. Ayakashi, you're going to fight for your pride! And all of the foreign soldiers are here to save your clan to end this nightmare.

Rin: Let's hope we're not too late. My spiritual power can sense the presence from any of those people from the Shadow Clan. We'll have to find Kurumi and Illidan to stop this quickly. They're far from where we're in.

Rin is hoping to be brave enough against the Shadow Legions marching to their boundary.

War Chief: Launch your position, we are going to destroy them for good!

White Cloak: Get ready.

The Mysterious White Cloak actives his proton shield along with his laser sword, even his alien brothers are doing it as well.

War Chief: Fire!

The space orc tanks launched their cannon right at the Ayakashi boundary line. Rin avoids getting hit by a cannon that was coming right near her.

Rin: Hey, watch the cannon there! You could have hit me with that!

White Cloak: Fire them back!

The alien tanks looked like caterpillars that launched the laser cannon right back at the frontier line of the orcish hordes as the dangerous torpedoes successfully hit the Space Orcs' Frontier. After the torpedoes hit some of the space orcs, the war chief launched the attack with zerglings along with the space orcs.

War Chief: KILL THOSE AYAKASHI! KILL THOSE SPIRIT WARRIORS AS WELL!

White Cloak: Put your attacking position ready! If you want the demon family to live, we must fight together!

Iron Mouse: Yes, master!

The Zerglings jumped into the border as the Spirit Warriors are fighting along with the Ayakashi Samurais and Wizards. Rin is a little bit scared of seeing this battleground.

Rin: I'm on this, but too bad that I don't have sadness or anger within me to transform back into a priestess.

Rin sees 2 vicious saber Zerglings, looking at her, and they're going after her.

Rin: Oh, come on. Not you again. I ain't letting you kill me.

She points her two guns at the Zerglings, but they attacked Rin as they knocked off her guns before she pulls the trigger during the battlefield.

Rin: Hey, what's the big idea?!

The Zerglings are ready to eat Rin, but the White Cloak suddenly saw the action, then came to her rescue with his proton laser sword.

White Cloak: What are you doing, Rin? You were supposed to be on your safety with the Mouse.

The White Cloak then got interrupted by another Zergling, then sliced it off easily.

Rin: I'm sorry, but I want to help you guys. I really got to overcome my fear and be more brave.

Iron Mouse: Master, we need backup for the west gate!

Rin grabbed the guns she stole from the Kurumi clone as another group of 6 Zerglings are in front of the White Cloak, then Rin shoots at them. The Zerglings don't know what happened until they got shot multiple times til their death. The White Cloak turns around and sees Rin doing this.

Rin: That shall take care of them.

The White Cloak sees the Samurai getting torn apart from Space Orcs and Zerglings.

White Cloak: Damn it!

The White Cloak runs from those nasty aliens. During the battle, all of the sudden, Rin saw Mouse Boy returning.

Rin: Mousey, where were you? I told you to stay in the hospital until you're better.

Mouse Boy: Himari told me to leave because she wants to fight with...Illidan!

Rin: Let me guess, the Shadow Lord, Illidan?

Mouse Boy: Yes, Rin! That's what I'm saying!

White Cloak: YOU WHAT!?

Rin: What does he want with Himari? Is he planning on doing something to her?

White Cloak: Who knows what dangerous mind game he's going to put on Himari!

Rin: I have a feeling that he may be planning on releasing Kuro just to possess Himari as her new body. As a priestess in training, I was the one who putted the spell on Kuro after the White Cloak sealed her spirit in the red crystal during the war.

White Cloak: I must stop him!

Mouse Boy: Stay your prayers! I'll stop him. You protect her people, master.

Rin: But, Mousey...

Mouse Boy runs back, but Rin stopped her.

Rin: Mousey, I can't leave you off on your own. Your injuries will get worse, so I have to protect you in this.

Mouse Boy: And let you get hurt for your upcoming talent show or your science class? NO way! I want to show Himari how tough I am. I want to show her how much it means to her.

Mouse Boy had enough as he runs back to Himari.

Rin: You can't stand a chance against Illidan. He's so strong. If Kuro possesses Himari, she'll get more stronger than before, and there's no way you'll stand a chance against her.

Space Orc: What's wrong, little girl?

Rin: Mousey went off to help Himari and fight against Illidan alone.

Space Orc: Are you ready to run blood of death?!

The Space Orc points a heavy machine gun at Rin.

Rin: I don't have time for this. I'm out of here.

She runs off, following Mouse Boy to Himari. All of the sudden, the Ayakashi Wizards killed them with giant falling logs.

?: How stupid is this foreign girl?

Rin is behind Mouse Boy's tail to follow him so he won't get hurt, but he didn't notice that she's following him. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse and the White Cloak are together, fighting away those nasty aliens trying to destroy the demon family of the Ayakashi. Kurumi saw the 2 giant alien saber mammoths passing by to go after them.

White Cloak: Here they come.

Iron Mouse: Let's do this, master.

Iron Mouse and the White Cloak are battling against the 2 giant Saber Mammoths, but Iron Mouse is having a hard time getting through the giant one. The White Cloak took one down easily as the other one is trying to kill him, but he dodged every move from that giant Saber Mammoth. The White Cloak managed to kill the last one down as Iron Mouse is alright from that giant hit she got.

Kuro: Yes, he's here!

The White Cloak and Iron Mouse turned around as they experienced Flood.

White Cloak: It couldn't be...He's alive?

Kuro: Mwhahahahaha, he is free from the dark world from that Spirit Crystal. And now, he's back again. Flood has been reborn!

Kurumi appears beside Flood with her red spirit crystal in her hand. The mutated water demon known as Flood has returned from the Great Ancient War back in the Spirit World.

Kuro: Hmhmhmhmhm...Hopefully, one day, my new body will make me be reborn as well...Flood will seek revenge since his water demon family passed away. And now, Flood is here again to rejoice this companion. Flood will bring a flood of destruction to the world with his monstrosity power!

Flood roars with anger.

Kurumi: Go, Flood. Take care of those two for me and Kuro. We'll be able to release Kuro for her to possess Himari for her new body.

Kurumi turns her head at the White Cloak and Iron Mouse.

Kurumi: Don't worry, she'll not be dead yet, but only her shell will be unharmed once Kuro gets in it.

White Cloak: I won't let you flood this town!

The White Cloak sliced his arm off, but all of the sudden, since he's in water form, he's able to form his arm back.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe, if you wish to save Himari, you have to fight Flood and my master's army first, but you'll be too late by then.

Flood brings a sucker punch to his gut and uses his power punch as the White Cloak crashed through the trees. He gets back up and starts fighting back with his sword slicing up his body apart. Flood's body is being torn off, but he starts forming again by multiplying.

Iron Mouse: No way!

Space Orc: ATTACK!

Iron Mouse is now facing serious defeats by Illidan's army with space orcs, more zerglings, more Ayakashi warriors getting killed, and Flood beating the crap out of the White Cloak. Meanwhile, in DBZ style, Himari and Illidan are fighting through the river as they continue to fight with their swords. Himari and Illidan are up in the sky as they're fighting each other in Soul Calibur style. During this great battle, all of the sudden, Illidan grabs Himari's sword with his bare hand and brings a sucker punch to her right in the air and hits her in the elbow as he knocked her down in the ground with his sword firing the dangerous multiple fire cannons right at her in the ground. Illidan lands in the ground, seeing the crater as Himari is lying in the ground.

Illidan: Hahahahaha...How weak of you, demon cat. You're nothing like your parents are. They were dead once I fought with them. As you can see, the corruption has began growing, your friends are in faith. More troubling, more crisis. If you want to end this nightmare, you should join me so we can create a better world as our new empire.

Himari coughs.

Himari: ...Bite me.

Illidan: Watch your tongue, cat. Refusing to join in the better path can lead death. And you don't want it to end, don't ya?

Mouse Boy: HIMARI, NO!

Mouse Boy runs through the crater and protects Himari's body from Illidan.

Illidan: Ah, you're the one who summoned the guardian. How pity of you.

Mouse Boy: I won't let you hurt my guardian! She's my closet friend I have, and I won't let you kill her! She cares about me, she helps me throughout my life, and she protects me from danger!

Illidan: Hmmm...Maybe this is why she's weak. It's because of your wish that summons her to guard you throughout your life. Himari was an Ayakashi Warrior, her father was a warrior like her, but her mother was killed during the invasion. I guess Himari lost her strength because of your pathetic caring. But what she needs most is her freedom, and she needs me if she wants to relive her life in better friends. Her new friends mean nothing leading to corruption of the Spirit World.

Mouse Boy: THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE GOING TO USE HER TO KILL MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE, AND YOU'RE LEADING THE CORRUPTION TO THE SPIRIT WORLD!

Mouse Boy is crying while guarding her body away from Illidan. Illidan suddenly used his plant tentacles to throw him out of his way.

Illidan: Trust me. If your parents wouldn't listen to me, I wouldn't kill your mother in the first place.

Shiroi was watching the fight with Illidan and Himari in the branch of the tree.

Shiroi: Master, wait. You have to take down that original cat girl to release her soul. If that comes, I'll alert Kurumi to bring the red spirit crystal to you in order for you to use that soul to release Kuro.

Illidan: So, what's it going to be? Your new life is about to begin. Show yourself to the demon warriors out there who you're truly are! You are the most powerful demon warrior in the Universe! Join me now!

Himari launches a spit right at his face.

Illidan: Thank for that lovely spit. I guess that answers everything.

Illidan is about to summon a magic that'll take her soul until...Mouse Boy launched an attack on Illidan by tackling him and putting on the sleeper hold on top of his head to hold him away from stealing her soul.

Mouse Boy: NOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL HER SOUL!

Rin arrived in the battle, but she decided to hide behind the bush, so Illidan doesn't recognize her in her normal state. Illlidan is fighting his way from Mousey, attacking him on his head.

Mouse Boy: I won't let you kill HER!

Illidan managed to grab his tail and threw him down hard in the ground as Rin gasps.

Rin: Mousey...

Illidan then stomps his tail.

Mouse Boy: OWWWW! AWWW..SOMEBODY, HELP ME!

Illidan: Get your head straight. The Ayakashi Clan is getting destroyed right now, and there is nobody out there to help you, including Himari.

Illidan laughs as he's about to take out his sword to kill him as Mouse Boy screams in panic.

Illidan: Say nighty night...

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy is been taken away by a speed of bullet.

Illidan: What!?

Illidan senses something. He turns around and sees the samurai with cat ears and a tail, carrying Mouse Boy with him. It's Himari's father.

Illidan: We have meet again, Earth. It's sad that your horrible ego demon continues to flow in your head.

Earth: You foul demon! I won't let you kill our family like this!

Illidan: If it wasn't from your Ayakashi squad leading to attack my shadow world, you wouldn't be there so you wouldn't leave your wife behind for her death.

Earth is angry as his cat demon form is growing angry, facing Illidan. As he smiles with his sword ready, Earth and Illidan fight again for another rematch to the death.

Mouse Boy: Himari...

Himari gets up and sees Mouse Boy getting back up after her father saved him from getting killed. Shiroi sees Earth and Illidan fighting as she sighs.

Shiroi: Man, that father of that cat girl's is really strong, but there's not much time. We got to get to our plan.

She jumps off from the branch to help out with taking out Himari to release her soul. Himari uses her surprises attack at Shiroi and threw her through the sky, but she blocked her attack.

Himari: Where is my father!?

Shiroi: He's fighting with my master.

Mouse Boy: Wait? That blue spike hair guy with cat ears and tail was your father!?

Shiroi comes back to the ground.

Himari: My father is the only spouse we got in this Noihara family! Why are you here?

Mouse Boy: I came to help you, is that okay!? I don't want you to get killed, that's all!

Shiroi: Argh! I'm not letting her get away. I don't have time for other fights.

Shiroi heads off to follow Himari.

Mouse Boy: We fight together, Himari, and we're doing this right here.

Himari sighs.

Mouse Boy: Himari! Listen to your young master, please! You have to risk it for our life! Don't let that Illidan ego hurt your head, Himari!

Himari: As an Ayakashi, all true warriors stand alone to fight their heart and strength against the opponent of their own. Just like my father said.

Mouse Boy: Your father would not do anything like that. He fights with his friends, he doesn't have to do it alone. He helps his friends out with pride. That's what he does as a true Ayakashi Warrior. The White Cloak guy told me everything about the Ayakashi Family, so I know what your father doing is right!

Illidan and Earth are fighting each other in DBZ/Soul Caliber style as they're fighting each other through the forest and the rivers. Meanwhile, Himari and Mouse Boy are now in the battle against Shiroi while Kurumi watches them. Shiroi knocks Mouse Boy out of his way, and now she's fighting against Himari in the sword fight.

Shiroi: It's you and me for now. Don't worry, I won't try to kill you. I'm just going to weaken you so that my master can take your soul to release Kuro. She's waiting for her vessel, and that is your shell.

Himari and Shiroi fights, but then Himari made a huge dropkick and knocks her out in full force right at the tree.

Kuro: Come on, Shiroi, you can't let her win in this!

Shiroi: Not bad for an impostor.

Shiroi gets up, as she blocks Himari's attack that is coming right at her.

Kurumi: Good thing that Shiroi helped on this. Since she's like Himari, that shall make Himari weak to fight until our master gets her soul for you to possess her.

Himari and Shiroi are back in the sword fight. Meanwhile, the waterfall exploded as Illidan and Earth are fighting like hell in this catastrophe battle.

Illidan: The more anger you get, the more weaker you get... I will love to see you try, Captain Earth...

Earth: I will fight with my pride, and I'm doing this for Naomi, my darling.

Earth is charging up his power as he gets powerful again to fight Illidan as his sword beats him and knocks him down with the explosion in the rocky place. He realized that the sudden effect is coming from the ground as Illidan is back up and not giving up on this one.

Illidan: You don't realize the truth, didn't ya? The spirits don't trust your kind of demon family. They're too concern of your discriminate of your behavior, just like how you lost your wife back in the war.

Earth: I won't let you end our family like this, Lord Illidan!

Earth is starting to feel anger as his cat form is now turning into a demon form from his loss of his wife from his terrible dark story during the war against Illidan. Meanwhile, Shiroi got her ass kicked as she's knocked out through the trees again.

Kuro: What is a matter with you!?

Shiroi: Damn, that girl's strong. I really need some backup here! I don't think I'm enough to weaken that cat girl!

Kuro: Kurumi!

Kurumi: What is it, Kuro?

Kuro: This impostor is losing up so badly! How about you fight against Himari?! You're too good enough in this fight.

Kurumi: This time, I'll be doing it with my mes, and since I'm still as Nightmare Warrior just to keep on track with you, let's see if I can handle her like this.

Himari: Hmm... Is that all you ladies can do?

Mouse Boy: Wow, you are really good at this, Himari.

Himari: This is how a true Ayakashi stands against the enemies, Mousey. By showing the young master how skillful in this technique, samurai spirits.

Himari is on her position as her samurai sword is ready, but the Kurumi clones start shooting at Himari before she putted her sword at Shiroi. She jumps in the air to avoid getting shot by Kurumi's clones.

Kurumi: Don't think that you can keep up like this. You know you can't handle someone who has 4 spirit crystals, a lot of my past selves, and the power from the spirit crystals.

As Himari lands on the ground, she charges right at Kurumi's clones as she takes them down, one by one.

Kurumi: Oh, don't worry, I'm not here to eat you. I'm afraid that there's someone who's going to have your shell after you're done. Come, Zafkiel! Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself, giving herself super speed as she teleported near Himari and kicked her from behind.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! It's her evil clock thingy again! Why does it have to be like this?!

Mouse Boy's in panic in this dangerous battleground.

Kurumi: Hehehehe. How do you like getting owned by a spirit of time?

The Kurumi clones surrounded Himari as they're aiming their guns at Himari. Shiroi appears behind her from the shadow and kicks her from behind.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Meanwhile, so much explosions are going on from the rocks as Illidan and Earth continued to fight. Illidan summons his shadow tentacles to attack Earth, but he managed to slice them off as Illidan feels the pain. Earth gets the advantage with his sword as he hits him with explosions and knocks him out again. Earth takes his deep breath as he's getting tired of this. Meanwhile, his cat ears sensed something. He flies away, but Illidan smiles as he realized that something big is going to happen.

Illidan: That's right. Run! But I'll still come back.

Illidan grows his giant bat wings and flies off as well. Meanwhile, back with Shiroi, Kurumi, and Himari.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, they are killing her! But how!? Wait a minute, there is one.

Himari gets back up as she faces Kurumi's clones with their shotguns along with Shiroi. Kurumi, her clones, and Shiroi keeps on attacking her just to weaken her strength to fight.

Kurumi: Oh my, with that strength of yours, it's going to be Kuro's for now once she has your body. I suggest you surrender now.

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy jumps out of nowhere and catches Kurumi from behind as his hands grabbed her breasts.

Mouse Boy: Never!

Kuro: What in the hell!?

Kurumi shoots Mouse Boy behind her.

Kurumi: Stay out of this. This is only a battle between me, Shiroi, and Himari.

Mouse Boy grabs the pink spirit crystal as he pulls off her astral dress, flies away, and lands in the ground after that shot.

Mouse Boy: Hahaha!

Mouse Boy throws it to Himari and catches it.

Himari: Hmm?

Mouse Boy: Use it now, Himari!

Thanks to the pink crystal, Himari is now healed from her weakening.

Himari: Hmhmhmhm...Now I'm better than ever. ^^

Kurumi: Oh, come on! Damn that mousey! As soon as my master gets back, you wouldn't last for long!

Kurumi is angry after her astral dress came off that she putted it back on after he successfully stole the pink crystal from it. Himari fights back as Shiroi got knocked out again along with the other clones while Mouse Boy runs away through the forest.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! I made Kurumi more angry than ever!

Mouse Boy's sweating with panic. Himari realized that she's going after Mouse Boy to kill him.

Kurumi: I told you, stay out of the way! It's not your business there, and you're just the weak athlete after that failure to protect those crystals.

Mouse Boy is trying to hide from Kurumi. As for Himari, she managed to wipe out all of Kurumi's army.

Mouse Boy: Himari!

Himari realized that Mouse Boy is behind her.

Himari: Mousey!

Mouse Boy: I manage to fool Kurumi. Quick, let's get out of here and save the others.

Kurumi: Don't think you can escape from me. This is only the battle between me, Shiroi, and Himari. I didn't want anyone trespassing in there!

Kurumi is right behind Mouse Boy with a surprise as she shoots him from behind.

Kurumi: And stay out of there, you sneaky mousey. Now, where was I? Oh yea.

She continues to attack Himari as she summons more of her clones, and Shiroi shows up. Himari is shocked that Kurumi shot Mouse Boy in the back as he lied in the ground. Now she is growing the demon effect as she's growing anger that Kurumi shot Mouse Boy.

Kuro: Kurumi, the demon is flowing around us. It's here. The demon power is coming through me!

Himari's cat form goes into rage as she attacks Kurumi's clones and Shiroi with demon rage.

Kurumi: I know, even if I disabled her demon form, the more angry she gets, the more of a chance that she's going to lose for her soul.

Shiroi blockes Himari's attack with her sword.

Shiroi: Not again. What should we do now? Last time with that, she killed me before I had a chance to finish her off.

Himari's demon flow continues to rage through Shiroi as Shiroi keeps dodging and blocking her attacks until Himari hits her with her claws.

Shiroi: Augh! If only our master is here, she wouldn't stand a chance against us.

Himari continues in demon rage and knocks her out hard with cold blood as the demon cat face turns around and looks at Kurumi.

Kuro: With that demon flowing in her head, there is no way you can get through this!

Kurumi: But how? How can we get an advantage of her like this? She's so strong.

Himari: Kill! Kill!...KILL!

Himari goes right at Kurumi, but she used her shadow to dodge Himari's attacks.

Kurumi: You're gonna have to do better than that to catch me.

Kuro: Hurry up! Think fast before she kills you!

Himari: KILL! KILL! KILL!

Kurumi: How can we do this? If only our master is here, she'll not stand a chance. And even if she kills me, I will not be dead.

Kurumi is shocked that her sword got her right in the stomach as blood goes through the sword as Himari kills Kurumi.

Kurumi: Well, it's nice that you finally killed me for once. But just to let you know that I'm not dead.

Unfortunately, Himari only killed one of Kurumi's clones created by her angel, Zafkiel as the real Kurumi is back up. Himari can't believe what she's seeing.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe! Surprised? I told you that I can't be dead. I still have a lot of time to survive. You can't even try to kill me one bit.

Meanwhile, during the cold blood war from Kurumi's clones, Earth arrived and sees Mouse Boy surprisingly still in his wound as Earth saw the pink crystal in the ground. Earth used the pink crystal to bring back Mouse Boy back from his wound and removed the bandages from his tail.

Mouse Boy: Where am I?

Mouse Boy looks up and sees Himari's father.

Mouse Boy: Master! Where is Himari? I must protect her! Am I doing the right thing, master? I hope I'm not doing this bad to her.

Earth: No. My daughter is doing this wrong. Hopefully, she'll understand better from you since you learned very well as a light warrior.

Mouse Boy: Light warrior?

Earth: Your spirit is acting up as your gained your intelligence over the rules of everything about the Ayakashi warriors. If I die one day, make sure Himari understands well to become a better Ayakashi warrior like me.

Mouse Boy: Right. I won't let you down, true master.

Earth: That a boy...Himari!

His cat ears sensed something strong as he goes after Himari.

Mouse Boy: Wow, his dad is awesome. Oh crap, right! Himari!

Meanwhile, Himari and her glowing evil demon stares at Kurumi.

Kuro: Find some way to take her down besides killing her, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Then how? With this chloroform I've stole from Rin, I'm afraid that she'll resist it.

Himari: I will stand against you. If you go anywhere near my young master, I will kill you.

Kurumi: Well, this battle is only for us. I don't want anyone standing in the way for that. If you don't want to keep this up, you could have just give up.

Himari: Then I'll find the way to make you die!

Himari launches the attack again on Kurumi, but she dodged the attack.

Kurumi: I hope this better work.

While Himari's not looking, Kurumi sneaked up to her from behind and covered Himari's mouth with the cloth with chloroform on it. Unfortunately, the plan became unsuccessful as Himari tears up the cloth with her claws and sliced Kurumi's body multiple times as she is knocked out in the ground as the red crystal lands in the ground. Himari looks up and sees the red crystal talking through telepathy.

Kuro: Damn it, Kurumi! Your failure makes me sick! Don't just stand there lying like you're dead, do something!

Himari: So, you came here to strive the darkness to kill our demon family, huh? So, you must suffer the death.

Himari's demon grows stronger as she gets closer to kill Kuro.

Kuro: No! No, damn it! I will not end up being dead again! No!

All of the sudden, Kurumi shoots Himari from the right side, and the Kurumi that Himari killed turns out to be another one of the clones as the real one reveals herself.

Kurumi: Looks like you never listen, don't you, Himari? You do realize that Kuro's spirit is only alive? She'll not be affected by your weapons or combat moves like this. And besides, if you try to kill her when she's in the red spirit crystal, you'll destroy it.

Himari feels viciously angry, looking at Kurumi. As she is still standing after that shot, she grabs her face and threw her off in full force. Kurumi gets up as she summons a lot of her clones.

Kurumi: Do you think you can handle more than one person facing against you in this?

Himari grows her rage until she got stabbed in the back by Illidan.

Kurumi: Master, you're here.

Shiroi wakes up as Kurumi's clones head back into her shadow.

Shiroi: Master, thank god you finally arrived.

Illidan: This is why I hate the Ayakashi. Her ego successfully weakened her, now is your...

Mouse Boy: HIMARI!

Earth is shocked to see her daughter that she hasn't seen for a long time got stabbed.

Kurumi: Not him again. I knew I should have got the pink crystal before I went back to face against Himari.

Illidan: It's been a long time to see your daughter, huh? Well, look at it right now, she's finally gone.

Kurumi: And now, her body will be Kuro's once we release her with Himari's soul.

Earth: I'm sorry, Naomi...I failed you, honey...

Earth suddenly gets angry as the wind is starting to blow as the demon power is growing vicious as Earth is growing her anger as a demon spirit turns him into a demon wolf.

Kurumi: It's time for you to be free, Kuro.

Kurumi hands Illidan the red spirit crystal, but all of the sudden, they got interrupted by Earth turning into a demon wolf with vicious saber teeth, facing against Illidan.

Kuro: Oh my god, this Ayakashi demon made him even worst, master. He's interfering my possession.

Earth: You must die!

Earth as a demon wolf roared with anger as Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: Here we go again with this.

Earth goes after Illidan again as a demon wolf as they fight each other. He used his vicious claws, which hurted him.

Kuro: Master, why won't you possess me to stop the time so you can kill him?

Illidan: His power is too immune against any spirit crystals, so I think I can handle this.

Kuro: I hope you know what you're doing, master. But wait, I can give you some of my power so you won't get your ass handed.

With amount of souls that Kuro had for her power, she gives Illidan more power as his red evil eyes are glowing since he gained more demonic power. Meanwhile, Himari's in the ground with Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Don't worry, Himari. I'll heal you in no time so you'll be alright, and no one will take your soul away. Never. Please, Himari, don't let the anger hurt you. I'll always be there to make you feel better. I will protect you from any cost, Himari.

Mouse Boy heals Himari again with his pink crystal during this dangerous battlefield as she's getting up from her healing. Meanwhile, during the dangerous fight of Earth and Illidan, thanks to Kuro's soul power she gave to Illidan, Illidan's sword managed to block Earth's sword as he and his dangerous wolf flows, and Illidan stabs him in the chest. Illidan used his evil laugh with victory as he successfully killed Earth.

Kuro: You did it. You killed the most powerful warrior in the Ayakashi clan!

Kurumi: That's impressive of you, Kuro. Now back to our plan.

Illidan: You shouldn't listen to your wife, Earth. We should fall back.

Kurumi: What do you mean? We still have to get Himari's soul.

Illidan: As the time is right, we will make our succession to conquer the universe. You must be patient, Kurumi, we will get them one day. We should rest our energy for now on.

Kuro: Kurumi, I sensed Illidan's mind that the reinforcement is coming at us. This is no safe zone right now. The spirits must have heard our danger.

Kurumi: Don't tell me it's Iron Mouse, Rin, and the White Cloak guy.

Illidan summons a portal to retreat back into the main base.

Illidan: Let's go, Nightmare.

Kurumi: Very well. We'll be back for Himari's soul and body for Kuro. We won't give up just yet.

Kurumi jumps through the portal.

Shiroi: Hey, wait! Don't leave without me!

Shiroi rushed into the portal and jumped through it before it disappeared. Rin arrived after hearing what happened.

Rin: It looks like we missed her. I'm glad that Himari's still ok, otherwise Kuro would have possessed her.

Himari: Father!

Himari sees the wolf demon in the ground.

Himari: Father...

Iron Mouse: What happened, Mousey?

Mouse Boy didn't answer as he's still looking at the tragic loss of Himari's father. Earth managed to say his final words as a demon wolf before he passed away.

Earth: Don't cry, girl. I'm happy that I get to see you looking beautiful again. After my years in my life gone in this war, I've finally freed my people from their purgatory. One day, you'll do this to your people. Free their home, end their darkness...Don't cry, be strong, Himari. Be brave, your mom and I will be in the better place...

Earth grabs Himari's hands.

Earth: ...Don't worry, we'll be fine. Always remember, we will always be with you...

His hand lets go as Himari realized that he passed away.

Himari: NOOOOO!

Himari cries.

Rin: Oh no, Earth! We're too late! It looks like Illidan killed him. At least that was the only time that we encounter him before his death.

Mouse Boy: ...Himari...

Iron Mouse: He's gone, master. Our great one is gone.

Iron Mouse holds Himari to cheer her up. The White Cloak and his remaining alien brothers putted Earth on the body bag and carried him.

Mouse Boy: What happened, master?

White Cloak: We failed. They successfully destroyed the capital, but our last remnant of the Ayakashi family survived though. It looks like our situation is going to be a tough one... We are going to have a huge conference at our Millennium Kingdom about this mess and what to do with these refugees we have to take care. These demon families are sure uncomfortable about their loss.

Rin looks and sees the last remnant of the demon families losing their homes because of Illidan's invasion.

Rin: Looks like we're too late to save the other demon families because of that.

Iron Mouse: Many refugees need a new home right now, it'll be tough to debate with our Queen of the Galaxy. Hopefully, her votes will help change the demon family to their rightful place.

Rin: I see. I really have to train more often with the high priestess in order for me to get more stronger and be brave. She's the top priestess who revived me after I was killed by Kuro during the war and saved my soul from getting taken, but too bad that she couldn't save my parents. Because of that, I now have spiritual power within me, even if I'm not in my priestess self. She also taught me how to use different spells and spiritual power within my staff, including my barrier, along with the other priestesses. After I did put one of my spells on Kuro, Kurumi dragged me and made me fell into Earth. I thought I was going to die from that, but Mousey saved my life and healed me. Now I finally remembered my past.

Rin arrives at the ship with the star stream portal that takes her and the others to the different world.

White Cloak: Illidan and his Shadow Demons successfully conquered this world. We need to discuss our Queen about this situation immediately.

Mouse Boy: Himari.

Mouse Boy is feeling sad at Himari's crying after the loss of her father's death from Illidan along with Kurumi and Kuro.

Rin: I know how you feel about losing Himari's father, Mousey. I felt the same way too. I guess I did sensed that Kuro still has her power within the souls she took for it as a spirit, even if she can't do anything as it without a body.

Mouse Boy: How we can get back home from your talent show for your music?

Rin: Just ask the white cloak guy. I think he'll show us the way back.

The White Cloak heard Rin from his back.

White Cloak: You're NOT done yet, young lady. You still have work for us. Finding the Spirit Crystals before Kurumi and the others.

Mouse Boy: But how can we get those spirit crystals since Kurumi took them away from me?!... Oh wait, I stole one from...

Mouse Boy gulps.

Mouse Boy: ...her panties.

Rin: Thank goodness for that, but too bad that she still has 3 of them for her to communicate with Kuro as Nightmare Warrior V2. We have to get them before Kurumi and the others release Kuro and allow Kuro to possess Himari.

Mouse Boy: I hope she doesn't kill me for stripping her panties off.

Mouse Boy's face turns red for an embarrassing moment since Kurumi is mad for that.

Rin: I think she did, but thank goodness that she didn't get the crystal while you're killed, allowing Earth to revive you with it.

Mouse Boy: I hate it when she tries to kill me.

Rin: I know. Me too. This is for like the 4th time she did this. If it gets to the 5th time, it'll break the record.

As the ships fly off, they reached to the different world as Rin looks through the window and see the enchanted castle in the Millennium Kingdom.

Rin: This is...the Millennium Kingdom. We finally arrived here.

Mouse Boy: It looks beautiful, Kagamine.

Rin: I know.

As they're about to land at the landing pier near the hanger, she sees the Queen which she's assuming that's the Queen of the Galaxy.

Rin: Is that the Queen?

As they land the ship, the soldiers who led the ship carried the dead body of Himari's father along with the refugees and the rest of his men on board from the battleground against the Shadow Legions.

Queen Silvera: What's the situation going on lately?

Iron Mouse: My Queen, we failed to protect the capital of the Ayakashi Clan. We lost to Illidan and his armies, his army outrun the Ayakashi Clan, and now, everything from them is lost.

Queen Silveria: Impossible. From all the sake and humanity against the world, this is getting out of my hands.

Queen Silveria saw the group of blue alien soldiers carrying the dead body.

White Cloak: My Queen, Captain Earth has passed away. The true Ayakashi warrior failed to comprehend over the Shadow Legions during the major battle.

Rin: I'm afraid that it's true, my queen. Himari's father was dead because of Illidan with Kuro's power. He and the others almost succeeded on releasing her from the red spirit crystal and giving Himari's body to Kuro for her to use as her new body.

Meanwhile, Himari, Mouse Boy, and Rin went to the cemetery to bury Himari's father along with her mother, who also passed away from Illidan. Rin starts to cry as she's feeling sad about the deaths of Himari's mother and father.

Rin: Looks like I'm not the only one who lost both of our parents, except mine died earlier before Himari's because of Kuro. If only I become a strong priestess, I'll revive my parents, but too bad that Kuro already took their souls, so I can't. Now that makes me crave for my revenge.

During the Cemetery speech, Himari placed flowers on the tombstone for both her mother and her father, who were both killed by the same Shadow Lord, Illidan. Meanwhile, in the Millennium Main Council, people are deciding to see whether or not if the Kingdom has enough room for the refugees from the Ayakashi World as long as they find the new home, but the conference meeting gets a little bit shaky. Meanwhile, Rin sees Iron Mouse in the hallway during the meeting.

Rin: Hey, Iron Mouse, are you alright?

Iron Mouse: Yeah, the conference is getting out of hand. They think that keeping the refugees will overpopulate the Kingdom, which might damage our properties, economics, food, and shelter. Think of all the best thing we can to put up with this war.

Rin: I know. This is just insane.

Iron Mouse: Hopefully, there is some way we can find them a new home, if we can end the war against the Legions from the Shadow World. It's been ages that we've been into this conflict.

Iron Mouse sniffs.

Rin: I know. But sadly, when it comes to Kurumi, even if we try to kill her, she'll still be alive because of a lot of her clones and the amount of time she has. It's not going to end.

Iron Mouse: I think this is the end...

Iron Mouse sniffs again as Rin sighs.

Rin: If only I had the spell that lets me exploit Kurumi's weakness and defeat her for real, which I don't have right now.

Iron Mouse: If only we can put to the end of this, hopefully, this conflict doesn't get stronger throughout the universe.

Rin: Exactly. Because of that, now I really have to train more often if I want to be a stronger priestess.

Iron Mouse: I thought you want to be a musician like what Mousey told me earlier.

Rin: I know, but I really want to put an end to this massacre. Besides, the high priestess is the one who gave me spiritual power after she revived me when Kuro killed me.

Iron Mouse: It's going to take for like years to train to become a full priestess. I don't know if you're well worthy to become a high level like this.

Rin: I know, but I really want to be as strong as you and the others. Besides, the high priestess has been teaching me and the other priestesses how to use spiritual power, a barrier, and different kinds of spells. For me, I'm just only a priestess in training, but with more training and strength, I'll become a full fledged priestess like the other ones.

Iron Mouse: Alright, but let's see how qualify you are in the magic training.

Rin: I'll show you my spells if you want, if only my spiritual power can let me transform into a priestess if I want.

Iron Mouse: Alright, but I can't waste time on that, I have to go check on my master to see if there's any shenanigans going on from that meeting.

Iron Mouse is on the rush to check.

Rin: Alright.

Using Rin's spiritual power, she transforms back into a priestess.

Rin: Here's my cloning spell.

She uses her staff to use her cloning spell to create several clones of her.

Rin: Just to let you know, if either one of my clones get hit, even in a single one, they vanish. At least Kurumi's not the only one with clones. I have a healing spell, a reviving spell, and a purification spell, but my healing spell is only used to heal myself and the others, my reviving spell is used to revive those who are dead, as long as their souls are not taken, and my purification spell is used to purify those that are in danger, especially the world. Now here's my fire spell.

She uses her staff to use her fire spell as the orange spell circle appears and flames come out from it as they disappear after that.

Rin: I have a spell that calls souls to come, but that's only in case if they're stolen, especially from Kuro. And for last, my psychic spell. Once the person gets caught by it, he/she will no longer have control over his/her body, and I make it move until I stopped the spell.

She aims her hand at Iron Mouse to use her psychic spell and levitates Iron Mouse with it and puts her back down.

Rin: And that's all of my spells that I have so far for now.

Meanwhile, Himari is down and depressed as she's sitting down in the sofa until someone knocks on the door.

Himari: Yes?

She opens the door, and it's Mouse Boy.

Himari: Master! I'm glad you came.

Mouse Boy: I came here to cheer you up about your loss, Himari.

Himari: Thank you, young master, I couldn't be more happier without you.

Mouse Boy: I know how it feels to lose your parents from Illidan. Now I know how bad the situation goes from the outer world. I hope your parents are in the better place where they belong to happiness.

Himari's tears comes out again after those beautiful words from Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Himari... For now on, I will help you fight to win this war not for the people, but for your loyal parents who fought well to save their people.

Himari is shocked as Mouse Boy gives her a big hug as her big breasts presses hard on him as he can't breathe.

Himari: Thank you, master! Thank you!

Mouse Boy: I can't breathe...Himari!

Himari: Thank you...But you don't need too. As a guardian, I must protect you. If you become a fighter, there is no way you can change it back. I am your guardian, you silly.

Mouse Boy: But you can still protect me while we're fighting, right?

Himari: Well, here is the thing. When my father was an Ayakashi, he chose to be a guardian. As a rule of being a Guardian, the guard must protect their close/loved ones on their side at all times. If they break up, then there's no changing back. My father chose to guard my mother during the war at all times while saving the others. When my mother died, there is no coming back to him. He fought the demons on his own along with his fellow men.

Mouse Boy: So, wait, since your mother died, how does that change the rule as a guardian?

Himari: If the close one dies, then they must resign as a guardian.

Mouse Boy: If I die, you'll leave me!?

Himari: Sadly, that's the rules. My dad left my mom in the grave while fighting on his own to save his people. That's how life is as a demon family.

Mouse Boy: I can't let Kurumi kill me or anyone from my family! There is no way it can happen. Alright, you can be my guardian, but please...Be safe.

Himari: I'm glad you make a right choice, young master.

All of the sudden, Himari pins him on the sofa and pressed her big breasts onto his chest as her cat ears and tail comes out.

Mouse Boy: Himari! Now it's not the time to play games. We'll get into trouble if someone see us like this!

Himari: No worries, there is no one who can see us in our private room.

Himari giggles. All of the sudden, Rin is going to check on Mouse Boy. Himari is taking off Mouse Boy's pants to do something dirty on him.

Mouse Boy: Himari, stop before someone...

Rin: Hey mousey...huh?! What the heck are you two doing here?!

Rin is shocked of seeing Himari half naked while pinning Mouse Boy on the couch in the Council.

Rin: Himari, why are you half naked in front of Mousey?

Himari: Because he made a right choice of letting me be his guardian.

Himari winks while her cat ears are wiggling in front of Rin.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine, she's going crazy!

Rin: Ok... Anyways, I have something to tell you, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: What is it?

Rin: I wouldn't be here for a while to help you and the others find the other spirit crystals. The high priestess called me and said that I have to do some more training that she's going to teach me to get more stronger, but don't worry, since I have a cloning spell, I'll leave one of my clones to stay with you so the others will think that I'm still here. However, you have to be careful with it. If any of my clones get hit, even in a single one, they'll vanish. But if you and the others are in danger or if something bad happens, like for example, Kuro being released and possessing Himari, just call me.

Himari lets go of Mouse Boy after she heard something really important from Rin.

Mouse Boy: You're not coming to help us?

Himari: She made a good choice, Mousey. Think about it, with Rin Kagamine as a musician, she will guide us when she's back 100% powerful as a new priestess.

Mouse Boy: I thought you are just a musician when I met you at school.

Rin: I am at school, but since I have my memory of my past back, the high priestess realized that I'm still alive from that fall Kurumi did for me to Earth, and she needs me to do more training in order to become a full fledged priestess.

Mouse Boy: That's even scarier when I thought your friend, Miku Hatsune was a Terminator.

Rin: I know. If it wasn't for you saving my life when I fell, I would have been dead.

Mouse Boy: I see. I'll miss you, Rin.

Rin: I'm sorry, Mousey. Just call me whenever you're in danger. I'll let the high priestess know that I'll be on my way to help you and the others.

?: So, this is were you guys have been up to!?

Rin: Huh? What are you doing here?

Kaguya: You are making out with the other girl without me? Fore shame, Mousey!

Kaguya tackles Mouse Boy in the couch away from Himari.

Kaguya: You should be mine, Mousey, with the way how sweet, brave, and caring you are. I'm the one you should be following.

Yuzuru: Wrong, Mousey should be with me because I'm more intelligent to love him.

Kaguya: As if.

Himari: He's my master, and he's more important to me.

Kaguya: Mousey, you should be with me.

Yuzuru: Wrong, these girls have no power of love.

Yuzuru guards Mousey away from them that Kaguya and Himari are angry about "No Power of Love". Rin shows her sweat drop when she's seeing Himari, Kaguya, and Yuzuru fighting over Mouse Boy as she sighs.

Rin: Not this again. Anyways, I'll be off for now. See ya when you need me, mousey. One of my clones will be on the way to stay with you and the others when I send her to do that, but be careful not to let her get hit.

Rin transforms into a priestess as she walks away to head into the high priestess to continue her training.


	8. Act 7: High Priestess

****Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with****

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Millennium Council.<p>

Ambassador: The 7 Spirit Crystals are out there in Earth, and still nothing has been found recently since the battle of the Ayakashi Capital. As we all know, Kurumi has 3, while the Mousey stole 1 from her, which is the pink one that'll heal you from the wound.

Queen Silveria: We never experienced this conflict since the Ancient War, Ambassador. The Earth will be in great cataclysm with these spirit crystals lying around in the unknown. Who knows what punishment will be there if someone summons them back alive.

Ambassador: It will be too risky to use a spy to search for the lost Spirit Crystals, it will create a distraction for those humans living on Earth. We cannot tell God to give it back, that will be too risky.

Queen Silveria: But we got our alien spy, who will disguise as a decoy to spy on those humans to find those lost Spirit Crystals before Kurumi and Galaxy. With Illidan around, it will be tough to fight that demon warlock wizard.

Ambassador: Captain Earth was our hope from the Ayakashi Clan, but we heard grave news that he died in the battle against Illidan. Does that mean we lost since Earth passed away?

Queen Silveria: Since Earth passed away, it doesn't mean our hope is gone. The Spirit Crystals still lie in the Planet Earth. Earth still has his successor, who is also an Ayakashi Warrior.

Ambassador: Wait? He has a daughter!?

Queen Silveria: Didn't I forgot to mention that he has a daughter?

Ambassador: Uhh..No, your highness.

Queen Silveria: A long time ago, Captain Earth was originally from his homeland called "Andora". He saved his homeland when he became a member of the Ayakashi Clan to defeat Lord Illidan and his Shadow Legion Invasion. He was married to the beautiful cat princess named Naomi. The Ayakashi Law claims that whoever is related to their loved one, he or she must be their guardian at ALL TIMES. If their loved one dies, they must resign as their guardian. After Earth saved their homeland, Naomi gave birth to a cat girl, and they named her Himari Noihara. They start out their new life, but since the war broke out in the first Galactic War, we drafted Earth to our side to help us aid against the Shadow Legion. Unfortunately, it might break the law of the Ayakashi Guardian Law. After we heard the engraving news that the Andora was destroyed by the Shadow Legion, Earth and his wife, Naomi joined the war since they lost their home to Illidan.

Ambassador: Wait? The Ayakashi takes this Guardian Law too seriously? What's the cause? What's going to affect us if we break their Guardian Law?

Queen Silveria: We don't want to make them mad over it, that will be bad. We have to respect their families issues, Ambassador. It is just like your planet of Agola. We don't want to break your law now, would we?

The Ambassador feels frustrated and curious.

Ambassador: I understand, your highness. I was just curious about the others' issues.

Queen Silveria: I understand, anyways. In most battles that Earth fought with, he managed to bring his army to victory. Saving other refugees, saving their homeland, and saving their people, but we heard the engraving news that his Command Center blew up, and his wife was reported being dead from that bombing, which means he has to give up his Guardian duty. As for Himari, she was taken to the Orphanage at the Spirit World, which eventually, she was grown to become a Demon Warrior, or you can call her a Cat Demon Warrior since she's in a cat related family to her benevolent parent. Earth has been on a huge pressure in this major conflict since the loss of his wife. He has been struggling in the war against Illidan and Kurumi. Not only he lost his wife, but he lost his friend, which is my son who's also on his side.

Ambassador: I'm terribly sorry about your son passing away from this conflict. This Galactic War is tearing apart the lives of many innocent families. We can't end it like this with a melancholy loss.

Queen Silveria: Thank you for your compliment, Ambassador.

Ambassador: So what happens to Himari right now since she's our next hope?

Queen Silveria: She will save our world one day, but right now, she's resided as a Guardian with the loved one.

Ambassador: So, wait!? She's a Guardian!? With who!? I thought...

Queen Silveria: Either he or she represents as a Guardian with the loved one, according to the Guardian Law from the Ayakashi Clan.

Ambassador: But the Ayakashi Demon Slayer family died, does that mean that their law is now forgettable?

Queen Silveria: With some survivors, this law cannot die.

All of the sudden, Iron Mouse comes out to report Queen Silveria.

Queen Silveria: Any situations going on lately from Rin?

Iron Mouse: It's going well from Rin Kagamine so far, your highness. I never seen this rookie going well with her magic skills. This might work well during our war.

Iron Mouse left. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse takes Rin to her new room since her training session was done as a high priestess. Rin was impressed with her new classic luxury room with a beautiful bed, beautiful atmosphere, a kitchen, and an awesome luxury bathroom right near the kitchen.

Iron Mouse: This is your room that you qualify as a high priestess.

Rin: Wow, this room looks pretty cool. It almost looks like the one that my old house has.

Iron Mouse: What extra curricular activities do you have from planet Earth, Kagamine?

Iron Mouse was curious since she lived in Earth with her friends such as Mouse Boy, Miku, Len, and the Yamai Twins.

Rin: Hmm...I'm guessing playing music and other stuff I like to do.

Iron Mouse: So you do music, eh? Do you have the skills?

Rin: Yea, I do play the bass.

Iron Mouse: Ah... I see.

Rin saw the book from the counter.

Rin: What's that book over there?

Iron Mouse: That's the biography of all the priestess families from the Millennium Kingdom with all the great things happening from past to present. You might want to learn from that if you want.

Rin: I see. Alright then.

Iron Mouse: Of all the great magic spells you can learn from there, they share magic tricks from the great priestesses. This will be great to learn from them, Kagamine. Also, we allow any mail you want to make a request to your close ones.

Rin: Awesome. Hopefully, I'll learn new spells with this.

Iron Mouse: Before you go to bed, I recommend you to send them to your close ones. The delivery will be waiting for you.

Rin: Alright, I will.

Iron Mouse: Feel free to deliver your personal mail anytime. Our delivery will deal the rest, Kagamine.

Iron Mouse left.

Rin: Alright, thanks for that, Iron Mouse. Hmm... With this new book that I got, I'm sure that I can get new spells that'll help me on this mission. I really hope that they could be useful for me to help defeat Kurumi and the others since they're so strong.

Meanwhile, in the morning, everything is back to normal. Mouse Boy is sitting in the table, having his breakfast with his mother, father, and sister until his father told the news he recently read from the newspaper.

Mouse Dad: Hey, son, your school is about to resume next week. I hope you're all ready to go back to school after that bombing.

Mouse Boy: Yes, papa, I will prepare for anything when it comes. Also, I'm getting for my planning for my future.

Mouse Mom: That's my sweetie.

Mouse Mom kissed him in the cheeks for his responsibility until she got some responsibility she needs to take care of.

Mouse Mom: Oh dear, look at the time! Honey, I got to run some errands and go shopping with my girls. There are some huge deals going on from the mall, and I can't miss the deals they're having.

Mouse Mom is on the rush while her sister is going to have her friends for a day.

Mouse Boy: Dad! Does that mean I have to do my responsibility all by myself since I'm home alone again...?

Mouse Dad: Yes, son, I got work to take care of. There is something you need to learn since you're growing up, son. When you get a house on your own in the future, you got some responsibility to take care in your home: cleaning, doing laundry, cooking, studying, and paying bills on time. That's how we can afford to live in this nice house like this. Hopefully, you'll get a great house one day once you work harder to earn bigger things you want, son.

Mouse Boy: Okay, bye, mom. Bye, dad!

Mouse Boy's parents left to do some busy things while Himari is feeling depressed after her father was slain by Illidan, who is Himari's biggest arch nemesis right now. All of the sudden, she heard the door knocking.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, don't tell me the Yamai Twins showed up. *squeak*

Mouse Boy is feeling frightened right now by the crazy twins, who wanted him so badly.

?: Delivery!

Mouse Boy: That can't be the Yamai Twins!

Mouse Boy opens the door until...No one's there.

?: Hey, are you there?

Mouse Boy looks up and sees the girl with the full body jacket and her pilot helmet with her pilot goggles and machine wings.

?: Are you there!? Hey, you got a delivery from Rin Kagamine!

Mouse Boy: OVER HERE!

?: Oh, thank goodness, I'm here to send the mail to you from Rin's process. I hope you enjoy your vacation while everything is fine. Anyways, here is your mail, and be safe, my soldier! Delivery girl away!

The Delivery girl flies away with her machine being silly.

?: Come on, you stupid thing, work!

She manages to fly away through the portal she summoned and went back to her spirit world.

Mouse Boy: Did Rin Kagamine send me mail?

Mouse Boy blushed.

Mouse Boy: Oh wait, she decided to stay to re-train herself as a true priestess. I was sad that she's going to be gone for a while. I wonder what she wrote.

Mouse Boy opens up the letter and reads it since he's home alone with Himari. He starts reading Rin's letter that he opened. The letter said, "Dear Mousey, you already knew that I won't be there to help you and the others find the other spirit crystals because of my training, but just to let you know, I did brought my phone with me in case if you have to call me. If you're in danger, be sure to do it right away, and I'll be back in there to help if the high priestess let me. I already heard that Illidan, Kurumi, and the others are planning to release Kuro from the red spirit crystal and allow her to possess Himari once she has her soul, which I sensed. I was going to help you prevent that from happening, but the high priestess told me for my training, I have to help the people and heal their injuries from the invasion that happened. If Illidan and the others succeeded on releasing Kuro for her to possess Himari, just call me right away. Only I can know the way to get Kuro's spirit out of Himari's body, which I'll tell you when I meet up with you and the others. Sincerely, Rin PS: If you're wondering about one of my clones, which will keep the others sure that I'm here, she'll be here in a moment. Just try to be careful with it since she can vanish if she gets hit"

Mouse Boy: Oh man! That means it's up to me to make sure Himari doesn't be possessed by Kurumi nor Illidan! Damn it. Now I got some serious pressure to help this mankind! *squeak squeak*

Mouse Boy is in panic after reading the letter from Rin while one of the clones of her arrived near Mouse Boy. He cried after reading the letter.

Mouse Boy: Crap! Now how am I suppose to protect my loved one since I'm now alone while the others have to do their jobs?!

Rin(clone): I see that you're having problems, huh? What's wrong?

Mouse Boy: Kagamine?

Rin(clone): Don't worry, I'm not the original one you knew. She sent me here to make sure that the others think I'm still here.

Mouse Boy: Is your personalty like, the exact same like the real one?

Rin(clone): Yes, we all have the same personality, powers, and spells like the original one, except the real one only has her spell to summon me and the other clones of her.

Mouse Boy: Oh, thank god! ^_^ I hope those guys will be taken care of. Hey, do you mind helping me train to become a warrior as well?

Rin(clone): I like to, but a warrior is different from a priestess. For example, the warrior only uses his/her combat moves, weapons, and powers if they have any to fight and protect, and the priestess only uses her staff, spiritual power, magic, and spells to fight and protect.

Mouse Boy: So, you can't help me become a warrior, Kagamine?

Mouse Boy feels sad right now.

Rin(clone): Sadly, I can't. I'm sorry.

Mouse Boy: I don't know if I can tell Himari because she needs her lone time right now after her father passed away.

?: We can help, master.

Mouse Boy: Doh!

The Yamai Twins surprised them.

Kaguya: We are gladly to help you train, my master.

Yuzuru: Agreed, we will help you be intelligent and stronger, master.

Rin(clone): It's you two again.

Mouse Boy: Are you sure you girls...know about warrior combat?

Kaguya: Trust me, master, and hopefully during the break, I'll teach you how to do beautiful ways with women.

Yuzuru: I know more about ways to treat women right during the date with her.

Kaguya: Hey! I know more as well.

Mouse Boy: Oh boy... This is going to be rough, Kagamine.

Rin(clone): I know. Those two are just crazy over you.


	9. Act 8: Green Bunny Girl

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Mouse Boy is currently training with the Rin clone, and surprisingly, the Yamai Twins showed up to help Mouse Boy with his training to become a Light Warrior in the Spirit World. Meanwhile, in Eurasia, the mysterious green Spirit Crystal crashed in here, and there is a little girl with the green jacket, who spotted the crystal and took it. All of the sudden, there is a group of dangerous terrorists, who captured the green jacket girl and took her as their hostage. The terrorists are here to rob her fortune and used something to buy missiles, so they can bring war on terror in Eurasia, but the girl with the green jacket refuses to hand the green spirit crystal to them, and they have no choice but to kill her. Then, all of the sudden, the wall exploded as Illidan arrived. The green jacket girl ran off while the terrorists from the unknown group decided to shoot her down, but Illidan manages to kill them all one by one with his dangerous sword. The green jacket girl got so scared as the rabbit puppet holds the green Spirit Crystal, and all of the sudden, the green Spirit Crystal is beginning to summon as the rabbit turned into a huge rabbit monster. More terrorists are shooting at Illidan, and then all of the sudden, Kurumi joins in the battle. The random terrorist said in the different language.<p>

?: GET THAT GIRL WITH THAT CLOCK ON HER EYE!

Illidan: Where is that Green Crystal? It was here a minute ago.

Kuro: Someone must have hand it over to the runner to vanquish their prize! We cannot let them run away from us!

Kurumi: I saw some little girl running away with it. We have to get it before we lost her.

Illidan used his dangerous wave to wipe the terrorists out to death as he grows his bat wings to get through them. Meanwhile, Kurumi is surrounded with another group of terrorists, and this time, they have tanks targeting her.

Kuro: Those human assholes are not getting away that easy with those tanks!

Kurumi: I know, but at least they can't take out one person at a time.

Kurumi summons many of her clones for the battle. Meanwhile, Illidan goes after the giant rabbit he spotted.

Illidan: So, that little girl already summoned the green spirit crystal to turn her rabbit into a monster.

Illidan attacks the rabbit, but all of the sudden, the mysterious alien took him down into the ground. When the giant rabbit is confused, she runs away from Illidan. Illidan gets up and saw the space pirate girl floating in front of him.

Illidan: Hmmmhmmm...It's you...You're here to hunt the crystal too, eh?

?: It's not too late to join the war there. I won't let you collect them all to destroy all man-kind. I'll be the one with the ultimate power.

Illidan: I see, I don't see that your kind of power is matched against the true almighty demon of all.

?: We shall see about that.

The mysterious pirate fights with Illidan. Meanwhile, Kurumi and Kuro continues to fight the terrorists.

Kuro: This has gone long enough! Wipe them all out, now!

Kurumi: Looks like the spacequake will work for that.

Kurumi raises her left hand to summon the spacequake as the alarm goes off.

Kurumi: Hehehehehe, good luck trying to get out from there if you can.

?: Oh crap! This can't be good, I'm out of here.

The Space Pirate manages to fly away safely.

Illidan: Hmmm...

Illidan flies away as well. All the Eurasian people are in panic right now as the spacequake exploded, wiping out the entire town in Eurasia.

Illidan: Nice work, Kurumi... But that girl with the rabbit and that crystal got away.

Kurumi: Thank you, master, but it looks like that we have to find her and get that crystal from her.

Illidan: I can tell that spirit is heading to east, and I can tell where she's going to now...

Illidan is thinking of the Mouse Boy living there.

Kurumi: Hmm...I'm guessing that she may be heading to Earth. I think that's where that Mouse Boy lives.

Meanwhile, in the city, Mouse Boy and the Yamai Twins are in training to be a warrior while the Rin clone watches them.

Kaguya: Come on, master, you can step it up and fight.

The Rin clone watches Mouse Boy struggling as a fighter against Kaguya and Yuzuru in the fighting sessions. Himari is watching him through the window, not being impressed from his training.

Rin(clone): Come on, Mousey. You can do better than that.

Kaguya: Come on, Mousey, stop being weak and fight like a warrior!

Yuzuru: Wrong, you are pushing him too hard! He's a beginner, you should do something more efficient to Mousey.

Kaguya: All he needs is a tutorial, right?

Yuzuru: Right. So, Mousey, let us teach you how to do skills on offense and defense.

Mouse Boy: Right! Whatever it takes to fight with Himari to stop this invasion going on!

The Rin clone watches the Yamai Twins teaching Mouse Boy with new offense and defense skills, and he managed to do well on offense and defense in the first start.

Yuzuru: Well done, Mousey. Well done for the beginners. Since...

Mouse Dad: We're home, son.

Kaguya: Crap, they're home, let's get out of here.

Yuzuru: Come to us to the Sports Center Gymnasium, where they hold training for any sports program. We will continue your training there next time!

The Yamai Twins fly away through the sky.

Mouse Boy: Bye, Kagamine, make sure you send me more of your letters to make sure how you're doing. Bye!

Mouse Boy rushes to his house to see his dad.

Rin(clone): Don't worry, I'm sure the real one will in case.

The Rin clone flies away to head back to the Spirit World.

Mouse Dad: Hello, son, I'm home. I see your mom is still on your shopping day right now, so how was your day going?

Mouse Boy: Good so far.

Mouse Dad: Son, why are you dirty? Did you play outside or something?

Mouse Boy: Exercise. I was exercising outside to be in shape.

Mouse Dad: That's my boy. Make sure you get your homework done before school tomorrow.

Mouse Dad walks back inside. Tomorrow, it is a rainy day, and Mouse Boy is running late until the thunder flashes as he trips over and saw the poor green jacket girl sitting in the tree in the park.

Mouse Boy: Hey, little girl, why are you outside in this awful rainy day?

?: Mmmm...

Mouse Boy: I will love to help you, but I got school to take care of.

Mouse Boy heard the school bell.

Mouse Boy: Crap! I'm running late!

Mouse Boy rushes to the school quickly before the final bell rings. Captain Galaxy is on the action as Illidan called him to hunt the spirit girl down in the hunt. After school, Mouse Boy told Iron Mouse about this poor girl in the park with her rabbit that she was also carrying something during the rain.

Iron Mouse: What was that thing she's holding?

Mouse Boy: I don't know, that poor cute little girl's carrying something with that bunny puppet.

Iron Mouse: Hmmm.. At least you're helping someone nicely. How bad is it?

The green jacket girl accidentally ran over Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: It's you! What happened?

Galaxy: Well, well, well.

Galaxy shows up with his mechanical machine gun on his right arm as he makes a smirk.

Galaxy: Looks like you're just in time for death.

Iron Mouse grabs Mouse Boy and the girl to safety in ninja style.

Galaxy: Illidan, this is Captain Galaxy speaking. I spotted the Mouse and her friends, who are trying to protect this spirit.

Kuro: The MOUSE!

Kurumi: Looks like that mousey finally showed up for this.

Illidan: They're at the alley blocks away from Mouse's school.

Kuro: The MOUSE knows where he hides...Himari!

Galaxy: I'll get that mouse with no harm so he can surrender to Himari.

Kurumi: Perhaps he can lead us to her, as long as he doesn't get to her first. Without him helping Himari, we'll be able to claim her body as yours for you to be free, Kuro.

Kuro: Good.

Meanwhile, in the library.

Iron Mouse: Galaxy is going to come soon..Wait a minute. I remember this girl...She's...a Spirit!

Mouse Boy: She's a spirit too!?

Iron Mouse: She is one of us. Take her to safety before Galaxy shows up.

Gun shots are coming out of the rooftop window as Galaxy arrives with his jet-pack landing on the floor.

Galaxy: Come out, come out, wherever you are.

Iron Mouse: RUN!

Mouse Boy and the green jacket girl ran into shelter.

Mouse Boy: Who are you, little spirit, and how did you get the spirit crystal?

The green jacket girl gulps.

?: Yikes...

She covered her face with her green jacket.

Mouse Boy: Hey, you're not in trouble, little spirit. I'm just asking how did you get it so we can help.

?: I found it in the ground...

Mouse Boy: Yes?

She talks slowly as her nerve starts to grow even more.

?: When I took it, those guys are trying to hurt me to get the spirit crystal.

Mouse Boy: Wait, the demons? It couldn't be...

?: I want someone to play with me and take me to their new home so I won't lose anyone...

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy got an idea to keep her away from the demons.

Mouse Boy: Hey... Do you want to be my friend and live with Iron Mouse?

?: ...You really mean it?

Mouse Boy: mhm, so you won't get harmed, and you'll be with us as family. =^.^=

The girl is happy that she finally found a new home to live, as long as the demons will go away for good during this war. Kurumi passed through her and Mouse Boy.

Kurumi: Thanks for the way to get to Himari, Mousey. I'm the one who'll get to her first. Have fun trying to get there if you can, but there will be a surprise for you that I set up.

Kurumi runs off from the library.

Mouse Boy: No! Please, no!

The girl is sad by his reaction, so the green spirit crystal is summoned, and her rabbit puppet turns into a giant rabbit demon to go after Kurumi. She is going after Himari, but all of the sudden, from behind, the giant rabbit is after her.

Kuro: Watch out, Kurumi, that rabbit is the Hulk because of the green spirit crystal!

Kurumi: Nonsense, my mes can handle this, they will block Mousey's path for us.

Kurumi summons her clones to block the rabbit's path while the real Kurumi moves on. The giant rabbit is now having a battle against the Kurumi clones. While Kurumi is free, all of the sudden, Mouse Boy comes out of nowhere and strips Kurumi's panties again, losing her purple spirit crystal that has a spacequake.

Mouse Boy: Gotcha!

Mouse Boy lands on the ground with the purple spirit crystal and Kurumi's panties.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, she's going to be pissed.

He screams like a girl and runs through the alley, and thanks to the Yamai Twins, he hides through the alley.

Mouse Boy: I'm gotta use my strategic lacrosse style to avoid Kurumi from getting the crystal that has the spacequake.

Kurumi: Seriously?! How did you get through my mes? Now I can't communicate with Kuro like this. Once I have that crystal back, you'll have to say goodbye to the guardian you love.

Once Kurumi's back in her normal self, she tries to find Mouse Boy.

Kaguya: We cannot let Mousey get killed or else Himari will get angry.

Yuzuru: Correct, she'll also try to kill Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: I'm dead, I'm dead, I gotta find a way to survive through this dangerous alley.

Kuro's asleep in the red crystal as Kurumi sneaks up to Mouse Boy and aims her handgun at him.

Kurumi: If you want to live, you have to hand over that crystal first.

Mouse Boy saw the Yamai Twins giving him a signal until...

Mouse Boy: Coochy coochy coo!

Mouse Boy tickles Kurumi under her arm pit with his ticklish tail, where she's holding her gun and successfully distracted her. Beause of the tickling, Kurumi accidentally shot her handgun at different directions.

Kurumi: Damn it! You made me mess up on my aiming! Don't make me use that spacequake again.

With the success distraction, the Yamai Twins fly by and grabbed Mouse Boy to safety.

Mouse Boy: Thank god, thank you, ladies. =^.^=

Kaguya & Yuzuru: No problem!

Kurumi: You asked for it.

Kurumi raises her left arm to summon the spacequake as the alarm goes off, but all of the sudden, it got sucked into the purple spirit crystal.

Mouse Boy: What the!? It steals the spacequake from Kurumi!?

Kaguya: On the second thought, I thought this city is screwed.

Yuzuru: Like how she did to the school.

Kurumi: How is this possible?! He's supposed to be dead!

Mouse Boy: Hahaha! I can't believe the spacequake crystal can steal spacequakes from other spirits, who has them as well!

Kurumi: Damn it! Looks like we're tied on the number of spirit crystals for now, well, almost. Try to face me if you're planning to get the last two from me by yourself.

Using the two spirit crystals, Kurumi transforms herself into her Nightmare Warrior V1 form. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse successfully helped the girl to destroy the Kurumi clones as Iron Mouse, and the giant rabbit moves on while Kurumi speaks in her mind.

*Kurumi: I hope that Shiroi and my master would not let those two spirits get to Himari first. I don't think my mes are not enough for this.*

Mouse Boy: Hey, Kurumi, kiss my butt! I got your spacequake with me, sucker!

Mouse Boy shakes his butt in front of Kurumi while flying away.

Mouse Boy: Come on, ladies, take me back to my house so I can protect Himari.

Kaguya: Yes, sir, Mousey!

Yuzuru: Aye, Captain!

Kurumi: Quit running away from me, coward. Zafkiel, Aleph!

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed to 1 o'clock as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots herself with it, gaining herself super speed to go after Mouse Boy. Kaguya and Yuzuru flies with Mouse Boy as they carried him closer to his home while Kurumi follows them from behind. Galaxy shoots the giant rabbit down as the green spirit crystal is out.

Galaxy: Haha! How do you like me now, spirit?! I got the green spirit crystal!

Iron Mouse: Damn you.

Galaxy: See ya later, alligator!

Galaxy flies away to retrieve the green spirit crystal to the dark side. The spirit girl is in the ground, crying as her rabbit puppet is still alive, but he has a hole on it because of that shot.

Iron Mouse: Don't worry, sweetie, I'll make him feel better.

She shows her dramatic kawaii face as she's pleased from Iron Mouse. Meanwhile, the Yamai Twins got closer, but then...Kurumi shoots the Yamai Twins until they accidentally let go of Mouse Boy as he's falling off from the sky.

Kurumi: You think you can escape from me, Mousey? There's nowhere to run now.

Kurumi catches Mouse Boy and teleports herself with him to get the crystal.

Kaguya: Oh god, no! Mousey!

Yuzuru: Crap, now Himari is going to be angry.

Kurumi: You're coming with me, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Nooooo! Please spare me! Himari...Heeeellp!

Mouse Boy screams in dramatic as Kurumi holds his tail to her destination. Kurumi takes him to her shadow, where they're alone.

Kurumi: There's nobody out there who can help you. I just want to make this fair.

Kaguya: Mousey!

Yuzuru: I got to warn his master about this!

Kaguya: This is not good!

Meanwhile, in Kurumi's shadow, Mouse Boy gets up and wonders around the dangerous dark realm.

Kurumi: I'm glad that you're awake now.

Mouse Boy: Kurumi! What is this dark place?

Kurumi: This is my shadow where you're in now. I brought you here because since you took the two spirit crystals from me, I want to see what it takes for you to face against me, and I don't want anyone else to interfere. Why don't we turn this battle into a game?

Mouse Boy gulps as he's scared to fight since he trained with the Yamai Twins.

Kurumi: Here are the rules to this. 1. You must not use your sneaky traps or distractions on me, and that includes pulling down my panties or my spirit armor. And 2. This is only an one on one battle. Since you don't have powers or weapons like me, you should use your strength to fight, but try to defeat me if you can.

Mouse Boy: Ohh my...

Mouse Boy blushed after he stripped her panties and sees her butt. He giggles from that incident when he successfully stole the purple crystal.

Kurumi: You think this is funny? -_-

Mouse Boy: I'm sorr...ehehehe.. But who keeps their ruby under her panties? HAHAHAHAHA!

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: Here's the deal from this game. If I win, you have to surrender and hand over the two spirit crystals to me, and I do not want your stupid tricks on me. If you win, I'll hand over my other two spirit crystals to you and let you go. However, if you break the rules, you'll end up in the same punishment like if you lose, but you'll also be trapped in here forever without nobody helping you, not even Himari.

Mouse Boy is shocked by her rules.

Mouse Boy: That means...I'm her slave...For the rest of my eternity!?

Kurumi: Not my choice on that, but whatever.

Mouse Boy runs around in panic.

Kurumi: If you want the other two spirit crystals from me, you have to play my game for them.

Mouse Boy: Fine..I'll play your dirty game..

Mouse Boy stands up like Himari's father.

Mouse Boy: I will stand up like Himari's father. I'm not afraid!

Mouse Boy activates his light sword as a spirit warrior since he's now a part of them.

Kurumi: Oh, so you have the same kind of sword as Iron Mouse, huh? Then come and face me there.

Mouse Boy: Actually, I got this sword from Himari's father. It just shows that I want to be a brave mouse to support my guardian, Himari.

Mouse Boy positions himself like a samurai.

Kurumi: I see. Let the game begin.

Mouse Boy: Wait, what game is this, anyways!?

Kurumi: It's a battle between me and you for the spirit crystals.

Mouse Boy: Ohh...How do you win?

Kurumi: When I defeat you, oh course.

Mouse Boy: What is this, is this some kind of a battle to the death!?

Kurumi: Yes.

Mouse Boy: Well, I don't like this game... I want something like chess or sports...

Mouse Boy refuses Kurumi's game.

Kurumi: Do you want the other two spirit crystals or not?

Mouse Boy: Screw this game, I'm going home.

Mouse Boy walks away.

Mouse Boy: Kiss my butt. Anyways, why do you have to be so selfish, gothic? I wish you were nice when I first met you with Kagamine.

Kurumi: Looks like you give up. That automatically makes me a winner. And now, for my prize...

Kurumi sneaks up to Mouse Boy and takes the pink and purple spirit crystals from him, but he used his sword to protect himself from Kurumi's un-expecting attack.

Kurumi: So, you're not gonna give up, huh? Remember, you lose in this since you forfeit the game.

Mouse Boy used his light sword to throw her off.

Mouse Boy: But I didn't forfeit.

Kurumi lands in the ground with her feet.

Kurumi: Oh, really? Then why did you give up in this game?

Mouse Boy: I didn't, I just don't like it. That doesn't mean I lose. I never quit in any games. And also, when I accidentally pulled your panties, are you on a period?

Kurumi: What kind of a stupid question is that? If you don't quit in your games, then you should have accept this challenge.

Mouse Boy: I think your game sucks, like your mom.

Mouse Boy still walks away.

Mouse Boy: I wish I can find a way to get out of this hellhole and her stupid game. She still wants to kill me.

Mouse Boy didn't trust Kurumi because of her dis-trustworthy.

Mouse Boy: I will love to play games, but I just don't like the rules in this death match. I just don't want to be in this. Where did they keep those portals around here?

Kurumi: Then you deserved your punishment there. Zafkiel, Zayin!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Mouse Boy until...

Mouse Boy: STOP! FINE! YOU WANT MY CHALLENGE, I'LL PLAY YOUR GAME!

Kurumi: Now that's a good sport there. Fight me if you want to other two spirit crystals from me.

Mouse Boy's legs start to shake as he reactivates his light sword from Himari's father while Kurumi aims her handgun at him as she shot him, but he dodged the gunshot.

Mouse Boy: I knew you're going to do that! Ye-aaaaahhh!

Mouse Boy launches his attack at Kurumi, but she dodged his attack.

Kurumi: Impressive there, Mousey. Zafkiel, Zayin!

Kurumi summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 7 o'clock on the clock, and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Mouse Boy, and as she shoots him, the bullet freezes his time.

Mouse Boy: Oh no...

Mouse Boy got shot and frozen by Kurumi. All of the sudden, the time freeze stops as the purple crystal explodes, and he's free.

Kurumi: What!? How is that possible?!

Mouse Boy: Wow! My purple crystal not just summons spacequakes, but stealing the powers!

Mouse Boy can't believe what the purple spirit crystal did when he got frozen by Kurumi's Zayin.

Kurumi: No fair! That's cheating!

Mouse Boy: Hey, I didn't cheat! You said I can use spirit crystals, including you!

Kurumi: But that doesn't mean you have all of them. Do you think it can suck the power from the other spirit crystals?

Kurumi uses the blue spirit crystal to summon a tidal wave at Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Wooooaaaahhh...

Mouse Boy's riding on the tidal wave, but then it starts to run through the inside OF THE PURPLE SPIRIT CRYSTAL. And then, he lands safely into the ground as Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: This is going to be difficult than I expected.

Mouse Boy: Wow...I never knew this purple crystal would do that. If I win, I can finally tell the master about this purple crystal. I thought it was suppose to be the spacequake crystal.

Kurumi shoots at Mouse Boy multiple times, BUT he is holding the pink crystal, so it is summoned to heal his body from the gun shots.

Mouse Boy: Owww...My head! Oh, right, I got the pink one every time Kurumi tries to shoot me.

Kurumi: Not bad. That healing is almost like my Zafkiel's Dalet whenever I get injured very badly.

Mouse Boy: Hmmm...I guess we're both even now. Does that mean this is a draw?

Kurumi: We're not going to stop until either one of us wins the challenge.

Mouse Boy starts to think.

*Mouse Boy: Wait, it's a death match. Does this mean it's up to me to kill Kurumi? She's nuts!*

Kurumi: Oh, did I forgot to mention that if you stayed in my shadow for over an hour, I'll consume your time with it, making me a winner automatically. You have to defeat me quickly if you want to survive. The power from the spirit crystals are not going to protect you from that for long.

Mouse Boy: Wait, what the hell do you mean by that!?

Kurumi: If anyone steps in my shadow when I used my barrier or send them here, it lets me consume their time.

Kurumi closes her left eye, then opens it again with it glowing.

Kurumi: Since you're not a spirit like me, who are immune to my shadow like anyone who's on my side, the power from the spirit crystals or the spiritual power from the priestess would protect you from that, but only for an hour.

Kurumi licks her finger with her tongue.

Kurumi: Once that time's up, it's game over, and once I have your two spirit crystals, you'll now become my snack while you're unconscious, and there's nobody who can stop me.

Mouse Boy: I DON'T WANT BE EATEN BY KURUMI! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GET OUT OF HERE?! KAGAMINE, HELP! SOMEONE!

Mouse Boy starts to panic.

Kurumi: What's the matter? Are you scared to fight back?

Mouse Boy: No. I just don't want you cheating.

Kurumi: Then keep fighting until you had the chance against me. You're just being a weak mouse over here.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine, please help me... Yaaaaaa!

Mouse Boy launched the attack with his light sword, but Kurumi dodged away from his sword multiple times.

Mouse Boy: Damn! I need to find some way to kill her fast so I can win.

Mouse Boy is taking deep breaths after trying to kill Kurumi in the death match.

Kurumi: You're gonna had to do better than that to get me. And now, it's my turn. Zafkiel, Aleph!

The clock hands in Kurumi's right eye moved clockwise at fast speed as the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun, and she shoots herself with it as she teleports behind Mouse Boy and kicks him in the back. He got kicked in the back by Kurumi as he hopes back in his feet and faces her. She shoots at Mousey, but he dodged her bullets in Matrix style.

Kurumi: Damn, you have some good skills as a fighter to dodge my shots. Do you think you can handle them with two guns?

Kurumi shoots at Mouse Boy with her two guns, but he managed to dodge her bullets, and this time, with her two guns.

Kurumi: Hmm, looks like I have to keep this up until I can knock any one of his crystals off from his hands.

Kurumi keeps shooting at Mouse Boy, but he jumps out and starts running away from her bullets.

Kurumi: Hold still there. You're not gonna win if you keep this up.

Mouse Boy: How am I going to kill her so I can win before the time runs out!?

Mouse Boy realized that the purple crystal sucks the power.

Mouse Boy: That's it! Of every power she uses, the purple spirit crystal can suck up everything.

Mouse Boy still runs until he got shot on the leg by Kurumi, and then, he fell on the floor. He starts to crawl until Kurumi's hands grabbed his tail and drags him right near her.

Kurumi: Don't think you can escape from me, sweetie. Look at you, you're just a weak mouse. Even the two spirit crystals of yours couldn't save your life from me.

Mouse Boy: Oh yeah, one of my crystals can save my life...So, eat this!

Mouse Boy activates his purple crystal and surprisingly, he starts sucking Kurumi in with her Zafkiel.

Kurumi: What? What are you doing with that crystal?!

Mouse Boy didn't say any word from her response, and the purple spirit crystal sucks Kurumi inside it.

Mouse Boy: I did it? I DID IT!

Kurumi: Hey! Let me out of here! This is just like with Kuro!

Mouse Boy: If you want to get out of here, then you must summon the portal to get me out of your shadow realm.

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: This is ridiculous! You're lucky that you only have 10 minutes left in here, otherwise the portal will close if you don't get out quickly.

Kurumi snaps her fingers as she summons the portal connecting to her shadow and the real world.

Iron Mouse: Yamai Twins! Where is the Mouse?

Kaguya: He's gone. Kurumi took him in her shadow realm.

Yuzuru: I think this is over...

Rin arrives to help as a priestess.

Rin: Have you guys seen Mousey? I was looking for him everywhere.

Iron Mouse: Kagamine...

All of the sudden, someone is coming right there with jumping ninja skills, but then, it's Himari.

Rin: Himari, you're here.

Himari: Where is he? Where is my master?

Himari is feeling angry as a devil is about to rise on her.

Rin: I don't know. I was trying to look for him, but I can't find him.

Himari is about to get angry.

Kaguya: Oh crap, she's angry.

The green jacket girl got scared as she runs behind Iron Mouse. Then, all of the sudden, the shadow portal came out of nowhere.

Mouse Boy: YOU GUYS!

Mouse Boy surprisingly came back alive.

Rin: There you are, Mousey. I've been looking for you. I was so worried.

Rin hugs Mouse Boy.

Himari: Mousey!

Himari tackles and hugs Mouse Boy.

Rin: Mousey, who's that girl over here? What's her name?

Mouse Boy tries to get off from Himari and Rin.

Iron Mouse: What is your name, sweetie?

Yoshino: My name is...Yoshino...Please to meet...Yipes.

Yoshino becomes shy.

Iron Mouse: She looks too shy, she needs close friends.

Rin: I see. Nice to meet you, Yoshino. My name's Rin.

Mouse Boy gets back up and shows the purple spirit crystal.

Himari: As long as she stays away from Mousey, I'll be happy...

Himari purrs as she still hugs Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, I must see your master at once.

Mouse Boy shows Iron Mouse a purple crystal he got. Inside the Purple Spirit Crystal, Kurumi is stuck in there.

Kurumi: Now release me this instant! You just made a promise there now that I freed you. You're lucky that I almost won the game.

Mouse Boy: Now, how am I going to trust you this time since you lied to me many times?

Mouse Boy starts shaking the purple spirit crystal to hurt Kurumi inside.

Kurumi: Ow! Stop it! I'll give you the two spirit crystals if you can let me out. You know the deal from my game if you win.

Mouse Boy: Oh, right.

Mouse Boy activates his purple crystal to get the 2 spirit crystals back from Kurumi, and he brings her out of the purple crystal.

Mouse Boy: Now I have 4 of them.

Himari: Kurumi!

Kurumi is free from her prison, and now the Yamai Twins, Himari, and Iron Mouse are defending the Mouse against her. Rin is surprised by this situation.

Kurumi: Well, looks like everyone's here. It's his win from the game I did with him. I promised that it's his deal if you stayed out of my way.

Himari: You better...

Kurumi: It's a deal to give him the other two spirit crystals.

Mouse Boy got the purple crystal, but he thought it was a spacequake crystal.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine, I want you to take me to the White Cloak guy at once.

Rin: What for?

Mouse Boy: I want to know about this purple crystal. I thought this was just the spacequake crystal. Quit stalling and take me to your master right now.

Himari: I'm coming with you. I don't want my master to get hurt while he's gone.

Kurumi: Wait, mousey. You forgot about the deal. Just take the two spirit crystals.

Kurumi reveals the red and blue spirit crystals in her hands with her innocent face, but when Mouse Boy almost got his hands on them, one of Kurumi's shadow arms comes out and stabbed Mouse Boy from behind, making him drop the pink and purple spirit crystals.

Kurumi: Heh, do you think I made that promise? You fell for it easily.

Kurumi takes the other two spirit crystals while Mouse Boy fell to the ground from the stab, and using the four spirit crystals she had, her Nightmare Warrior form was upgraded to V2, awakening Kuro again.

Kurumi: And now, I'm back in communication with Kuro again until she's free.

Rin gasps as she saw Mouse Boy getting stabbed.

Rin: Mousey!

Mouse Boy's in the ground being stabbed.

Himari: YOU BASTARD!

Himari launches the attack on Kurumi and stabs her back, but unfortunately, it turns out to be a clone, but the real one is on top of the tree branch.

Kurumi: You think you'll try to get me there, Himari? You know I can never die from the likes of you.

Himari roars angry like a demon and starts going after Kurumi with her Yasutsuna, but she dodged her attacks as she jumps down from the branch. She still goes after her with rage, and then, she stabs her. She sliced off her arm off, releasing the pink and purple spirit crystals.

Himari: If you dare double cross my mouse like this, I will fucking kill you!

Himari glows purple with anger as a demon is flowing all over her as a demon slayer, but the Kurumi that Himari killed was another clone as the real one shoots Himari from the right as the Yamai Twins used their wind power to blow Kurumi away.

Iron Mouse: Himari! Quick, the pink crystal! Use it to heal him quickly!

Iron Mouse uses the pink crystal and summons it to heal Mouse Boy and Himari quickly while Yoshino activates her puppet bunny and turns it into a monster, and Shiroi sneaked up to Himari and stabbed her from behind, obtaining the purple crystal from her as she threw it to the real Kurumi, but the Yamai twins took the purple crystal from her and threw it into Mouse Boy.

Iron Mouse: It's war now, bitch!

Iron Mouse drop kicked Shiroi's chest in full force. Shiroi gets hit, but she's not giving up.

Shiroi: So, you got in my way of taking down that guardian, huh? Well then, I shall annihilate you before I can knock her out for my master.

Mouse Boy got the crystal after she got healed by Iron Mouse.

Mouse Boy: Himari...

Mouse Boy crawls near Himari and uses his pink crystal to heal Himari back to normal. He activates his light sword to protect Himari as her master. Meanwhile, Iron Mouse, Rin, Yoshino, Yoshinon, and the Yamai Twins are on the battleground against Kurumi's clones.

Rin: About time these clones arrived. Now I shall test out my new spell at them.

Rin closes her eyes and waves her hand at her staff as it turns light blue with spiritual energy when she opened her eyes, and she hit some Kurumi clones that are coming at her with it at the same time, releasing the spiritual energy into their bodies.

Rin: And since someone's here with them, that shall make them in good use.

Rin snaps her fingers as her spell's effect is activated when the Kurumi clones' eyes turned light blue and glowed as they're now under Rin's control.

Rin: Now, clones, attack those two over there.

Rin points her finger at Shiroi and the real Kurumi as she gave the clones her command to attack them.

Kurumi clones: Yes, mam.

A few of the Kurumi clones are going after Shiroi, and the other ones are going after the real Kurumi.

Galaxy: Hey, Kurumi! A couple of your clones are attacking Shiroi! There is someone who's working on their magic on them.

Surprisingly, Kuro's awaken!

Kuro: Huh? What is going on? Where am I? Where is Himari? And why are your clones attacking Shiroi!?

Kurumi: I'm glad you're awake, Kuro. Himari's here with the others, but somehow, when I saw the eyes from my mes, I felt that someone putted a spell of them, which is why I think they're attacking me and Shiroi.

Kuro: Himari! Finally! If Illidan is here right now, I can finally be free!

Kurumi: If only he's here. Shiroi almost succeeded on taking Himari out with her rage, but that Iron Mouse got in her way for that.


	10. Act 9: Resided Spirit

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Galaxy: We are in the dangerous battle ground...<p>

Galaxy saw Mouse Boy taking Himari to safety.

Galaxy: Look who I found, Kurumi.

Kurumi: I know, that's Mousey with Himari.

Mouse Boy: Himari, get up, soldier, you have to fight against Kurumi and her sickening army. We need your help, Himari! Think what your father can do when people need help!

Himari: Alright...Mousey, you cannot be in the battle with me, it's too dangerous.

Mouse Boy's upset from Himari.

Mouse Boy: What is the meaning of this!? I can fight! Your mother and father fought with each other during the war, I'm not weak as I used to be. I can fight alongside with you! Trust me! There is no time to waste!

Rin: Don't worry, Mousey. I'll leave a couple of those Kurumi clones to protect you in case. They're under my control now.

Mouse Boy: KURUMI!

Mouse Boy ducks in panic. Rin told him that she's controlling a couple of her clones for now during the battle.

Rin: Mousey, those clones are with us now. I tested out my new spell at them. They're more easy for me to use against the real Kurumi and the others than with my clones.

Mouse Boy gets back from his ducking after he heard it from Rin.

Mouse Boy: Are you telling me that these clones are yours to command now!?

Rin: Yes, I've learned how to use a spell that lets me control people's minds.

Mouse Boy: That's amazing, Rin Kagamine. I want you to use them to protect me while I need to fly to the Millennium Kingdom to see the White Cloak guy, now!

Rin: Alright.

Mouse Boy: Himari, I'm leaving you in the battle with Yoshino, Rin, and the Yamai Twins on your own while I take these crystals to the White Cloak guy.

Himari: Yes, young master, be safe.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine, summon the portal to the Millennium Kingdom now!

Rin: You got it.

Rin uses the spiritual power with her staff to summon a portal.

Rin: A couple of you, clones, defend Mousey for me while some others and I'm in the battle.

Kurumi clones: As you wish, mistress.

Mouse Boy: Here I go.

Mouse Boy jumps into the portal along with a few of the Kurumi clones, who got controlled by Rin's power.

Rin: Be careful there, Mousey.

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy arrived at the enchanted Millennium Kingdom and sees the glass dome building known as the Command Center in this beautiful city, looking medieval. He, along with the Kurumi clones, managed to enter the command center to see the White Cloak.

White Cloak: Mousey? What in the world are you doing with the Kurumi clones!?

Mouse Boy: No need to be alert, Rin Kagamine managed to use her magic to control them for me. I need you to help me to figure out this purple crystal. It summons spacequakes, but it also somehow sucks anything nearby, like how I did to Kurumi during her death match.

White Cloak: I see, I knew the time will come from this purple spirit crystal. Mousey, there is something wrong with this thing. This purple crystal is NOT a main power of spacequakes, it holds the main source of...a Black Hole.

Mouse Boy: A BLACK HOLE!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?

Mouse Boy's shocked from that statement.

Mouse Boy: So, I used this black hole on Kurumi during the death match... Sweet! =^.^=

White Cloak: Don't you realize the danger from this dangerous Black Hole crystal!? It can suck out anything, including the world. It takes for like a minute or two to suck the whole world in.

Mouse Boy runs around like crazy in panic.

Mouse Boy: Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I can't let Kurumi get that purple crystal! No way, if she would get that crystal, that could mean game over.

White Cloak: Well, since you have that crystal nice and safe with your weird clones, who were controlled by Rin, hand it to me once, so you won't be worried about it.

Mouse Boy: Okay...

Mouse Boy gulps. He managed to hand over the purple crystal nice and safe to the White Cloak without any damage. Meanwhile, Kurumi, Galaxy, and Shiroi faced against Himari and Rin.

Galaxy: Get ready to die, cat samurai.

Galaxy hides in position and starts shooting at Himari with his machine guns while Himari ran and dodged his multiple bullets. Meanwhile, Shiroi fights against Rin, but she uses her magic defense to avoid Shiroi's attacks.

Rin: Is that all you got, faker?

Shiroi: Wow, you're almost as cuter as a priestess than in your normal self, but since I figured out that you're the one who's controlling some of those clones, I got to stop it.

Shiroi still uses her sword to attack Rin while Himari is coming right at Galaxy as he quickly get his sword out ready to fight against her. Meanwhile, Himari and Galaxy fight off in the sword battle through the buildings during this outrageous warfare.

Kuro: I have a feeling that we are losing to those imbeciles, there are two out there that are still unknown in Earth since we lost the green one! We cannot fail this one to Illidan! The only two left are the courage spirit crystal, and the supernova spirit crystal!

Kurumi: So far, I haven't sensed the location for them yet.

Kuro: Because no one haven't even discovered them, Kurumi. Remember when we spotted the green spirit crystal when that little girl with her rabbit puppet found it?

Kurumi: mhm.

Kuro: If only humans can discovered it, Kurumi, we can spot them down easily before they can show up.

Kurumi: Right. Good thing that Shiroi can track them down if they did.

Kuro: Wait, I sensed something...

Kuro saw the giant rabbit spotted from the view of the narrow building as the giant rabbit manages to rip off one of the Kurumi clones to another, who are not in Rin's control, along with Iron Mouse.

Kuro: Kurumi, summon Flood back. We got to deal with another spirit crystal we need to take care of.

Kurumi: Very well.

Kurumi uses the blue spirit crystal to summon Flood.

Kurumi: Flood, go and get the spirit crystal from that giant rabbit, and bring it to me if you did.

The giant Flood faced off with the giant rabbit. As a giant rabbit uses his claw attack on Flood, it didn't harm him. It tried again with a different attack on Flood, but it didn't work as well, so Flood fights back with his dangerous attack, drowning the giant rabbit. The giant rabbit was weakened as it turns back into the puppet, who's still holding the green crystal.

Kuro: Hehehe...Now, be a nice girl and hand us that green crystal now!

Kurumi: Now, Flood, get that crystal and bring it to me.

Yoshino crawls back from Flood, Kuro, and Kurumi, but Flood's hand grabs her as the water forces the green crystal all the way to Kurumi's hand.

Kuro: Good work, Flood, and now, we are ahead against those imbeciles.

Kurumi: Well, that makes it three of them for me. I'm surprised that you can still be able to communicate with me when I'm not in my second upgrade of my Nightmare Warrior self.

Using the three spirit crystals, Kurumi's Nightmare Warrior form was upgraded to V2. Flood continues to drown the poor Yoshino inside his water hand, and then, Iron Mouse sliced off Flood's arm and freed Yoshino from drowning. Unfortunately, his arm suddenly grows back after his arm got cut off from her.

Kuro: You think you're getting away that easy? Hmhmhmhmhm...

Iron Mouse carries Yoshino and flies away safety.

Kurumi: Running away from us this time, aren't you? Let's see if you can escape this.

Kurumi raises her right arm to summon her spacequake as the alarm goes off.

Kuro: 3 down, 4 more to go, Kurumi... Let's get those other 2 back from that ratchet mouse!

Kurumi: I know, we're like halfway there into success.

Kuro: Wait a second... I sensed something... The MOUSE IS AT THE SPIRIT WORLD RIGHT NOW!?

Kurumi: Really?! How did he get in here?

Kuro: Don't tell me they're going to hide the spirit crystals away from us to save the galaxy! There is no way they can outsmart us like this!

Kurumi: We got to hurry. We can't let them do this.

Kuro: KILL THAT MOUSE SO WE CAN GET THOSE 2 CRYSTALS!

Kurumi: I'll set the portal to there.

Kurumi snaps her fingers to stop her spacequake alarm and summon the portal to the spirit world as Kurumi heads into it before it disappeared. Meanwhile, at the Spirit World, the White Cloak and Mouse Boy are heading downstairs as he puts the 2 spirit crystals nice and safe.

White Cloak: Alright, you make sure you'll capture the rest of them while we're on progress against the crisis, Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Right, and trust me, my Kurumi clones were controlled by Rin Kagamine. And besides, these girls know how to summon the portal back to our real world.

White Cloak: And also, make sure Himari doesn't get angry...Trust me...And capture the other crystals as best as possible during this crisis.

Mouse Boy: Right, I won't let you down, my good sir!

Mouse Boy did a military salute to the White Cloak as he turns around to the Kurumi army, controlled by Rin.

Mouse Boy: Alright, girls, summon the portal and teleport us back to the real world.

The Kurumi clones summoned the portal to the real world, until the real Kurumi interfered.

Kurumi: Going somewhere, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: REAL KURUMI!

Mouse Boy got scared like a scaredy mouse while the Kurumi clones pointed their guns at the real Kurumi.

White Cloak: YOU!

The White Cloak activates his proton shield and his proton light saber from his knuckles.

Kurumi: Using those mes as your shield, huh? No wonder I sensed some of them are being controlled by a priestess, who's your friend. I guess that means that she must have survived my fall after the war.

Meanwhile, Rin continues to fight Galaxy with the Yamai Twins. Captain Galaxy somehow flies through them, and as he flies by, Rin managed to use her magic to take him down to the ground. He tries to get up from that crash as the Yamai Twins and Rin flow near him for his defeat.

Rin: So, are you going to give up now, Galaxy?

Galaxy: Nope, but I have words for you. Bon voyage!

Rin heard the beeping noise that is going faster and faster as the bomb ticks behind her back as Galaxy placed it on her back when he flies by her.

Rin: Oh no! Someone, help me get this bomb off from me quickly! I'm going to die, and not even my magic or my spells can stop it!

The bomb blew up on Rin as she lands on the ground, her pendant got broken from the bomb explosion, and the Yamai Twins were shocked when they saw her blow up.

Galaxy: Hahahahahaha! Take that, losers! You'll never get me!

Galaxy laughs as he managed to fly away, and the battle is over.

Kaguya & Yuzuru: Kagamine!

Meanwhile, in the spirit world, the real Kurumi was surrendered by the clones as they're being controlled by Rin's power.

Mouse Boy: Phew, that'll show you who's the best. Is there anything you like to say before you're dead?

All of the sudden, Rin's power fades off as the Kurumi clones' eyes were back to normal, and they turned against the White Cloak and Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Wait, wait, wait, wait, what the!?

White Cloak: TRAITOR!

Mouse Boy: I'M NOT A TRAITOR! IT'S NOT SUPPOSE...OH CRAP, HER POWER MUST HAVE FADED OFF!

Kurumi: Hehehe, looks like my mes are now back to normal. That shall make it easier to get those crystals from you.

White Cloak: Run! I'll take care of them.

Mouse Boy grabs the crystals from the White Cloak and runs away.

White Cloak: Okay, Nightmare spirits, bring it. My men, assemble!

The White Cloak's spirit soldiers stood in front of Kurumi and her clones for a fight as they start fighting her. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy runs off to the Queen at her Administration Lobby.

Mouse Boy: My Queen, you gotta take me back to the real world quickly! The Nightmare army has invaded your lobby!

Queen Silveria: Oh god... Quick, this way. My men, sound the alarm!

The queen takes Mouse Boy to the portal while her top-class soldiers are ready for a fight as they pull the trigger to sound the alarm. Meanwhile, with Rin and the Yamai twins.

Kaguya: Rin! Are you okay!?

Yuzuru: Incorrect, she's not feeling good.

Kaguya: Can you perform medical treatment!?

Rin coughs as she's still alive, and she's back as a normal girl.

Rin: Ugh, what happened? I don't feel so good, and I'm too weak to use my healing spell to cure this.

Rin gasps.

Rin: What happened to my pendant?

Yuzuru: She only did this to Mousey. Ummm...At least she can heal herself.

Kaguya: But Kagamine said she's too weak to heal herself.

Rin: Someone, get me to the White Cloak right away. I'm hoping that there's someone who can help me with this, and my power's worn off.

Meanwhile, the White Cloak managed to slice the Kurumi clones off with his proton sword one by one, and the Queen of the Galaxy summoned the portal as Mouse Boy managed to get back to the real world.

Kuro: That guy is unbelievable, but if I get Himari's soul, he's no match for my strength combined with the devil's strength and my souls I got.

Kurumi: If only someone could have taken Himari out for that, and for you to claim her power in your vessel.

All of the sudden, Kurumi saw her clones down in the ground, dead with blood as the White Cloak guy looks at her with two different eyes glowing and starring at her.

White Cloak: Time for me to burn you in the ground to hell.

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: This is wasting my time. I love to stay and continue this fight, but I have something important that I have to do. See ya.

Kurumi runs off to find the two spirit crystals. Meanwhile, Queen Silveria arrived at this scene.

Queen Silveria: The Nightmare army are still in war of operation to hunt down those spirit crystals. White Cloak, you are getting out of hands. You need to re-operate your men and teleport them to hunt them down before they manage to seek to harm the other innocent species from Earth.

White Cloak: They cannot fuck with us. We are going after them for hard justice.

Queen Silveria: They'll pay dearly for what Kurumi did to my son. Go and lead your troop to start your war on operation against Illidan and the others. This war of the universe cannot go long any further!

Meanwhile, Rin saw the portal popped out in front of her and the Yamai Twins, and Mouse Boy appears.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine!

He lands in the ground safely from Kurumi and the dangerous Destruction of Alliance.

Kaguya: MOUSEY!

Yuzuru: MOUSEY-CHAN!

Rin: Mousey...you're back...

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, Kagamine! You don't feel good!

Mouse Boy's shocked after seeing Rin in pain after the bomb blew up on her from Galaxy.

Rin: Please get me to the White Cloak. There has to be someone who can help me, and I'm too weak to transform back.

Mouse Boy: I believe the White Cloak got better things to handle against Kurumi and her clones... Here, let me heal you, Kagamine.

Mouse Boy got his pink crystal out and managed to use its magic to heal Rin from her wound.

Rin: Thanks, Mousey. Good thing that you still had that crystal.

Mouse Boy: Yup, I manage to escape from that dangerous Kurumi. The White Cloak got this handled, and I got all the crystals with me, Kagamine! ^_^

Mouse Boy shows his crystals in front of Rin.

Rin: That's good.

Mouse Boy got the purple one and the pink one.

Rin: Anyways, bad news, Mousey. Kurumi got the green spirit crystal from Yoshino with the help of the water demon, Flood.

Mouse Boy: Oh god, this is bad. I have a bad feeling about Kurumi using that green crystal.

Mouse Boy is scared right now since Kurumi got the green crystal. All of the sudden, Iron Mouse shows up with Yoshino and Yoshinon.

Rin: Are you girls ok?

Iron Mouse: Yes, she's alright.

Yoshinon: Darn! I knew I shouldn't taken that left turn to Albuquerque.

Mouse Boy: Don't tell me she watches that much cartoon shows as I do.

Rin: Who? Yoshino?

Iron Mouse: She's the spirit as well, and her puppet in crime is Yoshinon.

Yoshinon: Hey! I'm no burglar who steals burgers!

Mouse Boy: If she's going to stay in my house, I expect that puppet to be on his best behavior. I'm not sure if my parents would allow me to keep someone in my room since Himari stayed in here.

Rin: Why don't you ask them about that?

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, don't you mind giving Yoshino her new home?

Iron Mouse: Hmmm...It's like me being a big sister with Yoshino, but let's see.

Iron Mouse talks to Yoshino.

Iron Mouse: Do you want to stay with me?

Yoshino: Ah-huh.

Yoshino smiles as she's going to stay with Iron Mouse.

Mouse Boy: Thank goodness.

Rin: Well, that's good.

Mouse Boy: Now, where's Himari?

Himari shows up, and surprisingly, she's not harmed.

Mouse Boy: Himari, are you hurt? I can help you heal up, so you can be better just in case if these demon bastards are coming back..

Himari: I'm fine, Mousey-chan. I expect you to be safe and stay away from this dangerous battleground.

Himari walks away back to his home.

Mouse Boy: What is wrong with her, Kagamine? Why is she like if she wants me to stay away from my battleground, which I'm trying to help to save the world as well!?

Rin: Idk, I'm thinking that she's not in the good mood right now.

Mouse Boy: Her parents died when her parents were fighting to save their home as the Ayakashi law stands their relationship. What is wrong with Himari!?

Rin: Idk.

Mouse Boy: I need to have a word with her. Anyways, be safe, my spirits.

Rin: Good luck on that.

Mouse Boy walks back home after that battle with Kurumi, Galaxy, and Flood.


	11. Act 10: Supernova Mountain

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, from the Shadow Palace at the Shadow World.<p>

Illidan: Well, well, well, Kurumi.

Illidan noticed that she managed to get the green crystal back from the spirit gang.

Kurumi: I got the green crystal back all thanks to Flood, my lord.

Illidan: Excellent.

Illidan, with his dangerous demon claws, grabbed the green crystal from Kurumi's hand.

Kuro: I hope that's enough of your strength, Illidan. Hopefully, we'll keep doing the same as we do, keep hunting them down. At least we manage to get it from that damn little girl!

Kurumi: If it wasn't for Flood helping out, we wouldn't succeed on that.

Illidan: Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmm... Job well done, Kurumi Tokisaki. Our quest has not fulfilled yet, there are two left that are remain unknown that are more stronger than the ones Mouse Boy's holding right now. Hopefully, this will be our advantage to end those Spirit Warriors once and for all.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord. We still have to get the other two crystals from Mouse Boy as well.

Illidan: Including...Himari...

Illidan shows the screen of Himari Noihara and her info as an Ayakashi Warrior in front of Kurumi and Kuro.

Kurumi: What's this?

Illidan: A backstory that we successfully capture her portfolio after we destroy her homeland. Here is her one true weakness that she cannot handle the most.

Illidan points out water as Himari's weakness.

Kuro: Wait a minute, if Himari is scared of water, that means...

Kurumi: She is a cat demon, and cats hate water. Even Shiroi fears the water that is very deep like in the South Beach.

Kuro: I see, but what we have, Kurumi, we can make her drown.

Kurumi: Exactly. And I know who can do this...It's Flood.

Kurumi looks at Flood.

Kurumi: Flood, you and I have a mission. Once we tracked down Himari, I want you to drown her until she's knocked out. I know what her weakness is, and that shall weaken her for our master to take her soul and release Kuro.

Kuro: As for you, since you have 3 spirit crystals, now you can become a Nightmare Warrior V3.

Kurumi: Not exactly V3, that'll only work if I have at least 5 spirit crystals. I'm still as V2.

Kuro: Wait, what happened to the purple crystal you were trying to steal!? Don't tell me you lost to the mouse!

Kurumi: Mousey still has it, along with the pink crystal.

Kuro: Damn it, Kurumi, you always get robbed easily by that freaking Mouse! He always does that sneaky way to escape easily!

Kurumi: He even tried to get pass my mes whenever I block his path.

Kurumi heard the alarm as the orc navigator comes by and tells Illidan the good news.

Kurumi: What's going on?

Illidan: Excellent! It appears that one of my orcish spies successfully found the trail to the new spirit crystal they spotted.

Kurumi: Where is it located?

Illidan: Apparently, the orc scout reported that it is in the East Side Mountain, but it can be very difficult to hunt it down in this dangerous ridge.

Shiroi: Perhaps I can help on tracking it down. I can sense the power of it.

Kuro: Or perhaps Flood will make this thing easier to clear away those human dopes, who are trying to interfere our plan, including the Spirit Warriors!

Kurumi: That'll work in case.

Illidan: Kurumi, I want you to lead my orcish scouts, who are working right now in the East Side Mountain. If you can help them navigate the spirit crystal, you will make it without delay.

Kurumi: Yes, my lord. I'll lead Shiroi into helping me on that.

Illidan: Dismiss.

Kurumi: Yes, sir.

Shiroi: Wish me luck with tracking it down, master.

Kurumi, Flood, and Shiroi walked away with force as they're ready for their big mission. Meanwhile, at Mouse Boy's school.

Mouse Boy: Iron Mouse, you made it just in time for the tardy bell. What happened?

Rin: Let me guess, you're almost late?

Iron Mouse: Not that, it's Yoshino. I was trying to make her stay home all by herself while I'm gone at school, so Yoshinon will take care of her. Thank goodness.

Rin: I see.

Meanwhile, at Iron Mouse's house.

Yoshinon: So, Yoshino, let's go see what she has in her snack room while we watch her movies.

Yoshino: ...Okay.

Iron Mouse: At least I can trust that cute little girl.

Rin: Well, that's good.

Len: My, Mousey, are you feeling alright so far?

Mouse Boy: I'm feeling better than ever, thank you for asking.

Rin: Len, you're here.

Rin starts to blush until Himari's here.

Himari: Ohhhh, looks like someone's in looooove.

Rin turns red after she heard what Himari said.

Rin: You already knew this by now, Himari.

Himari: ... But my relationship with Mousey is way better because Mousey-chan kept me comfy since we return home from the battleground.

Rin: It's fine if you think about that. I'm not jealous.

Teacher: Attention, students.

Mouse Boy: Hmm?

Rin: What's going on?

Teacher: Just to let you know, our class will be having a field trip to do some science discovery at the East Side Mountain by Friday, so make sure you all be ready for the hike and explore some scientific terms in the outdoor nature. I'll be handing you all these safety guideline tips during our field trip.

Rin: Well, looks like we got another field trip this time.

Teacher: Oh, Rin, I haven't seen your new science project lately since that incident a while ago. Your science teacher send me the email that you need to have it by next week.

Rin: I did. I got it back after it got stolen, but it looks like I'm going to have to get a new cloth for it since my old one got teared up.

Teacher: Okay, make sure it won't happen again next time, Rin Kagamine.

Rin: Alright, I will.

While they are studying and working in school, meanwhile, Yoshino and Yoshinon are watching adult movies with popcorn and a drink.

Yoshinon: Damn, I guess the Columbia terrorists are not the only ones getting attacked by Arnold and the rest.

Meanwhile, after school.

Len: Hey, Mouse Boy!

Mouse Boy: You called?

Len: Do you want to come over to my house and finish our assignment before our field trip? This assignment is hard, and I want to finish it quickly so I can do my music practice with Rin and the others before our field trip.

Mouse Boy: What? Me in your house!? But I got things to take care in my house with...my cat! I'm not sure, but I have to ask my parents.

Len: But you always hang around with somebody, and your parents didn't worry about that everyday while you're out with your friends lately. So, come on, why won't you come over and help with my homework?

Mouse Boy: Okay...I'll help you with your homework as quick as possible.

Len: Cool.

Len and Mouse Boy went to Len's house to help him with his homework. Hours later, Mouse Boy managed to return home and sees Himari safely relaxing in his home with his parents and her spoiled sister.

Mouse Dad: Hey, son, I'm glad you're back home. Your cat is been acting weird since you're gone with your friends.

Mouse Boy: Oh crap! Himari. What happened to her!?

Mousey's sister: You really need to be careful about your cat, little bro.

Mouse Boy ran to his room to see Himari's health situation.

Mouse Mom: I hope his cat is alright since this is his responsibility.

Mouse Dad: I say, honey, he has to learn about it in the hard way.

Mouse Boy ran into his room and sees Himari in a cat form sleeping.

Mouse Boy: Himari...Are you feeling okay? Did my parents cure you?

Himari awakens.

Himari: Meow?

Mouse Boy placed his hand onto her forehead to see if her fever is bad.

Mouse Boy: Hey, your fever is going away. Thank goodness.

Himari as a cat smiles at Mouse Boy for his caring.

Mouse Boy: Sorry that I've been gone. I was helping with my friend's homework. I promise, I will not leave you behind like this ever again.

Himari as a cat jumps into his lap and snuggles his belly.

Mouse Boy: Awww...Thank you for your forgiveness. =^.^= Do you need something that'll cheer you up?

All of the sudden, Himari turns back into a human and is surprisingly naked on top of him.

Himari: I've always wanted to do this. Meow. ^_^

All of the sudden, the Yamai Twins came out of the window and sees Himari naked on top of Mouse Boy.

Kaguya: So, is this how the way it goes!?

Mouse Boy: Wait!? This isn't what it looks like!

Yuzuru: We'll show Himari who has the better body.

The Yamai Twins start taking off their clothes off and starts attacking to capture Mouse Boy's love again.

Mouse Dad: Hey, Mouse! Stop making noise upstairs! We're trying to watch TV.

Mouse Mom: Him and his cat, honey.

Mouse Dad: Well, he better not make noise while he's playing with his cat.

Meanwhile, with Kurumi, Kuro, Shiroi, and Flood.

Kuro: With this situation, we got spirit warriors to take care of since we distracted that White Cloak guy. He's bringing back-up, all thanks to that ratchet mouse!

Flood: Grrrrrr.

Flood is just growling with anger, wiping his face with his arm.

Kurumi: As soon as they get here, that'll be our time to stop them, but right now, we have to focus on getting the spirit crystal from here.

Kuro: We need to relax and think of our better strategy for our preparation against any interference so we won't disturb the humans, Spirit Warriors, and Millennium Force.

Kurumi: But how? All we have is Flood, Shiroi, and the orcish scouts.

Shiroi: Hey, if we're going to do a flood on these imbecile humans, don't flood on me.

Flood: Grrrrr...

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll be careful with Flood on this. I don't want to see an argument over here.

Kuro: The Orcish hordes won't be discovered by those assholes. As long as they're still here, we'll be able to contact them by dawn.

Kurumi: Right.

Kuro: Don't be afraid. Bring the nightmare, Kurumi! You're a freaking Nightmare!

Kurumi: Exactly, I never fear anything that opposes me. I am the most dangerous spirit to be scared of.

The Kurumi clones popped out as they're ready for combat.

Kurumi: Especially with my mes.

In Friday morning, the naked Yamai Twins and Himari are in top of Mouse Boy in the bed as he awakens. All of the sudden, Rin opens the door and sees the girls naked on top of Mouse Boy as she freaks out.

Rin: Why are Himari and the Yamai twins naked with you? You know today's our field trip.

Mouse Boy: ...Help?

Rin: Come on, girls. Just give him some time. Today's our field trip to the East Side Mountain.

Mouse Dad: Kagamine, make sure our son is awaken so he can have his breakfast. I don't want him to be late for school.

Rin: Don't worry, he's up already. I'm just making sure.

Mouse Dad: Anyways, bye, son!

Mouse Dad went off to work now. All of the sudden, Himari grabbed Rin's chest.

Himari: Why? Are you jealous? Look at your breast, it's so flat. Too shame, Rin.

Rin: Now you done it again, Himari. You only do that to Mousey, not me.

Himari: Hmmm?

Rin: Remember the last time you accidentally did that to me?

Himari starts rubbing her flat chest.

Himari: How come you and Len don't get along together!? ^_^

Rin: Hey! We do!

Mouse Mom is coming.

Mouse Boy: Himari, enough!

Rin: His mom's coming.

Mouse Mom: What is going on here? Your breakfast is running cold.

Himari turns into the cat right away before her mom shows up as she's on top of Rin as she looks like a mess. She jumps from Rin's shoulder to Mouse Boy as he catches her in the air.

Mouse Mom: Kagamine, you better be careful from Mousey's cat next time. She gets crazy lately since she got a fever.

Rin: Alright, I will. Thanks for that.

Himari: Meow! ^_^

Mouse Boy: Himari, please be on your behavior while I'm gone to the field trip.

Himari: Hey! Remember our promise last night!?

Mouse Boy: Oh, right, you can turn back into a human, but please be safe in our field trip.

Himari: Fantastic! ^_^

Rin: We got to hurry if we don't want to be late.

Mouse Boy had breakfast with Rin as they left to school along with Himari and the Yamai Twins.

Teacher: Okay, class, I hope you're all prepared for your field trip.

Mouse Boy: Thank you, Iron Mouse for packing up food to share and everything for our trip.

Rin: Thank goodness that you brought everything we need for this, Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse: No problem, because you all know what I'm preparing for this.

Mouse Boy: Science discovery?

Iron Mouse: No, our scout reports that there is an energy disturbance going on lately from the East Side Mountain. That could be only one thing...The Spirit Crystal.

Mouse Boy: There is the new one!?

Himari: Wow, that escalated quickly. -_-

Rin: Well, I guess we have to get it before Kurumi and the others get their hands on it. My spiritual power sensed that there is a white spirit crystal that has the supernova power in there.

Iron Mouse: A supernova spirit crystal. That could summon the power of the supernova weapon.

Mouse Boy: That sounds pretty bad.

Mouse Boy starts going chicken because of Kurumi's actions.

Rin: If it falls for the wrong hands, that could be trouble for us.

Iron Mouse: That supernova is a power in your hands, and it could contain a catastrophe power from the supernova. Only the priestess can know what kind of power that the supernova uses.

Mouse Boy: Hey, that reminds me.

Mouse Boy looks at Rin, since she is a priestess.

Rin: At least I'm the only priestess in this. According to my research, the supernova uses explosions of each star for one of them and radiates more energy than the Sun.

Mouse Boy: No way!

Mouse Boy is shocked from Rin's research about the new Spirit Crystal that has the Supernova.

Rin: When I first got in school, I've learned about supernovas in science just to restore my memory back about them for the white spirit crystal.

Iron Mouse: I see, Priestess Kagamine. I'm glad you follow your orders right as a priestess.

Rin: mhm. I'm glad that I have my past memories back.

Iron Mouse: Good. Guys, we are going to ditch the field trip, it is the only best way if we want to save the world from Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: And get the Supernova crystal before Kurumi gets it!

Rin: Let's hope we're not too late for it. If she and the others are here first, my spiritual power can sense them.

Teacher: Okay, class, whoever is going to the field trip to the East Side Mountain, please report to the bus area at this time.

The bell rings, which means it's field trip for the students who signed it.

Mouse Boy: Let's do this, Himari, and I promise we will never let each other go.

Himari: Good. I'm here with you.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad we worked this way out. =^.^=

Mouse Boy smiled as they get along and understand each other well.

Rin: Let's go, guys. We don't want to be late for it.

Mouse Boy, Himari, Iron Mouse, Rin, and Len went to the bus as Himari falls asleep on Mouse Boy's lap while riding on the bus to the East Side Mountain. Meanwhile, back with Kurumi, Kuro, Shiroi, and Flood.

Grunt: Master, the 4 dangerous spirits have arrived for our new operation.

Orc Chief: Good, at least we can know what our new operation is.

Kurumi arrived with Kuro, Shiroi and Flood.

Kuro: Ah, yes, the Orcs, the dangerous space monsters that almost wiped out the whole Spirit World. Beautiful and its finest. Good old times.

Kurumi: mhm. They're with us during the invasion.

Kurumi looks at the group of orcs.

Kurumi: Orc scouts, our master said that there's a spirit crystal on that mountain, and Shiroi sensed that it's the supernova crystal. We have to get it before any of our enemies get here for it. I'll use my time eating capsule in here in case if any humans try to come near the mountain, so I can consume their time while we're focusing on our mission.

Kurumi summons the City of Devouring Time all over the East Side Mountain. All of the security guys, who are watching in the Ridge, have fainted from the City of Devouring Time. Meanwhile, the mysterious spirit owl saw everything and send the alert to the White Cloak in the deep forest, where Kurumi summoned the City of Devouring Time.

Orc Chief: Alright, orcs, let's not waste time and go after the crystal.

The orcs roared and marched to the East Ridge Mountain.

Kurumi: Lead this to me and Shiroi. We'll help you with tracking down the crystal since Shiroi can sense the power of it.

Shiroi follows her back during their march. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy and her friends arrived at the camping site.

Mouse Boy: I hope we're not too late, Kagamine.

Rin: I hope so.

Iron Mouse: If I can calculate the map, we are 0.5 miles away to the East Side Mountain. The crystal remains unknown, but we know this is the exact spot where the East Side Mountain is.

Iron Mouse manages to get the map and figures out the calculation of where we're at and where the crystal might be spotted.

Rin: So, where's the crystal located at the mountain?

Himari: In the East Side Mountain, of course!

Rin: I meant the spot for it.

Iron Mouse is packing up just in case.

Iron Mouse: We all know the spirit crystal is at, and it lies in the East Side Ridge, but the signal lost connection where it lands.

Mouse Boy: That really means something, Iron Mouse.

Himari: So let's get going before others interfere.

Teacher: Hello?

Mouse Boy: Oh crap, it's our teacher, Rin.

Teacher: Are you guys in group?

Rin: Yes, we are right now.

The homeroom teacher is checking the group list.

Teacher: Okay, Rin Kagamine, Mouse, Himari Noihara, and Iron Mouse. So, what are you exploring about?

Iron Mouse: We are exploring the study of rocks from the ridge. I already studied the map direction and the time for our exploration, so in that way, we won't get lost.

Teacher: I'm glad you worked out pretty well, Iron Mouse, carry on.

The homeroom teacher writes down on her pad as she's happy about Iron Mouse planning.

Iron Mouse: Good. As we're taken care of, let's go.

Rin: Right.

As they walk half a mile, they arrived in the deep East Side Mouse Boy walked to the cliff, he sees the beautiful ridge areas filled with branches, rocks, and a deer as the eagle flies over.

Mouse Boy: Wow, this is nice. So, I wonder where the spirit crystal can be. No wonder they lost connection here.

Iron Mouse: That's why they don't have reception because of the altitude of the square miles.

Mouse Boy: Really!? That means I can't call anybody if I need help!?

Mouse Boy starts to freak out from this.

Rin: Mousey, calm down. At least we're the only ones who can help you.

Himari: I'm here with you as well.

Himari hugs Mouse Boy. She sensed something as she forms in the cat position as a samurai.

Mouse Boy: Himari, what's wrong!?

Rin: Is something wrong, Himari?

Iron Mouse: No, wait, you get easily distracted because of the altitude we're at. Your cat senses get easily distracted.

Himari: There are so many dangerous degrees going on in this area.

Iron Mouse: Sure, it's because of the animals and the wind pressure that's bugging you.

Rin heard Mouse Boy's stomach growling.

Iron Mouse: Okay then, I guess it's time for our lunch break. Is that right, Mousey-chan?

Rin: I felt that he's hungry.

Iron Mouse sees the perfect area, where they can have the lunch break. Meanwhile, Yoshino and Yoshinon are watching more drama movies. Yoshino is about to cry from a sad scene.

Yoshinon: See, this is why girls get so dramatic from this movie, just like in real life.

Meanwhile, in the sky, Captain Galaxy flies through the East Side Ridge.

Captain Galaxy: I wonder how Kurumi gets credit for this because I'll be the luckiest one to support my master by getting the Spirit Crystal first.

Galaxy lands on foot in the East Side Mountain.

Galaxy: Hmmm, it looks like I might be on the right track. If that radar is correct, this must be where the mysterious spirit crystal was spotted.

Galaxy sees Kurumi's City of Devouring Time.

Galaxy: Ha! She thinks that's going to work!? She thinks she's smart that it's located right there. Well, I don't believe it, I'll be in the different spot at this time. Hehe, and I'll show her that my new move is better.

Galaxy walks in the different direction. Meanwhile, the group of space orcs marched on through the path, passing through the human scouts and searching every spot in Kurumi's City of Devouring Time.

Orc: Not here.

Orc Chief: Keep searching, my fellow orcs.

Kuro: Grrr...They believe it's on Kurumi's City of Devouring Time! How selfish! They think they're smart like how they surpass every planets they conquer!

Kurumi sighs.

Kurumi: Looks like I'll have to tell them. Guys, the crystal's not anywhere in that shadow. Keep on searching.

Orc Chief: YOU HEARD THE LADY! MARCH! MOVE ON! IT'S NOT HERE IN THIS AREA!

Shiroi: Kurumi, I sensed that it's in that ridge over there. I saw Galaxy in here.

Kuro: What in the fuck is Galaxy doing on the other side!?

Kurumi: Idk, but I think he's here for the crystal too. I though he's suppose to work with me on this.

Meanwhile, the spirit bat flies back and gives Galaxy a possible direction, where the spirit crystal lies.

Galaxy: Good work.

Galaxy moves on. Mouse Boy's full from his lunch with Rin, Himari, and Iron Mouse. As they got up, they moved on to find the spirit crystal.

Iron Mouse: Let's hope the White Cloak master know that it's the right way to find it in this dangerous spot.

Meanwhile, Galaxy is in the dangerous cliff area.

Galaxy: Argh, looking at these mountains is hard as hell. Ah, screw this!

Galaxy activates his missile from his gun inventory.

Galaxy: Time for me to blow this place up until I get the Spirit Crystal!

Galaxy launches the missile in the random area, and it explodes. Mouse Boy felt the shake far away.

Mouse Boy: YIKES! EARTHQUAKE!

Iron Mouse: This is not good!

Rin: Something tells me that someone's here.

The White Cloak arrived as they felt the shake. Galaxy fires more missiles as Kuro saw the explosion far, far away.

Kuro: WHAT IN THE HELL IS GALAXY DOING!? Don't this guy noticed that he's distracting the human?! We are here to spy on them, NOT DESTROYING THINGS!

Kurumi: I think he's blowing this place up for the crystal. Everyone, we got to hurry and head to the ridge to find the crystal!

Galaxy suddenly sees something bright coming from the fallen rocks.

Galaxy: Could this be really?

Galaxy found the supernova spirit crystal.

Galaxy: At last! Hehehehe! Look at this! I finally got it! The White Spirit Crystal! Hahaaa! Let's see how this babe can do.

All of the sudden, the supernova is summoned, and it came out of nowhere to hit Kurumi and the rest of the space orcs.

Kuro: DAMN IT! SOMEONE MUST HAVE THE SPIRIT CRYSTAL!

Kurumi: It's Galaxy. I thought we're supposed to work together on this.

Kuro: WE'RE TOO LATE, ORCS! QUICK! FIND IT AND KILL THEM, MY ORDER!

Galaxy: Hey! This gives me an idea.

Galaxy puts the Supernova crystal in his gun inventory to make it a Supernova gun.

Galaxy: And I know that my gun is very destructive than ever! Time for me to cause my favorite thing to do: chaos!

Galaxy launches the supernova right at the Invisible spy of the blue aliens.

Himari: I don't know where that shook come from, but I'm going to find out who caused this!

Himari runs down the alley.

Mouse Boy: Himari, wait up!

Mouse Boy got her back.

Iron Mouse: Oh boy, this looks bad.

Iron Mouse transforms into a spirit warrior and tracks them down.

Rin: I have a bad feeling about this.

Rin transforms into a priestess and follows the others.

Galaxy: Hey, it's you, guys! Looks like it's party time. Look at this gun I'm holding.

White Cloak: Nice. It appears you must have caught ahead very well, congrats.

Galaxy: Thank you.

Kurumi and the orcs arrived.

Kurumi: Galaxy, why did you find the crystal without letting me know and blew this place up, and why did you use it at me? You know our master will not like you for this.

Galaxy: HAHAHAHAA! ISN'T IT GREAT?! NOW I HAVE MORE POWERFUL STRENGTH TO CREATE CHAOS AS WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE! NOW YOU'RE GOING TO SIT BACK AND WATCH GALAXY ENJOY THE FUN!

Kuro: YOU FOOL! YOUR SPIRIT CRYSTAL ALMOST KILLED US, YOU DUMBASS!

Kurumi: Watch that power there, you could have aimed it at our enemies, not your allies.

Galaxy: Alright, White Cloak, let's do it.

Galaxy launches the supernova at the White Cloak, but he dodged away with another explosion that shook the plate. The White Cloak and his blue aliens arrived.

Orc Chief: It's the Xavais, attack!

The Space Orcs and Xavais are in the battleground as the Kurumi clones arrived in there as well.

White Cloak: Having fun, traitor!?

Galaxy: More fun than I expected.

Galaxy and the White Cloak fights off. Himari stoop up the cliff and sees the battle that has already begun.

Mouse Boy: Himari, wait up!

Himari looks deep down and sees the Kurumi clones fighting in the dangerous battle ground against the Xavais with blue aliens and tanks with the space orcs. All of the sudden, during the battle, Galaxy missed the missile shot at the White Cloak as the missile hits Mouse Boy. He grabbed on the cliff in his dear life.

Himari: MOUSEY!

Rin heard the trouble. She sees Mouse Boy gets hit and all of the sudden, HE FELL!

Rin: Mousey!

Mouse Boy continues to fall.

Iron Mouse: HOLY SMOKES! MOUSEY!


	12. Act 11: Inner Demon Unleashed

**Note: I got the inspiration for the name of Rin's inner demon, Necolai from my favorite Power Rangers villian, Necrolai from Power Rangers Mystic Force**

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>Himari: Mousey!<p>

Mouse Boy starts falling off from the cliff after Galaxy's missile hit him during his fight against the White Cloak. All of the sudden, the black dragon flew by, and Mouse Boy landed on it.

Iron Mouse: A dragon!? Why is this creature disturbing in Earth's property!? Has any military know that the dragon is here?

Rin: Where did that come form?

Iron Mouse: The Dragon World.

Rin: What's the Dragon World?

Iron Mouse: A Dragon World is where the dragon mages live and create the great, magical imagination from the dragon world. They are like humans as well, but they turn into dragons by the royal dragon family.

Rin: I see.

The dragon picks up Mouse Boy and puts him on the ground far away. Meanwhile, in the battleground.

Himari: Where did that dragon hit him to?! MOUSEY!

All of the sudden, Shiroi spotted Himari and did the dropkick on her back.

Iron Mouse: Oh, look who's here.

Shiroi: I knew that you finally showed up here.

Himari looks angry as she had her Yasutsuna ready.

Himari: Are you ready? Meow?

Shiroi: It's on now.

Shiroi draws her own Yasutsuna. Himari and Shiroi fight on along with Galaxy and the White Cloak.

Iron Mouse: Oh shoot, this battle is becoming inevitable. Galaxy has that dangerous supernova crystal in his dangerous weapon and mass destruction. Good luck on your actions, Priestess Kagamine.

Rin: Thanks, Iron Mouse. I'll handle those orcs and clones with the Xavais.

Iron Mouse: These Xavais aliens need help. Let's go.

Rin jumps into a battle as Iron Mouse slices off the orc by orc to save the White Cloak's alien alliance. As the Kurumi clones surrounded Rin, she closes her eyes and waves her hand at her staff, making it glow light blue with spiritual energy. And she hits the Kurumi clones that are coming at her with it like a tornado, releasing the spiritual energy into their bodies. Rin snaps her fingers as the Kurumi clones' eyes turned light blue and glowed as they're under Rin's control.

Rin: Now, clones, attack those orcs over here.

Rin points at the orcs.

Kurumi clones: Your wish is our command, mistress.

Kuro: KURUMI, IT'S RIN!

One of the orcs head to Kurumi, but the Kurumi clone, who's being controlled by Rin, killed him.

Kurumi: And now, she's back with controlling my mes. She does have some great power there.

The Kurumi clones under Rin's control killed Kurumi's clones during the battle as they're helping out the Xavai aliens to wipe them out. The Orc Chief realized the problem that the Orcs and Kurumi's clones are getting wiped out because of Rin.

Orc Chief: RETREAT, MY ORC BROTHERS! WE ARE GETTING OUTNUMBERED! FALL BACK!

The Orc Chief and the Orcs ran away from the Kurumi clones and Xavai aliens as Kurumi sees them running beside her.

Kurumi: I'm not such a coward for this. I got to stop it.

Rin: Yea, that's right. Run from those clones. They're mine now.

Iron Mouse: Kagamine, your magic power is pushing them back!

Rin: I know. With these clones under my control, it's making this battle easier than I expected. I really love this new mind control spell.

Iron Mouse: Oh god, I hope our master will be alright.

Rin: mhm. I hope so.

Kurumi shoots at Rin, but she dodged the bullet.

Iron Mouse: Oh crap, it's the real Kurumi.

Kurumi: So, you must be the reason why those orcs are running away. They may be cowards, but I can't let you use my mes to cause any more harm to them.

Kuro: That's right! And there is nothing you and others can do to stop the true nightmare!

Iron Mouse: Wait, isn't that Kuro!? The Soul Stealer?

Rin: Huh? Kuro? Don't tell me she's speaking through spirit to spirit telepathy.

Kuro: Hahahaha! I'm glad you noticed that. It's great to see you and your bozos in action for the faith of your kingdom. That's too bad. This planet will suffer the same like Kurumi did to the other Spirit Worlds during our great war.

Iron Mouse: The Spirit Crystals are used to trap powers, but somehow, some of them are imprisoned.

Rin: And Kuro's still sealed after her old body got destroyed.

Kuro: They prison me because I broke the Federal Crime after I lose my body! They locked me up in this spirit crystal that holds the power from the ancient ones! I was locked in a time one, but since I'm only a ghost for now, my magic can make me possess any body once if only Illidan can make it happen.

Iron Mouse: With your dangerous crime, there is no way you ain't getting out that easy.

Kuro: Really? Hahahaha! I ain't going to hurt you, nor will I let Kurumi do it, but Flood will wipe you out.

Flood stands by with Kurumi.

Kurumi: Take care of them first, Flood, but free my mes from Rin's spell as well.

Kuro: With Flood in my hand, we will guide this Earth into our hands, and we can conquer the rest of the Universe to show the gods how dominant we are against the other civilization!

Iron Mouse: Oh no, this guy looks indestructible.

Rin: I know. This monster looks tough.

Flood uses his giant fist.

Iron Mouse: Kagamine, look out!

The giant flood fist goes after Rin, but she dodged it.

Rin: I got this, Iron Mouse. I just hope that my magic is more effective to him.

Rin used her magic from her staff to attack Flood.

Kuro: Really, you think your magic can stop him?

Flood breaks the magic from Rin.

Rin: What? How did he do that?

Kuro: His water is too immune from your stinking magic. He's even stronger like the Nightmare.

Rin: Dang, now what are we gonna do to stop him?

Kuro: Hehehehehe! Here come the best part! Flood, do your big one!

Flood roars and punches the ground until the giant water erupts in the air.

Rin: Iron Mouse, look out!

Rin flies from the ground as she carries Iron Mouse from the giant water. The flood roars through the ridge.

Iron Mouse: Oh crap, for all the humanity, look at that flood.

Rin: I know. This looks pretty intense.

Meanwhile, Iron Mouse saw something terribly wrong. Galaxy beats the White Cloak down from the battle they had.

Iron Mouse: MASTER, NO!

Rin: Oh no, this is bad. We got to help him.

Galaxy: Hahahaa! Since Kurumi is enjoying the flood, now it's time for me to finish off my friend I hate. Goodbye forever!

Galaxy activate his Supernova to shoot the White Cloak, but unfortunately, Rin used her fire spell at Galaxy.

Iron Mouse: KAGAMINE, NO! Your magic will kill off not just Galaxy, but the White Cloak!

Rin: I'm sorry. You could have told me that sooner.

Iron Mouse: Damn it!

Iron Mouse gets off from Rin and runs after the White Cloak. Rin falls off, but she used her flying to land safely. Iron Mouse runs and protects White Cloak, and then...Kaboom! Galaxy uses the Supernova to wipe out not just the White Cloak, but Iron Mouse as well.

Rin: Iron Mouse!

The smoke runs like hell as she believes they're gone.

Rin: No, this can't be...

Rin starts crying after seeing what happened to the White Cloak and Iron Mouse.

Galaxy: Hahahahaha, rest in peace, my friend!

Rin: You!

Rin looks at Galaxy, feeling angry.

Rin: You killed Iron Mouse and the White Cloak!

All of the sudden, the light flares at Galaxy and Rin from the dark smoke and the Supernova.

Rin: Galaxy, I'll make you pay for what you did!

Rin summons her own clones at Galaxy as they start attacking him. While Rin's attacking Galaxy, the light reveals that the White Cloak is still alive, and he reveals his face.

Iron Mouse: Brother, is that really you!? I thought you're killed by Kurumi for your revenge!

Galaxy: Well, I'll be damned. You're back alive, brother. Looks like it's time for round 2.

Galaxy activate his Supernova weapon again. The White Cloak starts walking closer with his sword and tells him to bring it. Galaxy is in position as his Supernova is ready.

Galaxy: Are you ready to die like the good old times? You and your brothers were pathetic against the patriotism!

Iron Mouse: BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T DIE, PLEASE!

Unfortunately, Rin and her clones attacked Galaxy to stop his Supernova as she's still angry at him. Galaxy noticed that her clones are going to attack him with his supernova, and then he kicks Rin and her clones in the air, back-flips her back into the air, and activates his supernova to kill her as her clones vanished.

Galaxy: STAY AWAY, YOU ARROGANT PRIESTESS!

Rin: Don't even think about hurting my friends like that! Stay away from them or you're dead!

Galaxy launches the supernova at Rin, until the White Cloak stops it with his powerful shield. The Supernova did not just damaged his shield, but damaged his body as well.

White Cloak: Grrr...

The shadow of his face and his eyes start glowing with anger as Rin gasps.

Rin: The White Cloak!

The White Cloak grabbed her neck.

White Cloak: GET OUT!

The White Cloak throws Rin.

Iron Mouse: BROTHER!

Iron Mouse is shocked as Rin comes right at Iron Mouse. Iron Mouse catches her as they crashed into the ground after that throw since he threw her out of his way. Now he can have his duel time against Galaxy.

Rin: You'll pay for this, Galaxy!

Galaxy: You should have died and never come back... Hehehehehe.

Rin: Stay out of this, I want revenge on Galaxy. He's going to pay for using that crystal against us!

Iron Mouse: RIN! HE WANTS TO DO THIS ALONE! DON'T BOTHER HIM!

Rin noticed his shadow of his arm exposed as an ALIEN SKIN as his light saber activates.

Rin: I don't care! He tried to killed you and the White Cloak. I want to give him a piece of my mind for that!

Rin continues to move, but she fell down the ground as she felt something evil is taking over her because of her anger as Iron Mouse still holds on to her.

Iron Mouse: Kagamine! I command you to stop at this instant!

Rin: Iron Mouse, get away from me! Something's happening to me!

The White Cloak roars as he flies up to attack Galaxy with his sword with the Supernova effect as the fight begins. Rin's fingernails turned into claws, her skin turned gray, her ribbons turned black, her light blue star symbol on her head and staff turned into a red diamond, and her red streaks appeared in her cheeks as her body is being possessed into a demon. As the inner demon opens her eyes in Rin's body, they're now yellow with red whites as she takes over Rin's body.

?: Hehehehehe, finally, I'm free in that priestess' body after these few months. Now it's time for me to bring havoc to those humans at last.

Because of Rin's inner demon taking over her body, the Kurumi clones that Rin controlled turned against Iron Mouse and the others as their eyes turned from glowing light blue to glowing red because of the inner demon corrupting Rin's spell.

Kuro: Wait a minute! Argh!

Kurumi sees Rin looking different, but she didn't recognize that it's not Rin.

Kurumi: It's Rin. She's becoming a demon.

Kuro: I smell the delicious demon power coming from her!

Kurumi: This is like with Himari, except that happened from Rin's uncontrollable anger.

Kuro: With that kind of power, she's not as stronger as she used to be like Himari!

Kurumi sees the inner demon in Rin's body fighting against Iron Mouse, who's trying to hold her off.

Kurumi: Kuro, did you recognized on what she's doing to that poor Iron Mouse?

Kuro: She's going crazy!

Kurumi: Exactly, almost like if she's in our side.

Galaxy releases his nuclear supernova shot as he targets the White Cloak as it's also about to hit Kurumi and Kuro.

Kuro: Galaxy!

Kurumi: Seriously, Galaxy?! Watch where you're aiming at! Don't make me send out one of my mes to tell our master about what you did.

Kuro: Why not shoot at Kagamine instead!?

Galaxy: What?

Galaxy looks at Rin as she's attacking Iron Mouse.

Galaxy: If I took down Kagamine, maybe Kuro will finally get the demon's power she wanted.

Galaxy resets his supernova gun as he's ready. The inner demon in Rin's body sees Galaxy preparing to shoot her as she sensed him preparing his gun.

?: Who are you suppose to be?

Kuro: NOW!

Galaxy shoots as the supernova made huge wave swirls. The White Cloak surpasses that supernova attack, and now it's hitting Kurumi, but then, it changes direction as it hits the inner demon/Iron Mouse.

?: I sensed something about you. You must be allies with Kuro, my creator, aren't you?

Kuro: Who?

The supernova went at the inner demon/Iron Mouse, and boom!

White Cloak: Iron Mouse!

Galaxy: Hahahahaha! There, I did it as you commanded. Are you happy now, Kurumi and Kuro?!

?: Just answer my question. What is your name, and are you on the same side as Kuro?

Kuro: Who are you, stranger?!

Necolai: I am Necolai. I'm the inner demon you just created and placed onto Rin's body a long time ago to let me possess it from her anger. Where are you now, Kuro?

Kuro: Necolai, you and your crazy demon family from the possession from the priestess, what do you want from me and why?

Necolai: Well, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time since I'm now finally free again. So, let me get this straight, what happened to you right after the time you placed me onto Rin's body?

Kuro: I don't know, she was crazy alright since she's finally cool off. I need to find Himari's body so I can finally be free!

Necolai: Let me guess, you lost your old body after the war you're in?

Kuro: Yes, that guy named Comet killed me, who works for his Kingdom for his Family. If I can ever find this guy, I'll get his revenge and end their Millennium Kingdom once and for all, and the Universe of all the civilization will be ours!

Necolai: I see, and who are these beings that stand before us? They don't seem to be ordinary humans. I bet that they must be anyone who trespasses us like that Mousey I encounter the first time I'm free three months ago when that poor Rin got teased.

Kuro: Because she was a weak pathetic fool

Necolai: That was back at the time after she fell into Earth and lost her past memories of the war, but now that she got them back, along with her transformation into a priestess, her body shall make me more powerful.

Galaxy sees something coming from the White Cloak. The half of his body glows with mysterious puzzles throughout half of his body along with his glowing weird eye.

Kuro: Whoever this guy is, Kurumi, he looks...Something that I remember about him.

Kurumi: Exactly who is he?

All of the sudden, the giant spaceship has arrived that the White Cloak's blue alien brothers are in.

Kuro: DAMN THOSE XAVAI ALIENS!

Kurumi: Not them again.

Necolai: What is up with those people?

Meanwhile, Himari and Shiroi are fighting through the canyon with sword to sword. Shiroi gets knocked off through the barriers. Himari lands on her feet with her Yutogami sword on her position.

Shiroi: Damn, how can you be so strong like this? I'm the one who should be the real Himari.

Himari: Because I'm a strong Ayakashi. I was trained to be stronger than over to support the wills for my father before his death.

Shiroi: Damn you. Someday, I will get more stronger. Get off me!

Himari: No way, I expect you to die.

Himari picks her up by choking her in the air. After Shiroi stabs her, Mouse Boy came by in a dragon as it blew her away.

Mouse Boy: HIMARI!

Mouse Boy comes down to the ground and rescues Himari. Shiroi lands into the tree and jumps down from it.

Shiroi: You again? You came here to save your guardian, huh?

The Dragon roars.

?: Leave her alone or I'll eat you.

Shiroi: Who said that?

The Black Dragon stood behind of Shiroi.

Shiroi: A dragon!? Where did you come from?!

Black Dragon: You better leave or I'll kill you.

Shiroi sighs.

Shiroi: You're boring me there. I'm out of here for now. Don't expect this is over yet.

Shiroi runs off. The Black Dragon senses just in case and looks at Himari. Mouse Boy is healing Himari with his pink crystal to cure her from her wound after she got stabbed by Shiroi.

Himari: Mousey, you saved me. Where did that clone go?

Mouse Boy: She forfeited, she escaped the battle.

Black Dragon: Want a lift, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Let's go, Himari, we got to save the others.

Himari hops in with Mouse Boy and flies away with the Black Dragon. Meanwhile, the Xavai aliens told Galaxy to surrender.

Galaxy: You think your ships can stop me!? I got a Supernova cannon to destroy your stupid blue faces!

Galaxy activates his Supernova cannon in front of the ship.

Kurumi: You have one last chance to give up if you want to survive.

She points her handgun at the ship, and the Kurumi clones, who are now under Necolai's control, did the same too.

Black Dragon: I sensed something...

She sees the Spirit Crystal coming from Galaxy.

Black Dragon: No...He will never do it. I got this.

The Black Dragon releases his dangerous fire breathing attack right at Galaxy, and as he starts his Supernova cannon, he sees the dangerous fire breathing power coming right at him, and then, he explodes as Kurumi sees it.

Kurumi: What is the meaning of this?

The Supernova crystal flies out of the smoke, and then, Mouse Boy caught it and hops back in the giant black dragon.

Mouse Boy: Hahaha! I got it, Himari! =^.^=

Necolai: It's that mousey again, and what's that crystal that he had?

Kuro: He took the Supernova crystal from Galaxy, that freaking son of a bitch!

Necolai: Well, he's not getting away this time.

Necolai flies off to follow Mouse Boy and the black dragon for the supernova crystal.

Mouse Boy: Is that Rin Kagamine?

Himari: It is.

Black Dragon: Wait a second, she's possessed by a demon. Hold on, couples!

The Black Dragon is too strong against Necolai.

Necolai: How dare you care me by that name?!

Necolai uses her staff to knock off Mouse Boy from the dragon.

Himari: Mousey!

Himari jumps as she dives to get Mouse Boy to safety.

Necolai: You ain't getting away from me.

Necolai follows Mouse Boy and Himari. All of the sudden, the Black Dragon whacks her away with his powerful tail. Himari and Mousey crash landed in the ground as Himari managed to heal herself along with Mouse Boy from their injury. Unfortunately, Necolai comes back as the clone of her vanished.

Necolai: You thought I'm dead? That was only a clone that stupid dragon of yours killed.

Mouse Boy: What the hell is wrong with Kagamine!?

Necolai: Excuse me?! She's no longer here.

Mouse Boy: Whoever you are, the power of christ compels you, bitch!

Mouse Boy used his black hole from the purple crystal to suck Necolai inside the crystal.

Himari: What have they done to her?

Mouse Boy: Whatever that demon did, she's not getting out that easy.

Necolai used her flight to resist the black hole, but she got sucked in. Meanwhile, Galaxy is alive from that explosion.

Galaxy: What the hell? I thought I have it for my world domination. I thought I might have it to support my love! DAMN IT!

Kuro: DAMN IT, GALAXY! IF YOU COULD HAVE HANDED THAT CRYSTAL TO US, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAPPEN!

Kurumi: Galaxy, that Mousey took it from you with that dragon of his.

White Cloak: Iron Mouse, are you okay?

Iron Mouse: Yes... I think I am. Brother, what happened to your face?... I can't believe it's you...

Iron Mouse faints as she can't believe what she's seeing. She is shocked from his face as Mouse Boy and Himari, along with the black dragon runs to the White Cloak about the demon inside his purple crystal.


	13. Act 12: Power Within

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>The White Cloak exposes himself, but he covers himself back again when Himari and the others showed up.<p>

Mouse Boy: Master, I captured the inner demon so I can bring it to you.

Himari: He did the right thing, master.

White Cloak: Good work, I'll be the one to handle it.

Necolai: Damn it, how can he be so smart to trap me in here? Let me out now!

White Cloak: As a Xavai wizard family, we eliminate the demon souls from the innocent victims.

Mouse Boy hands him the purple crystal.

White Cloak: Gosh, I never seen any priestesses in my life in the Millennium Kingdom who will EVER had those inner demons. Damn Kagamine...

Himari: So, how are you going to compel that demon out of her poor little soul!?

White Cloak: We, all great Xavai Wizard family, can do the right power to use the soul stealer to revive the beings from the darkness. For example...

The White Cloak released Necolai, and she's now free.

White Cloak: NOW!

All of his Xavai Wizards manage to shield her from escaping. The White Cloak releases his exposure of his alien arm that it starts to glow neon purple puzzle alien codes as he starts to reach inside Rin's body through the portal to grab Necolai out of her soul. The White Cloak feels the demon inside her soul and quickly pulls her out of Rin's body.

Cloak: Gotcha...

Necolai: Ugh! Hey, let me go!

White Cloak: Huh, says you.

The White Cloak captures Necolai as she's now revealed as the dark shadow spirit with yellow eyes and red whites, and now she's imprisoned by her crime as Rin's body got back to normal.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine!

Mouse Boy checks to see if Rin's awaken as she wakes up.

Rin: God damn it, what happened? Have I...become a monster?

Mouse Boy: Hey, you're not in danger anymore. The White Cloak helped you out. He already got the inner demon out of your soul, so for now, you're safe. =^.^=

Mouse Boy hugs her to show her how much he cares about her safety. Himari blushed from his caring as a true loyal person this Mouse Boy is.

Rin: I'm scared. I've caused harm. I can't let this happen again. Just use one of my clones to take my spot. I'm going home.

Rin summons her portal back to the Spirit World.

Rin: But first, power down.

Rin transforms back into a normal girl, as the clone now looks like the original Rin.

Mouse Boy: Hey, what are you going to do with your clone?

Rin: I'm just going to let her take my spot for you, guys.

Rin heads into the portal to the Spirit World.

Mouse Boy: Oh, I see where you're going.

Mouse Boy understands.

White Cloak: For your deadly crime, Necolai, for threatening other innocent beings by stealing their soul, you'll be punished to live in life in the dungeon from your actions you did against the Priestess.

Necolai: This can't be happening! When I get out, that priestess' body will be mine!

The White Cloak shuts her up by putting her into the soul stealing bag, where it keeps her nice and safe.

Mouse Boy: BTW, what is that arm thingy you had there?

Mouse Boy is about to touch it and check it out until White Cloak threw him off from his chest and walks away.

White Cloak: Don't do that, you know I don't like being touched and exposed myself. I'm heading back to the spirit world. My fellow brothers, back to your stations!

The White Cloak summons the portal back to the spirit world as the rest of his Xavai Aliens went back to their station with their summoning star stream portal that looks like a wormhole.

Mouse Boy: I'm glad we got another Spirit Crystal, Himari. Now everything is back to normal.

Until Mouse Boy got tackled by the black girl with her armor on.

?: You are such an adorable mouse human being I have ever seen! You're so cute, I want you to be mine!

Himari got jealous at that time when she saw that.

Mouse Boy: Who are you, strange girl!?

Rin(clone): What is she doing here?

Michelle: My name is Michelle Starr, and I'm a Dragon Spirit.

Mouse Boy: Dragon Spirit? First, Himari as a Guardian Spirit, then Kurumi as a Nightmare Spirit, and now, we get Michelle as a...

Himari: Dragon Spirit...How interesting.

Rin(clone): I never seen that kind of spirit before.

Michelle: It's a long story, short. I have the same blood as the Dragon family, so they made me become a member of their clan. I can be with them forever, so I can protect all the dragons' aspects after their innocence during their Ancient War.

Mouse Boy: I wonder how their Ancient War changed their life in the different way since that time.

Michelle: Well, it changed a little bit since the Queen of the Galaxy signed the peace treaty at the Galactic Federation Constitution that'll keep our home peace forever with a better law. It's a long story now, but I'll tell you when we have time.

Mouse Boy: Speaking of time, we have to go back to our main campground. The police might be there to check on us.

Michelle: I can safely put you guys back on the campground without letting anyone noticing me. Quick, jump in.

Michelle turns into a dragon as Himari, Mouse Boy, and the Rin clone hopped on while Mouse Boy carries Iron Mouse, who's unconscious, and they flew away. Meanwhile, while Kurumi's flying above the East Side Ridge with Kuro, she sees something down in the ground as she came back down to look at it. She sees the two items beside the tree, the pocket watch and the hypnosis book.

Kurumi: What's this? That watch looks just like my angel, Zafkiel, except with this chain connected to it. What's with that book with it, and what does it say? Hypnosis? I never heard of this, but maybe that can be useful once I learned about it in this book, especially with this watch that has to do with it. Unless...

Kurumi flies off, carrying the pocket watch in her left hand with the red spirit crystal and the hypnosis book in her other hand. Meanwhile, Michelle landed on the campground safely by hiding through the trees as Himari, Mouse Boy, who's holding Iron Mouse, and the Rin clone comes out through the bushes.

Security Guy: Hey! We found the survivors!

Teacher: Oh, thank goodness you're alright, there is some dangerous act of terror going on through the East Side Ridge. Are you guys hurt?

Mouse Boy: Nope, just a little bit of scratches.

Rin(clone): We're fine now.

Teacher: Oh my, you should get a check up once to see if you're okay.

Mouse Boy: Not to worry.

Len: Hey, are you guys crazy!? You got lost during this dangerous situation!?

Mouse Boy: Hey, we didn't know how bad it is until right now! We didn't know, it's a scary surprise!

Rin(clone): I guess something bad must have happened in here, and we have to check it out.

Mouse Boy: Yeah, we have to bring safety and find our way to get back to our home base.

Rin's friend, Miku showed up near the Rin clone.

Miku: Rin, have you seen my pocket watch and my book? I came to get it back after leaving it here, but they're gone.

Rin(clone): No, I don't see anything nearby that looks similar to that.

Miku: Anyways, I don't know what happened to my pocket watch and book, but when I get home, I'll have to ask my Hachune to help me find them.

Rin(clone): Alright, good luck with that, Miku.

Miku heads back into the bus.

Len: Are you hiding something from you and Himari?

Mouse Boy freaks out in the silly dancing and walking way.

Mouse Boy: Whhaaaaa...No...No...No! Blah! Blah! That's none of youur aaahahaaaa...

Rin(clone): What's wrong, mousey?

Len: Hehehe, I think he's hiding that he's in love with Himari. Just messing around with him.

Rin(clone): I see.

Mouse Boy dances as he faints, and he was being caught by the Yamai Twins.

Kaguya: Hey, Mousey, I'm glad you're alright.

Yuzuru: You need to be careful. It's not safe going alone in the woods.

Mouse Boy: I was with my friends at that time, you girls.

Kaguya: But you can't go out without us.

Yuzuru: And don't forget about me.

Rin(clone): It's you girls again.

Himari: Excuse me, if you don't mind!

Himari grabs his arm away from the Yamai Twins.

Himari: This personal relationship is between me and the mouse, thank you.

Mouse Boy: Thank you so much, Himari...!

Himari stares at him with her devil eyes.

Himari: If I see you going away with the other girls, you'll be punished in the terror way!

Mouse Boy freaks out from Himari's warning.

Mouse Boy: I wasn't, Himari! Please, I beg you. These girls are always following me non-stop, and I could not stop them or get away from them! Please, I'll always be with you, please! You know that, right, Himari?! We meant to be together!

Rin(clone): Himari, calm down. You're kinda scaring me and Mousey over here with that attitude. You're almost like me when it comes to uncontrollable anger.

Himari grabbed the Rin clone in the neck.

Himari: AND YOU! WHAT KIND OF A HUMAN BEING ARE YOU, TRYING TO KILL YOUR BEST FRIEND LIKE THIS!? YOU SOUND LIKE A DEMON TO ME RATHER THAN BEING A POP MUSIC PRIESTESS, FREAK!

Rin(clone): Don't blame me! Someone took over my body when I got really mad!

Mouse Boy: Himari! Didn't you notice that when I took her to the White Cloak!?

Himari lets go of Rin as she falls into the ground.

Himari: No, master.

The Rin clone inhales and exhales.

Rin(clone): Thank goodness you didn't lay a scratch on me for this.

Teacher: Guys, there will be no Geology exploration during our field trip due to a terrorism. We will drive back home for now on until further notice from the police.

Mouse Boy: Let's go home, Himari.

Himari: Yes, master.

Himari follows him to the bus.

Rin(clone): Wait up.

The Rin clone follows Mouse Boy and Himari, carrying Iron Mouse. Meanwhile, at the Shadow Council, Kurumi and the others arrived back in there.

Kurumi: Master, we got bad news regarding the supernova spirit crystal, but perhaps Galaxy will explain that. In the meantime, I have something that I have to do.

Kurumi walks off with the pocket watch, hypnosis book, and the red spirit crystal in her hands.

Orc worker: I don't think the master will be...

The door explodes with anger as the orc fell into the ground after the explosion.

Illidan: WHAT...WAS...THAT!?

Illidan's glowing in purple, filled with anger in front of Kurumi with his demonic red eyes.

Kurumi: You might wanna talk to Galaxy about this. He'll explain the news regarding the supernova spirit crystal.

Kurumi points at Galaxy and continues to walk away. Illidan looks at Galaxy.

Galaxy: My master, I almost had that impact you wanted, but here's something you really want to know. That guy that I almost destroy, he revealed himself. He's back, my master. It's Comet!

Illidan: It's been a long time since our Ancient War with them after his wife and daughter were killed. HE'S BACK! HAHAHAHA! MY LONG TIME ARCH NEMESIS FROM HIS POOR COMET FAMILY!

Meanwhile, with Kurumi and Kuro, Kurumi's reading the hypnosis book to know about hypnosis.

Kurumi: So, if I hypnotize someone, he or she will obey my every command. I may be more onto consuming people's time, but this should be fun. I got to figure out what do I have to do with this watch to hypnotize victims.

Kurumi continues reading the book.

Kurumi: Let's see, how to hypnotize your victim. Step 1: Swing a small object to your victim's eyes, like a pocket watch for example. Step 2: Once your victim stares at the swinging small object, talk to him or her down into a trance to make him or her relax and feel tired. Step 3: When your victim falls asleep, give him or her suggestions that you want him or her to do under a trance. That can do well with this watch, but I got to figure out who to test it on, and it's not going to be Galaxy or anyone who's on our side. Illidan won't like this.

Kuro: I sensed something from Illidan, he's not going to punish Galaxy! What kind of an excuse did he put this time?

Kuro's flying around, feeling crazy inside the red crystal.

Kuro: HE NEARLY KILLED US WITH HIS SUPERNOVA!

Kurumi: I know. Speaking of that, I may have an idea for my plan with this hypnosis thing I now learned, Kuro. Ever since Rin finally remembers her past of being a priestess after I made her fell on Earth, she's getting more stronger since then, especially with her new spell that's controlling my mes. Perhaps maybe she could be useful for this since I saw how strong she is when she attacked her friend, Iron Mouse as a demon. That'll be more easier to get the other three crystals from that Mousey. But before I do that, I'm gonna need some guarding for that in case if anyone tries to come. I don't think my barrier will hold the White Cloak or Mousey and the others off, and I can't leave my mes to do it alone. That'll be too quick to hold them off.

Kuro: I hope you're doing it right because there is a last crystal unidentified yet. Hopefully, this will be our chance to end them.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I will. But, however...

Kurumi leaves her red spirit crystal with Kuro inside beside the book.

Kurumi: I'm sorry, Kuro, but you're staying here until I get back. I really don't want you to disturb me, otherwise the plan will not work.

Kurumi walks off, carrying her pocket watch while leaving Kuro behind.

Kuro: What is the meaning of this!? I hate being alone! I want that Himari's soul!

Back with Kurumi, she arrived at Shiroi's spot.

Kurumi: Shiroi, you and I have a mission to take care of. I need you to come with me for that.

Shiroi: Ok, what is it, Kurumi?

Kurumi: You'll see in a moment.

Both Kurumi and Shiroi disappeared into the shadow from the Shadow Council into the forest in the Spirit World. Meanwhile, in Rin's bedroom at her house, she's resting at her bed to calm herself down after completing her training and trying to fix the string on her pendant that got broken from Galaxy's explosion as she sighs.

Rin: I can't believe what just happened during the field trip today. First, Galaxy used the supernova crystal to kill Iron Mouse and the White Cloak before they're alive, and now, after I got out of control on attacking Galaxy for accidentally using my spell at him and the White Cloak, someone must have taken over me when I got really mad. I'm really scared for this; I don't want to hurt my friends, especially Mousey and Len. Now I've just become a demon or something evil because of this. Whatever she is, I just can't let her cause any more harm. I'm going to chill out for a while until I'm all better from this situation.

Rin closed her eyes as she's starting to fall asleep. Back with Kurumi and Shiroi.

Kurumi: Shiroi, I need you to track down Rin for me. I have something I want to do to her.

Shiroi: With pleasure, Mistress.

As Shiroi saw Rin's house beside the forest, she sensed that she found out that Rin's in there.

Shiroi: She's in that house over there, and I sensed that she's all alone in her room.

Kurumi: Impressive. That shall make it easier. Shiroi, since you're my guardian, you have to guard the house for me in case if anyone tries to come to interfere my plan. I'm leaving my mes to help you with that. I'll be back with Rin. I got a plan that can make her get in our side.

Shiroi: Sweet! Just what I want! I'll love to see the face of Mousey's once he finds out about this, just like when she turned into a monster.

Kurumi: Me too. For now, the plan shall begin. Our master will be pleased.

Kurumi disappears into her shadow from the forest into Rin's bedroom as she appears near Rin in her bed.

Kurumi: Rin, it's me again.

Rin woke up when she heard Kurumi's voice as she turned around and looked at her.

Rin: What the? How did you get in here, Kurumi?! I just locked the door and closed the windows!

Kurumi: It doesn't matter. I saw what you did. After you attacked Galaxy, your body got used to attack your friends as a demon, making me think that you're almost like if you're in my side.

Rin: Well, it wasn't my fault, but someone evil must have taken over my body when I got really mad. Something tells me that I'm thinking that she may be an inner demon that Kuro must have created and placed on me, who goes by the name of Necolai. Yes, Kuro also has the power to create inner demons and place them on victims who want to be strong to possess their bodies. According to the high priestess, who told me about them during my training, due to Kuro's power, Necolai seems to be impossible to annihilate. However, I only have a way for this, which is my exorcism paper strip seal, but it only requires the power of all of the spirit crystals to completely get rid of her. Ever since Kuro killed my parents, my body has been filling with negative emotions lately, well, mostly anger. When Galaxy killed the White Cloak and Iron Mouse, he made me really mad that I have to avenge their deaths before I realized they're alive, but it's hard for me to control my anger when it comes to my friends dying, just like what happened to Himari when it comes to Mousey getting killed. Because of the way I felt that I've become a monster, I have to stay away from Mousey and the others until I'm better. I felt that this is the second time that happened to me.

Kurumi: Interesting. Perhaps I can help cheer you up.

Rin: What makes you think of that? You have Mousey killed for like 5 times, and you're after the spirit crystals to cause destruction to humanity. Get out of my room before I become a priestess again and burn you with my fire spell.

Rin stands up from her bed, but Kurumi's shadows grabbed her in her arms, legs, and neck to keep her still.

Rin: What the? This is just like last time at school. Let me go!

Rin tries to use her strength to break free, but the shadows are holding her tightly.

Kurumi: Don't worry, I'll let you go and leave you alone, but only if you do something for me.

Rin: And what is that?

Kurumi: To look at this watch I've found.

Kurumi takes out her pocket watch and gets close to Rin as she starts swinging it in front of Rin's eyes, but she shuts her eyes.

Rin: Stop it! Are you trying to hypnotize me just to lure me for you to eat me?!

Unfortunately, one of the Kurumi clones came out from the shadow and hold Rin's eyes open and her head focused on Kurumi's pocket watch.

Kurumi: Oh, just relax. I wouldn't bite.

Kurumi went back to swinging it on Rin's eyes and starts talking to her down into a trance in a seductive tone.

Kurumi: Trust me, Rin. You don't want to look away. There's no need to resist from me, sweetie. I'm just here to help you calm down and relax within my voice. You'll feel more better with me around.

Rin is starting at the pocket watch as her eyes are glued to it because of the Kurumi clone, and she's losing her strength to fight as Kurumi keeps swinging it back and forth.

Rin: Dammit, I can't stop looking at it...somebody, help...

After the Kurumi clone let go of Rin's eyes and head and went back into the shadow, Rin's eyes are preparing to close as she's keep looking at the pocket watch.

Kurumi: It's useless, my dear. The more you look at it, the more sleepy you'll get. Just let yourself focus on the watch and continue to relax. You're safe with me for now.

Rin's eyes are struggling to stay open.

Rin: I...got to fight it! I'm not weak.

Kurumi: I'm going to count from 5. When I reached to zero, you'll be fast asleep. 5. 4.

Rin's eyes are halfway there to be closed.

Kurumi: 3. 2. 1. 0.

Rin's eyes are now completely closed as she became limp, and Kurumi stops swinging her pocket watch as the shadows let go of Rin when she sat back into her bed.

Kurumi: Can you hear me, Rin?

Rin: Yes.

Kurumi: When I snap my fingers, you'll open your eyes, but you'll remain under my control. Once you did that, stand up and transform yourself back into a priestess. You'll listen and serve to nobody but anyone in the Shadow Legion, so you have to obey every command our master and I give to you. Those people who are not in our side are your enemies, do you understand?

Rin: Yes, Mistress.

Kurumi snapped her fingers as Rin's eyes are opened, revealing that they're glazed over and dull. Rin stands up from her bed and transforms herself back into a priestess.

Kurumi: Excellent. I can't believe it worked. My master will be grateful of me for that.

Unfortunately, the wall collapsed in front of Kurumi and Rin, and Shiroi was knocked off into the wall behind Rin's bed.

Shiroi: Kurumi, the guy with the white cloak is here.

Kurumi: And looks like he arrived a little late there.

One of the alien wizards shows up along with the White Cloak.

Xavai Wizard: Master, we are receiving a disturbance coming from Rin Kagamine's room.

White Cloak: Whatever the disturbance is, I got a bad feeling about this. We already locked up the demon in our dungeon, but I can sense it could be Kurumi.

The Xavai Alien Wizards marched to Rin's room with White Cloak as Kurumi and Shiroi are in Rin's room, panicking.

Shiroi: Kurumi, they're coming this way!

Kurumi: I know, but they'll be waiting for my surprise if they here to save Rin.

Shiroi: What did you do to her?

Kurumi: Oh, I just used a simple hypnosis I've learned to make her my slave, or should I say, my shadow slave. She'll obey every command I tell her to do.

Shiroi: Wow, looks like you succeeded on that. I hope this will make our advantage against those alien wizards and the guy in the white cloak before we head back.

Kurumi: When they show up, that's our chance.

Xavai Wizards: Here it is!

As he pointed at Rin's door, the White Cloak and his alien wizards marched in.

Shiroi: Now is your chance, Kurumi!

Shiroi grabs her samurai sword in position.

Kurumi: But first...

Kurumi unlocked and opened Rin's bedroom door and aims her handgun at the entrance, waiting for the Xavai wizards to show up.

Kurumi: Now that we have Rin, we don't have to worry about getting annihilated by those alien wizards.

The Alien wizards stopped and took cover.

White Cloak: TAKE OVER! KURUMI HAS A GUN!

Kurumi: Hehehe, looks like you got in late to save your friend, Rin, aren't you?

She shoots at the White Cloak and the Xavai wizards, but the White Cloak uses his spartan shield against Kurumi's gunshot while the Xavai Aliens shoot magic right at her while Shiroi stands by and attacks the Xavai aliens in the huge battle in the hallway. Unfortunately, Kurumi dodged the magic from the Xavai wizards.

Kurumi: I'm afraid it's time for me to reveal my new friend there. Come to me, Rin, and help your queen in this battle.

Rin walks out of her bedroom and points her staff at the White Cloak and the Xavai wizards.

White Cloak: Kagamine! What did you do to her!?

Kurumi: Oh, just a simple trick I've learned. She's my shadow slave now. She'll do everything I tell her to do. I'm afraid that she'll no longer help you or the others anymore. She now only sees you and them as her enemies like us.

Rin uses her fire spell at the White Cloak. As he got hit, he exposed his identity to Kurumi as he's half human and half alien.

White Cloak: Argh!

The White Cloak looks angry with two different looks on his face.

Kurumi: Wait, that guy...

Kurumi starts to have flashbacks of her killing Comet's wife and daughter.

Kurumi: Could it be him whose wife and daughter are dead because of me?

Kurumi's flashback from Kuro appears.

Kuro: I killed half of his body during his revenge from the death of his wife...

Kurumi's flashback was over as she's shocked.

Kurumi: Now I remember. That guy is Comet, the same guy who destroyed Kuro's old body and sealed her in the red spirit crystal.

Comet: Correct. Kuro was a dangerous Sorcery of the Spirit World as she resided her power in a witch side. As I share the magic from the Xavai magic family, I manage to seal her in the Spirit Crystal forever. Now with my magic on my side, I will hold it for a good way, and now that I feel unstoppable and my new life begins since I lost my wife and my daughter, I will get my revenge on you and your demon lord, Illidan.

Kurumi: We'll see about that. As soon as we get all of the spirit crystals in my hands, my master will release Kuro for her to possess her vessel, and that's Himari's shell.

Rin uses her magic against the Xavai wizards that are coming at her.

Comet: Rrr...

Comet activate his Xavai Light Saber on his knuckles along with his shield. He sees Rin's magic killing off her alien friends.

Kurumi: Come, Zafkiel! Aleph!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 1 o'clock on the clock and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at herself, causing her to teleport behind Comet and kicked him in the back. Comet does the back-flip to get up after being kicked in the back as he's in position with his Xavai sword and his Proton Shield. He got interrupted as he fights back against Shiroi. During the fight, Comet kicked her in the gut and hits her with her shield as it forces her to crash through the wall. He runs to be safe as he jumps through the wall, where Shiroi crashed.

Shiroi: Damn, you're tough, but I'm more tougher with my skills. See if you can catch me.

Shiroi dodges Comet's attack that's coming at her. Comet fights back sword on sword against Shiroi as he's unstoppable. He throws a blade right at Shiroi, but as she dodges it, the blade hits her hips as her blood starts to run.

Shiroi: Argh! Damn it, that hurts!

Comet: You are one pathetic demon clone, are you?...There is no way that you and your friend will kill Himari and other innocent hearts FOR THE COMET FAMILY!

Shiroi: As soon as I get stronger, I will.

Shiroi attacks, but her blade missed Comet, and Comet manages to dodge it and targets her right through her heart and killed her. The thunder booms as Shiroi was killed.

Comet: Have a good night sleep... in Hell...

Comet releases his sword as Shiroi lands in the ground dead. He then uses his alien body to use the soul stealer on Shiroi to gain more strength as his tattoo alien puzzles glow, including his eye. He gained the power from the soul stealer on her as Kurumi sees Shiroi being dead.

Kurumi: Hehe, you thought she's dead? I have something for this. Zafkiel, Dalet!

She summons her angel, Zafkiel as her hands with her two guns pointed at 4 o'clock on the clock and the shadow was absorbed into the muzzle of Kurumi's handgun. She aims the handgun at Shiroi, reviving her and restoring her soul.

Comet: Really? That's the best you can do? By the time I keep killing more dead demons, I will gain more power, and there is no way you can stop me.

Kurumi: Oh please, I can turn back the clock. Don't you realize that we're invincible?

Comet looks at her with two different faces, while his alien face glows.

Comet: I can use my soul stealer once I kill you, and I can put you in the Black Hole Crystal, where you can never come back.

Kurumi: Try me, but just to make sure, I wouldn't die, and you wouldn't live.

All of the sudden, the giant alien spaceship arrived for Comet.

Iron Mouse: Master, retreat! She's too strong!

Comet looks back at her.

Comet: We will meet again...Good luck finding the last Spirit Crystal before the Mouse gets it.

Comet grabs the rope and flies away.

Kurumi: We'll see about that. Thanks for that lovely battle there, but we got to go.

Kurumi returns back to the Shadow Council with Shiroi revived and Rin as her shadow slave.


	14. Act 13: Shocking Plan

**Disclamer: I don't own the characters from Date A Live, Vocaloid, Sailor Moon, Omamori Himari and stuff like that, but Mouse Boy(the same character from this pic: art/mouse-boy-148515026) belongs to whoever owns him and the other villians and characters may belong to other friend who I did this RP with**

* * *

><p>When they arrived back, Kurumi puts the red spirit crystal with Kuro inside back in her hand, and both Kurumi and Rin head off to Illidan's spot as Kurumi hides Rin behind her as a surprise.<p>

Kurumi: My lord, I got something I want to show you.

Illidan turns around and looks at Kurumi.

Illidan: What is it that you want to show me, Nightmare?

Kurumi reveals Rin behind her as she steps back.

Kurumi: Take a look at this new recruit I got. She'll obey everything I say, and I even gave her a trigger to obey your commands as well.

Illidan: Excellent...You captured one of the priestesses from the Spirit World, and now, she's one of us.

Galaxy: I see what you're trying to do. Trying to pull her as a decoy to kill the Mouse so you can get those spirit crystals, huh? I love to see you try since I was so close to rule the world with my Supernova!

Kurumi: Thank you, master. With her in our side, she'll be useful to help us find the last spirit crystal and get the other ones from that Mousey.

Illidan: Including Himari. Since Kuro is still imprisoned, we will successfully trap her and make her our slave with the help of Kuro.

Kuro: Yes, Master! Please let me have her soul if there is a best way to trap her completely! Anything!

Kurumi: Well, since Rin has some kind of a mind control spell that she used to turn my mes against me and the others, Himari will become useful to us as well until Kuro gets her soul and body. I'm pretty sure that Rin's mind control spell is much less resistible than my hypnosis trick, but we have to hold her off for that.

Illidan: You better not fail me because we are ready for our impact as you and your clans will find the final spirit crystal, so we can make our impact to Earth!

Kurumi: Yes, my lord.

Kurumi bows to Illidan. He stands up from his throne as he sees Kurumi bowing to him.

Illidan: Now, go... Time is fading...

Illidan walks away in the shadow of thrones.

Kurumi: With pleasure. Do you have the location for where the last spirit crystal could be in?

Galaxy: Since Illidan's dangerous demon alliance are ready to transport, unfortunately, there hasn't been a last spirit crystal confirmed in any of the Earth coordinates.

Kurumi: I see.

Galaxy: No reports yet, so are you, Kuro, Shiroi, and Flood ready? What happened to that green crystal you captured?

Kurumi: I still had the green crystal, along with the red and blue ones. And yes, we're ready. Don't forget about Rin too since she's now with us.

Galaxy: Because you released Flood, the green one is a giant orc demon known as...Siege.

Kurumi: I see. Who is Siege?

Galaxy: Siege is a strong, deadly, and temperamental demon. He tends to be impulsive and often acts against the orders of Illidan... His intelligence is... what he can claim... rarely interferes with the rashness of his actions. Overall, he is a dangerous orc demon barbarian.

Kurumi: I see. How do we release him?

Galaxy: Same like you did to Flood.

Kurumi: Alright. I'll try to do that.

Galaxy: Good luck, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thank you, Galaxy.

Kuro: Isn't that weird that every spirit demons are free from their prison and not me!? BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A BODY!

Kurumi: Well, unlike the other ones, too bad that our master is the only one who can release you. Master, I want you to do something for me.

Illidan: You called?

Kurumi: Please create a portal for me to release Siege, a demon from the green spirit crystal that Galaxy told me about.

Illidan: Siege, the great demon barbarian we had when he was on my father's side. He was killed in the Ancient War while Siege is been imprisoned on the Spirit Crystal.

Kurumi: Just like with Flood, I had to find the spot where he's imprisoned, and then you'll free him from the crystal. Now that'll make two demons released for us.

Illidan: I'm happy that you're taking on the demons well, so you're going to release my father's favorite demon, Siege. Are you sure you want to keep him as well?

Kurumi: Just like what Kuro said about Flood when he got released, I'll take care of Siege as well.

Illidan: Alright, but he's crazy, and it's hard to control him. My father can take control of him well.

Kurumi: I see, besides, I do have strong power, so I'll treat him very well. I'm crazy as well, but in a good way.

Illidan: Because I am an immortal warlord of all.

llidan is ready to possess his magic to bring Siege back from the prison many years ago.

Shiroi: I'll stay with Rin until you head back with that demon, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Thanks for that. And now to bring Siege back.

Kurumi jumps in the portal. Meanwhile, with Mouse Boy and Himari.

Mouse Boy: I hope Himari is alright. She has been acting weird lately after her personal fight with Shiroi, who is a decoy of Himari. At least I got Yoshino safe with us while Iron Mouse is gone.

Yoshinon: I wish I would want those movies that Iron Mouse had in her house.

Mouse Boy: What!? Her movies are more for grown ups. It's prohibited to watch them at your age.

Yoshino: I'm okay with those... Is that okay, Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Ahhhh...Why not, I don't know if you're safe enough to watch these kind of movies, so make yourself at home since you're sleeping with us.

Yoshino is pleased from Mouse Boy.

Yoshino: Thank you.

Mouse Boy: In that way, you'll be safe away from getting killed by that nasty spirit, Kurumi. I thought she was a good friend of mine until she just wants to be with me to be dead with her.

?: Oh, mousey!

The Black Dragon magician, Michelle jumps by as she tackles and snuggles with Mouse Boy. Yoshino starts to blush as she sees Michelle snuggling and going kinky with him while Yoshinon covers her eyes.

Michelle: What a brave mouse you are! Just imagine a dragon and a mouse cuddling each other in an adorable way.

All of the sudden, HIMARI SAW EVERYTHING when she was about to say something before she goes to her shower with her towel wrapped around her arm and her toothbrush he bought for her as Mouse Boy gulps.

Himari: ... DON'T BOTHER ME WHEN I'M IN A SHOWER! Thank you.

Himari slams the door hard as she left.

Michelle: She's a naughty cat, isn't she? How cruel the cats are to mice. Hey, what kind of movies are we going to watch? Come on, I need a break after my handwork I had as a dragon. It's perfect that I need an awesome break. Let's see what movies do you got.

Michelle flies to his cabinet to check out his DVDs. Yoshino looks at Michelle looking at his DVDs until she found one.

Michelle: HEY! WE SHOULD WATCH THIS! A cat and a mouse ultimate collection! That looks classic to watch in this sleepover! Want to watch it with me?

Yoshino: Ah-huh. ^_^

Yoshino accepts to watch a movie with her.

Mouse Boy: Ahh...That's Tom & Jerry Ultimate Collection. But why not...

Michelle dives at Mouse Boy again for excitement.

Michelle: FANTASTIC! ^_^ Hey, Yoshino, will you go make us some popcorn?

Yoshino: Ummm...

Yoshinon: Come on, it's not that hard! You know the rules when we're home alone?

Yoshino: Umm..Okay.

Mouse Boy: Ahhh, I think I'll be better if I...

Michelle grabs him to not let him escape as she continues to breath fire.

Michelle: Oh, come on, don't leave me, watch it with me while she's getting popcorn.

Meanwhile, Himari is in the shower.

Himari: What is wrong with me lately? Mousey is not that good as a Light Warrior. Is there something wrong with him, or is it me not instructing him very well? Or was it that I didn't get love enough from that young master? I hope there is some way I can be with him...

Himari leans over the wall and starts masturbating in the shower. Back with Kurumi, for over thousands of years, Siege is finally out of the portal in front of her.

Siege: FREEEEEEE...AT LAAAAASSTTTT...RAAAAAWWWWRRRRR! Master...

Siege looks at Kurumi.

Siege: ...Where is that devil... Besides that black hair and dressed woman!?

Illidan: It appears that he's been slain back in his battleground against the Star Force. You were being held in the dark dungeon for 10,000 years, Siege.

Siege: He's dead!? That can't be!

Siege as a giant barbarian demon orc goes insane.

Siege: DAMN THOSE SPIRITS OF THE ALLIANCE! THEY MUUUSTTT...DIE FOR KILLING MY MAAAASSSTEERR!

Kurumi: Siege, if you don't know me, I'm Kurumi Tokisaki. One of the servants of Illidan and a dark mistress of the Shadow Legion.

Siege is going insane as she hits Kurumi with his tail, but all of the sudden, Illidan electrocuted him to cool him down.

Siege: DO...AAAAAAAHHH!

Illidan: ENOUGH OF YOUR SENSIBLE ATTITUDE!

Kurumi: Hey, I was trying to introduce myself to you.

Illidan: There is a chance that you'll get your revenge... Time has passed away, your new future...awaits.

Kuro: Are you alright, Kurumi? I knew this might be an bad idea.

Kurumi: Yes, I'm fine, Kuro.

Galaxy: Bad idea? More like a good idea because he works with Illidan's father 10,000 years ago during the Ancient War between the Spirit World and the Shadow World. These two great factions collide to see who'll become a god dominant in the Universe. Since the Spirit World won the war, they have the rights as the gods to create the Universe in their own evolution. Illidan is planning to make a comeback to strive the Shadow World to succeed their revenge against the Gods of Spirits. The only way to win this war is to defeat the Star Alliance and hand the Gods' most ultimate creation, the Millennium Crystal. It only appears when the 7 Spirit Crystals formed. The Earth will suffer the mind and hand of the new god while the rest of the different Universe will bow to the great god of all. Illidan promises me the ultimate prize if I helped him win the war.

Kuro: As for me, I'll be finally free from my slave, and I'll finally get that woman who has that powerful demon soul!

Shiroi arrives with Rin.

Shiroi: I'm glad that you're back now and succeeded on releasing that demon, Kurumi. I found something that can be helpful to use for our mission to get those three crystals from that Mousey. It looks like some kind of a shock badge, and I figure that whoever has that badge on gets shocked from it. I'm guessing that if that Mousey wears that badge, that shock will make him drop the crystals, and that's our chance to get them before Mousey gets them back.

Shiroi reveals the shock badge in her hand.

Kurumi: That gives me an idea for a plan to get those crystals from Mousey until the last spirit crystal is found anywhere.

Kurumi holds on the shock badge from Shiroi.

Kurumi: Also, one more thing, master, I need your help. When it comes to trying to do this, I have a feeling that Mousey or the others will try everything to get Rin free from my power. If that happens before we successfully get the Mousey's spirit crystals and the last one, that can be a problem. I was hoping that your power can prevent that from happening, so she'll be our shadow slave for the spirit crystal hunt.

Kurumi shows Illidan her pocket watch in her hand. Illidan turns around after he cooled off Siege.

Illidan: What...Is...This!?

Kurumi: This is what I used to hypnotize Rin into joining our side. I'm hoping you'll have the power to prevent her from breaking free from her trance. I don't want that to happen before we had the other spirit crystals.

Illidan: A pocket watch!? Hmmmmm... Pretty realistic, I think it'll be better for you to use it.

Illidan hands the pocket watch back to Kurumi. Siege is getting back up from the pain.

Siege: Who...are...you?

Illidan: I am Dark'thul's father...Lord Illidan... The Warlord of the Shadow Legion.

Siege: Hey...That's the master's son! Why didn't you tell me that before?... It is an honor to be guided with you.

Illidan: Excellent, I guess you and my rest of the top client of my Shadow Legion will guide you in our new war plan against the Spirit Alliance.

Kurumi: Like I said before, I'm Kurumi Tokisaki. One of the servants of Illidan and a dark mistress of the Shadow Legion.

Kuro: My name is Kuro, the Time Stopper. I was imprisoned by Comet inside the Red Spirit Crystal.

Galaxy: My name is Galaxy, I am a traitor to the Military Space Marines. My guide here is to get revenge to succeed over my girlfriend's death.

Flood: Rrr...Flood! Revenge...For...My Flood Family...

Shiroi: And I'm Shiroi. I'm that clone of Mousey's guardian created by Kurumi using her angel, Zafkiel.

Siege: What kind of new advanced technology do you have, master? I haven't used it since 10,000 years ago with your father.

Illidan: I'll try to refresh your mind since you love technology, come along.

Siege walks along with Illidan, leaving the rest behind.

Kuro: Listen, guys, the last spirit crystal hasn't been spotted yet. My idea is, why don't we work together? It's the only best, obvious way to be ahead so we can successfully get a chance to end those Star Force easily.

Flood: Me...will flood the whole city to find the crystal for you...

Galaxy: It'll be difficult to find it if he wipes out the whole area.

Kuro: You do got the point. We need to get a Orcish Spy to easily track down the crystal and not get spotted by those humans, including that MOUSE!

Galaxy: I still have my badass gun with me, and also, I can turn invisible, so I can hopefully track down any clues I can find, but I can't since Comet and that Iron Mouse had that anti-invisible glasses that'll track me down easily.

Kuro: Damn it, guys! We need that crystal before those imbeciles showed up!

Galaxy: Only the crystal will be exposed. The radar will give us a notification right away, and then, it's going to be our chance to capture it.

Kurumi: Well, since we have Rin with us, I thought of an idea for a plan to get them from the Mousey. Perhaps I'll snap Rin out of her trance and let her give this shock badge to Mousey, and once he puts it on, that shock will make him drop the crystals he has, reverting Rin back into her trance, but if getting them is not going well, we'll help her on that.

Kuro: Hey, not a bad idea. That Mouse will never know what happened to her. This is our perfect trap!

Kurumi: Exactly. Kuro, I got to ask. Does your power work on keeping Rin under my control, so she'll be my shadow slave for our mission?

Kurumi reveals her pocket watch.

Kurumi: I was hoping that with your power in this watch, there's no way that Mousey or the others will get Rin back, even if they try.

Kuro: I'm a time-stopper, not a watch that hypnotizes people. I use my power to faint them, and then take their souls to increase my power.

Kurumi: Oh, I see. Then who can do this for me instead?

Shiroi: I will. I found something that'll do the work. Perhaps this shadow staff I found will transfer the energy to that watch of yours for that. I even found out that it will be able to keep Rin under your control for all eternity.

Shiroi uses the shadow staff to transfer the shadow energy to Kurumi's pocket watch as the pocket watch glows darkish red and stops glowing as it's back to normal, but filled with the shadow energy.

Shiroi: However, you have to be careful with it. If that watch breaks, the shadow power will be released and fade away, which can break Rin's trance and get her back to her normal state. I suggest you take care of it very well.

Kuro: Kurumi! You still had that pocket watch, why not use it on her for a long time?

Kurumi: I read the book, and I have to do it quickly because I had a feeling that someone may come to interfere, and I did it on time. Btw, thanks for that, Shiroi. I promise I'll handle it very well.

Shiroi: No problem. I'm glad that I can help.

Kuro: So, you're using that shadow energy to keep Rin Kagamine as your shadow slave?

Kurumi: Shiroi transferred it from that staff to my watch, so that'll help. Plus, with this, that Mousey and the others wouldn't stand a chance to get Rin back.

Kuro: Especially that soul stealer on what he did to that demon! She's been imprisoned right now after what she did to that Rin Kagamine! Beware those Xavai Wizards. These great native aliens are also soul stealers. Only to become a wizard can have that power, but they only used it for good by the gods.

Kurumi: I know, I was aware of that when Comet used it on Shiroi before I used my Dalet at her.

Galaxy: He's an half alien right now, and he can do that dangerous soul stealer as a part of a Xavai Wizard family. We have to beware this guy.

Kurumi: Heh, I'm not scared of him.

Galaxy: Well, you gotta be careful. Remember when you're trapped by that mouse? Hehehehe, from that Black Hole Crystal! Hahahahaahaha!

Kurumi: I know. I got this. I'll be careful.

Galaxy: I know I had a badass gun with me, but that mouse always keeps escaping like a lucky son of the bitch.

Kurumi: I know. He always sneak up to me and get the crystals from me every time I had at least one of them.

Meanwhile, with Illidan and Siege.

Siege: Ahhh... I see you're trying to find those Spirit Crystals to collect them all and form the Millennium Crystal. Your father was going after those crystals the same time when you were a child, and I was trapped along with these great demons inside those crystals to keep us from destroying other civilizations and keep us away forever, until you and Kurumi were trying to retrieve them to end all mankind. That Queen used them to keep them away from any shadows forever until they hit that blue and green planet.

Illidan: That planet is called Earth, which is filled with humans. There is that last crystal spotted in this Earth, and there is still nowhere for it to be found.

Siege: Don't worry, boss, I used to hunt that crystal back in time during my Ancient War. This will be easy to follow.

Illidan: Excellent...

Siege: And it'll be easier to have your group of friends to hunt it down as well.

Illidan: What are you talking about?

Siege: I mean, this new technology I'm working at will be easy to hunt the spirit crystal down. It's like using a Metal Detector. This new creation I made will easily track the Spirit Crystal down easily, so you and your friends can find the rest of the other Spirit Crystals.

Illidan: Mhmhmmhmhmhmhm... That'll be terrific. This will be our final chance of our lifetime for the Shadow Family to strike down the Earth for good and to end the civilization to make the Millennium Kingdom suffer their defeat. And since Himari's father's death, there is something that Himari needs to know more about...

Meanwhile, in Earth, Mouse Boy wakes up from seeing Michelle naked on top of her.

Mouse Boy: What the!?

Mouse Boy freaks out as he didn't woke her up, but he awakens Himari as his hand grabbed her breast.

Himari: Oh my...

Mouse Boy: Yikes...Himari... It was an accident! I didn't really mean too...

All of the sudden, Himari grabbed his arm and makes him hold her breast.

Himari: I knew you'll love my big breasts.

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy accidentally lands his hand onto Michelle's pussy.

Michelle: Oh my.

Mouse Boy: AH! MICHELLE!

Michelle: Are we going to do this or something?

Himari: HM!

Himari grabs him and squeezes his face with her big breasts.

Michelle: Aw, what kind of cat will love the mouse by choking him to death?

Michelle starts making fun of Himari's relationship with Mouse Boy.

Himari: Why don't you mind someone else's business!?

Michelle: Hey, why don't you stop being hurtful and be nice to that Mousey? Mousey... I don't mind if you touch my breasts.

Michelle grabbed his hand to her breasts.

Himari: NO! MOUSEY LOVES MY BREASTS! MINE ARE WAY BETTER THAN THAT DRAGON FREAK'S!

?: Mousey?

Mouse Boy: Oh no.

The Yamai twins showed up.

Kaguya: How dare you use your dirty hands on the other ladies like that in the morning!?

Kaguya takes off her top and makes Mouse Boy touch her naked body.

Kaguya: You can't touch other women's body without my body. Understand, Mousey?

Yuzuru: No, Mousey, you should touch my body.

Yuzuru takes off her clothes to make Mouse Boy touch her.

?: Guys, breakfast is ready. Where have you guys...been?

Mouse Boy: Help me, Rin.

Rin shows up as she was shocked by seeing this.

Rin: Hey, don't you girls learn how to not interrupt Mousey in the beginning of the school day?

Himari: It's the weekend!

Michelle: I didn't know you had school, Mousey.

Rin: Oh, sorry, Himari. I forgot to notice that today's the weekend.

Kaguya: My body belongs to Mousey.

Kaguya pulls Mouse Boy away from the other girls.

Himari: NEVER!

Himari and the others are fighting for Mouse Boy.

Mouse Boy: Oh, come on, please, I had enough, ladies! Please, I just want my breakfast. *squeak squeak!*

Rin: Anyways, after breakfast, I have something I want to give to you, Mousey.

Mouse Boy manages to escape from the girls.

Mouse Boy: Not now, Rin Kagamine, later. Let's go have breakfast first.

Rin: That's what I mean.

Mouse Boy left to get breakfast. Meanwhile, with Kurumi and the others.

Kuro: So, when is your decoy going to pull a trap on Mousey, Kurumi!?

Kurumi: As soon as she gives the badge to Mousey, but I have to let her know to let him put it on with the spirit crystals in his hands. In that way, he wouldn't look at Rin getting the crystals that he dropped when his guardian helps him from the shock.

Kuro: Ohhhhhh... But how are we going to get them before someone realizes that's not Kagamine!?

Galaxy: I guess I'll keep an eye on her.

Kurumi: Go ahead. Shiroi and I'll meet up with her when it's time.

Galaxy: Ready, Flood?

Flood: FLOOOOOD WILL FLOOOOOD THAT MOUSE!

Galaxy: Not yet...Not yet.

Galaxy left with Flood. Meanwhile, Yoshino is watching cartoons from Mouse Boy's DVD collection of good old cartoons. Yoshino and Yoshinon are watching Rockabye bear from Tex Avery.

Yoshinon: That is one mean Papa Bear.

Yoshino: Mousey-chan.

Yoshino is happy to see him back.

Mouse Boy: Yeah, sorry I'm late. These girls are driving me crazy from their love thingy.

Yoshino: Hehe, that's okay. I've been patient by watching your cartoon.

Yoshino points at the TV, where she's watching her cartoon from Mouse Boy's DVD of classic cartoons.

Mouse Boy: Ah, I remember this one. This is one of my favorite shows from Tex Avery, Rockabye Bear. Instant classic.

Mouse Boy heard her stomach growling for breakfast.

Mouse Boy: Are you ready to eat?

Yoshino: Yes, please!

Mouse Boy: Come on, let's get started.

Kuro: Anytime if your ready, Rin, do it!

Meanwhile, Mouse Boy and Yoshino are having a great chat while having breakfast until Himari and the others arrived. As Himari and the other girls starred at him, Mouse Boy is currently socializing about cartoons and stuffs to Yoshino and Yoshinon.

Himari: Pfft, lucky.

Michelle: You don't say.

Rin is still standing there and just watching them.

Kaguya: Hey? Aren't you going to have breakfast with us?

Rin: Oh, right. I'm just seeing the other girls getting jealous at Mousey talking to Yoshino and Yoshinon.

Rin starts eating her breakfast.

Kuro: KURUMI! They're being suspicious! They might think it's not her.

Kurumi: It takes time for our plan to succeed. Besides, good thing that we left my mes and Galaxy's aliens to guard for us in case if either Comet or anyone else tries to show up to interfere, and I do mean a lot of my mes and Galaxy's aliens.

Mouse Boy: Okay, ladies, it is time for your shower. You girls be safe.

Yoshino left to go take a bath.

Rin: Wait, mousey. I have something I want to give to you.

Kaguya and Yuzuru grabs Rin and takes her away from Mouse Boy to the bath.

Kaguya: Oh no, you're not getting away that easily.

Yuzuru: Mousey belongs to us. You come along with us!

Rin: Hey! Wait! I just took my shower yesterday! I don't have time for this!

Michelle: Soooo...Why not come with me and we can snuggle in our hot bubble bath?

Himari grabbed her ears and takes her to the bath with the girls.

Himari: Never go near him.

Michelle: OW! OW! OW! OW!

Meanwhile, in the bath, Michelle used the towel as a whip to hit Rin's butt.

Rin: Ow! What do you think you're doing? That's not a way to treat a lady, and I'm only in love with Len, not Mousey.

Michelle: Hahaha, nice butt, anyways.

Michelle walks away to her bath.

Rin: Haha, very funny, but I just want to give Mousey something that I got for him.

Yuzuru: CANNONBALL!

Yuzuru jumps into a hot bath as a cannon as she splashes and hits Rin.

Rin: Hey, watch it, Yuzuru. You know you can splash someone very hard if they're in that bath if you do that.

Kaguya suddenly tackles Rin to the bath with the other girls. All of the girls are laughing at her, except Yoshino.

Yoshinon: These girls are acting mean like what Papa Bear did to that dog.

Michelle: Wow, this is fun.

Rin sighs.

Rin: Why am I surrounded by those girls?

Kaguya: Ah, come on, Priestess, lighten up. We are just playing around with you.

Rin: Yea, but I just got something I want to give to Mousey.

Michelle: I was thinking about giving him a special after he let me take a break from his beautiful house and his lovely parents.

Himari: Hahaha, very funny, Michelle.

Michelle: Who's joking?

Himari and Michelle gets an evil stare down at each other for Mouse Boy.

Yuzuru: These girls will never get a love win for Mousey.

Kaguya: And look who's a favor to get him?

Yuzuru: Wrong, you are also the weakest like the others.

Kaguya: HEY, YOU! I'M BETTER!

Yuzuru: No, I'm in a better fit with Mousey!

Now the Yamai Twins are fighting for Mouse Boy in the bathroom.

Yoshino: Ah...ladies...Please stop fighting... Come on...

Yoshino is in panic of seeing them fighting over Mouse Boy, while Rin sighs as she sees the girls fighting.

Rin: Man, these girls never learn, do they? I don't have time to watch the fight. I got to find Mousey.

When the other girls are fighting, Rin gets out of the bath, puts on the towel, and leaves to find Mouse Boy. Meanwhile, Mouse Boy's parents are talking to him.

Mouse Dad: Of course, you can keep the girls in your house for as long as you like. Make sure you keep the house nice and safe while we are gone to vacation, okay, son?

Mouse Boy: Okay, papa.

Mouse Mom: Okay, honey, our flight will be taking off by an hour.

Mouse Dad: Well, son, make sure you have a great time at the prom this Friday.

Mouse Boy: Okay, thank you, mom and dad for letting me give a chance to become a better leader.

Mouse Boy's parents are happy about his responsibility.

Mouse Mom & Dad: Bye, son!

Mouse Boy's parents left. Rin comes out of the door with the towel around her, holding the shock badge in her hand.

Rin: Mousey, I want to give you something just to show how a great and nice friend you're being to me since the first time we met each other.

Mouse Boy: Kagamine?

All of the sudden, Mouse Boy's dad interrupted him.

Mouse Dad: SON! I forgot to get my sunscreen, since I can't go out to the beach with your mom without it. Anyways, bye, half naked, Kagamine.

Mouse Dad left. Mouse Boy starts to blush after embarrassing words from his silly father. Rin opens her right hand and reveals a blue badge with a lightning symbol on it to Mouse Boy that he doesn't know about.

Rin: It's a badge I got for you. I picked it up at the store.

Mouse Boy: Shock badge...

Yoshino interrupts them.

Yoshino: Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Yoshino, you look cute in that dress.

Yoshino: Thank you, I was wondering if you can spend time with me on playing with my toys.

Yoshino surprised him with the Mouse doll.

Yoshino: I made it just for you so you can play with me and Yoshinon.

Mouse Boy: Sure...Why not. ^^

Mouse Boy left Rin behind as Yoshino starts playing with him with her dolls along with Yoshinon.

Rin: Anyways, Mousey, I'll like you to put on your badge near your spirit crystals. I think you'll look good in it with them.

After Mouse Boy got the badge from Rin, she heads off to put her clothes back on. Meanwhile, during their weekend, they went out to shopping, and then, they went to dinner at the mall. They go crazy for Mouse Boy, and Himari continues to train with the Yamai Twins, while Mouse Boy is training as a Light Warrior on Sunday, and then, on Monday, they all head back to school.

Mouse Boy: Wow, I cannot wait for the Prom Night this Friday, and I know who I want to go out with for Friday Night.

Rin: Let me guess, Himari?

Mouse Boy was surprised that Rin was behind her.

Mouse Boy: RIN!? Don't scare me like that!

Rin: Sorry about that.

Mouse Boy: So, how did your science project go?

Rin: It went pretty well. I manage to get a 90 on it. How awesome is that?

Mouse Boy: Well, that's terrific to hear that. I got an A on my first Math Exam. =^.~=

Rin: Cool. Btw, how are you liking my present so far? Have you tried it on yet?

Mouse Boy: Well, I... Aahhh...

All of the sudden, Len surprised Rin as she blushed hard.

Len: So, what's going on with you two? Are you two thinking of going out to the prom?

Rin: Eeep! You surprised me there, Len.

Mouse Boy: Not me and Rin. I already got a prom plan for Himari, but Rin is. You and Len could go out.

Rin: Sounds good.

Rin whispers to Mouse Boy.

Rin: Btw, did you have your three spirit crystals with you in case?

Mouse Boy: No, my Iron Mouse is keeping them for me for a while.

Iron Mouse: Mousey.

Mouse Boy: Oh, there she is, Rin.

Rin: Oh, hey, Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse: I kept them nice and safe, so I can use them for safety against any one of those Shadow Legions.

Iron Mouse hands Mouse Boy a lunch box with the Spirit Crystals inside.

Rin: I see.

Iron Mouse: Don't worry, I already set up a huge trap on it, just like what Comet did to Kurumi.

Mouse Boy: Right, I see what you did here. Thanks, Iron Mouse.

Iron Mouse: You're welcome, and hey, Kagamine, great work on your science project.

Iron Mouse left for her class.

Rin: Thanks, Iron Mouse.

Meanwhile, all the boys are lonely as they go after Himari to ask her out for the prom.

Mouse Boy: Himari!?

Himari: Mousey! What is this prom thingy they are asking me out?

Mouse Boy: It's a special night for the young couples to get along and have a great social relationship with each other. But I have to ask you a question first, will you go out to the prom with me?

Himari: Fantastic, Mousey! I will love to go out with you on the prom!

Galaxy: A prom, eh? I guess we found a trap to get those spirit crystals, Kurumi.

Kuro: This might be a perfect opportunity to let Rin Kagamine get them during his prom with Himari.

Kurumi: What do you mean? It's been like two days, and Mousey still didn't put on the badge.

Kuro: Can't you see? He's about to use it during his prom. Just imagine if he finally used the badge to impress Rin Kagamine.

Kurumi: I see. Hopefully, this will work indeed.


End file.
